Stonem House
by mswitsend
Summary: Stonem House offers ... a lesson in personal dynamics. First fanfic ever. Hope to update weekly. Likely 21 chapters minimum. Rated M for future chapters. Will have bdsm components.
1. Chapter 1

_She felt the cuff tighten around her left wrist. The buckle being fastened. She lay face down on the table, eyes closed, reminding herself to breathe. Movement around her and a cuff was placed around her right wrist. Her entire body trembled._

 _"Ready to begin lil'Red?"_

The Beginning – Chapter 1

Emily Fitch stood looking up at the building as her sister Katie paid off the cabbie. It was a three story stone-faced building that looked like it might have made a cozy pub at one point. Nothing fancy about it. The only signage was on the right of the door. A small plaque reading "Stonem House" in black lettering. She expected a bit more fanfare but then again nothing was as expected in her life.

She had attempted university after a gap year spent on traveling. Her coursework had been tedious and redundant. In the end, it didn't prove enough of a distraction from everything. She had dropped out. Three hellish years after, and a load of throw away jobs, she was still waiting tables in her hometown of Bristol. It wasn't how she's planned to change the world. It wasn't how she wanted her life to be. Her job didn't allow for savings as she barely covered her rent and expenses. Living with her sister helped. At least she wasn't living with her parents who had returned to Glasgow along with her little brother James. Her sister was the reason they stood outside this building.

Katie had always been headstrong, opinionated and sure of herself. When younger, her confidence was in part an act based on her success with boys. She was never without a lad chasing after her. In her last year of college, she learned she would never have children. It was a soul-shattering moment for her. In true Katie-form, she took charge of her future and developed a more natural sense of confidence. She put a halt on the lads and learned who she was deep down.

"Come on then Emsy. Effy should be waiting for us."

Katie used a key to let Emily and herself in. Effy Stonem had been Katie's friend since middle school which meant she was Emily's friend by default. Whatever Katie did in those days, Emily had been obliged to follow along. That was the case until she'd gone traveling. Sad thing is, even after all of her individual adventures, Emily had ended up back in her sister's shadow. Thankfully, Katie was no longer a bully. Small favors that.

Katie had gone to university with Effy combining Design and Business. After graduation, they both ended up working for Anthea, Effy's mother in London for a bit. They'd moved here to Stonem House in Bristol about a year ago.

They walked into a small reception area, turning left and through a door that opened to a small meeting room. Effy sat at the head of a long table with her feet up. Smirking warmly, she looked at the girls.

"My favorite twins." She got up from her chair and greeted them both with warm hugs. It wasn't as if Emily hadn't seen Effy in ages. She'd been over to their place a couple of weeks earlier for dinner. "Coming to work for the dark side Em?" Effy asked with her distinctive smile. Katie reached out and whacked her on the arm.

"Oi. No taking a piss right off Eff. She's here to talk first, k?"

Effy laughed deeply at Katie's protective nature towards the younger Fitch. Younger by only minutes, but to Katie it meant she was boss. Effy had watched Emily all through their school years together. Watched her lose herself, hiding, was secretly glad when Emly disappeared to see the world, attend university on her own. Almost broke her heart when Emily fell into the darkest hole Effy had ever seen. And for Effy, that was pitch black.

 **Two days prior...**

 _Katie poured two glasses of wine and took them into the living room where Emily was sitting after a much needed shower. She always thought Emily looked so tired._

 _"So hear me out ok? You said you wanted to ditch the waitressing, yeah and get a different, better paying job?" Katie asked as she handed over the wine glass. Emily looked at her warily._

 _"Why? What did you have in mind?"_

 _"Effy needs someone at Stonem House.."_

 _Emily choked on her wine "No! I can't do what you do! I wouldn't know how to begin." Katie shook her head at her sister and laughed._

 _"Don't be stupid. I know you can't do what I do. Effy needs someone at the reception desk. Someone to help around the place with small tasks. Even you can handle that. The pay will be loads better than what you're making now. Less hassle. Effy mentioned needing someone and I told her you could manage." Katie drank to give Emily a moment to think, come up with questions or reasons to not take the offer. The blush on Emily's cheeks could likely be seen from the moon as she thought about working with Katie and Effy._

 _"I don't know Katie."_

 _"Look Emsy... this is a good opportunity to get some money saved. You're not going to do anything sordid." As she said this, Katie looked at her sister with a mix of sadness and love. She wasn't ashamed of what she did for a living, but felt sad that her twin couldn't understand what she did exactly. She could never explain it properly. "Meet with Effy, see what she has to say and then decide. Don't turn it down 'cause you think it's beneath you."_

 _"I never said.."_

 _Katie waved her off. "You didn't have to, ok? And we don't have to talk about it. Talk to Effy."_

 _Emily thought about it and agreed to meet with Effy._

"Let's get down to the basics. I need someone to handle reception. Stonem House is a private club that engages in..," a deliberate pause from Effy with a mischievous grin and look had Katie rolling her eyes and Emily cringing, "interactive visual art."

"For fuck's sake. That's what you're calling it?" Katie spit out.

"That's what Anthea labeled it in hopes of not being overly solicitous of the law. In reality, we provide an alternative outlet for those with bdsm proclivities."

"Right. I'm not sure I know what that means exactly but I don't know that I want to know."

"Since you would be working in reception, you really don't need to know much Emily. It would be a matter of being sensitive to the privacy of our guests and following protocols that help the house run smoothly. If you can do that, and I know very well you can do that and more, then you belong here with us."

"What kind of protocols?"

"They're simple really. Any of our guests come in the front entry, get vetted by the London house before they even get invited here. When you do greet them, be courteous but direct. Think you can do that?" Effy turned to look at Emily who scowled at her. "We'll have to work on your intimidating glare Emily. Because that simply won't do." Katie giggled from behind them and Emily felt herself blush.

"Once you have greeted the guest, you will request that they leave their phone and all other electronic devices with you. We do not allow phones, cameras or similar devices in the rooms. While our guests are here by personal reference only, we don't want to accidentally allow an unauthorized recording to take place. Privacy is a key component of our services. You will lock up their electronics in one of the cabinet drawers behind your desk. You will ask to take their coat if they would like. We do not have more than four guests in-house at any one time. Appointments last anywhere from an hour to three hours. Anyone scheduled for a 3 hour session is a VIP and will likely be the only one in-house. The average visit is an hour. You needn't worry about payment or working out the books. I handle most of our scheduling via online requests or pre-arranged terms. With me so far?" Effy turned and looked at Emily who nodded in acceptance.

"Right then Emily." Effy stood and led them back to the reception area. "Welcome to Stonem House. Once you have squared away electronics, coats and whatnot, you escort the guest to the sitting area where they will wait for their appointment. You will be notified when the guest is ready to depart so you can escort them from the sitting area and return their property. Depending on the visit, either Katie, Naomi, Cook or I may need your help here or there."

"Umm...what sort of help?" Emily looked pointedly at Effy and then at her sister. "I don't know that I can do what Katie and you all do.. from what Katie's told me.."

Effy turned around, rolled her eyes at Emily "No. You can't do what we do Emily. When I say help, it means making sure refreshments or other items are brought to the rooms at specific times. It's part of aftercare."

"Aftercare?"

"Look it up. It's important. Aside from that, do you have any questions about what is expected of you?"

"Is that really all I have to do?" It was Effy's turn to nod. "I can handle that."

"Good. You start day after tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Quick notes:

1\. As per, I do not own the characters herein, merely using them to exorcise the stories inside my head.

2\. Thank you to reddawg82 for requesting the story be written in the first place and to littleemilyfitch for role playing and blushing.

3\. Still experimenting with my style but I like adding teasers at the beginning of each chapter so I would expect that to continue.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _She felt the ice on her back and yelped in surprise. She was rewarded with deep laughter. The ice was carefully drawn down her back, lingering on her spine, sending shivers everywhere. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from gasping, wanting to seem stronger, more in control of her reactions. Her body wouldn't comply. Her moaned a little to both the cold and the deliberateness of the act. Nothing was rushed. Even as the ice melted, another cube was quickly presented. Her back was on fire. All her nerve endings awake and alive._

 _She never expected the wax._

Impressions – Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath, Emily stepped up to the front door. Effy had given her a key to let herself in. Wanting a few moments to herself, she took the bus and walked the rest of the way. Katie would be in later. Their morning had already proven to be an Olympic fashion event. Having Katie choose her outfit, even if at Effy's request, had proven to be trying and almost deadly.

She looked around the reception area, her new desk. She opened and closed the cabinets. The quiet of the place was both peaceful and unnerving. She wasn't expecting anyone in for at least another hour. When she heard the front door open, her surprise was palpable. _Did I forget to lock it? Shit._ A loud young man, maybe a couple of years older than her, came through the door laughing at something. He wore sunglasses and didn't seem to notice her. He turned back to the door and yelled something about a blonde. When he turned back around, he looked as surprised as she felt.

"Shit Katie. What the fuck are you doing standing there? Gave me a damn start you did. What's with the fucking outfit? I don't think I've seen you that buttoned up since you played nun.."

"Umm.." she wanted to say something but didn't get the chance. A young blonde woman came in holding a bag.

"Fuck Cook you could have held the door open, you prick. I'm carrying your breakfast too." She stopped talking when she saw Emily. Her eyes looked her over, a puzzling look taking over her. She seemed to recognize her but at the same time, not. Emily stopped breathing. The woman in front of her had the most penetrating blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was dressed comfortably but even in comfort her strength was noticeable. The woman was looking at her and _seeing_ her. She felt warm but she shivered. "You aren't Katie." The man, _Cook_ , took off his sunglasses and looked at the blonde and then at Emily. He wasn't quite connecting the dots like the blonde had.

"No, she's Emily." Effy had appeared in the doorway of the small meeting room. It was surprising and Emily visibly jumped. She hadn't realized anyone would be in this early. _So much for a moment to myself_.

"Christ Effy. I swear I'm going to put a fucking bell on you." The blonde spoke up. Cook still kept his eyes fixed on Emily, now taking a closer look. His eyes covered her entire body and she was sure he was undressing her from the leer in his eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her. Effy shrugged. The blonde turned to Emily. "Hi. I'm Naomi. This tosser is Cook. He's mostly harmless"

Emily smiled at her. "I'm Emily. Umm Katie's twin." The blonde rewarded her with a winning smile that gave Emily gigantic butterflies. _Breathe. You're not 12. She's being friendly. Breathe._

Cook kept looking at her and Naomi slapped him in the back of the head as she walked to the meeting room. Effy having already disappeared inside. He took one last look at Emily and followed the other women.

"Emily.. do you need an invitation?" Effy's voice rang out. "Come have breakfast with us."

When Emily walked into the meeting room, Effy was making coffee and Naomi was putting out pastries and croissants on a tray. Cook was already eating something and back to gawking at her. She gave him her best what the fuck look but apparently it wasn't good enough or he was shit at reading looks because his grin got bigger and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. _Ugh_. She chose a chair furthest from him and plopped down, her arms crossed in front of her. Naomi walked over and sat next to Cook, after properly cuffing his ear at which he cried out.

"Stop fucking staring at her you prick. I know you're scant on manners but Christ..." Naomi glanced at Emily and met her eyes. "I'd like to say he's not always like this but I won't lie. He really is harmless though."

"So you two are together?" Emily blurted out.

Cook started laughing maniacally as Naomi rolled her eyes and managed to look disgusted at the same time.

"No. We are definitely not together." She replied as she looked over at Cook.

"Nope. My girl here is true blue muff muncher love. She's me best mate is all. She does hold my leash." He almost looked endearingly at Naomi before taking another bite of his pastry. Naomi shook her head at him.

"Tact, Cook. Look it up."

Emily blushed and decided it was the perfect moment to examine the tray in front of her.

"How do you take your coffee? Or do you want tea instead?"

"We both take our coffee the same, Eff." Katie waltzed into the room at that moment, looking like she was ready for the runway. Cook took the opportunity to do double takes and undress them at the same time.

"Ok.. I see the difference now. Katie's tits are bigger." Cook has a chance to say before Naomi slaps the back of his head and Katie twists his ear. "Ow.. ow.."

"Cookie.. this is the only time you will ever compare my tits or any other body part to my sister yeah? Else, I'm going to cut off your bollocks and shove them so far up your arse, you'll gag on them." Emily laughed. Katie was always a force to be reckoned with. She twisted his ear a little further, probably digging in her nails for good measure as he hollered. Katie smiled and took a seat next to Emily, daring at Cook to say something. He had the good grace, or deserved fear, to sink into his chair. Naomi laughed at him and Effy smirked as she took a seat at the head of the table.

"Now that we're all acquainted children. Emily here will be our new receptionist. You all may be in charge of your play areas, but she's in charge of you." Effy took the opportunity to slide Emily a folder. Inside was a two week schedule for everyone in the room with guest information and scheduled guests. Some guests were more detailed than others. She then slid over thinner folders to Katie, Naomi and Cook. Each folder had a different color. Katie's was purple, Cook's was an earth tone and Naomi's was red. Effy kept a white folder for herself. "As you can see Emily, everything is coordinated so there isn't an error in planning. As I mentioned before, scheduling and the business of everything will be taken care of online. You will receive an email with the scheduling and you will need to put the assignments together for us. Make sure we stick with the program and don't cock it up." She looked pointedly at Cook first, then Naomi.

"For fuck's sake.. one time.." Naomi interjected.

"Three times..." Effy growled.

"It didn't cost us revenue.. in fact I'm pretty sure it brought in some extra." Naomi looked smug.

"Anyway, keep us on task. Your folder has everything you really need to know about the guests and whatever else you may need to do in addition to. If there's a special need not in there, please make a note and return the folder back at the end of the two weeks. We're in the business of fantasy, it's not good if things fall through the cracks."

The conversation turned jovial as Emily looked over the folder in front of her. Some of the terminology she would have to look up. A moment of panic hit her as she realized she was about to get to know her twin on a whole different level. She hazarded a look at Katie, wondering when too much was enough when she felt someone looking at her. She turned and caught Naomi's stare. To her credit, Naomi neither blushed nor looked away. She smiled. Emily felt another eruption of butterflies and did end up blushing a deeper shade than a few moments ago.

The week passed by rather quickly and effortlessly. Emily found that the less she thought about things, the smoother everything seemed to run. She had learned a number of new terms. She wasn't exactly certain they needed a receptionist at Stonem House. When she got into work on Friday morning, there was an envelope sitting on her desk with her name on it. She settled in and got her bag stowed away, not expecting the first guest for another hour. When she opened the envelope, she damn near dropped the contents. Naomi chose that moment to walk in the door.

"Good morning lil'Red. I think you may have to cut back on the coffee if you're already that jittery."

"Umm.. hi.. no.. it's just there's this envelope.." Emily found herself whispering. "It had my name and I opened it. And there's money in it. And I'm not sure what it's for." _Wait, did she just call me lil'Red? What?_

Naomi laughed. "Hmm.. that is a mystery. An envelope you say? With your name? With money in it? And you opened it? Tsk, tsk" she whispered back. "It's Friday ain't it? Taking a guess that it's your pay. And you don't have to whisper. Effy's in London for the day and it isn't like you're in trouble. Are you seriously this cute?" Naomi said as she walked through reception and headed for the play rooms, leaving Emily open mouthed and blushing. _I swear my cheeks are going to turn permanently pink from just working here._ She looked in the envelope and counted the money. _No way this is my pay. There's too much here._ She got up and went to find Naomi.

The play rooms were just past the sitting area. There were 5 in all. Only 4 of them had permanent assignments. They, like the folders, were color coded. Emily had only peeked inside them during her initial tour of the place, not wanting to see much really. Fearful of what she may find even though she was curious. The door to Naomi's room, a bold red, was ajar. She heard some light music coming from inside. _I should knock. The door's not completely open. I should knock._ She decided to pop her head around the slightly open door instead.

Naomi wasn't standing in view. An iPod sat in its cradle on a shelf. The in-wall speakers played some vaguely familiar music but she couldn't recall if she knew the artist. There was a dressing screen in the corner of the room. From the soft rustling, Emily figured she was behind there getting changed. A padded table sat in the middle of the room. She stepped to the table and touched what looked like folded pulls set in at the top corners. They were also inlaid along the sides of the table as well. She fingered one and popped it up.

"They're for attaching restraints." the voice startled Emily enough to jump back and bump into a small counter behind her. "The table is custom made, reinforced to accommodate a fair amount of.. force. I prefer to use rope to not chance scuffing the hardware but I do have special rigging to attach chains or other more robust mechanisms." Naomi smiled at Emily while walking toward her, buttoning up a long sleeved white shirt.

She wore black jeans which Emily didn't recall seeing when she walked in the door minutes ago. _Minutes ago, really was that all it was?_ She looked at Naomi up and down and saw that she was barefoot. She looked back up catching the barest sight of a white bra and then Naomi's eye and knowing smirk at having caught Emily obviously staring. Emily was biting her lip and blushed furiously. She wanted to look away but Naomi held her eyes.

"I will take that as you liking what you see. If you want to try out the table, that can be arranged." Emily's jaw dropped and Naomi laughed. "You're way too easy lil'Red. How is it that you're working here?" She walked around the table and stood opposite Emily, folding her arms in front of her and leaning against the table.

"Lucky I guess?" Emily said after clearing her throat. "How'd _you_ end up working here?" Where the hell did that come from? _You choose now to be bold. Shit._

"That's a big question. A little advice though, don't ask questions you may not really want the answer to. And no, I'm not avoiding the question. Realize that some questions will have grander implications, explanations and it may all not be... pretty. If you can handle that, I will gladly answer your questions. As for how I ended up here in Bristol, I wanted to leave the London house. Effy was opening this place and offered me a position. You're turn, how'd you end up working here?"

"Umm.. Katie said Effy was looking for someone and she mentioned me."

"Katie said Effy was looking for someone? Interesting..." Naomi looked at Emily. She took her in, top to bottom, almost undressing her but not. She wasn't mentally removing her clothing like Cook had. This felt more intimate, more intrusive. Surprisingly, Emily didn't find herself blushing. There were other more pressing emotions at play. "You probably should get back to the reception area. My guest should be here soon enough and it would be horribly poor form if you weren't there to fulfill your duties." Naomi turned around and walked back behind the screen. Emily almost forgetting why she came up in the first place after being so quickly dismissed.

"Wait.. the envelope. There was a lot of money.. Way too much for it to be my pay."

"You have a problem getting paid what you're worth?" Naomi called from behind the screen. She was done dressing but didn't want to look at Emily right then. The girl was unsettling Naomi's calm. "You're not waiting tables any more Emily. Effy is very fair and what's in the envelope is what she believes you're work is worth. Accept it and get over it. We generally don't discuss money. Kind of crass in my opinion."

Emily blanched at the harsh tone and undercurrent of hostility. She took her leave without saying anything else. She only noticed the slight tremor in her hands when she was sat at her desk. However, she was unsure of what was causing it – the questions and warning of implications, the money and its meaning, the play room itself and the things she barely observed or Naomi and her being. _Wait how did she know I used to wait tables?_ She decided to make coffee to settle herself after the guest arrived and she showed him to the sitting area. No one else would be until the afternoon. Way too much time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter earlier than expected (given my Sunday publish days) but later than hoped. I wanted this chapter to be a gift to someone. :)**

 **Mistakes are mine, apologies in advance. Let me know what you think if you get a chance... if you don't, that's cool too. Cheers all. Thanks for reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _There was a trickle of melted ice on her skin. She was getting used to the feeling of the water crawling down her back when the heat seared into her shoulder. She couldn't help but cry out. Her mind vaguely recalling the candles burning on the shelf when she first walked into the playroom. She didn't have much time to think when the next bit of hot wax dripped on to her back. She felt her body react more to this sensation than to the ice. Her hips pushed against the table. Her arms pulled against the cuffs._

 _A single hand was placed at the base of her spine before the next burning sensation hit her skin. She bit into her lip._

The Setup – Chapter 3

Naomi Campbell was having a bit of a rough day. She rubbed the back of her neck. She was trying to loosen up the muscles there. While her last guest had been an easygoing regular, and the session wasn't as involved as others, she was still tense. All told, there were only a handful of guests that were draining. No, this tension was thanks to the redhead she couldn't stop thinking about. _I need to talk to Katie_ was her only clear thought. Everything else was muddled.

For a week, her thoughts had been invaded by the little redhead at the front desk. She couldn't pinpoint why either. She was Katie's twin so there were similarities, but they weren't identical. Her face was a little more angular, not much but enough to add a different perspective to her demeanor. Her eyes were more expressive. Not that Katie's eyes weren't expressive. But Emily's eyes were... _different_. She couldn't quite explain it. As of late, she was finding things harder and harder to explain. It's the redhead's fault. Fuck it. She got up and walked to her bag, taking out her cell phone. She fired off a quick text.

 _We need to talk. Make yourself useful, grab us lunch and get your ass over here._

She waited for the biting response. She turned her head and managed to crack her neck. Yes. Fucking finally. She needed caffeine too. Or a drink. She had one more appointment left. It wasn't very involved. But she could use food and answers. Her phone vibrated.

 _WTF. Not your fucking bitch. Lucky I'm hungry, was bringing Ems something anyway. Won't be for a while._

Naomi smiled. See this.. this she was used to. Katie was pure fire, take no prisoners. Gave as good as she got. Where Emily... wasn't like that. She was sweet, tender.. innocent? _Seriously! WTF is the matter with you Campbell?_ She shook her head and started setting up for her next guest. He was due in another 3o minutes but she needed a few toys in place before he got there. _Get your head in gear._ She put on music to ease her brain.

Emily sat back down at her desk. She'd walked Naomi's last client to the sitting area and buzzed her. Cook was already with his last client of the day. A couple of more hours at most and they were all done. Katie had texted her and said she was coming over for a late lunch. She wasn't sure why but as long as she didn't have to order out for everyone, she was happy.

She didn't mind it really, getting everyone lunch but after Naomi's last words to her, she wasn't keen on talking to her. And Cook... well he was Cook. It was like watching and older version of her brother. A scruffier, weary version of her brother so she was getting used to it. She had chanced looks at him. He had a feeling of separation to his being, like he wasn't always with them. Shadows of something passed through him. She almost felt sad for him when she'd notice this darkness. Of course it was short lived given that when he was focused on something else, it was either Katie's tits or Effy's ass. She shivered thinking what he focused when looking at her. Thankfully since Katie's threat, he'd not been really pervy, least not outright.

She checked email and noticed the next two week scheduled had been sent to her already. She printed out a copy and looked it over. The first of the two weeks, it looked like Katie had more clients scheduled, with Effy coming in second. Surprisingly, Naomi had a light schedule, until she noticed a 4 hour session scheduled for the second week. _4 hours? What the hell takes 4 hours._ Unfortunately, the details hadn't been emailed yet. She could either ask about it or wait until the weekend to find out. Katie walked in the door with three massive bags in hand. One was hopefully lunch as Emily's stomach let out a growl.

"A little fuckin' help Ems." Emily got up and grabbed one of the bags. It read Browning Stree Deli. _Score! Katie is my hero. No, not saying that out loud. I'd never live it down._ "Fuck why do I forget how uncomfortable these shoes are?" Katie kept walking into the meeting room, putting the other two bags on the table.

"You don't forget. You just prefer the way your ass looks when trying on clothes while wearing them."

"My ass does look fantastic, doesn't it?" Katie squeals while Emily rolls her eyes. "Where are the trouble twins?"

"Cook has another 20 minutes easy and Naomi about an hour or so. There's no time limit listed as it's her last of the day." She started taking out the packed food from the bag in front of her as Katie took off her shoes and plopped down on a chair.

"Fucking cow wants to talk to me. Do you know what bug crawled up her ass?"

Emily looked up questioningly. "She said she wants to talk to you? When?" She found that each packed lunch had names already on them. Katie was good like that. She probably detailed the the exact placement of chips in the container when placing the order. She tipped well for good service so most places loved her patronage. Not all but most. Katie will always be an acquired taste. Emily smiled at that thought. She loved her sister.

"She texted me earlier. Being a right bitch and I told her so. Summoning me, as if."

"And yet, here you are." Emily smiled as she started digging into her food. She'd set up her phone to vibrate when Cook was scheduled to be done so she could escort the guest. "It must be pretty important for you to show up."

"I was already out shopping, bitch. Ugh. I was bringing you lunch anyway so it wasn't like a chore to meet up with her and get their lunch. I was being nice. You could say thank you, you know. Or better yet, you could show me you love me and get me a cold drink out of the fridge yeah? My feet hurt." Katie even pouted a little.

Emily laughed. This was nice. Her sister demanding but lightheartedly so. She remembered long ago when her sister was mean and cruel. It seemed like a lifetime ago. For the last few years, her sister had been her strength, her savior in a way. They didn't talk much about it. That was on Emily. It wasn't that she didn't trust her sister, because she did. It was because she'd already caused enough heartache and she didn't want to add to it by saying everything she felt. Maybe she was wrong in that, maybe someday she could voice it. But she held her tongue and did her best to do better in life. As she got up and got a cold bottle of water out of the fridge, her phone vibrated. She handed Katie the bottle and headed to the sitting area, smoothing out her clothes. She stopped for a moment, turned around and leaned down placing a kiss on Katie's forehead before heading to the sitting area again. Katie was hardly ever left speechless but this was one of those times. She did smile. She also felt herself overwhelmed and knew she had made the right decision with Emily. She let out a shaky breathe and willed herself not to cry out of pure love for her sister.

After his guest had left, a showered Cook bounded into the meeting room. By then, Katie was done with her salad and Emily had wolfed down her own food. He hooted at finding his own packed meal and mumbled a thank you through mouthfuls.

"You're a pig. Have you seriously no manners?"

"I've manners Katiekins. I make sure my ladies are satisfied first. That's downright prince material there." He laughs loudly as Katie makes a gagging sound. "Say the word and I'll give you a proper go of it. You know I'm always ready."

"Jesus Cook." Emily rolled her eyes at him. Her phone vibrated. Naomi's guest was done and waiting to be escorted out. She got up to take care of it. Katie then took the opportunity to text Naomi.

 _Bitch, your lunch is here waiting for you._

Katie wasn't sure what Naomi wanted her for. They were all friends outside of work but Naomi had never been that demanding before today. Whatever it was felt serious. All of a sudden, Katie wished she'd ignored the earlier text. _Shit. If she hadn't sent the text while I was trying on that little blue dress, I wouldn't have been distracted when I answered. Ugh._ Her phone vibrated.

 _Give me ten minutes to get cleaned up a bit then come up to the play room with the lunch? I don't want an audience._

Katie knew she should have really ignored the earlier text. She fired off a text to Effy. _Please answer.. no.. please be on your way back.. please.._

 **Katie:** Eff – where the fuck are you? N wants to talk.

 **Effy:** Well that didn't take long. Good luck with that.

 **Katie:** Don't give me that shit. When do you get back? Maybe I can stall so you can be here.

 **Effy:** Staying London overnight, possibly the weekend.

 **Katie:** WTF Coward!

 **Effy:** Self preservation

 **Katie:** You agreed to this. It's not all on me.

 **Effy:** True. But I think you can handle the wrath of N by yourself.

And like that, Katie was on her own. Time to face Naomi. Emily came back in as she was grabbing Naomi's lunch. Cook was busy sending someone a message and polishing off a second Coke.

"Where are you going?"

"Her highness requests my presence upstairs. Do me a favor. If you hear screams or I don't come back in an hour, send reinforcements."

"What?"

"Never mind. She's cranky about something... and Effy isn't here.. Obviously, I get to deal."

"Maybe she just wants another go." Cook blurted out from his side of the room. Katie groaned, threw her empty water bottle at him and walked out.

"Wait what?" Emily asked Cook. "What do you mean 'another go'? Katie's not gay."

"No, I know your sister likes cock. But she and Naomi were.. a little friendly once or twice in the past." Cook didn't even take his eyes off his phone as it chimed in with another message. "Looks like Cookie's getting some. I'm off Red." He got up and went to head out. Emily grabbed him before he could make it out of the room. He looked down at his arm and smiled wickedly. "Or I could do you right here yeah?" He started to step into her space and Emily backed up, letting go of his arm and putting her hand on his chest.

"No, Cook. No." She swallowed hard and tried not to blush at his automatic advance. "I stopped you cause you left a mess and I'm not your maid." He looked over at the table and made a face before gathering his garbage and tossing it. "Also, define friendly in terms of Katie and Naomi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Had extra time and energy for this... let me know what you think if you get a chance.. if not, that's cool too.**

 **all mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _The hand on her back was infinitely soothing. It almost made her forget the sensations going through her. She still felt the hardness of the wax on her skin such a contrast from the melting ice minutes earlier. Another trail of wax was dripped down her back. She bit her lip and groaned. She didn't know if making noise was frowned upon or not. It hadn't been discussed or explicitly directed. The hand started slowly rubbing circles on her lower back. More wax dripped. She tried pushing her hips against the table again and the hand pressed harder down._

 _"Do you want to get in trouble lil'red?"_

Katie – Chapter 4

Katie Fitch had been powerful before she even knew what those words actually meant. From a young age, she knew that boys, and later men, would fall at her feet for the briefest of her attentions. She also realized about the same time that girls, women, would resent her for it. In her mind, her only flaw was a lisp that showed up in full force when she was upset or nervous – neither of which was too often thankfully. No one complained about her lisp anyway when she gave them what they craved. She wielded her power without mercy sometimes scorching those closest to her, specifically her twin Emily. That last year of college changed everything.

The impossible truth of being unable to have children shifted her world. Gone were the plans to marry and live happily ever after. Her happily ever after always included a a fit bloke, children, and a darling home. With the improbability of a certified test result, that dream disappeared, leaving Katie wondering what the point was, what would she do now. Emily had been the ambitious one with goals of travel and university.

After sitting her A-levels, she opted to attend university in Bristol with Effy. Strength in numbers and all that. Emily decided to venture out into the world and see a bit of it before university. She often wondered if she had kept a hold of Emily, if she had pushed Emily to start university with her instead of traveling, would Emily had gotten so lost? She's not sure she would ever have an answer to those questions. It would be her greatest regret, not being there for Emily. Every morning, Katie got up and readied herself to take on the world. She used her strength to carve a path for her success and, in hopes, to help her twin figure out her own way.

At Effy's suggestion, they majored in business. Both their minors had been in design – Effy in graphic and Katie in fashion. They took an elective Psychology fulfilled some sort of requirement and wasn't a total waste of time in her opinion. It only got interesting when they reached the chapter on paraphilias.

She blamed her initial curiosity on her younger brother James. He'd developed a nasty habit of spying on either her or Emily in the shower when they were living at home while in college. She and Emily had managed to curb his behavior usually through pure intimidation and occasional beatings. Knowing that there were explanations for it (other than his excuse of being a naturally curious boy) gave her a reason to perk up in psych class.

Her interest became more than passing curiosity when the lecture turned to the textbook interpretation of masochism, sadism and behavior modification. Leave it to Effy to notice Katie's absorption of the matter. With one of her trademark smirks, Effy passed Katie a note asking if she fancied a weekend trip to London, saying she had something to show her. After class was over, Effy explained that her mom, Anthea, owned a very specific business and that she was certain Katie would be intrigued by it all. Katie's world changed again that weekend.

Effy and Katie took the train into London and then a cab to a house on Dawson Place. From the outside it looked simple and plain, multi-unit homestead. Once inside, it was anything but. Anthea ran what she called The London House. It could be considered a brothel by many. Others would fail to define it in its entirety. The London House catered to a wider clientele and many more tastes than she could comprehend at the time. Anthea gave them a tour, although Effy has obviously been there. She showed them empty rooms accommodating different setups apparently popular amongst regulars. There were different dungeons, a doctor's office, a jail, classrooms, a gym and even a sauna area. Anthea proclaimed that the limits of what they offered was solely based on lack of imagination which she was not short on and paying clients, another factor which she was also never short on. She had a wait list for acceptance as a "guest" at London House. A fact Anthea was too proud of. She also showed them a viewing area from where they could watch live sessions with paying guests who agreed to full anonymity while indulging in exhibitionist fantasies. The place seemed cavernous and never-ending like they'd stepped through the looking-glass and found a different universe full of mad hatters and its own Queen of Hearts in Anthea. And Katie felt like Alice to Effy's Cheshire cat. Except Katie didn't have any desire to wake up.

If asked, she was never capable of articulating what it was that enthralled her about this lifestyle. She fancied everything about her choice in profession. She enjoyed being in charge. She enjoyed the implicit sexuality and sensuality of it. The inherent secrecy. It wasn't discussed at career days. As far as she knew, it wasn't exactly offered at university. How do you go about explaining that you like dressing up and making people's fantasies come true? How do you explain to your Mum and Dad that their little girl will be earning a living whipping dirty old men? Well, that part isn't quite true. Most of her clients may be dirty but hardly any qualified as old. She'd never shied away from sex before, she certainly wouldn't now. The other aspect she greatly loved was the theatrics. For her, creating the perfect fantasy was the most gratifying.

The entire process provided Katie a sense of pride and purpose. For her, it was a grand production. To Katie, every fantasy was an opportunity for perfection. Creating the perfect moment for one person, for herself. She immersed herself into the design. Everything selected beforehand. Colors play a large, sometimes overlooked, part in setting up the mental image. Music helped set the mind into the right perspective. From colors to sounds, from words to silences. Precise, coordinated. Every fantasy, no matter how simple, was hers to master.

She went about selecting her street clothes and play wardrobe with meticulous care. On days she had appointments, she knew her routine inside and out. There was no doubt, no hesitation. Her appointments were no more than two per working day. It afforded her enough scheduled down time in between guests to insure that she would be giving all her energy, all her attention to the next moment. For Katie, all the planning, all the ritual was an investment. An investment in human nature. An investment in human nurturing. An investment in herself. No one could take this from her. Ever. She knew her strength this way. It was this knowledge that pushed her to talk to Effy about Emily.

 _"So I had a thought." Katie said after topping off Effy's wine glass. They had been sunbathing on the Stonem House rooftop patio a couple of hours. It was a quiet place in the middle of the city. They'd set up this patio for the Stonem House grand opening a year prior. A small group of invites went out . Cheese and wine was had by all. It felt like such a welcoming space that they kept it for themselves after that. No guests had been allowed back to the rooftop sanctuary since the opening._

 _"This is never good." Effy smirked, taking a sip of wine. "You're steadily plying me with alcohol AND you have thoughts. Are these thoughts dirty cause I don't need the alcohol if that's the case." She knew Katie had a notion in her mind from the beginning. She could never hide her intentions from Effy. Hardly anyone could. It was a blessing and a curse. She saw secrets, dreams, longing and nightmares where most people saw the pretty picture others wanted to portray. When younger, she wished for simplicity, ached for it. As she grew older, she realized that being blind to such human frailty would be worse than seeing it in all its cutting splendor. She watched, learned, observed and usually unnerved most everyone around her worth her time. Her friends were always awarded her unfiltered being. No need to hide given all they'd shared in such short lives. When Katie suggested a day of drinking lazily in the sun away from the rest of the crowds, it wasn't wholly foreign that there was another reason. "In seriousness, what evil plot are you concocting now Fitch?"_

 _"Not evil.. maybe a little sly."_

 _"I'm assuming Emily is at the center."_

 _"Duh.. that's like saying the sky is blue." Katie fidgeted on her lounger. "She's better.. but she's still not.. herself." She took a drink from her wine. Talking about her sister made her nervous. Like she would upset the universe by saying things out loud. Irrational but there it was._

 _"Which herself are you referring to Katie? Because if we recall, college didn't really see an Emily that wasn't a bit of a doormat. After college, she was a bit more.. daring. And then she went a bit off the rails.. kindly be specific which not **herself**..." Effy took a longer swallow of her wine, wondering if they shouldn't be indulging in stronger beverages. _

_"Oi. Don't be a bitch Stonem. You know I don't want her doormat self and I certainly don't want her off the rails. One period of her life like that was more than enough." She shuddered at the memories the conversation called forth. Leave it to Effy to peel off the band aid at every turn. "I want her better. She's still terrified of her shadow it seems. I don't want that for her."_

 _"And you have the solution?" Effy looked at Katie. She took in her body language, the avoidance in her eyes. "Oh... this is going to be good."_

 _"Well, not the solution but maybe a chance. And listen to me before you go saying shit like that." She took a deep breath before she could second guess her idea... well.. fourth or fifth guess at this point. "I think she should work here."_

 _"Now you're seriously taking the piss Katie. What the fuck." Effy sat up almost spilling her wine. "You want Emily.. dressing up and beating people? Dominating them? We'd have a better chance of Cook becoming celibate."_

 _"No, not working like that... more like the reception area. Administrative shit. It's not really too client involved but it gives her a chance to interact. Get a bit more comfortable taking charge."_

 _"She has a job. She's a waitress. She interacts." Effy started thinking of Katie's idea._ Not that bad an idea either. Emily would be well suited to represent them. A little polish, a little coaching and she could pretend to hold her own. It wouldn't take much.

 _"This is different and you know it. We'd pay her better too. She'd feel like she was working for more than tips. You know how much she hates her job."_

 _"I know." Effy finished her glass. "Say I'm warming up to your plan, what happened to keeping her away from all of this. You were adamant she be kept out of it all. And I agreed. She's never even met Naomi and Cook and they're our good friends. Why the change of heart now?" Katie met Effy's eyes then._

 _"Because she's not getting truly better, Eff. And I'm worried I won't be enough, we, you and I, won't be enough on our own, to get her where she needs to be. I think.. no I know she needs more. Someone else." The light went off in Effy's head._

 _"Oh Christ.. you want to set her up with Naomi? Fuck. We need vodka."_

 _"Already in the ice chest. I'll get glasses."_

 _"Fuck the glasses. Give me the bottle."_

 _Another twenty minutes passed and they drank while Katie laid out her idea. Last time they'd been to a club, Naomi mentioned finally thinking she was ready to maybe date. She'd held off dating since before the move from London happened. In Katie's mind there was a clear opportunity to play matchmaker of sorts. Naomi was well fit, clever, had money. She was confident and knew her way around a bedroom, not that she wanted to think of her sister and Naomi but at least she knew she'd be well off._

 _"Katie, your sister is submissive.. to the nth degree even if she's not into the lifestyle. Naomi would eat her alive."_

 _"You and I know Naomi has a softer side, don't give me that crap. She wouldn't hurt her. I trust her. And you trust her. They'd be drawn to each other. I can almost see it."_

 _"You want us to give Emily a job here so she can get laid?"_

 _"When you say it like that it sounds a bit sleazy." They both laughed. "I want her to see herself differently. This place.. this lifestyle.. has given me a real understanding, you know that. And if there's even a little bit of Ems, my twin, that can get **anything** positive out of this, I'm willing to let her see who I am here." Effy took her hand and squeezed it._

 _"There's nothing wrong with what we do. You know that. But it still bothers you that she would think less of you. She doesn't."_

 _"I can't be too sure of that. London.. we weren't as innocent there."_

 _"No. But it was a learning experience and that's why we created this place. London is in the past.. for all of us. This place here.. this is **ours**. Our future. And if you want to bring in Emily, in any way, you know I'm behind you. You know I love her like a sister too." She pulled Katie up off her lounger and unto hers. There were few people Effy could get emotional with or over. The Fitch twins were two of the few. Katie never admitted her fears easily. Bringing all of this up, it made Effy want to curl up with her, show her that they were in it together for it all. Katie let herself be held and melted into the hug, accepting Effy's love. "Naomi is going to kill us, you know."_

 _"We don't have to tell her."_

 _"No.. not at all.. simply have Emily show up for work...Naomi has a stake in the house, we need to tell her something." Katie nodded and sighed."We can play it up like it's all for Emily's benefit. It's not a bad idea to have Emily here. Close to us. And Naomi would be good to her, for her. Emily would be good for Blondie too. But she's still going to kill us if she finds out it's all a set up."_

 _"We can deal with it then.. for the greater good and all." Katie felt a little lighter._

 _"What if Emily finds out?" Effy poked at Katie._

 _"Then you can deal with that cause she's going to kill me right off."_

Katie walked to Naomi's play room slowly. _I could run. But, fuck, not in these heels. Why can't I dress sensibly. Right, cause I look damn good. At least I'll look pretty when they bury me. And I'm coming back and fucking haunting Effy for being a coward. Ugh._ She got to the play room door and it was open. There was more internal swearing as she took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. She sauntered in.

"Campbell, next time you can get your own lunch you dozy cow." She put the lunch on the counter and looked at Naomi who sat cross-legged on the table. _Oh she looks way too comfortable, fuck. This is not good._

"Shut the door Katie." Naomi was looking at her hands.

"Would it hurt to say please?" Katie crossed her arms and stood firm.

"Please shut the door Katie unless you want someone listening in by chance." Katie huffed loudly and shut the door, pretending to be put out.

"What crawled up your ass? And it best be good cause I got better things.."

"You and Effy lied about Emily."

"Lied about her how?" _Don't show fear. Don't lose eye contact._ "I swear she's my twin." Katie laughed but her lisp came through. _Shit._

"Hmm.. Katie... Katie." Naomi got off the table in one move and Katie took a step back towards the door. "You both lied. You admitted as much right now. Fess up and I may not get royally angry."

"I'm pretty sure you're already angry."

"Not yet. But I will get there quickly. Tell me what's going on."

"Promise me no physical violence. I'm way to pretty for bruises." Naomi laughed. It couldn't be that bad is Katie was willing to joke.

"I promise."

"I wanted you to go out with her."

"Oh." Naomi froze. _This is what happens when you give Katie the benefit of the doubt._ "Umm.. Katie.. You hired her so I could get a date out of this? You're pimping out your sister?" She took a step closer to Katie who took a couple of quick steps around the table.

"No! It's not like that! And you promised Campbell. No violence."

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I'm not understanding. You and Eff said your sister needed a new job. That waitressing wasn't cutting it. But when I asked, she said you two went to her telling her _**we**_ needed someone, like she was helping us out. And now you're saying you hired her for me to date her?"

"Maybe." Katie looked down at her hands, then realized what Naomi had said. "Wait.. you talked to her about working here? Please tell me you didn't say anything."

"Say anything about what? Emily isn't in on this?"

"She knows fuck all about it." Katie clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Ok.. patience wearing thin. Why the lies? Why do you think I can't get my own dates?"

"It wasn't about **you** not getting a date Naomi... not really. It's more about Emily." Katie took a deep breath and started telling her about the master plan. She knew she would have to trust her now with Emily's story too.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter.. thank you to all of my beautiful readers and also my faithful reviewers - littleemilyfitch and NegroAmigo**

As always, mistakes are mine. Characters are not. Review if you can, if not it's cool. Thank you in advance for reading.

Before I forget,

**Possible triggers, be forewarned.**

 _._

 _._

 _She froze. No, she didn't want to get in trouble. Did she? Could she handle punishment? Her brain stopped processing thoughts as more wax poured down her back. She groaned again but her hips didn't move this time. If she bit her lip any harder, she was sure she would draw blood._

 _"That's a good girl."_

 _She felt more wax dripping, covering her back in long streams. She sighed, groaned, but didn't dare move._

The Exchange – Chapter 5

"What did you mean by friendly?" Emily asked Cook before he could escape the meeting room.

"Just that. We was out at a club, drinking and the two of them got.. friendly." Emily noticed his accent became thicker, more pronounced. She wondered if he noticed it himself. Was he nervous? She looked at him until he met her eyes. "You should probably ask 'em. It's not like it was secret, they were at a club."

"It wasn't like Naomi took advantage of Katie?" Emily asked not quite believing that Katie would ever willingly kiss a girl. Cook laughed loudly at that.

"Take advantage? Have you met your sister? I don't think there's a force alive that could take advantage of her. No, there was no advantage for either or. They was both snogging the crap out of each other. Gave me a right stiff one. Thought since they were going at it, maybe Effy could give me a hand, you know? Except she threatened to cut it off should I get closer."

"But Katie's not gay."

"I don't think gay had anything to do with it. Sometimes people.. it's a moment. No more, no less. And if that's all, there's a girl waiting on me down at the pub." Cook interjected as his phone chimed. He sidestepped Emily and made a quick exit. Normally, Cook wouldn't be hasty to run out but something about the look in Emily's eyes and the tone of her voice, gave him pause. He couldn't tell if she was upset or scared. It wasn't his business either way. He shrugged his shoulders and put Stonem House behind him.

Emily found herself sat at the reception desk, staring at the computer. The screen was blank but she had nothing else to focus on. She found herself unable to think clearly. _Katie and Naomi? Together? It doesn't make sense._ Naomi had been friendly to her. Well, up until that morning. Katie said Naomi had texted her, needed to talk to her. She'd gone into Naomi's playroom. She hadn't really been invited in, hadn't even knocked. Maybe Naomi was upset at that and talking to Katie about it. Maybe she overstepped. _Fuck. Stop. Stop thinking. Breathe._ She put her head down on the desk and tried to clear her mind.

Katie talked and Naomi listened, her lunch all but forgotten. The so-called plan was laid out and Naomi had to stop herself from laughing a bit wondering how much alcohol had been involved.

"Noble and pathetic." Naomi let out.

"What?" Katie stopped talking and looked at Naomi. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Noble intention to help your sister out, but pathetic in its execution." Katie fixed her with a look that had Naomi holding her hands up. "You could have told me about hiring her, wanting to give her purpose, the truth about not wanting it to seem like charity. Lies don't work between us, you know that. And as for me taking her out.. Not going to happen."

"Why not?" Naomi swore Katie almost pouted the question.

"Katie... one, we now work together, I take her out, it goes tits up and then we're all fucked. Two, you don't put two gay people in a room and assume they'll migrate to each other."

"I know that, bitch. I'm not that dense. I figured she's a good person and you're a good person. There'd be an attraction. Plus she's hot... like me." Katie said smugly.

"And there's the third. She's your sister. I can't date your sister."

"Not even if I'm encouraging it?"

"No! Last thing I need is to fuck that up and have to deal with you. No." Naomi started walking out of the room, her lunch in her hand, wondering if it was salvageable. She realized Katie wasn't following. She turned back and found Katie leaning back against the table looking sad. _Fuck, this is not what's supposed to happen. She's supposed to get annoyed, maybe bitchy. But sad? Katie doesn't do sad.. ever.._ "Katie?"

"Naomi.. I need your help."

.

.

 _ **Two years earlier...**_

The room was cast in an eerie glow by the overhead night lamp. Hearing machines all over, she glanced around. She could make Katie asleep on a chair by her bed. A closed curtain let her know she wasn't the only occupant of the hospital room. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her body. She could feel bandages on her left wrist, the tug and feel of them, the weight of them against her skin. She felt drained, thirsty. She tried clearing her throat a little. _Ugh, that hurts._ Katie stirred.

"Ems?" She opened her eyes and yawned. She got up from the chair when she saw Emily was awake, her hand reaching out and caressing Emily's forehead. "Hey you.." She bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead where her hand had been. "Here let me get you some water." She stepped over to a nightstand. Emily closed her eyes. _Don't fall asleep. Get some water._ Katie brought a plastic cup to her lips and helped Emily raised her head.

"Thank you." Her voice was raspier than ever. "How long have I been here?"

"About 3 days you tit. You scared the crap out of me. I'm really angry with you." She kept the cup in one hand while stroking Emily's hair with the other. "What the fuck were you thinking? Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"Can we do this later, please?" Emily started tearing up. Seeing the grief in Katie's eyes wasn't what she wanted. Selfishly, she figured she wouldn't be seeing her eyes like that ever. She would be gone. _I'm a bitch. I did this._ "I'm sorry. I... couldn't stop."

Katie looked at Emily. She swallowed hard. She felt sad, angry, doubt, fear... too many emotions all bubbling inside her. But mostly she was relieved. Relieved Emily hadn't done worse, hadn't succeeded in whatever intent she'd had.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Good. At least there's that." Katie smiled at Emily who smiled back and tried not to laugh, wincing at the pain. "They pumped your stomach when you were brought in. Your insides are probably, you know, tender. You also got like 20 stitches you shit."

"Do mum and dad know?" She looked away, terrified at the answer.

"Not yet. But one of us is telling them. I'd rather it be you but I'm not keeping quiet. This is fucked and bigger than I can handle Ems. They need to know. This last year sucked but I've kept quiet. This... they have to know about this."

"Ok." She knew Katie had kept quiet for way longer than she should have. Couldn't fault her, not really. This was all Emily. The secrets, the running, the drugs, the parties... everything had been an escape of only Emily's doing. She didn't know how to explain what went through her mind, what she felt. "I'll tell them but not now ok? I'm still tired. Please?"

"You're still a tit... but yeah. Plus it's like 2 am.." Katie lowered the bed's side rail. "Move. I'm tired of that fucking chair." Emily smiled but moved. While it was probably true that Katie was tired of the chair, it was more likely that Katie wanted to be closer to her twin. Katie climbed up and positioned herself so Emily could curl up into her. Tears fell freely from both Emily and Katie. _I can't lose her. I can't. Whatever she needs._ "I love you Emsy. Please don't leave me." Emily curled up tighter into Katie's form, wishing she could disappear into her.

"I love you too Katie. I... I'll do better."

 _ **A year before that...**_

The storm raged on outside. The lights had flickered a while ago and gone out. She sat huddled in her bed. The noise in her head deafening. _Stop. Please stop._ Her mind assaulted her with images that she knew weren't exactly right, exactly true, but they felt right, felt true. She saw herself – weak, useless, worthless. In her mind, she was the broken bit of chain in her family. She saw her family happy, successful.. then she saw how they looked at her... sadness, disgust, pity... her mother's anger.. her father's silent refusal.. her brother's indifference... her sister's - her twin's pity.. the images once color drained to black and white with the falling rain outside.. the softer edges to memories became sharp edges.. _Stop it. Please, please, please.. stop._ She sobbed and yelled at nothing. There was no one there to hear her, to answer her. It was all inside her. The thunder boomed. _Please be over soon, please._

She hugged herself and rocked, wanting, needing for her brain to listen to her. The images, the emotions ebbed out after a while usually.. not tonight. An endless loop tortured her. She kept crying and yelling. She knew it was herself, her own doing, undoing and she couldn't make it stop. She began to claw at her skin the first time. A sensation to create a hiccup in her thinking. This is how it all started.

.

.

"Jesus Katie. How long have we known each other? Why didn't you tell me this before?" She walked over to Katie and took the crying twin into her arms.

"It wasn't my story to tell.. not really.. I've failed her.. many times when I was younger.. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She got help though? Like real help?"

"Yeah" Katie wiped tears from her eyes and took a step back from Naomi, still allowing herself to be held by the blonde. "She was kept at the hospital for a few days longer then had to see a psychiatrist three times a week, mandatory. Then once a week. Once it wasn't mandatory, she saw him less, maybe once a month. But she stopped going a couple of months back."

"Is she ok?" Naomi suddenly frightened.

"Yeah. She's ok." Naomi let out a breath. _Damn Fitches get under my skin. I don't know this girl all that long and here I am terrified. What the hell._ Naomi thought. "She's ok but she's not getting better Naomi. Somewhere she lost her spirit, her fire. And she can't seem to get it back. I can't get it back for her. Shit, I don't even know if she wants it back. But she needs it."

"And you thought I could help her by dating her. How does that work?" Naomi laughed.

"Honestly?" Katie looked down at her shoes.

"No, lie to me." Naomi stepped back, crossed her arms and shook her head. Katie looked up. No more tears in her eyes. A determination and directness had set in. _This is the Katie I know._ "Tell me your thoughts."

"Here.. what we do **here**. We are all amazing at something. I'm damn good at seduction." Naomi smiled and laughed. _No argument there._ "Cook is about the biggest perv on the planet. And you.." Katie took a step and touched Naomi's face. "You're the best when it comes to the mind."

"You left Effy out." Naomi smiled, not uncomfortable with the touch, but shy at it. She didn't take compliments well and for Katie giving them was unheard of.

"Well she's a mysterious twat, what the fuck isn't she good at." Katie shrugged her shoulders as Naomi laughed. "You have insights into people's minds Naomi. I marvel at it. And you have my trust. I wouldn't even think of setting Ems up with anyone less than the incredible that you are. So yeah, I wanted you to date her. But I get it.. the flaw in my plan.. if you fuck up, I'd have to kill you. Let's face it.. I'm too pretty for jail." Naomi laughed loudly again. "You can still help her, you know."

"Katie, you can't lay this at my feet. You can't." Naomi's turn to look at the ground. She didn't want to turn her down. It was a genuine request. And she wanted to help. But she liked Emily in a not more than friendly way. She had started liking the girl the moment she saw her, before she'd heard of Katie's cocked up dating idea. But she was being truthful that she didn't know if either of them could handle fall out. Naomi wasn't good with relationships in general. And the last time she got involved with someone, it didn't end favorably. Katie used her hand to lift Naomi's face, to look into her eyes.

"I'm not. I'm not laying it at your feet. I'm asking you to help. Be her friend. Maybe she will open up to you. Maybe you can help that way. You aren't her sister. You aren't Effy whom she's known as long as I have. Maybe that will be enough. Maybe she can see herself through your eyes. See truth that way?"

"And if it isn't? If it isn't enough?" Naomi asked seriously. She didn't want any illusions of perfect resolutions to be implied.

"Then we come up with a different evil plan?" A smile tugged at Katie's lips.

"You're insane. But you're lovely." Naomi smiled, leaned down and placed a kiss on Katie's forehead. "Not that it's because of your plan or anything, but I was already figuring I'd be her friend. It does.. help knowing her background a bit. I don't want to put my foot in my mouth. I can be a bit abrasive."

"You? No.. you don't say." Katie mocked her.

"Bitch." Naomi pulled Katie into another hug and Katie let herself be held. Raw emotion was rare in a place that held this many fantasies. The warmth between Katie and Emily fueled Naomi's need to feel Katie in her arms. Such an incredible bond. That's how Emily found them when she walked into the playroom.

"Oh. Sorry." The girls looked up and stepped away from each other slowly. "I can.. I was.. I wanted to head out." Emily fidgeted, unsure of what she had walked in on.

"Yeah babes, sure. We can share a cab home." Katie started walking towards her sister.

"No, no..I'm interrupting, I can head out and grab the bus. It's no big deal." Katie walked into the corridor and motioned for Emily to follow.

"No bus. No cab. I have my car out back. Giving you two a ride home." Naomi called out, started to follow the twins.

"I went shopping before I came here." Katie looked back at Naomi who was shutting the playroom door.

"Will it fit in my car or do we need to make two trips?" Naomi groaned, carrying her lunch, sure that it was not salvageable.

"Brat." Katie chided back. Emily noticed their friendly banter and realized maybe she didn't know her sister at all. She almost stopped walking. "Since you're driving, how about we pick up take away and have dinner at our place? I kind of ruined your lunch huh?"

"That you did.. Is it ok if I have dinner with you two Ems?" Naomi asked, wanting to include the silent Fitch.

"Wouldn't you two want to go out to dinner alone?" Emily blurted out.

"You really think I want to sit with your sister by myself? She'd never stop talking about her shopping. And I'm truly not up for that." Naomi joked.

"Uh.. Ems.. what do you mean by that? Why wouldn't you want to have dinner with us?" Katie took on a serious tone, not missed by Naomi or Emily.

"It's ok. I mean.. I didn't know but with what Cook said... and you being close when I came in.. I get it. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"What Cook said?" Naomi asked.

"What.. oh for fuck's sake.. where is the little fucker?" Katie growled.

"He took off a while ago to the pub. It's ok Katie. I asked him about it all and he explained. I get it. You and Naomi... it's cool. Wish you'd told me."

"I'm definitely missing part of the story. What are you talking about Ems?" Naomi stopped walking and put her hand on Emily's arm stopping her as well. Katie had already halted.

"I think she means she asked Cook about a comment he made about you and I.." She turned to Emily. "We are not together. Naomi and I have never been together. She's a lezza like you and I'm not."

"Whoa!" Naomi paled. "How did we jump to you and me together?"

"Stupid comment that Cook made before I came up to see you. Reason for you wanting to talk. Said you wanted another go at..." Katie gestured to herself.

"I asked him about it and he said you were friendly with each other. Kissed. Then I walked in on you being.. close.." Emily wouldn't meet their eyes. Blushing, not wanting them to see what she felt.

"I'm going to hurt Cook." Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't wanted to let Emily's arm go but she was still carrying her stupid lunch. She shook her head and took hold of Emily's arm again. "Listen to me lil'Red, your sister and I are great friends. That's it. We drank a bit one night but it went nothing further than kissing. Ok?" _Why am I justifying this? It shouldn't matter. But it does, doesn't it._

Emily looked up finally. First she made eye contact with Katie who look fit to be tied. Then she looked at Naomi who looked worried. _Why is she worried?_ She bit her lip and nodded.

"Emsy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about kissing blondie here but it really was less than nothing."

"Bit much yeah?" Naomi interjected, somewhat playfully.

"Oh for.. you were fine from what I remember but we were munted and you need to check your ego. And I'm going to injure your pet." Katie started heading back out.

"We'd better follow. She's likely to storm off and neuter Cook for opening his trap. She's riled up enough to walk to the pub in those fucking heels. You sure you're ok lil'Red?" I could get lost in your brown eyes. Not dating. Control yourself Campbell.

Emily looked at her and unthinkingly licked her lips. She nodded and started after Katie, leaving Naomi in the corridor. _Really Campbell? This is not going your way._


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter.. What can I say? Having readers and reviewers really does push me to write more. This chapter is hopefully a little more fun than last one. May feel like a filler but it isn't.

Many thanks to all of you..

A hearty thanks to reddawg82 for having a chance to whopper of a review. This story wouldn't exist if it wasn't for your push. So thank you.

As always, mistakes are mine. Characters are not. Review if you can, if not it's cool. Thank you in advance for reading.

 _Cheers!_

 _._

 _._

 _The wax seemed to stop. There was more movement around her but she couldn't tell what was happening. The hand on her lower back had disappeared. She didn't panic as she could sense the continued movement. She knew she hasn't been left bound and alone. The hand was back._

 _"Lil'red... you've been a very good girl. But I want you to lay very still. I'm going to scrape the wax off and I'm using a knife."_

 _She stopped breathing._

Interlace – Chapter 6

They picked up sushi and some alcohol on the way to the twins' flat. They opted to sit around the coffee table in the living room instead of in the kitchen. They shared some wine and the twins told stories about growing up. While the twins cleaned up, Naomi had a chance to glance around the small flat. Cozy would be a good term for it. There were pictures of the smiling twins at different ages. There was some artwork on the walls but she didn't recognize it. She'd never been to Katie's place. Katie's and Emily's... She'd known Katie had a sister, pretty sure she'd mentioned she was a twin at some point. But she had also mentioned that her life at Stonem House was separate from her home life. It wasn't anything any of them questioned. Work wasn't an easy topic to discuss with people outside the industry. Even her hippie mother wasn't completely in the know. Katie wanting to keep her family in the dark was understood and envied. She had relationships deep enough to warrant protection from the dark of the world.

Being in their home felt sacred. She knew Effy had been here before and often but that was different. The three of them had grown up together. Only a couple of years older, Naomi knew Effy's brother, Tony, from her years with him at Roundview. They hadn't been close. She had run into him in London. That chance meeting changed her future. Tony had no trouble bringing up his mother's London House in complete passing. He was incorrigible, that had never changed from her memory of him. Naomi was attending university on a partial scholarship. While he didn't quite offer her a job with his mother, he did insinuate that she pay her a visit. Naomi's looks and temperance were traits his mother would appreciate. She took down the address and her number. It couldn't hurt to explore her options. London was a big city and she knew nothing was ever black and white or fair. Everyone had to scrape and get by, she wasn't immune.

She met Anthea for coffee. They talked about Naomi's university studies, her hopes for the future and her interest in changing the world. When Anthea was sure that Naomi was as bright as Tony mentioned, she started talking about London House and its need for talent. She didn't mince words about the sex work or what would be expected - within reason. If Naomi was taken aback, she never showed it. She listened and put forth her own proposition on the matter. Anthea laughed at Naomi's boldness but was assuredly impressed. They worked out a deal and Naomi began working as Anthea's apprentice of sorts. Her university studies also took on a different path. Instead of heavily favoring politics, the coursework began including more psychology and sociology. Anthea helped with work at London House and with additional support for her university expenses. She left her shared flat and moved into London House. She began breathing and living the lifestyle.

She was brought out of her memories when Emily came out of the kitchen with another glass of wine. Naomi took it with a smile.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Naomi joked as Emily choked on her own drink.

"Umm no. I think I will leave that to Katie, thank you." Emily joked back after wiping her mouth. "Perfectly timed, by the way." Naomi blushed, having forgotten the earlier mention of Katie and hers drunken escapade. Truth be told, she never really thought about it. Katie was.. well, Katie. She wasn't easily explained but one thing she wasn't was gay. It was a moment of loneliness and exploration fueled by drink and years of trust. It wasn't unpleasant. They were both talented kissers. It wasn't enough for either of them. _I wonder how Emily kisses. Shit stop that!_ Naomi looked away to the bookshelf in front of her.

"Are all of these yours?"

"No. Top two shelves are Katie's and the bottom two are mine."

"Really?" Naomi took a closer look at the titles directly in front of her. The first shelf was stocked with chick lit titles - all the trend in magazines. Surprisingly there were a number of headier literary choices on the second shelf – Atwood, Austen, Bronte... _She even alphabetized the shelf. Impressive._ "The second shelf is Katie's too?" Emily smiled and nodded. "Who would have thought.."

"Fuck you Campbell..." came the soft shout from the kitchen. Emily giggled. _That has got to be the neatest sound._ Naomi closed her eyes for a second, trying to clear her head. _The wine.. it's the wine.. it's getting to me._ She felt Emily's hand on her arm much like she had touched her earlier in the day.

"You ok?" she almost whispered. Naomi opened her eyes to find herself drowning again in those beautiful chocolate eyes that spoke volumes. "You seemed lost for a second."

"Uh.. yeah.. must be too much wine, too quickly or maybe it's the new found knowledge that your sister is a literary connoisseur." Naomi smiled hoping to sound slightly flippant and not at all immersed in the redhead's energy.

"Keep it up bitch and I'm going to have to hurt you. And not in a happy ending kind of way." Katie took that opportunity to walk back in, causing Emily to withdraw her hand. "We may not all have your brains but some of us do quite well at understanding the finer things."

"I've little doubt Katie dear. You never cease to amaze me." Naomi genuinely content to learn more about both twins. She was about to scan the lower shelves when Emily purposely stepped in the way.

"Let's sit back down, yeah?" Naomi looked at her curiously, wondering why she didn't want her paying attention to her book selections but she shrugged her shoulders and wandered back to one of the two couches.

"More stories then?" Naomi asked taking a small sip from her glass. Katie sat down and tucked her legs under her. Emily sat with her legs crossed. They'd changed from their street clothes to more comfy ones and Naomi felt slightly jealous. She hadn't thought to have extra clothes in the car and from the amount of wine she'd had it wasn't likely she would be driving home any time soon.

"Campbell.. your turn for a story no?" Katie teased.

"Oh no.. I have no stories...none" Naomi shook her head as Katie giggled. She wasn't the only one who had a bit to drink.

"Even I don't believe that." Emily piped up. "How long have you been doing.. you know?" She asked.

"Hmm.. No I don't know.. do you know Katie?" Naomi laughed at the blushing twin. _She can't even say the words directly. How innocent.. no.. not innocent.. bad thoughts.. bad Naomi._ She turned to look at Katie who laughed.

"I'm pretty sure she means our profession but I think you should make her spell it out." Katie giggled at her sister's expense. Emily glared at her.

"But even if I make her spell it out, it would simply be 4 letters...b..d..s..m." Naomi whispered the last bit which caused Katie to laugh harder. Emily groaned and buried her head in a throw pillow.

"Come on Ems. Show this blonde bitch up.." Katie said between fits of laughter. "Be direct."

"UGH! Fine... how long have you been..." Emily still stumbled over her words. _How hard was it for her to speak up_ , Naomi thought. "Into.. alternative.." Emily cringed when Naomi and Katie started laughing harder. "Fuck you both." Frustrated, she got up to leave when Naomi reached out and grabbed her pulling her down to where she sat.

"Don't go. We're teasing." Naomi pouted at Emily who was practically sitting on top of her. "You make it too easy to tease you lil'Red." _Yup, too much wine. I could kiss her._ At that moment, Katie's phone rang.

"Fucking Effy... I'm taking this in the other room. Bitch is getting an ear full." Katie grumbled and wandered off to her bedroom, leaving Emily and Naomi alone.

"I don't envy Effy. When your sister is on a tear, nothing scarier." Naomi put one arm on the back of the couch, the other way too close to Emily's legs. "To answer your question, I've been working with Anthea, Eff's mom since I was 19." She looked into Emily's eyes to see her reaction. Emily looked down at her hands on her lap, then back up, curiosity playing in her eyes. _God that's a beautiful shade of brown.. her eyes.. I don't think Katie's eyes are the same shade. Not even close. Earth to Campbell, focus.. I'm pretty sure she said something._ "I'm sorry.. I spaced out.. what?"

"I said that 19 is pretty young. How did you know you liked.." Emily hesitated, took a deep breath. "Bondage... there I said it." She giggled a little, and blushed a tiny bit.

"Atta girl. Very proud of you, you popped your cherry." Naomi burst out laughing when Emily swatted her arm.

"God you're a prick." Emily found herself laughing.

"Nope.. no prick. Totally not sporting one of those.. at least not today." Emily's jaw hit the floor as Naomi howled with laughter. "Oh .. that was... priceless.. you really are too easy."

"I'm going to stop asking questions if you can't stop taking the piss at me, Naoms."

"Naoms huh.. your sister calls me that." Emily looked down at her hands, fidgeting. "I like it when you say it. It sounds nicer... but don't tell Katie. She'll never forgive me."

"Do you like her?" Emily bit her lip. "Do you like Katie?"

"Yeah, I think she's wonderful. I adore her." Naomi stared at Emily, seeing the uncertainty alive under the girl's skin. "But not in a 'I want to sleep with her' kind of way Ems. She's very beautiful. She's a total ball of fire that one. But she's not gay. And she's not my type." Emily looked up and met Naomi's eyes. _Oh crap._ Naomi felt herself leaning forward, licking her lips, knowing she had lost her mind. _It's her damn eyes.. and her lips.. very kissable lips._ Emily started leaning into Naomi. Katie walked back into the room just then. Both Naomi and Emily moved away not finishing what had been on both their minds.

"She's still in fucking London, the bitch... but she sends her love. I think I'm going to turn in you two. Naoms, you're not driving home. I'm sure I have some of Danny's old sleep stuff.. or was it Mike's.. crap.. one of those two... I'll go get it for you yeah? Ems can you grab her a pillow and some sheets?" Katie rattled on, not letting either of them know she'd seen what was about to happen. _Yeah.. ok.. my plan was utter shit about them getting together.._ She smirked as she walked into her bedroom.

Dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts, Naomi walked back into the living room to find Emily making up the couch for her. Her heart jumped. She watched her. All of her movements, so delicate. _Damn it.. this can't happen._ She felt a shiver pass through her. Emily stood up and smiled at her.

"Do you need another pillow? Or another blanket? Don't want you uncomfortable."

"This should be fine. Thank you. Guessing Katie passed out already."

"Probably. All the shopping earlier.." They laughed. Emily walked around the couch and stopped. "Umm.. you're kind of taller than either Katie or I.. are you going to be comfortable on the couch? I've slept on it fine but your legs are longer." She looked at the couch and glanced at Naomi. It wasn't as much a glance as gazing from the bottom up. Naomi met her eyes. The blush was there on her cheeks. She stepped closer to Emily.

"I should be ok I think." Naomi couldn't help it. She invaded Emily's personal space. "Is there another offer on the table Emily?" _God, I'm a tit.. a prick.. and I want to kiss her._ She heard Emily gasp but the redhead didn't look away. _Good for her_ , Naomi thought.

"If I thought you could behave, I'd say we can share my bed. But I'm pretty sure you can't, so we can switch... you take the bed and I take the couch." Emily smiled, sweetly but not entirely innocently. _She's having fun_ , Naomi marveled. "You'll find I'm more hospitable than Katie even if she did find you her ex's stuff to sleep in."

"Define behave." Naomi smiled and leaned in to whisper in Emily's ear. _Evil, you are truly evil.. but I don't know if I'm teasing her or me any more._ "You'll find I can be very well behaved depending on the definition."

"You're very cheeky Naoms." Emily whispered back, turning her head a little. She licked her lips. "I'm tempted..."

"Tempted to?" Naomi uttered, feeling herself shaking inside. _What is this girl doing to me?_ Emily smiled then stepped to the side and away from Naomi.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She walked away and into her room, closing the door slowly. Naomi stood there. She closed her eyes. _What the fuck was that?_


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7.. it's shorter than a couple of the previous but I wanted to get this out there..

thank you to all my readers, followers, reviewers.. it fuels me to keep going..

As always, if you can please review. If you can't, that's cool too. Please enjoy.

 _._

 _._

 _The hand stayed steady on her lower back. A silent reminder that she was looked after, cared for. She felt the knife's hard edge start on the wax near her shoulder. Her brain tried not to think how sharp the knife was, what damage could be done if she moved. Would it hurt much to feel only the edge slicing down her skin. She could tell that it was more scraping happening than anything close to cutting. It still felt dangerous, wrong. She was tied down, wearing next to nothing. She had felt her body's response to each sensation. From the beginning, her nerves were on alert. She knew she was aroused and had a good idea that her tormentor could tell._

 _She shuddered as the knife kept mapping its way down and across her back._

Reflection – Chapter 7

She walked into her room and shut the door. _Wouldn't you like to know...Oh my God.. did I just really say that to Naomi Campbell.. shit shit shit.. what the fuck_. She slid down her door and sat on the floor trying to breathe, then trying to stifle the giggles. She wanted to kiss those lips badly. Such perfect rosy lips. Clear blue eyes that could see through her. She wasn't sure what came over her but it felt perfect to tease the blonde. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door. She took a deep breath. _Wow._

She got up from the floor, turned and placed one hand on the door. She was right on the other side. If she was truly bold, she would open the door and give her an option to sleeping on the couch. She shivered at the thought of sharing her bed with Naomi. She hadn't allowed anyone in her bed in a long time. Part was fear. Part was insecurity. She knew it was all in her head. It didn't make anything easier, that knowledge. But little by little, maybe she could change it. Tonight was a surprise to her. A welcome, unexpected turn of events. She was pretty certain that Naomi felt an attraction to her as well. She smiled and crawled into bed.

Earlier...

"Effy.. you'd best be on the late night back to Bristol." Katie growled into the phone as she closed her bedroom door.

"Miss you too Katiekins. Things didn't get bloody given you're still breathing."

"No. Things worked out ok not thanks to you bitch. Where the fuck are you?" Katie plopped down on her bed.

"Not on the late night back." Effy heard Katie growl on her end and smiled. "Katie, you know what those noises do to me."

"Still a bitch then."

"And now talking dirty.. you want me worked up. Gonna tell me what went on between you and the blonde goddess? Or do you want me to guess." Katie let out an exasperated breath and gave her a quick run down of the afternoon and the evening including Cook's little blunder. "I should leave town more often. Sounds like it's all neat and tied in a bow."

"Fuck you Eff. This wasn't easy.. and you were supposed to back me up.. and Christ, Emily was never supposed to know about me and Naomi fucking snogging. I mean shit.. I've never.. not with Naomi.. she's great but you know.." Katie's lisp was fully present.

"How eloquent Katie." Effy smirked, knowing she was riling up the other girl. "But it's all sorted, that you and Naomi were never involved?"

"Yeah.. but I need to tell her Effy. You should have seen her face when she said I basically hadn't trusted her with what happened. I don't want to see that look again.. so I, we need to tell her." Katie held her breath, knowing how Effy felt about opening up.

"Right." Effy paused. "When I get back? We have dinner and talk with her. We knew it would happen at some point. My return is as good as any."

"Holy shit? Wow, ok.. I expected you to argue a little more. Thank you babe." She felt the relief and the love flood her. Effy was full of surprises. She should know better by now.

"Does this make up for me not being there today?"

"Fuck no. I want chocolate. And champagne... and maybe shoes." Both Katie and Effy laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"You could take the early train and come up to join me instead Katie." Effy was hopeful but she wouldn't say it out loud. Hope was not an every day occurrence for Effy and Katie did things her way.

"I could." Katie smiled. "Ok.. I have to get back to the girls, though, yeah?"

"Of course." Effy felt a warmth spread over her. "And Katie..."

"Yeah, yeah you twat, I know. See you in the morning." Katie hung up and almost squealed in delight. She took a moment to calm herself down before walking back to Emily and Naomi.

Now...

Naomi lay on the couch unable to sleep. She replayed every moment. Every nuance. She was certain Emily wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss Emily. _And yet, the little minx walked away. And, I can't sleep._ Frustrated, she got up. She wandered over to the window and looked out at the non-existent nightlife in this side of Bristol. Then, she remembered Emily's book shelves. _What is it that you didn't want me to see?_

She sits cross legged on the floor and examines the bottom two shelves. The first shelf holds a number of gardening and music history books. Most are oversized and laying on their side. The bottom shelf has a few fiction titles. Nothing too extraordinary until she reached the end. There, nestled in the back of the bottom shelf, were a few titles that brought both a smile and burning curiosity. _Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov, Exit to Eden by Anne Rampling, Delta of Venus by Ana_ _ï_ _s Nin_.

Emily woke up the next morning and slowly crept out of her bedroom. She found a note from Katie in the kitchen.

 _Gone to London to meet up with Effy. Have fun today. - K_

She started the coffee going and walked to the living room to check on Naomi. She was still asleep on the couch. On the coffee table, there was an open gardening book and one of her music book on rock star legends. She looked at the bookshelf from where she stood frozen, wondering if Naomi had found the other books. She backed up into the kitchen and set about preparing two cups. She bit her lip, wanting to know and being a hesitant at the same time. She took the two cups and walked around the couch. Setting the cups on the table, she knelt in front of the sleeping blonde. _She's beautiful._ That's when she saw the Anaïs book by the crook of Naomi's elbow. _Guess she found the other books. Now what?_ She put her hands, palm down, on her lap. Emily watched Naomi sleep, curious to her thoughts on her choice of reading. She was kneeling there, still biting her lip, when Naomi stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi" Naomi managed to eek out before taking Emily in completely. The redhead's passive posture, extremely welcoming to someone like Naomi, was breathtaking. _So innocent. She's kneeling there and doesn't even realize how amazing she looks to me._

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" Emily asked shyly. "I see you went looking last night." She nodded to the books on the coffee table but her eyes locked on to the book nearest Naomi who didn't miss the question in Emily's eyes. "I brought you coffee. You only take your tea in the afternoon yeah?"

"You pay attention lil'Red. I need to talk to you about one of these books. Will you sit and have coffee with me?" Naomi sat up, rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes and stretching. She saw the hesitation in Emily's body but she got up from where she was kneeling and sat opposite Naomi.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emily asked, taking a slow sip of her coffee.

"Well it's going to seem silly but I need a hand.. and you seem to know a fair bit..." The coffee was delicious. _She does pay close attention. Right amount of milk and sugar. Do I draw this out? Make her wonder if I'm going to ask about her naughty reading?_ Naomi smirks. Curiosity getting the better of her, Emily raised her gaze to meet Naomi's eyes. _Interesting, still not as afraid. Good._ "Gardening.. I'm living at my mum's place while she's off being one with her boyfriend Kieran, living Buddha and all that.. and see she had a garden out back.. lovely, really.. I'm not one for the greenery and it's gone to shit. I was thinking that since you seem to enjoy it and probably know more about it than I ever could or would want to.. I could hire you to get it going again. Mum's got a shed full of tools.." Naomi rambled in between sips of coffee, urging her brain to work properly.

"You want me to work your garden.. at your place?"

"My mum's place, mum's garden but yeah.. I'm desperate for help. I kill all green things."

Emily laughed nervously, relief flooding her being. "That's what you want to talk to me about? Gardening... yeah.. I'd love to."

"You don't know what the pay is yet.."

"I love gardens.. I used to help with my mum's all the time growing up. I'd love to get my hands dirty again. I didn't think about being hired. I thought you were asking as a friend. Have you any idea what you want to do with it?" She drank her coffee, enjoying it. Tension disappearing from her shoulders.

"Nope.. not a clue what I want. You're in charge of that.. whatever you seem fit to do to make it pretty again.. I leave it in your capable hands. And I can't ask you as just friends. Trust me, there's loads to be done. Is Katie still sleeping?" Naomi looked back towards the bedrooms.

"Um no.. she left a note saying she was meeting Effy in London. Took the early train out."

"Oh. Huh.. that's funny. She never mentioned it. What's on your agenda today?"

"I dunno. Working in your garden?" Emily sprang up from the couch and took the empty cups into the kitchen.

"You're joking.. Aren't you rearing to go?" Naomi sat, stunned that the redhead seemed rather invigorated.

"I've nothing else to do.. why not?" She came back in. "Let me grab a quick shower and we can head out."

Naomi didn't exaggerate about the garden. It was a mess - overgrown weeds, dead flowers, shrubs and what looked like a former vegetable patch. Couple weeks of work to make it all green again. Emily wandered, studying the area, imagining what plants would look best and where she should start the overhaul. Her level of intensity and the shine in her eyes captivated Naomi who stood back almost afraid of stepping into the forgotten space. Emily walked over to the shed and unlocked it with keys Naomi provided. She stepped in and surveyed the tools and other items. Once done, she locked up and walked over to the blonde who still refused to step foot in the garden.

"By the looks of you, you'd think something was going to bite you out here." Emily mused. "I assure you, it's all dead out here. Nothing to be frightened of."

"I don't know bout that. Ever watch horror movies? Evil could be lurking out there.. you never know. Can I fix you a cuppa?"

"Sure. That'd be great." They walked back into the house. Emily stood in the kitchen doorway watching the blonde. She filled the kettle and set it on the burner. "I figure it'll take a couple of days to clear up the overgrowth and the dead plants. Then a couple weeks to plant and get it going until you see everything green again."

"But even after everything is all good, you could do like a weekly thing to check on it yeah?" Naomi busied herself with the cups, milk and sugar. Then she reached up and brought out some biscuits.

"You could do that yourself." Emily joked as the kettle whistled.

"Oh.. no, no, no. I can't. Did you see what's back there? That was all me. My mum left it all green, beautiful, peaceful.. I killed it.. it was horrendous. I should be tried under some form of capital plant genocide." Naomi poured the tea. She turned and grabbed the honey from the cupboard and set it in front of Emily. She paid attention too. The little redhead liked honey instead of sugar in her tea.

"I could show you." Emily laughed, picking up the honey absently. She didn't realize the significance until she had stirred the tea. She smiled.

"I'm not sure I can learn. Mum tried that too." Naomi blew on her tea, shook her head a little. "Nope.. not something I can learn."

"That's rubbish. I insist you help me. I won't accept payment other than you getting your hands dirty."

"That's evil Emily... think of the plants." Naomi joked but blanched a little. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am. And the sooner we start, the sooner we can get it taken care of." Emily felt a bit of a power shift and Naomi's apparent discomfort. _This could be fun_ , she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, yes... chapter 8 already.. even though I published chapter 7 a few hours ago.. this is a little bit of background on some stuff (sorry my words are absent as I'm tuckered from writing) .. this one is wicked short but it's because there's no dialogue..

Huge thanks to reddawg82 for her awesome review of ch 7... thousand thank you's... and glorious thanks to one reader who got to read the last two chapters ahead of time.

As always, please review if you can. If not, it's cool. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

.

 _._

 _She felt the wax scraped off completely. Her tormentor used a towel to wipe off what was left. The hands wandered up and down her back. Her skin desperately tender from all of the previous temperature changes. The touches were nothing more than butterfly sensations but she moaned. There was a laugh and she felt the other person lean down. A kiss gently placed on her shoulder, then another. A finger running down her spine, teasing the top of her knickers._

Intermissions – Chapter 8

Stonem House stood quiet most weekends. It would take an extraordinary client for its doors to welcome anyone. There had been 4 such visits. This weekend the playrooms remained lonely. During the week, the story was entirely different.

Katie liked earlier mornings, choosing to start by 9. She had her set routines. Soft music to start her mindset. Then depending on the energy of the incoming guest, she would continue with soft sounds or kick it up with a bass heavy dance tune. By the time the guest arrived, she was ready to offer an ear, a shoulder, the illusion of her heart. Her main clientele needed extra attention that, for whatever reason, they didn't receive in their every day. There were single men, married men and even gay men crossing her threshold. She didn't judge. She didn't question. She accepted them. They looked in her eyes and felt loved, wanted, needed. Her world revolved around them for a time.

Some liked to be undressed and touched sensually. Some preferred to be told to disrobe. Ropes, restraints, chains were not always used. For some, it was the mere attention, the orders leaving Katie's lips. Some required a little more force, perhaps a little pain. But it was her directive that they craved. A beautiful woman desiring their company. Listening to them. Seeing them. A touch here. A wink there. A perceived longing in the sound of her voice. A command. Katie reached everyone who walked through her door differently and yet the same. They felt whole. It was her gift. Yes, they paid. It was a business after all. But having it be a business never stopped Katie from letting them borrow a small piece of herself. It gave her purpose. It gave her a sense of belonging to something bigger than herself. They were clients but they belonged to her in every definition. Not everyone at the house felt like that.

Naomi did everything in her power to shield herself from her clients, both men and women. Not a single one knew her first name. After the initial meeting, she barely spoke to them save for quick commands. She hadn't had a new client in years so they were all accustomed to her demeanor. They expected clean, direct, precise. Her clients knew to undress, generally down to their underwear or predetermined outfit, never nude. Her methods were almost surgical. Ropes were knotted quickly. Restraints fastened tightly. Crops, floggers – all delivered sharp blows. Gentle and loving were not in her repertoire. While she excelled at causing pain, her domain was the human mind.

The first encounter between her and a prospective client lasted two hours and involved nothing more than the client answering questions and being subjected to her scrutiny. She had piercing looks and used them to her advantage. She poked and prodded through sets of innocuous questions, gauging reactions, noticing the smallest of expressions. After the first few rounds of inquiries, she proceeded to dismantle the client layer by layer. She interspersed her questions with observations about appearance, demeanor, sexual gratifications not yet divulged. She broke them down slowly, deliberately. When she was done, the client would essentially lay undone at her feet. But this was what they sought. They wanted someone to crawl inside them and extract them out of the shell into the open... but behind closed doors. Knowledge is power and it wasn't for public consumption. She held the power. She would take it, play with it and give it back to them before they left her company. No one had ever walked out on her. No one had left and not come back. She provided a pressure release. All without offering anything in return. Not everyone in the house approached it so distantly.

Cook was pure instinct, primal, flesh driven. His interactions with clients often devolved into sex. There were no explicit rules against it, whereas London House had rules in favor of. Even with his steady intake of alcohol and other recreational substances, he maintained his body. It was his talent – being present, a human offering. He was the house bad boy. His clientele consisted of women – single, married, powerful, weak, dirty. He wasn't as discerning in terms of class stature. He left that up to those in charge. Mostly he figured that was Effy but he never bothered to designate those things in his mind. He had one purpose here - pleasure. The clients, his. In that order. Work never stopped him from enjoying himself. All of his clients knew him by Cookie mostly. They didn't waste time talking. They all knew he was theirs to do with as they wanted.

He allowed himself to be undressed, took to undressing those clients that were too shy. He never minded taking or being taken. It was all good with him. He worshiped every woman that walked into his playroom. They were the center of his world for however long they wanted. He was good with pain, tenderness, receiving or providing. Most of the women who sought to give pain didn't always succumb to his sexual wiles but there was the rare bird who did. Those days he'd have gladly paid instead of being paid. He loved being led. The girls in the house knew that. It wasn't exactly a secret but it also wasn't advertised. A bad experience in London earned him that lesson. Since then he often joked that Naomi held his leash but there was a deep underlying truth to it. She helped put him back together and he belonged to her, mind and soul. He belonged to all of them as none would ever let him be hurt again and while he was crass, he bowed to those girls without hesitation. None would ever willfully hurt him. The same could not be said for what some of their clients enjoyed. Only one in the house was incredible at that.

Effy had never been one for pomp and circumstance. She could see through theatrics and veils. She wanted the same of people. She long ago learned to never expect it. Instead, she learned to claim stake in people's secrets, sins and vices. This is what she based her work at Stonem House on. Her guests were high class, affluent, snobbish and usually boorish in their daily lives. In her play room, however, they were fodder for her cannon. She took their deepest and darkest and forced it out of them. Confession being good for the soul. She played her part very well.

In theory, they offered themselves. They consented to be used, humiliated, degraded. She reveled in it. Their insolent need to be castrated and lain prone to the beauty in front of them fueled her need to see them torn apart. Her tools were sharp, harsh, never forgiving. And while she wasn't into theatrics, she wasn't above using them. The icing on the cake was the clients paid handsomely for it. She was the top earner for the house. Naomi had years of experience over her, innate and learned knowledge of the human mind. Katie had the seductress down to a delicious science. Cook was as perverse as they came and the women who asked for him never went home disappointed. But Effy, she had them all beat. In a week, she could have a diplomat, the head of a banking institution and a member of the clergy all weeping and begging for more. Normally, they left limping and scarred either physically, mentally or spiritually. If the session was very good, it would be all of the above.

This was the essence of Stonem House. But this weekend, it stood quiet. Its lovely souls out and about.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes.. new chapter already.. the more I get reviewed.. the more psyched I get.. plus USWNT is going to the WWC 2015 finals on Sunday, so I need to get these out before then..

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers.. love that you're still with me on this my first fanfic.

As always, please review if you can. If not that's cool, enjoy..

 _._

 _._

 _She gasped loudly and shut her eyes behind the blindfold. The finger playing with the band on her knickers. She could feel more kisses on her shoulders, a hint of teeth on her skin. She shivered. The voice in her ear, "Do you know how delicious you look lil'red? Laying here on my table.. tied down. Devastatingly delicious." She felt a kiss on her neck, a slip of tongue against her skin. She tugged on her restraints, wanting to reach out. More kisses along her neck, fingers still teasing the skin under the waistband, this time they inched further under it. She moaned and moved her hips._

Momentum – Chapter 9

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Emily had developed a routine for herself. Any daylight hours she wasn't at Stonem House, she went by Naomi's house and worked the garden. After much grumbling, Naomi started to help with the weeding and clearing out. She was never enthusiastic . Emily was sure she was finding reasons to work out with Cook more often. She went as far as giving Emily a key to let herself in and out.

At first, Emily figured Katie would object to her constant absence at the flat but she had been wrong. While she hadn't shown outward approval, Katie hadn't also complained which in Katie-speak was as good as her blessing. She ended up having dinner at Naomi's quite frequently. Usually Naomi insisted on feeding her. Emily tried skipping out in the beginning but the blonde was rather insistent when she wanted to be. She tried using Katie as an excuse but Naomi mentioned that Katie was taking full advantage of Emily's absence. It struck Emily a little odd, the comment, but she shrugged it off.

Somewhere around the end of the second week, Naomi asked if she wanted to stay after supper to watch a movie. One movie turned into two and a bottle of wine. With the late hour, Naomi suggested she stay over in the guest room. Emily called Katie to let her know, more so she wouldn't worry. While nonplussed, again Katie didn't object. Naomi found her some much too large shorts and a tshirt to wear. Once she was in the guest bedroom, she opted out of the shorts, realizing the shirt would cover her sufficiently. She found it amusing that neither she nor Naomi had mentioned or broached the almost kisses that night at the twins' flat. Emily chalked it up to liquid courage for her and drunken delusion on the blonde's part. It didn't matter really. Emily had found some solid footing since that night.

She didn't feel like such a stranger at Stonem House. She also didn't feel like such a stranger in her own body any more. The change wasn't huge but she felt it was. Her nightmares still happened but they were less frequent, less intense. She was no longer jumping at slight noises or feeling afraid at every turn. It was freeing. A weight, not lifted, but rather shifted off her shoulders. She wasn't sure if it was the new job, the new friendships, or the garden.

She loved seeing plants grow, helping give them life. She even liked seeing Cook, who kept bringing her muffins or cookies to make her smile. Once, the cheeky bastard brought her an apple and put it on her desk. She lay on the bed, thinking about it all. And definitely not thinking about Naomi sleeping across the hall. Not thinking of the almost kisses they had the last time they slept under the same roof. Not thinking of the butterflies, or other emotions, Naomi caused in Emily by simply being. _Fuck, I'm never going to sleep. This shirt smells like her, well her detergent anyway. Why did I stay for the movies?_ She remembered the bookcase outside her room. Maybe she could find something to read to put her to sleep, or better yet to let her know who Naomi was under her veneer.

She got up from the bed and quietly opened the door. She looked at Naomi's door and saw a faint glow from under it. _Maybe I should knock and see if she wants company? Bad, Emily.. bad thoughts. Friend, she's a friend. Find a book and get your ass back in bed._ She crept to the bookcase and looked at the titles. Most of the selection had to do with politics, psychology, sustainable or communal living, Buddhism and history. There was a shelf dedicated to fictional titles but nothing caught her eye. On the third shelf there was a framed photo of a younger Naomi with an older woman who could be her mom. Emily picked up the frame and took a closer look, smiling at little Naomi. She wondered if there were other pictures laying about. She tried putting the frame back but was distracted glancing at the walls and missed the shelf entirely. It clattered to the ground loudly in the quiet house. She'd knelt down to pick it up, hoping she hadn't broken it in her clumsiness when Naomi's door opened. To Emily's surprise, there stood a sleepy Naomi completely naked.

"Jesus Christ!" Naomi grumbled as she stared at the kneeling Emily, clothed only in the oversized shirt. "You scared the shit out of me. You ok?" _Where are the shorts? I gave her shorts. I can almost see her knickers._

"Uh.." Emily found her brain not quite working. She took in the curves and tons of visible skin. _Holy crap, she's fucking gorgeous. And she's just standing there. Say something. Do something._ "Uh.. Sorry, couldn't sleep and came out to get a book." _Get up and kiss her. No, no kissing._

"Oh.." Naomi's eyes suddenly widened. "Shit. I'm naked. I sleep naked. Shit!" As she jumped back into her room and slammed the door closed. Emily stayed frozen where she was. She barely made out movement in Naomi's room. The door opened again with a robed Naomi standing there. "Sorry about that. I heard the noise and jumped out before I thought about it. You sure you're ok? Do you want tea to help you sleep?" She ran her hand through her hair. Emily stood up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I only wanted a book, and then I saw the picture.. and then I dropped it. I'm really sorry." Emily found herself blushing and staring at Naomi.

"Shit happens. Tea?"

Emily licked her lips. _No, I don't want tea. I want to kiss you. I want to undo that robe and look at you again._ "Tea sounds good. But I can get it, you don't have to fuss."

"No fuss. I'm awake and could do with a cup myself." Naomi headed down the stairs. "You coming?" _Aww, Christ. She's coming down like that. Her knickers are blue. I just saw her knickers and they're blue. Maybe I can spike my tea. Breathe Campbell. She's just a girl.. in your house.. half naked..wearing blue knickers. Fuckin' hell._

"Oh yeah..I'm coming." _I'm never going to fall asleep._

They had their tea with Emily unable to sit still in her chair. If Naomi noticed, she didn't say anything. They made little small talk. Emily kept willing the robe open but nothing happened. She wanted another look. She wanted more than a look if she was being honest. _But if Naomi wanted anything to do with me like that she would have by now. She isn't shy. She's wanting to be friends. Best keep it in your pants. Don't screw this up._ She washed her cup and said good night while pretend yawning. She almost ran upstairs and into the guest room. Her heart threatened to burst when she plopped down on the bed. She groaned into the pillow, knowing she wouldn't fall asleep until she took care of pressing matters herself. Those pressing matters took no time at all.

The next morning she got up early and quietly, leaving Naomi a note. She rushed home. Knowing Katie would be asleep and totally annoyed at Emily given the early hour, she stopped and picked up some lattes and scones. _Best be prepared._ She let herself into their flat. After taking off her jacket and putting her bag down, she went to wake the Kraken up. Katie's door was ajar so she walked in. Much to her surprise Katie wasn't asleep and she wasn't alone. While Emily stood, slack jawed holding the tray of breakfast goodies firmly in hand, Effy was waking Katie up in a much more friendly manner given the moans Emily could make out.

"Umm.. Katie!" The two on the bed jumped. Katie's movement dumping Effy firmly on to the floor. In all-her usual manner, Effy didn't yell or move to get up, plainly sat there naked. She looked up at Emily while Katie gawked.

"What the fuck Ems? What are you doing here?" Katie finally found her tongue, lisp and all. "It's like fucking 7 in the morning on a fucking Saturday. Thought you were staying at Naomi's?"

"What am I doing here? I live here. What the fuck are you doing.. Effy's doing.. Jesus.."

"Morning Emsy." Effy said from the floor, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Do not speak to me.. and fuck's sake cover up.. Christ!" Emily growled at Effy before storming out of the room once her brain recovered.

"I think she knows." Effy deadpans.

"ARGH!" Katie growls at Effy.

About 20 minutes later, the three of them sat around the kitchen table, not talking. After a round of Irish coffee, Katie cleared her throat.

"Emsy.. we wanted to tell you.. sooner.." Katie blurted out.

"Sooner? How long has this been going on?" Emily didn't look up from her cup. To say she was still in shock would be an understatement. She wasn't upset. Confused, yes. But not upset which is what Katie seemed to be expecting.

"Umm.. about 6 months, give or take. I, we, didn't mean to keep it from you. It sort of happened. And I, we, didn't know how to bring it up." Katie flustered was not something Emily was used to. She looked up to see her twin blushing and playing with the cup in front of her. Effy on the other hand was looking directly at her. When she locked on to Emily's eyes, she shrugged.

"Ems, we've known each other since we were kids. I won't hurt her." Effy stated.

"I know you're not going to hurt her, Eff.. Wait..What?" Emily looked stunned. She turned and looked at Katie who looked at Effy like she was insane. "This... this is more than sex?" Emily looked back and forth between the two. Effy wouldn't look away from Emily's eyes. Sighing, Katie turned to look at Emily. The look in her eyes was almost unreadable in Katie Fitch. There was genuine sincerity in her eyes and concern, maybe a hint of worry. "Katie.. talk to me... please"

"It's more than sex Emily. We've not talked about what it is.. not really. But it's more than sex.. for me." Katie looked at her sister and her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Effy, is this more than sex for you too?" Emily wanted to hear it from Effy. This was Katie, her sister. She'd never behaved like this, shy, hesitant, afraid of judgment, much less Emily's judgment. She would protect her sister from anything and anyone, including Effy if needed. She wanted to hear where Effy was coming from in all of this.

"I told you I won't hurt her."

"Not the same thing. Is it more than sex?" Emily demanded to know.

"Yes, it's more than sex. I'm not going anywhere." Effy, not known for outward displays, acted against type and took Katie's hand in hers, surprising both twins. "You alright with this?" Emily wasn't sure if she meant her or Katie. And there it was again, sincerity in Katie's form. She was happy, elated. _How did I not notice?_

"Am I alright with it?" Emily looked at both girls in front of her. For a brief moment, she glanced back at her memories of all of them growing up, playing together. Effy had always been there, never far from either of them but frankly always sticking by Katie. _How long has Effy felt like this? And does Katie realize it?_ "I'd rather not walk in on that again.. but yeah.. I'm good with it." Katie jumped up from her chair and hugged Emily. Effy smiled. "Katie I need to breathe."

"Sorry.. you're not mad or anything?" Katie asked, still unsure.

"No, you twat. Why would I be mad? She's better for you than those footie players you used to shag." Emily smiled at her sister. "I love you. I'm your sister.. even if you did tell me I was stupid and not gay when I came out years ago.."

"About that.. I'm a bitch, yeah?"

"Agreed. And fuck's sake, lock your door or at least close it." Emily laughed. "And if I need therapy cause of what I saw, you're paying for it."

"Fair's fair. Let's not speak of that again, please." Katie managed to say before turning beet red.

"Good. Since that's all sorted. Can I take you both out for fry ups? Emily can tell us what was that fucking important she had to race here from Naomi's." Effy always down to the point.

"Hey, yeah.. why the hell did you show up so fucking early?"

"About that.. let's get breakfast.. I need to talk to you about Naomi."

Naomi woke up shortly before 8. _Emily is going to want to work in the blasted garden. Why did I think this was a good idea? Right.. cause she likes gardens.. I don't like working them.. and she keeps roping me into it. I need to call Cook and get him to go for a run. That should buy me some time. Fucker still owes me for opening his trap about me and Katie._ She got dressed and opened her bedroom door quietly. She saw the guest bedroom open and stepped in.

"Hello?" She saw the bed was made and her shirt was folded neatly on top of the unused shorts. There was a note on the bed.

 _Had to see Katie early. You and I need to get more plants at the nursery. See you bout noon? - E_

 _No sense going for a run if she's not here._ She went to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. _No getting out of working in the garden today. We need my car to get the plants. I can't believe she saw me naked last night. Granted she was closed to naked. That shirt covered her but barely. Stop it. These are not the thoughts you should be having. Maybe a run would do you some good. Fuck it._ She finished off her coffee and changed up. She thought about calling Cook but decided time alone was best. She ended up running longer than usual and harder than necessary. The thoughts never faltered.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy 4th of July! I had hoped to get this out this weekend . Really hoping to get chapters 11 and 12 out before my trip on Wednesday. I will be gone about a week and don't plan on doing much publishing while away. So I wanted to treat all of you by getting the next 3 out as quickly as I can write and edit them.

Plus the World Cup is Sunday. GO USA!

Huge thanks to KayEff for her reviews. She read through the chapters in record time and reviewed like a boss. Thank you.

Also wanted to thank all my readers, reviewers. I adore you. The other writers out there - thank you for writing such wonderful stories. we drive each other in our passions (or insanity either word works)..

As always, if you can review. If you can't, that's cool too. Enjoy

ps. disclaimer - Skins does not belong to me. This is for purely entertainment purposes.

 _._

 _._

 _"Hmm.. someone moved her hips.. I'm pretty sure I made it clear that you would get in trouble for that" the voice purred against her skin. Emily froze. Fuck, why hadn't she been paying attention. She felt the fingers under her waistband disappear. A hand was placed at the base of her neck. She held her breath. She felt the sharp sting of a hand coming down hard on her ass. She yelped and bit her lip once more. The sting becoming a warm sensation spreading through her entire being. The hand came down. This time she was ready and she barely whimpered. The warm sensation settling her once again._

Mechanics – Chapter 10

Naomi took her time on her run. When she returned, she saw she had a couple of hours before Emily was due back. She took a long shower. She dressed comfortably, hoping against hope that picking up plants was the only thing on the agenda. She was about to walk past the guest room, when she saw the folded tshirt on the bed. She couldn't help but go sit on the bed. She ran her hand over the sheets then picked up the shirt. She held it for a second before putting it up to her face and smelling it. _I'm losing it. I'm seriously fucking losing it._ She put the shirt down and went downstairs. She fixed herself another cup of coffee before stepping into the garden. She sat in one of the old lounge chairs that would likely need replacing or refacing or some such nonsense. _Way to go putting her in charge of the whole project._ She stared out at the garden, seeing the progress and thought about the redhead.

Effy was taking up space on the twins' couch, absently flipping through one of Katie's magazines. Emily had confided in them over breakfast that she was developing an attachment to Naomi. _Well, more like she doesn't want to keep her hands to herself. They should get on with it and have some fun. It's not like they're virgins for heaven's sake. People make too much of sex. Until it's not just sex. And I all but admitted how I felt about Katie today._ She stopped flipping through the magazine. _Exactly how did that come about? Maybe they have like twin super powers or something. Maybe I should warn Naomi._ She thought about it. _Nope. She's on her own._ She started reading through the magazine again.

Emily had managed to get showered without Katie barging in but she had no such luck while getting dressed. Katie was of the opinion that maybe Emily should be brazen and give Naomi a go. She argued why Naomi would be perfect for her. And Emily argued back how wrong it would be. They were at an impasse. As much as Emily wanted to give in to her desires, she didn't think it would create the best work environment especially since Effy and her twin were now shagging. _Had been... had been shagging for months.._ She shuddered. _I'm pretty sure the image of Effy and my sister could work in my favor to keeping my hormones in check._ Katie was still talking but Emily had given up listening or arguing back. She hadn't been able to tune Katie out in ages, but here she was quite capable of it once again. Life was changing. _Maybe Katie is right and I should go for it. Stop it!_ She's getting to you. She's sending subliminal messages while she argues.

"Katie!" Emily shouted. Katie stopped talking. "Thank you. Please stop. I talked to you about this so you could help me change or deal with how I'm feeling. Not so you could convince me to jump Naomi."

"But.."

"No buts Katie. I like Naomi. I like having her as a friend. I don't have enough of those and I don't want to screw it up. Ok?"

"Ugh. Fine. I think you're making a mistake and you'd be good together. But whatever." Katie stomped out of Emily's bedroom and plopped down next to Effy who lifted her legs at the right moment then set them down on top of Katie. Wanting undivided attention, Katie grabbed the magazine out of Effy's hands and stared at her.

"No." Effy said.

"Please?" Katie gave her best puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. "Go talk to her."

"I'm not sure which **her** you mean but no to either one." Effy stated simply. "I'm not getting sucked into your vortex of matchmaking. I did enough agreeing to bring Ems in. Still believe it's doing her a world of good." Effy glanced a look at Emily's room and lowered her voice a bit. "When you and Naomi talked, she gave you perfectly good reasons not to go there. And Emily isn't ready to be the instigator. Not talking to either of them. And I'm fairly immune to the puppy eyes."

"You're not immune to my other natural talents." Katie slid her hand up Effy's leg. Effy smirked at her and casually opened her legs looking directly at Katie.

"Go for it. I'm sure Emily would love to walk in on this too."

"Ugh. You're infuriating!" Katie pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, pout in full force. "You don't play fair."

"Says she who was trying to molest me."

"Is it bad that I know they'd be good together? That I want them happy?"

"No, not bad. Wanting them happy is great. But they have to get there. You put them in the proverbial same room, let it happen naturally." Effy took Katie's hand and kissed her fingers. "Patience."

"It takes too long." She softened at Effy's attention. "And you're still not playing fair Stonem."

"Nope." She kissed the palm of Katie's hand. "Never will. Get used to it." Katie bit her lip and grabbed the front of Effy's shirt pulling her in for a deep kiss. Effy moaned at the ferocity of it. She loved Katie's unrelenting being. Rarely did she sit idly by and let the world happen to her. Even in moments of subtlety, Katie Fitch went after what she wanted and accepted nothing less than she deserved. She's perfect. _Perfect and I'm hers. Heaven help me._ When Effy was moving her hands to cup Katie's face, Katie pulled back.

"I don't play fair either Stonem. Best remember that." Katie smugly got up and walked into the kitchen.

Effy sat there, breathless. _Today is going to be a long fucking day._

"Cook... I'm serious.. you need to stay and help out with the plants." Naomi stood against the edge of the sink while Cook was taking a shower in her bathroom. "I need you as a buffer."

"Naomikins.. since when do you need help with the ladies? Especially lil'red? She's fucking harmless.." She'd called him and woken him up at God knows whose bed. He couldn't have gotten to her place fast enough. _I bet he forgot the slag's name and needed to escape._ "She's cute as hell though. Bet she's a tiger in the sack."

"Oi! Not helping." Naomi ran her hand over her face. "You're not here to talk about how she might be in the sack."

"Oh fer Christ's sake.." He popped his head out from behind the shower curtain, dripping water everywhere. "Fucking grab her and push her up against the wall. Drop her knickers and get to it. It's not unheard of for fit lezzers to fuck, ya know" He popped back behind the shower before Naomi could hit him. He felt the force of her hand miss and hit the curtain instead. He stood under the shower giggling. She flushed the toilet causing the hot water to blast Cook. "Fuck!" He jumped back and almost out of the tub. "You're going to hurt little Cookie that way mate. I know you're feisty about her but shit man."

"You're a prick." Naomi replied. "Help me Cook. I can't get into it with her."

"Why the fuck not?" He tested the water temperature before getting under the spray again. "What's the harm? You're both adults last I checked Naomi."

"Cause she wouldn't be just a shag. She's worth more than that." Naomi sighed.

"About fucking time if you ask me...hey where's your razor."

"You're not using my razor to shave again." She open the cabinet above the sink and got him a disposable. "Here tosser. And what do you mean about fucking time?"

"You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb. It's been almost two years since Sophia. You ain't dated anyone in that time."

"I have done." She stared at her shoes, trying to think of who and when she'd dated.

"No. You've fucked. You ain't dated. And that's what lil'red means to you.. dating.. maybe being happy... and you're fucking scared. I get it. But Emily isn't Sophia."

"No, she well isn't Cookie. She's more. Not cause she's Katie's sister. Emily is.. special."

"And that scares the shit out o'you. It shouldn't. What you and Sophia had wasn't real. She didn't get that. I was there when you talked to her.. more than once. She refused to get it. Lil'red? That could be real."

"But I'm not normal Cookie." She turned to look in the mirror and ran her hands through her hair. "You know that what I do.. I enjoy it. It's part of who I am. I can't bring her into that."

"You fuckin' cut that shit right out mate." Cook popped out from behind the curtain, half his chest covered in shaving cream. "Fuck you, you ain't normal. That's a load of crap. We enjoy sex a little differently than others, big fucking deal. That doesn't make us not normal. I know plenty people who fuck on their back and the rest of the shite they do outside the bedroom is far from normal as you get." He ducked back behind the curtain. "We'll finish this talk once I'm done in'ere. I can't be slipping up and losing a nipple. And since I have to shave my balls next, I definitely can't have you distracting me. Off you go."

Emily was late. _She didn't say she'd be here exactly at noon. Did she? It's not like a medical appointment. It's a trip to the nursery. Plants, nothing more. She's allowed to be running late._ Naomi thought to herself. Cook had already left after she made him clean up the mess he'd left in the bathroom. She'd had to listen to more of his logic which left her more confused and rattled than she was before she called him.

Cookie strutted down the street, smoking a fag and smiling to himself. He pulled out his mobile and sent off a text.

 **Cook:** Had a talk with Blondie. She's def gagging for your sister.

 **Katie:** Jesus could you be a bigger pig? Wtf

 **Cook:** you wanted info. You got it. What does Cookie get out of it?

 **Katie:** you get to live another day.

 **Cook:** Wheres the love for the Cookie monster. you're heartless. But as long as my girl is happy & ur girl is happy.

 **Katie:** let's hope. They deserve happy. Thank you Cookie **.**

 **Cook:** all about the love babes. Off to get my dick and my tongue damp.

 **Katie:** pig

Cook laughed loudly and felt himself walk a little taller. He loved Naomi. She deserved to be happy, more than most. He thought back to Sophia. She and Naomi had been on a few dates, fucked around some. He knew they'd played with bondage and the like. For Naomi, that was her, part of what she loved. Sophia felt differently. She'd figured Naomi was letting her into something more. When Naomi tried to pull back, Sophia took it personally. She ended up stalking her. Showing up outside of work, waiting to follow Naomi home. They were still in London then. She'd show up at clubs when he and Naomi would go dancing. It went too far when Sophia managed to get into London House and disrupted business. Anthea had not been happy. Naomi had a tense talk with Sophia. She went with Cook because neither one trusted the girl. They both knew the girl wasn't all there but neither realized how bad off she truly was.

Naomi was broken up when she found out the girl jumped on the train tracks. News said she died on impact, didn't suffer. Figuring it was her doing, Naomi didn't wear guilt well. For the longest time, Naomi wouldn't say two words outside work. Barely slept, barely ate. Did everything on a need only basis. The only thing she did religiously by choice was work. She jumped in with both feet and drowned in it. He didn't know what else to do but let her. He wanted to be strong for her but didn't know how. Eventually, Katie and Effy slowly pulled her back into the everyday.

Those two were unstoppable forces. One was subtle and scary. The other was loud and sometimes much scarier. But Katie had been gentle with Naomi. He remembered that and would fall at her feet because of it. His girl had been hurting and Katie had cared enough about her to not make her feel less than. She goaded and teased Naomi into interacting, bantering, but it was lighthearted. She was the first to make Naomi genuinely smile again. Cook noticed the other stuff too. When no one was looking, Katie would take Naomi's hand and squeeze it in passing, or place her hand on Naomi's lower back when they were all out. Sometimes she'd even run a hand through Naomi's hair. Little things letting Naomi know Katie was there and wasn't going anywhere.

Effy, for her part, had pushed Anthea into letting them open Stonem House. She claimed it was good for business, more elite clientele, more discretion. But he knew that getting Naomi out of London was a huge reason for Effy to set up shop in Bristol. It had been home for all of them once. And she wanted them all safe. She used her all knowing ways to persuade her mom into letting them go without much fuss, into letting her, Katie and Naomi dictate the rules at Stonem House. Cook hadn't been asked but mostly cause they knew he wanted no part in running things. He liked his place in the group and it wasn't in charge. Effy was smart. She got them all out of London. And he was happy with that.

Cook rarely felt like a hero, like he'd done the right thing. But today, he knew he had.

Emily arrived at Naomi's about one. She had brought a change of clothes. Since the plan was to get together with Effy and Katie later ( _not a double date Katie,_ she'd yelled), she would have to grab a shower after being in the garden. She'd walked into the house knowing Naomi often left her door unlocked if she was home. She found the blonde asleep on the couch. _If I'd been a burglar or worst.. I'm going to have to talk some sense into her. Wait, what? I'm not in charge of her._ She was curled up on her side and Emily stood watching her. Only a few weeks ago, this same woman had been asleep on Emily's couch in her flat. Only a few weeks ago, Emily and she had almost kissed more than once. And here she was asleep and looking absolutely breathtaking.

 _I should let her sleep. Forget the nursery, the plants. Maybe I could curl up with her. I'm glad we're working on the whole Naomi is a friend thing. I'm doing a stellar job._ She shook her head. The new plants could wait. She walked around to the sleeping blonde and grabbed a throw from the back of the couch. She covered her gently, not waking her. She went into the garden and decided to turn over the dirt in the soon-to-be vegetable patch. She knew she wanted to plant herbs, tomatoes, maybe squash. She would need to find out what vegetables Naomi preferred as it might make a difference in her learning to care for the plants. She smiled. She'd never met someone so against plants. Well, not against, but more like fearful. She claimed she killed them all, hadn't any sort of green thumb. Emily loved pushing her into the garden work. She knew Naomi was completely out of her comfort zone and it made her all the more adorable, approachable. _Emily, you're in trouble._ She sighed, got on her knees and worked the dirt in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Well.. here is chapter 11... I moved some things I had meant for chapter 12 up a little and then it grew from there.. longest one yet. I will hopefully upload chapter 12 before my trip on wednesday after that you may have to wait a week before the next chapter.

WARNINGS - do not read in front of grandmothers, small children - NSFW chapter. There may also be slight trigger for some in here.

Thank you to the loyal readers, reviewers, fellow fangirls.. I love being a part of this community.

As always, please review if you can. If not, it's cool, enjoy!

Congrats to the USWNT on their WWC 2015 win... three stars now.. yeah!

disclaimer - still don't own the characters... but I'm very fond of them.

 _._

 _._

 _She kept count in her head how many times the hand came down on her ass. 5... If the earlier play hadn't gotten her wet, this certainly had. She kept very still, hoping her tormentor was done with the punishment. Her breath was ragged. She wanted the blindfold to come off. She wanted the restraints to be undone. She wanted to be taken. She swallowed as she felt the hand slowly rubbing where she had been stuck. Tender, slow touches._

Admission – Chapter 11

Naomi woke up. She pushed off the throw but didn't remember pulling it on her. She stretched and looked at her watch. _3pm. No Emily._ Maybe she had lucked out on the nursery, a thought that made her both happy and sad. She wandered into the kitchen to find Emily's bag on the table. She smiled huge and her butterflies did a happy dance. _Great. Even the damn butterflies are traitors. Damn it._ She went right to the garden knowing full well where Emily would be.

She found her on her knees by the veggie patch. Her breath caught in her throat. _What is about that girl on her knees? Face it Campbell. That girl could be reading from a cereal box and you'd be a goner. Katie never did it for me like this. Why her?_ Whenever she had watched Emily in the garden, she noted the redhead's ease, grace, determination. She was at peace working the soil, slight sweat on her face, dripping down the back of her neck. The confidence in Emily's movements in the garden always made Naomi lightheaded. She shook her head and cleared her throat making the redhead look up. The smile on her face was only accentuated by the smudges of dirt on her cheek and forehead. Naomi couldn't help but laugh.

"You're hopeless lil'red. You're covered in dirt... again. Why didn't you wake me up?" She walked towards Emily then changed her mind. She purposely walked to the water hose as she saw Emily getting up and brushing off her clothes. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she grabbed the hose, turned it on. "You missed a spot." She aimed the hose on the redhead who couldn't have been more surprised.

"Naomi Campbell.. don't you dare." Emily screamed as she took a step back, aware there wasn't many places to run to in the fenced yard.

"Oh.. you should know better than tell me what to do." She squeezed the trigger on the hose.

Naomi heard the shower going and took a deep breath. _Dropping off the towels, that's all. You've seen naked bodies before and she's behind the curtain. But it's Emily. She's gorgeous... Nope. Stop it. You are not a horny teen. Think of something else._ She knocked on the door and opened it a little. Avoiding looking at the shower itself, she walked in.

"Hey I got you some fresh towels. They were in the laundry room. I'll just put them on the counter yeah?" The shower shuts off. _Shit. No, no. no._ "Umm..Still here Ems. Let me step out."

"Don't be silly, can you hand me the towel please?" Emily said, opening the curtain a little. Naomi felt frozen. She literally shut her eyes before turning, towel in her extended hand. Emily laughed as she took the towel. "Naomi Campbell, are you blushing? And really your eyes are closed? Wow.. this has to be a first."

"I am not blushing." _Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. Great, fantastic._ "And I've my eyes closed out of respect. I didn't want you to think I was perving on you. Unlike you who perved on me when I was naked."

"I don't think you're perving on me. And I did not perve on you. You stood there." She laughed. Her voice, a little huskier, sending shivers down Naomi's spine. She could hear Emily step out of the shower and stand right in front of her. "You can open your eyes. It's ok, I'm covered."

Naomi opened her eyes and looked down at the little redhead smiling up at her. The towel wrapped around her. Her wet hair dripping down her neck. _Remember to breathe. Wow. You need to get out.. immediately._ She looked away and tried sidestepping the redhead. Emily blocked her. "You are blushing. Why are you running away so quickly? I didn't believe you to be prudish." A small evil smile played on her lips.

"I'm not. I'm just..."

"Being respectful...uh huh" That smile adorned her lips. Naomi wasn't sure where it was going but it wasn't innocent. Not in the slightest. Butterflies hit her stomach with a vengeance. "What if I dropped the towel?" Emily teased. "Would you still be respectful?"

"Emily..." Naomi looked directly into Emily's eyes, seeing playfulness first, then her eyes got darker and there was a need. Naomi held her breath as Emily stepped a fraction closer. She bit her bottom lip and released the towel. Naomi raised her hands to stop the towel from hitting the floor but was a second too late and her hands ended up on Emily's hips. Emily inhaled sharply at the touch refusing to drop her gaze. She wanted to see the blonde's reaction. She wanted to see if she was wanted, desired. She hoped. She raised her hands and put them on Naomi's arms. _I'm touching her. God, she's so soft.. I can feel the heat in my hands, can she?_

"Naomi?" Emily whispered, begging. She didn't know what she was begging for. She was frozen. What seemed like a bit of fun, had turned dangerously serious. She hadn't been in such a position in front of anyone in a long time. She had dropped her only means of physical cover but it was more. She had dropped her walls literally and figuratively. She wondered if Naomi could see her soul. She knew she had looked before, had seen her taking note of Emily's movements, her emotions. She knew Naomi had been studying her. She wasn't dumb. Emily didn't know to what end. _Was it curiosity? Was is because she wanted... what? What did Naomi want with her? Please tell me Naoms. Please show me. I'm naked in front of you. Please._ Her voice wouldn't work, not for those words. All she could utter was the blonde's name again. "Naomi."

The blonde leaned her head down and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Emily's. She took a deep shuddering breath. Her hands, thumbs outstretched, moved slowly up Emily's sides. She heard, felt Emily inhale, a small shiver wracking the smaller girl's frame. Naomi raised her head, placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, taking a deep breath and smelling her own shampoo mixed with Emily's scent. Her hands continued their ascent up Emily's sides. Her right thumb felt them first. Small fine lines under Emily's left breast. The rest of her fingers traced them, her thumb finding the most pronounced line. Emily realized what Naomi was feeling, gasped and jumped back, covering herself with her arms. She stooped down immediately and lifted the towel to shield herself again. She had been caught up in her head, Emily had forgotten her scars, forgotten they weren't all faded away, might never be. She scanned Naomi's face then looked to the ground. She tried turning and fleeing the bathroom but Naomi reached out, snaked an arm around her middle and pulled her to her.

"No. You don't get to run lil'one. You started this." Naomi held her close, the towel not quite covering Emily's body completely having been hastily grabbed.

"Naomi, please. I.." Emily started to panic. She couldn't handle anything at this moment. She maybe realized too late what this would all mean. She felt Naomi's body shifting, her free hand tugging the towel and tucking it around Emily, covering her body gently. Emily's knees almost buckled at the gesture.

"We need to talk, yeah?" Naomi said directly in Emily's ear. "About a lot of things. I'm not letting you run from me, from this... from what I just felt." She sounded gentle, not mad, not scared. "Your choice.. you can talk to me here in the bathroom while wearing a towel or you can get dressed and we talk over a cuppa. But you're not running from any of this. And you're not running from me." She felt the smaller girl take a breath but said nothing. "Well?"

"Tea." Emily whispered. Naomi pressed herself against the little redhead and kissed her temple. She released her and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Emily to dress while she got tea ready downstairs. As Naomi descended the stairs, she took deep breaths and counted, letting out her own emotions – emotions she hadn't wanted out in the open this moment. She felt fear, downright terror, for Emily. Some of the scars weren't as old as they should be which means she wasn't as ok as Katie thought. They weren't that recent though. For once she was immensely grateful for all her experiences in playtime. Long ago she'd learn to read bodies, their pain, their bruises, the discoloration of scars, all in the interest of knowing how the human body matches its inside with its outside. A few more breaths, counting her steps to the kitchen, letting her emotions ebb out. She needed to be steady, needed to be solid. She set about putting on the kettle and setting out two cups and a plate of biscuits. She checked her freezer for vodka for good measure. There were other emotions too. Lust, need. She wanted Emily completely. No doubt, no denying. _Probably why I want the vodka. She shatters my calm in every way._

Emily stood immobile after Naomi left the bathroom. She wanted to break down. This wasn't what she wanted when today started out. She was supposed to work on the garden. She was proud of it. She was proud of her friendship with Naomi. She and Naoms had ended up playing with the hose like kids. She had brought clothes to shower as they were all going out after. And she had fucked everything. All because the sight of Naomi being undone around her drove her insane. Emily wanted to see inside Naomi, to see her normal calm being disrupted... all because of her, because of Emily. It felt powerful, freeing, knowing she unsettled Naomi, she forgot all about herself, her flaws, her scars. And Naomi had found them. _What does she think? Do I want to know?_

She finished toweling off and set about getting dressed. There wasn't any chance of escaping the house, escaping the conversation Naomi wanted. _Would she yell, scream, tell her off? Stop thinking, please stop. You earned whatever is coming. You were stupid and careless. Deal with it._ She brushed her hair then ran her fingers through it. Hanging up the towel, she cleaned up the bathroom, taking more time than necessary, hearing the kettle whistle downstairs.

She wandered into the kitchen. Naomi stood against the counter, her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." Emily started. _Don't cry. Breathe._

"What are you sorry for Emily?" Naomi looked her in the eyes. She couldn't read the blonde. "Are you sorry for dropping the towel?"

"No! And yes... if I hadn't you wouldn't have..."

"Touched your scars? No. I probably wouldn't have found them for a while. But I've seen your arm, it's not a huge leap to assume there'd be more. What are you sorry for Ems?"

"I don't know..." She bit her lip. "Do you.. do you want me to go?"

"Go? No.. you think I want you to go?" Naomi took a step away from the counter. Emily almost took a step back but held her breath instead. "Why would I want you to go?" She watched the redhead appear smaller all of a sudden. She shrugged and refused to look up. She shifted on her feet, the need to run away palpable. "Emily, please look at me."

"I don't know what to say Naomi. I don't know what you want to hear. How to explain.. I don't know that I can right now." She looked up. Her eyes full of trepidation, unease.

"Ok... but I want to talk about this. At some point soon. I want to hear everything from you. Think you can give me that? The truth of it?" She watched Emily visibly sigh, but she nodded. "Are you sorry you dropped the towel?"

"No." Emily's cheeks turned red. But she shook her head.

"Ok." Naomi took two steps forward. She pushed Emily hard against the wall, their lips smashing together. She felt Emily's fingers work their way into her hair, feeling, tugging. Her own hands sliding under Emily's shirt, needing to touch her. She bit Emily's bottom lip. When Emily moaned, gasped she slid her tongue into her mouth. She was starved for the redhead and there was no delaying it. Logic was gone. Excuses were thrown out. The serious conversation tabled. She wanted this. And if the heat coming off Emily was any indication, she wanted it as well.

She gripped Emily's hips. _We're not making it upstairs_ , she thought. _I want and need her now._

She reached down and undid Emily's jeans. She slid her hand into Emily's knickers. Emily moaned into their kiss. Naomi's fingers found Emily's center and almost gasped. _She's soaked. Jesus._ She slid a finger into Emily while circling her clit with her thumb.

"Naomi." Emily broke their kiss. She turned her head away, the blush on her skin a vivid red. "I'm not going to.. last.."

"You don't have to last. Look at me." She waited until Emily swallowed and looked her in the eye. "Let yourself go Emily. I've got you." With that, Emily let out a low moan and came. Her body shook and her legs stopped holding her up. Naomi took on her weight, not stopping her fingers from doing their job. She slowed her movements with the ebbing of Emily's orgasm. Emily had all but collapsed into Naomi's form, her head laying against her shoulder. She gripped Naomi's shirt for fear of passing out. "I've got you lil'red." She slowly slid her hand out of Emily's jeans. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. Emily's head popped up, eyes wide with shock.

"Did you just...?"

"Uh yeah.." Naomi laughed. "I'm a little naughty if you couldn't tell." Emily groaned and put her head back against Naomi's shoulder. "You taste sweet." Emily groaned louder. She shivered. "You ok?"

"More than.. it's been a while.. you know"

"I had a small notion it might be." She kissed the girl's temple and smiled. "I'm not done yet hun. Think you can wrap your legs around me if I give you a hand?"

"Didn't you finish doing that?" Emily giggled. Naomi laughed at the horrible joke. "Sorry.. yeah I can do that."

"Good." Naomi hoisted the redhead so Emily could wrap her legs around her. Emily didn't need much prompting. _God, she's tiny. She's all muscle but tiny._ She kissed Emily slowly as she carried her into the living room. Naomi almost gently depositing her on to the couch. She stopped kissing Emily long enough to pull back and look at her. She licked her lips and started kissing along Emily's jaw, down to her neck. She wanted more of her. More skin, more tasting. More everything.

Emily gasped. With every kiss, every touch, she was on fire. Every inch of her was screaming out in joy, anticipation, longing. Need. Lust. Her body wasn't keen on stopping even after her recent release. She wanted Naomi. She felt the blonde's hands sliding over her body. She felt Naomi tugging her jeans down. Emily panicked for a moment and stopped her.

"I told you I wasn't done." Naomi pulled back and smiled. "These are coming off. Shirt too. Everything needs to come off." Naomi pulled on the jeans once more and Emily stopped her again. "You can't tell me you want to stop? I mean we can.. but.." Naomi was puzzled. Unless she'd gotten bad at reading Emily all of a sudden the shift in behavior was confusing.

"I don't want to stop.. I don't. But.. umm.." Emily bit her lip, trying to find the words. "Naoms.. there are.. more scars." She looked away then forced herself to look into the blonde's eyes. She wanted to see. She owed it to the blonde, to herself to face the admission. Naomi for her part, first looked slightly more confused at the shift in topic. Then realization hit her. She knew it was possible that there would be other scars elsewhere, but once they stopped talking and started doing, she'd not thought. She nodded, reached up and touched Emily's face.

"Ok. I get it. Thighs yeah?" She kept stroking Emily's cheek. Emily swallowed and nodded. "I don't care about scars Ems. We said we'll talk about them another time. Then I'm not going to worry about them. You're beautiful, no matter what." Naomi kissed Emily slowly. "Unless you have further objections, these.." She tugged on the jeans. "need to come off for me." Naomi smiled. Emily thought she would melt.

"Ok. I wanted you to know.. before you saw.. but yeah." She moved her own hands to pushed her jeans down. "Knickers too?" Emily asked shily, almost quietly. No one had seen her that naked in ages. She'd had her fair share of partners before everything turned to shit in her head, before she'd... _Don't think of all that. Be here. Don't think about before._ She had a couple of random shags since, but no one had seen her body, no one had cared or been allowed. She swallowed hard, feeling herself trembling at it all. Wanting.

"No. I'll pull those off once I get down there." Naomi replied, smiling playfully. "It's my present, yeah?" While she wasn't as hurried as before, there was an urgency in her veins. _There will be time later to explore her, all of her._ She kissed Emily harder. Her hands tugging at Emily's shirt. Emily moved to help get her own shirt off, then she tugged on Naomi's. She looked up pleading, _You're not the only one who wants clothing to come off_. Naomi pulled her shirt off over her head one-handed. "How's that?" She smiled at the redhead who licked her lips. Naomi laughed. _Damn eager. Loving this. I'm a dumbass for waiting._ She undid her bra and Emily did the same. "Ok then." Naomi kissed Emily deeply. She closed her eyes and breathed in Emily, her energy. Her fears, her desire. Emily tugged on Naomi's jeans, unbuttoning them, glancing up at the blonde expectantly. "Say please lil'red." Naomi smiled.

"What?" Emily countered. Naomi pulled Emily's hands away from her own jeans.

"If you want me to take my jeans off, you need to ask nicely." The redhead was processing what Naomi was saying while Naomi simply smiled. It was an evil smile. "What's it going to be?"

"Pl... please take your jeans off." Emily stuttered. She felt the air change. It wasn't unpleasant. Unexpected, yes. Surprising, maybe. But definitely not unpleasant. She found her body reacting to the request. _Was it a request or a command? Is this what Naomi likes?_ She didn't think her heart could beat faster but she was wrong.

"Good girl." Naomi got off the couch and slid her jeans and knickers down. She stood there naked for Emily to see. Not shy, not questioning. Definitely not undone. The energy coming off her was determined and focused. Emily felt Naomi's desire without even being touched in that moment. The looks, the hints, the nuances.. all along had been the foreplay. This... this was the Naomi she didn't know she wanted, needed. Naomi smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Yes, I do want you. Do you trust me?" She touched Emily's neck. Emily nodded, then leaned up and kissed Naomi. She took Emily's hands and raised her arms above her head. "Keep these up here Emily."

"What?" Emily looked confused and bit her lip. "Why?"

"Cause I'm telling you to." Naomi kissed Emily. "You trust me yeah?" Emily responded to the kiss and nodded. Naomi kissed her again, hard, deep. Her hands finding Emily's breasts. She touched tentatively, feeling them, feeling Emily under her. Emily's body was a live wire. Everywhere Naomi touched sent electricity through the redhead. There was pure fire under her skin. And Naomi drank it all in. Her mouth moved from Emily's lips to her jaw, to her neck, to her chest. _God in heaven, this girl. If she only knew... what I feel inside.. like nothing else. I know I'm in charge. I put myself in charge. It's who I am. But shit if I'm not trembling inside. Please don't let her see that._ She took Emily's left breast into her mouth while cupping, kneading her right.

Emily's body wanted more of everything Naomi was offering. She gripped the couch cushions above her head, trying to keep her hands where the blonde told her to keep them. _Naomi's request.. no command. She ordered me to keep them up here._ She felt Naomi's mouth teasing and licking one breast and her hand squeezing and pinching the other one. Her body reacted on its own, no longer waiting for her brain to decide. Still, she kept her hands above her. _I don't want her to stop. If I move my hands, she might stop. Keep them up there. God, I want to touch her. She's naked, on top of me, causing earthquakes in my body and I can't touch her._

Naomi could feel Emily struggling to keep her hands away from her. She started kissing away from her breasts and down her stomach. She felt Emily's stomach flutter. Her hands moving a bit lower than her mouth, reaching the redhead's waistband. She pulled the knickers down slowly, admiring every bit of flesh they revealed. She heard Emily moan. She loved hearing her. She pulled the knickers completely off, her mouth watering. She looked up and saw Emily had closed her eyes. She knew the scars would be visible now and was still afraid of seeing the wrong thing in Naomi's gaze. _She's still worried I will judge her. She couldn't be further from the truth. I will look at the scars but not now. There will be time later for the scars. Right this minute, there's only one thing I want._ Her hands moved up Emily's thighs. Her fingers felt the wetness first as she opened the redhead's lips. She breathed in her scent and placed her mouth on Emily's clit. She vaguely heard Emily say something but it didn't matter what it was. Naomi was where she wanted to be, drinking in the redhead, licking her, suckling at her inner most vulnerability. Her mouth and tongue moved of their own accord. Knowing when to lick, suck, trace, kiss. She reveled in the drunken high she felt at Emily's pleasure. The redhead moved under her, pushing her hips up into Naomi's mouth.

Emily felt the heat from Naomi's mouth and thought she would drown the girl. She didn't remember the last time, if ever, she had been this wet. There was no denying how desperately she needed the blonde. She could feel the second orgasm building. She tried focusing on the cushions beneath her hands, the fabric, the shape. Anything to stave off her climax. _At this rate, she's going to think I'm totally inexperienced. Shit. Think of anything else other than her mouth, her tongue, her body.. how badly you want to reach down and grab her, run your fingers in her hair and pull._

Naomi knew what she was doing. She could feel the taut muscles, the clenching, the swelling. _Sweet, delicious Emily. This is what you are missing Campbell. This girl. You've never touched her before but her body is embedded in you. You know how to touch her. She knows how to undo you._ Her tongue entered Emily. _She's close. I know she's close. She's holding back._ Naomi sucked Emily's clit a little harder, moving her tongue across it before pulling away. Emily's eyes flew open.

"Turn over." Naomi tugged at Emily's hips. Emily moved and flipped on to her stomach, not sure what Naomi was going to do. She felt the blonde place one leg between hers and then felt her hand between her legs as well. Emily felt the two fingers enter her slowly. She moaned loudly unable to contain it. Naomi's leg pushed against the fingers, driving them in and out of Emily. She felt Naomi's body on top of her. She could feel her breasts pressing against her back. She felt herself push back against the fingers. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold together much longer. She felt claimed. "Be a good girl Emily, cum for me," she heard Naomi whisper in her ear. That did it. The orgasm hit her and she collapsed on to the couch, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. She whimpered and groaned.

Neither heard the car doors outside or the front door open.

"Holy fuck." They both snapped up at the sound of the lisp only to find two pairs of wide eyes staring at them.

"We brought more vodka." Effy declared. Katie shook her head and stomped into the kitchen.

"Shit...shit... shit" Emily pulled the throw on the couch over her body as she pulled away from Naomi.

"Hi Eff." Naomi sat back on the couch. "There's a bottle in the freezer. Think you can pour out 4 glassfuls.. I'm pretty sure it's that kind of night." Effy smirked and headed to the kitchen where Katie was slamming cabinet doors and cursing.

"You need to start locking your fucking front door." Emily growled as she put on her jeans, not bothering with her knickers.

"Um.. you were the last one to walk in, you didn't lock it lil'red" Naomi smirked and licked her fingers.

 _Shit_ , thought Emily.


	12. Chapter 12

Good morning.. yes, chapter 12 already. I worked on this one a bit. It took a bit out of me to be sure.

Bit of a trigger warning.

Thank you to my readers, reviewers.. you all drive me to keep pushing myself and updating. I will likely not be updating again until I return from a mini vacation within my vacation. Longish story..

As always, review if you can. If not, it's cool. Just enjoy.

Disclaimer - skins isn't mine but really wish it was ..

 _._

 _._

 _"You handled that well." came the voice in her ear again. She shivered. How did she come to love hearing this praise? The hand kept stroking her ass softly, reassuringly. A gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I know it stung but what else did you feel?" How could she express into words what she had felt? Being struck, reeling from it but being exhilarated and strangely comforted. How did she explain the wetness between her legs? Before the spanking, she knew she had been turned on immensely._

The Changed – Chapter 12

"I'm sorry Ems. What was it you were saying this morning? about not wanting to go there? Not wanting to screw it up when I told you to fuck her? Cause clearly what I walked into wasn't exactly friend activity. Jesus Christ." Katie rambled on. She had been pacing and talking for about ten minutes. Emily sat at the kitchen table, feeling slightly uncomfortable not wearing knickers and having her jeans rub up against her sensitive parts.

"You should be happy Katie. You were right, I was wrong. Can't we leave it at that?"

Naomi had gotten dressed and damn near ran to the garden where Effy was hiding. She got a deathly glare from Katie. _Yeah, that was going to be a tough conversation._ She shook off the idea and sat down next to Effy who was sipping vodka and pointed to the other half full glass.

"Well done." Effy toasted Naomi who couldn't help but smile and cringe at the same time.

"Shut it Stonem. Don't you fucking knock?" She took a good swallow of the alcohol and felt the burn. Thankful it had been Effy and Katie and not Cook that had walked in on that. While she may not be able to live it down with these two, Cookie would have been an insufferable bastard at catching her fingers deep in Emily from behind no less. _God lil'red felt good like that. Stop it. Effy's looking at you and grinning._ "Stop it."

"I'm going to be hearing about this for days, possibly weeks to come. If I suffer, you suffer. Especially since you were damn adamant that you and Emily weren't going to happen."

"I know, I know." Naomi grimaced. "I didn't mean for it to happen. But damn if those brown eyes don't do a number on you." Effy laughed knowing exactly what Naomi was talking about. "Katie is going to be near impossible.. First I said no, then argued with Katie about it, then I go and shag her sister and get caught at it. Jesus..."

"Emily argued against the notion of the two of you also."

"Right.. wait, what? Emily talked about her and me? When?" Naomi almost spilled her glass.

"This morning.. after walking in on Katie and I this morning." Effy explained unfazed.

"No?! She didn't." Naomi was astounded at this news. Both that Emily had been talking about them and that she had walked in on Katie and Effy.

"Oh yes. I was happily tucked in between Katie's legs when she walked in. Fucking Katie jumped and I ended up on the floor." She continued to sip on her drink. "I'd say you and I earned a little conspiratorial chat, no?"

"Holy hell.. today's been eventful then." Naomi's mind reeled at all the images, some less pleasant than others.

"Sooo.. how was it?" Effy smiled at Naomi. _All's fair in love and war.. especially poking fun at blondie._

"Fuck off." Naomi blushed.

"Oh come one. Not like I didn't catch you at it." Effy raised an eyebrow and smirked. Both of the girls laughed. Effy regarded Naomi. "How long have you known about Katie and me?"

"About 4 months, give or take. You're not as secretive.. or as quiet as you'd like to be."

"Hmm. Noted. You didn't say anything."

"What did you want me to say Eff?" Naomi ran her hand through her hair, glad the brunette had given her a respite by moving the conversation to her and Katie. "I've watched long enough to know you've been smitten forever. Plus Anthea talks about you and the twins, you know?"

"She does?" Effy was rarely surprised but the mention of her mother talking about her was cause for it. While she knew her mom loved her and her brother, if it wasn't business she wasn't in the habit of giving attention. Naomi had gotten plenty of her mother's attention at London House, was being groomed to take over. But her mother talking about her and the twins. This was news. "Tell me." She tried to look uninterested but she knew her voice betrayed her.

Naomi laughed, not at Effy, but at the memory of her and Anthea talking. "She said you came in from the playground and stated that you had met the girl you were going to marry."

Effy laughed hard at this. She recalled it as vividly as if it had been yesterday.

 _Anthea had Tony take Effy to the park near the house. Basically getting rid of both of them to have a moment's peace. Tony had deposited Effy near the swings and fucked off. She looked around at the other kids and didn't want anything to do with them. A little voice came out of nowhere._

 _"Hey you! Come here and help me get her down." Effy turned to find a little brunette almost as tall as her standing by a tree. She was frantically waving her over. "Come on. I don't have all day. I want to play on the swings but my sister doesn't want to come down." Effy thought there was a neat but funny sound to how the girl talked. She wandered over to her. "She's up there. Get her to come down." The impatient girl pointed up the tree. When Effy looked up, there was a carbon copy of the girl in front of her only two branches up. Not that high for someone who could climb._

 _"Whoa." was all Effy could say._

 _"Don't tell me you can't climb either." the little girl looked positively crushed._

 _"No, I can climb that but she looks like you."_

 _"That's cause we're twins stupid." The girl put her hands on her hips and looked at Effy like she was dumb. "I'm Katie and that monkey up there is Emily." Effy looked up again and the girl in the tree smiled and waved. "Great! You can climb. Get her down. I want to play on the swings."_

 _"Why does she need to come down if you want to play on the swings?" Effy asked. "Why can't you play on the swings by yourself?" She stared at the girl in front of her and realized she liked the dress she was wearing._

 _"Cause we're twins! We're supposed to do everything together!" Katie spoke determinedly. "Plus I need her to push me." She almost pouted that last bit which gave Effy butterflies._

 _"I can push you." Effy said. Katie looked at her surprised. "I can push you and she can stay in the tree if she wants. She's not going to fall is she?" Effy looked up and yelled. "Emily, are you going to fall out of the tree?" The girl above her shook her head._

 _"Nope. I can climb really good. Katie can't." Emily seemed genuinely happy about this._

 _"See. She won't fall. We can go to the swings and I can push you."_

 _"But we're twins. We're supposed to play together." Katie was thinking about the offer._

 _"You can do different things even if you're twins I bet. Come on." Effy stuck her hand out waiting for Katie to take it. Katie thought about taking Effy's hand, glanced at her sister who was getting very comfortable on the branch, almost laying out on it. She nodded, set her lips straight and took Effy's hand._

 _"I don't like to be pushed too hard or too soft. And no tickling at all." Effy smiled. She liked this girl. Bossy. "What's your name?"_

 _"Elizabeth. But people call me Effy."_

 _"That's a funny name... Effy. Hmm.. I like it. You're my Effy now." Katie stated as she hopped on the swing. "Ok, remember – not too hard or too soft my Effy."_

Effy smiled at the memory. "I remember that. Anthea told you about me coming into the house huh?"

"Yup. Apparently you were very demanding in planning your wedding." Naomi smiled, feeling the vodka and watching her friend totally besotted. _It looks good on her. She doesn't even know she's beaming._ "She does love you. She doesn't know how to say it or show it but she does."

Effy shook herself out of her memory and finished her drink. "Who are we talking about? Dear mum or Katie?"

"Take your pick." Naomi gulped her drink. "Who goes back in for the refill?"

"Oh no. I poured the first round and had to brace myself through Katie's first little shit storm. This round is all you."

"Fuck." She looked back at the house and while she no longer heard angry ranting, she was wary. "I'm running in and grabbing one of the bottles. If I'm not back in a minute, tell my mum I loved her."

Naomi walked into her own home, dreading at the encounter she knew was coming. Surprisingly, neither twin was in the kitchen. She couldn't hear them in the living room either. _I love that couch. Never getting rid of it. Focus Campbell. Coast is clear but don't dawdle._ She opened the freezer, noting the second bottle in there, and grabbed the open one. Then retraced her steps to the garden and raised her hands in triumph when she got there.

"Impressive. Less than a minute and unscathed."

"They're not in the kitchen."

"Was there visible signs of battle and blood?"

"Nope." Naomi plopped down and proceeded to open the bottle and pour.

"Excellent. Then let's drink good and well before they remember us." Effy toasted and Naomi clinked her glass. "You realize we're doing twins, yeah?"

"Lord have mercy on us." Both girls giggled.

Katie and Emily had gone upstairs to the guest bedroom when Emily said she wanted to talk to Katie privately. While she had protested a little, something in Emily's eyes changed her mind. They sat on the bed after Emily had emphatically assured her twin that nothing had happened on the bed. They were both quiet but Katie was becoming impatient. She still needed to give Naomi a good bollocking.

"Ems out with it. You wanted to talk. Get on with it."

"This isn't easy Katie. I promised I would talk to Naomi about it. If I'm going to keep that promise, then I need to tell you first."

"Tell me what Emily?"

"Shit.." Emily sighed and took her shirt off. While she was wearing her bra she put one arm over her breasts. She took Katie's hand in hers and placed it on the scars. Katie almost pulled her hand back, not sure she knew what Emily was doing but knowing she didn't want to feel her sister's tits. Then her finger felt the uneven skin. Her eyes widened and she got closer to Emily who was red from head to toe.

"What the fuck is this Emsy?" Katie's voice rose and sounded angry. Emily wouldn't look at her. She examined the small ridges under her fingers. She tried counting them but couldn't some were almost invisible, only the barest of discolorations. Others were still palpable. Only one looked to be more pronounced than the others. "Emsy?" Emily looked at Katie then, hearing the sadness in her voice. There were tears freely falling from Katie's eyes. Emily felt her lower lip tremble. Katie pulled her sister in and hugged her. "Oh God Ems." She held her tight and felt Emily's arms wrap around her. Both twins were crying. "I'm so sorry Emsy.. when? Why? Are you ok? Shit." Katie kept mumbling.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for Katie."

Katie pulled back and took Emily's face in her hands. She looked into her twin's eyes. "I should have seen something, known something.. I should have paid more attention."

"Katie, no." Emily shook her head as best as Katie's hands would let her. She took Katie's hands into her own and away from her face. "I did this.. like this cause I didn't want anyone to see. I didn't want you to notice, to worry. And you've been there, by my side, the whole time. You've been amazing. You couldn't have stopped this, ok?"

Katie shook her head. "There must have been something I could have done."

"No, Katie, no." She took a deep breath. "There are more scars. I'm not showing you, but there are more." Katie put a hand to her mouth. Her mind was going in circles, reliving the past months, years. Did she ever see Emily hurt? Bleeding? Withdrawn enough to do this? "The only reason I'm not completely covered in scars is because you were amazing Katie. If you hadn't been there, I may not even be here. Ok?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Katie covered her mouth and ran out of the room. She found the bathroom with enough time to not be sick everywhere. Emily heard her sister puking in the other room and wrung her hands in her lap. She felt the clamminess. _No... no..no.. please not now. Please.. Breathe._ She felt the room closing in, the temperature rising. Her mouth went dry and her hands started shaking. She vaguely heard the toilet flush, and the cabinet being opened, then the sink. She heard it and part of her could understand. But everything around her started getting fuzzy. She slipped from the bed to the floor. She curled up and hugged herself. Her mind going at a frightening speed and not focusing on any one thing.

"Shit. Sorry Ems." Katie called out from the bathroom. She'd retched but thankfully hit the toilet. She found some mouthwash in the sink cabinet and washed her face. _Way to go Fitch. Your sister needs you and you spaz out. Fucking amateur move. And you wonder why she didn't come to you when she needed it._ She took a ragged breath and walked back into the guest bedroom to find Emily on the floor.

She knew Katie was talking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She could almost feel Katie's hands on her face, her shoulders. The only thing she could hear was her own voice. On repeat. Loud, screaming, angry. But it wasn't her voice. She couldn't speak.

"Come on Emsy. Look at me. Breathe. You're safe. I'm here. I promise you're safe. Come back to me Emsy. Please." Emily's skin was cold. She wasn't responding. Katie hadn't seen an attack this bad in a long time. _Fuck._ Crying once more, Katie knelt on the floor and tried to pick Emily up to a sitting position. "Emsy, babes, look at me, please. Sweetie I'm right here. Please look at me." Shit. She got up and ran to the top of the stairs. "EFFY! NAOMI! HELP ME PLEASE!" She went back to the room and knelt by her sister, cradling her head in her lap.

She heard the footsteps racing up the stairs. Naomi got there first.

"What happened?" Naomi was calm, only a hint of fear in her voice. She knelt in front of Emily, stroked her face.

"We were talking.. she.. she showed me her scars.." Katie was sobbing. "I got sick.. and came bb-back into the room to find her in the middle of an attack." Effy stepped in behind Katie and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to calm her as Katie held Emily's head in her lap. "I swear I didn't yell. I wasn't mad. I was scared for her." Effy squeezed a little tighter, making eye contact with Naomi who nodded.

"Katie, sweetie. Naomi's going to take Emily ok?" Effy whispered into Katie's ear, trying to sound soothing. They didn't need both twins in a right state and Katie was well on her way. "We're not going anywhere. But Naomi's going to pick her up, get her on the bed yeah?" She looked at the blonde who was slowly prying Emily out of Katie's grip. Naomi was surprised Katie wasn't fighting them on this. She must be terrified.

"Hey Katie. You know your sister best. How often does she have these?" Naomi tried engaging Katie as Effy pulled her into a hard hug, Emily now in Naomi's arms. She lifted the panicked girl on to the bed. "They don't normally get like this huh?" She felt Emily's forehead, then set about to get the girl out of her curled up state. She started rubbing Emily's back, stroking her hair. "Hey Emily.. sweetie. It's Naomi. I know you're scared. I know. But Katie is here, so's Effy. And you're scaring Katie. Come back to us lil'red."

"I haven't seen one this bad since she..." She hiccuped and buried her head into Effy's shoulder.

"Since she cut her wrist." Effy answered. "But she was alone when that happened." She looked at Naomi.

"Oh." She looked at the girl on the bed and felt terrified. She wondered why Emily chose to tell her sister about her scars today. Maybe she thought she saw them earlier and wanted to explain. Whatever the reason, it set her off. "It's ok Emily. Everything is ok. No one is upset. Maybe a little scared." She curled up around Emily and held her. She continued whispering reassurances much like Effy whispered to Katie. The truth of being with twins was hitting both Effy and Naomi in a much different way than earlier.

Naomi shifted a bit and began rubbing Emily's back again, continuously whispering. "Come on lil'red. Come back to us. We're waiting here for you.. for your beautiful self to come back.. to smile at us. I miss your smile. The way you look at me when you make me work with plants." She kissed Emily's cheek. _Shit. She moved back a bit, realizing Emily had peed herself. Christ, what is happening in your head, my beautiful Emily?_ She kissed Emily's cheek again. "You are loved. You are wanted. Please Emily. Come back to us, to me, please beautiful girl." She kept whispering.

Effy held on to Katie who had finally stopped crying as hard. She listened to Naomi's continuous reassurance, hoping it was helping, getting through to Emily. Katie needed her to be alright. They all needed her to be alright. _Snap out of it Emily. Hear Naomi._ She felt Katie hug her a little tighter. "Hey you."

"She's going to be ok, yeah Eff?" Katie asked sincerely. Her mind going back to darker memories.

"Of course love. She's hit a rough moment. Today was..." She thought of her and Naomi's conversation in the garden. "eventful. She's had a long day, lots of information. Her brain is a little muddied. But she'll be ok. We're here, we won't let her down."

"Yeah.. " Katie wanted to believe Effy. She felt weak, helpless. She couldn't stop what was going on inside her sister. If it was a person, an outside force, she would stand for her and take the hit. She would take anything to save Emily pain. She knew that. But this, she couldn't stop this. She couldn't make it go away. She heard Naomi murmuring, glance and saw her curled around her twin. _She will help her. I know Naomi. She will do everything she knows how to.. to get Emily out of her head._

Naomi shifted on the bed and jumped over Emily so she could look her in the eyes. Eyes that weren't focusing, weren't seeing anything. "Emily.. sweetie. Look at me." She touched the redhead's face. "I know you're in there. I'm out here, come join me yeah? I'm lonely. Effy and Katie are shit company." She heard a mild objection from the other girls in an effort to get through Emily any way they could. "See.. they're disagreeable twats. You need to save me from them lil'red." Emily's breathing had leveled out. Her skin was still clammy. Her pupils seemed to flicker. "Hey.. come on, there you are.. come play with me Ems. Please. I need you." _There, her pupils are constricting. Yes!_ "Hey Emsy. Hi beautiful. Welcome back you lovely girl." She heard Effy and Katie get up off the floor.

"Naoms?"

"Yeah baby. I'm here. Hi." She stroked Emily's hair. "Effy and Katie are here too."

"Katie?" Emily seem to focus a little more. "Is she upset with me?"

"No!" Katie came around the bed and Naomi moved. Emily could see Katie. "I wasn't upset with you Emsy. Katie-shum. Katie-shum. I was scared..." Naomi thought Katie was going to cry again. Surprisingly she took a breath and took Emily's hand in hers. "My stomach got all messed up. But I wasn't.. am not upset with you Emsy. Never, ok?"

Naomi noticed that Effy stayed on the other side of the bed. She looked a little paler than usual but she stood steady. They locked eyes and Effy nodded. Naomi nodded back. Effy walked slowly out of the room. Katie noticed but didn't let on. She kept touching Emily's hand. Emily didn't move but her eyes were more present. She looked back and forth between Naomi and Katie. Naomi smiled at her. She heard Effy rummaging in drawers in Naomi's bedroom. From where she was on the bed, she saw her take clothes to the bathroom. She heard the water turn on, then Effy came back into the bedroom and gave Naomi another nod.

"Hey Katie, love. Can you give me a hand getting us all something to eat? I'm guessing Emily's starving. And I'm kind of hungry. What about you Naomi? You hungry?" Effy addressed Katie.

"I could eat something. Maybe pizza? There's a place a couple blocks from here. It's pretty good."

"I'm not leaving Emily." Katie all but growled it. She glared at Effy for suggesting it. Effy made a hand motion for Katie to come over to her. Katie shook her head no, but Effy was insistent. "I'll be right back Emsy. Need to kick someone's ass." She leaned down and kissed Emily's hand. Emily watched her sister get up and then focused on Naomi. Katie reached Effy in less than a second and Effy took her by the arm and pulled her to the doorway. She leaned in as she did and said something. Katie's head turned back, glanced at Emily and looked up at Naomi who nodded at her. Katie came over to Emily and reached down, kissed her head. "Ems, I'm kind of hungry myself. I'm going to get us food with Effy. Naomi's going to stay with you, ok? You do what she tells you. I love you." She and Effy went downstairs and left Naomi alone with Emily.

"Hey you." Naomi stroked Emily's cheek. "Thanks for coming back to us... to me. I was getting awful lonely without you, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for lil'red. You're here. That's all I care about. How about you get up from there and come with me. I've a bath running for both of us, ok?"

"I don't know that I can move." Emily blushed. She felt heavy, stiff, drained. Somewhere in her head, she knew she'd had an attack. A massive one. Her brain felt like mush.

"That's ok then. I'll carry you. We both know I can." Naomi smiled playfully at the redhead. Emily didn't smile back. Naomi got up from the bed and walked over to the other side, leaned down and picked Emily up without a problem. _Utterly tiny._ Emily managed to get her arms around Naomi's neck and allowed herself to be carried to the bathroom. Once there, Naomi set her down on the edge of the tub. "Hold on to the tub, ok? I'm going to get your clothes off." Emily nodded then realized something. She looked down and saw her soaked jeans.

"Oh god. Shit Naomi." She tried to stand up straight and push Naomi away. But her legs wouldn't quite hold her up, she slipped back on to the edge of the tub, Naomi grabbing her arm.

"It's ok Ems. It's ok." Naomi swallowed hard and tried to hold on to Emily who was trying to push her away. "Emily, please stop. I'm not going anywhere. It's ok. Let me help get you cleaned up."

"Fuck.. I'm a mess. I'm fucking hopeless." Naomi grabbed Emily by the shoulders, shocking the redhead.

"Stop it. I will not hear that. You are never hopeless. Ever. Understand?" Emily looked in Naomi's eyes and nodded. She looked away then, blushing, embarrassed. "Let's get these clothes off." Emily pulled her shirt off while she stood on wobbly legs. Naomi reached over and turned off the tap. The tub was about half full but she didn't want it to overflow when they got in. She turned back to Emily who had undone her jeans and had tears in her eyes. Naomi took her face in her hands and kissed Emily's lips slowly. "It's ok lil'red." She helped get the jeans off and helped her get in the tub. She then slipped off her own clothes and got in behind her. She held her while Emily cried a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings! On vacation still.. but managed to get chapter 13 done...

Thank you to my readers and reviewers.. can't do this without you.

I appreciate every interaction greatly. I've tried to temper the hard stuff with lighter stuff.. it's what life should be like... but I'm a big softie.

Had a review that mentioned trepidation because of the bdsm components, but was glad to have read the story so far. I added the bdsm warning because I didn't want it to come as a surprise to readers. While the story does contain components of bdsm, the story isn't meant to be plain smut or sordid or in your face about it. It's about relationship dynamics. So thank you to everyone who has taken a chance on the story and continued to enjoy it. Ok enjoy!

 _._

 _._

 _"I felt.." She swallowed. "I felt warm. Wanted, cared for." She answered._

 _"What else?" The squeezed her ass, kneading the flesh. She gasped. She felt the sting of the recent spanking beneath the skin. Her body flushed. "What else did you feel lil'red?"_

 _"I'm wet..soaked." She felt embarrassed. "I feel needy." She licked her lips._

 _"Needy for what?" the voice taunted her._

Afterburn – Chapter 13

Naomi ambled into the kitchen where Effy and Katie sat. Effy thought she looked exhausted. Katie immediately got up and started the kettle. Naomi sat down and put her head on the table.

"Did she eat?" Effy asked gently.

"Yeah she had one slice. Didn't eat the second, I left the plate in case she got hungry later. She's laying down but not asleep."

"We put the soiled sheets in the wash and found some spare ones. Bed in the spare room is all set up." Katie chimed in, grabbing a mug and a plate of biscuits for Naomi. "Did you eat any of the pizza?"

"I had a slice. Not too hungry. Tired though. Thanks for taking care of the sheets and the bed. Emily is in my bed. She can stay the night there." She raised her head and cracked her neck. "You can stay with her Katie. She needs her sister. Effy you take the spare and I'll kip on the couch."

"You don't need to thank us Naoms. I should be thanking you for all you've done." Katie poured out the water and added the tea. Setting the steaming cup in front of Naomi. "Are you sure? About me bunking with Ems?"

"Yeah. And I helped today but she **needs** you Katie. It will do you both a world of good I think." Not letting the bag steep too long, she added milk and sugar. Effy watched the interaction and said nothing. She could see the energy in Naomi dissipating. The girl had given Emily her strength and she needed a respite.

"I'd understand if you wanted to sleep with your girl Naoms." Katie casually blurted out.

"Please Katie.. don't" Naomi groaned, closed her eyes and blew on the tea. She took a tentative sip.

"Don't what?" Katie put the kettle on the back burner and turned around, noting the tone in Naomi's voice.

"I don't.. can't talk about anything right now, k? I'm drained." Naomi almost pleaded, wishing she'd gone into the living room instead of the kitchen.

"I didn't ask to talk about _anything_. You took objection to me saying Emily's your girl. What the fuck?"

"Leave it Katie." Effy warned, noticing Naomi shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"No Eff. What the fuck Naomi? She's good enough to shag and that's it?"

"Fuck you Katie!" Naomi yelled. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm fucking exhausted. I asked you to back off. But you can't, can you? I don't have the energy to talk about what Emily is to me. I don't have the energy to think about it. For fuck's sake leave it." She got up from the table and started heading to the garden. Katie blocked her path.

"No. Campbell. Fuck you. I walk in on you fucking the hell out of my sister... watch her implode into a panic.. then you manage to take care of her like... like you were doing it you're whole life.. and you have the fucking nerve to get pissy when I call her your girl? What? She's damaged goods? What the fuck is your objection?"

"Yeah I fucking objected to her being 'my girl'. I'm not in the right head space to think about what Emily and I are or aren't. Do I fancy her? Yes. Do I care about her? Yes. Do I want to label it? No. I fucking don't. And yeah, I took care of her. I'm human. What the fuck else did you want me to do?" Naomi pushed through Katie. She needed to get out into the night air. She needed to breathe. _The garden. She needed to get out to the garden._ She heard Katie following.

"Katie." Effy tried grabbing Katie's arm but she shook her off. "Everyone's tired and on edge. Let's leave it til morning. Go up to Emily. I'll talk to Naomi."

"No. I want to hear from Naomi what the problem with my sister is."

Naomi growled. She reached one of the chairs, picked it up and threw it against the fence. She turned and kicked a bucket they'd left out earlier. Effy grabbed hold of Katie's arm and drew her back. Naomi picked up the other chair and threw it at the first. She turned, wanting to tear every plant out. She wanted everything dead back in its place. She didn't want to see green here. She stormed over to the vegetable patch. She stopped and fell to her knees. She put her hands in her hair and sobbed.

"Babe." Effy whispered to Katie. "Please go upstairs to Emily. I swear Naomi will sort this with you tomorrow. She's running on fumes. And whatever she's objecting to, it's a reaction not actual emotion." Effy hugged Katie, kissing her cheek. "We all want the best for Emily. If we didn't, we wouldn't be here at all."

Katie stared at Naomi. She realized too late that she was taking out her anger at the blonde. Anger she felt at herself. Anger for feeling inadequate at helping her twin. Anger for Emily feeling all this pain. She took it out on the one person she had trusted to care for her sister, the one person she herself had wanted to be with her sister. _Damn it Fitch. What the fuck is wrong with you?_ "Tell her I'm sorry yeah? That I'm not thinking right either." She kissed Effy slowly. "Don't let her sleep on the couch."

"I won't love." She touched Katie's face. "And you can apologize yourself tomorrow."

Katie looked at Naomi one more time before heading off to Emily. Effy stared at Naomi. She took a breath and walked to her. Naomi didn't even glance up, didn't show that she heard her. The sobbing had ebbed but she was still on her knees, her hands in her hair. Effy knelt down next to her and pulled her in. Naomi didn't resist which told Effy how desperately worn out she was.

"What can I do Naomi?" She tugged Naomi's hands away and calmly stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. She didn't expect conversation. She didn't expect an answer. She knew all she could do was be present, be open. Naomi snaked her arms around Effy and held on.

"Effy, I was scared. Fucking terrified." She whispered. "I hated seeing her like that. I didn't know if I could pull her out of it. I..." Naomi faltered. "I didn't want to lose her."

"I know. But you didn't lose her. You brought her back for all of us Naoms. You gave it your all and then some. Katie is.. well Katie. She meant no harm. You know that. You know she's grateful for everything you did. She's scared too. You did good."

"I love Katie, you. I think I love Ems.. she's a sweetheart. But I don't want to let you any of you down. I care for Emily.. too much I think. I've not known her that long.. and when I saw her on the ground... when I saw her so far away.. I almost couldn't handle it. She doesn't deserve that hurt.. No one really does.. but her.. I see her and I feel lighter. She smiles at me and I can do anything Eff. What is that?"

"Insanity. You've clearly lost it and should be sectioned post haste." Effy deadpanned. A second of silence took place before both girls lost it. They giggled until they were out of breath.

"You're a twat Stonem."

"I have one, not sure I am one." She kissed Naomi's forehead. "It's time for you to rest Naoms. And that guest bed is big enough for you and I. No funny business or I'll set Katie loose on you."

"The couch is fine Eff.." They let go of each other and started to get up, dusting their pants.

"Not hearing it, Campbell. You know I can hurt you and I'm not above doing it with glee. Off to bed. I'll lock up and turn out the lights."

Emily woke up in the middle of the night, what night she wasn't sure. Katie was passed out next to her. She'd been awake when Katie came up to bed. Emily had heard yelling and something crashing but she hadn't gotten out of bed to check. When she asked Katie, her twin shrugged and mumbled but didn't explain. Emily looked, saw the clock telling her it was almost 430am. She sat up quietly and saw Effy sleeping in the small couch Naomi had in the corner. _Where was Naoms?_

She got up, knowing the world could fall around Katie and she wouldn't hear it. She was about to walk past Effy when the brunette opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Um.. bathroom. Where's Naomi?"

"She's sleeping in the guest bedroom. I was going to bunk in with her but this was just as good." She looked over at Katie. "This way I could watch you both and Naomi could get some rest."

"Oh." Emily bit her lip. She glanced at the door.

"You ok Ems?"

"Think it would be ok if I looked in on her? I'll be quiet."

"Emily, you can go in there if you want. She won't be upset. She probably won't be conscious." Effy wanted to get up and hug the girl but she didn't. _Another time._ "I canceled Monday and Tuesday at the house. I don't think anyone will be up for the challenge."

"Oh no Eff! That's going to cost.."

Effy raised her hand. "Stop. I'm the boss. I make the rules. Our safety, all of our safety, comes first. No matter what." Emily nodded and walked over to Effy, bent down and hugged her. Effy smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"Off with you." Effy shooed her away.

After using the bathroom, Emily stepped into the guest bedroom quietly. Naomi was lying face down and sleeping. She shuffled over to the bed and knelt down beside it. Not that long ago, she had curled up in that spot and lost her mind for a bit. She watched the blonde, wanting to reach out and caress her face but didn't want to wake her. She blushed. This woman had done so much for her. Her heart was bursting for her. Emily had experienced kindness in her life but yesterday gave the word a whole different meaning. She had snippets of recollection but not enough to form a complete picture. She was admittedly a little frightened of remembering.

"You going to stare at me the rest of the night.. or morning.. or whatever the hell time it is?"

"Sorry. I got up to pee.." She blushed at the word recalling that particular moment. "Anyway, I wanted to check on you."

"It's ok Ems." Naomi reached out and touched Emily's face. "How are you?"

"Ok... I think." She looked down at her hands on her lap. "Thank you." Naomi felt the heat radiating from Emily's cheek and knew she was blushing. She instinctively smiled but put her thumb on Emily's lips, silencing her.

"Shh.." She rubbed the thumb across the lips. _Soft._ "You're always on your knees lil'red. Maybe it's around me?" Naomi smiled and lowered her hand, offering it to Emily. "Come on. Get up here."

"No.. you need to sleep. I'll go back.." She was already getting up. While she desperately wanted the blonde in bed with her, she felt guilty enough that she didn't want to intrude further.

Naomi scooted backwards on the bed, opening up some room for the tiny redhead. "Come on. I'll sleep better this way. Keep me company." Emily didn't need more prompting and got in bed, facing away from Naomi. The blonde immediately tucked her into her body, putting an arm around Emily's waist. "See.. I have something to hold on to, keep the monsters at bay. Way better than sleeping alone." Naomi leaned into Emily and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Sleep Ems."

Emily took hold of the arm around her and closed her eyes. She felt safe.

At first, Katie thought she was dreaming. But the insistent hands on her breasts weren't a dream. She started enjoying it. The hands, fingers seemed to know what they were doing, knowing how she liked to be touched. She let out a small moan. That's when it hit her. Where and who she was sleeping next to.

"Emily!" Katie screamed as she jumped out of bed, her face flushed. A confused look took over as she saw a smirking Effy laying there in bed. "Effy. What the fuck! You gave me a heart attack. Where's Emily?"

"Relax, Katie love. She slipped out to bunk with Naomi around 4. I checked in on them and they're both asleep. I took the opportunity to get comfortable. Come back to bed. I was having fun there. It seemed you were too." Effy smiled. "Frankly I was starting to worry there was a sordid family thing going on if you enjoyed it much longer, thinking you were in bed with Ems." Effy laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm hopping back in bed with you. Twat." Katie crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that." Effy yanked back the blanket and showed that she was naked underneath. "Come back to bed... please?" Katie's eyes grew darker as she took in Effy's form. Her mouth watered at the curves in front of her. She began undressing and walking over to the bed, then stopped.

"Wait a second.." She turned and locked the bedroom door.

"My hero." Effy smiled and licked her lips as Katie's clothes hit the floor.

Katie pushed Effy on her back. Pinning her down, she leaned in and kissed her hard, her hands wandering to her breasts. She was rough on them. Pinching and tugging. The rougher she was, the harder Effy kissed back. She loved it when the twin took control, when she was fierce. There wasn't any pretense. There weren't theatrics. This was Katie, raw, hungry, needy. Demanding. None of Effy's lovers had been allowed such free reign on her body. Katie had never had anything but. From the moment Katie first kissed her, Effy had dropped whatever distance she kept in terms of sex. It wasn't that they didn't switch off who topped who. It was that Katie was hardly ever controlled when it came to taking what she wanted, needed from Effy.

Katie's mouth moved down Effy's neck. She allowed herself to use teeth, now that they were out in the open. They had been careful not to mark each other visibly as not to raise questions but all bets were off. She bit into Effy's neck, eliciting a short groan. She smiled and licked the area. Then she moved further down and took a breast into her mouth. She sucked on the nipple, taking it between her teeth. Eff knew what was coming. She could brace herself for it all she wanted but she never could anticipate her own reaction to the biting. Her body usually melted into Katie. She had no reserve. There was no denying how badly she craved what pain Katie gave her. It was all real, it was all truth. She was laid bare and Katie drank her in greedily. She knew that the mysterious brunette would cum if bitten hard enough. She'd learned that the first few times she hadn't been able to stop herself from clamping down. Today, she wanted to draw it out. To make Effy earn her orgasm. She wanted her to beg for it. Her mouth moved to the other breast and back again. She alternated grazing both with the edge of her teeth as she switched off.

Effy ran her hands through Katie's hair, pulling, wanting to make her want to bite. She knew there was a lot of unspent energy in both of them. She knew they could draw it out until one or both were bruised and possibly bleeding. She herself had carved into Katie's back once. Her nails were kept a little shorter since then. Katie maintained longer nails but was more discerning when she used them. When she drew blood, it was on purpose. Effy would let her do what she wanted as long as Katie was satisfied.

Katie felt the hair pull, felt the low growl in her throat, felt her beast rise. She smiled. It was an evil smile. She slid her mouth down Effy's breasts, down her stomach. Her hands grabbed Effy's thighs and pushed them apart. Her mouth worked its way to Effy's cunt. She felt Effy's back arch, her hands firm in Katie's hair. She heard Effy moan her name when Katie's lip closed around her clit. Katie's tongue moved flat against the sensitive nub. Sliding on it. Effy proving to be soaked for Katie. She loved such evidence of desire. She had never dreamed she could have this. She'd given up on being wanted and loved when the prospect of kids came off the table. When she started with Anthea, she'd never thought that one day she would kiss Effy. That a simple somewhat drunken kiss would set her on fire.

They had been drinking at Effy's one night after a long day at Stonem House. She was going to call a cab and Effy mentioned she should stay over, that Emily didn't need a round the clock babysitter. Katie joked that Effy wanted her. Effy laughed at her. She'd said Katie was too much of a cock cruncher to ever have the nerve to go there. Katie threw back that she had kissed Naomi. Effy shrugged it off as bullshit drunken kissing that lead nowhere. Katie was a bit ruffled, told Effy that she wouldn't be able to handle it if Katie decided to turn her charms on her. Effy scoffed at the idea and said maybe Katie had had too much to drink. Katie became incensed and grabbed the skinny brunette, pinning her against her own refrigerator. She licked her lips and noticed Effy holding her breath. She smiled and kissed her closed mouth at first. Then the fire in her belly exploded and she stepped back gasping. Effy's eyes were wide. Katie looked at Effy's face, her lips and kissed her again, this time not as innocently, not as reactionary to the earlier taunting. This was her pure hunger for more of this fire.

She brought herself back to the present as she tasted all of Effy on her tongue. She felt the writhing, the need under her. She heard the moans as her mouth worked on sucking, licking. Her hands cupped Effy's ass bringing her up further to her mouth. She knew Effy was close. She was waiting for a single word. Effy had given up on pulling Katie's hair. Her hands griped the sheets as she tried not giving in. Katie's ran her teeth over Effy's clit. And then she heard it, almost whispered. "Please." She smiled, took a deep breath and set about biting down on Effy's clit. It wasn't a sudden bite. It started off slow and went deeper. She felt Effy shake under her. Her entire body convulsing. Katie smiled to herself. Effy was hers. _My Effy._

"Was that Katie yelling for you?" Naomi was on her back with a very comfortable redhead sprawled over her.

"Hmmm.." a sleepy Emily responded. "Maybe.. she can come find me..."

"Ok." Naomi closed her eyes until she realized something. "Hey Ems?"

"Yeah?" answered the sleepy voice.

"Your hand's on my tit."

"I know." Emily's eyes flew open and she jumped back. "Shit. Sorry. Natural instinct." She blushed. Naomi smiled at her and reached out to push a strand of Emily's hair off her face and behind her ear.

"That's one way to wake up." Naomi grabbed Emily and drew her back on top of her. She kissed her slowly. "That's another. Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." Emily smiled and kissed Naomi.

"Molesting me in my sleep is instinctual ey?" Naomi teased. "Primal instinct includes groping... I must have missed that class at uni."

"Brat." Emil poked at Naomi's ribs. "Do you want me to make us coffee?"

"Pope, Catholic... take a wild guess.." Naomi smiled, feeling light, feeling amused. _God I could get used to waking up to Emily. That face, those eyes. Her body. Her energy. It couldn't feel more right._ "I will keep the bed warm for us."

"Cute. I'll be right back." Emily wandered downstairs and got the percolator going. She snagged two mugs from the dish rack. While waiting for the coffee magic to take place, she stepped out into the garden. She was proud of what she had done there but her face fell when she saw the chairs in pieces up against the fence. _This... this was what I heard last night._ She put a hand to her mouth while looking around expecting worse damage. The plants seemed to have survived unscathed. There were other things upturned or knocked about but she couldn't tell if that happened last night or during the water fight. Such a frivolous event that had gotten lost in the chaos.

She carried the cups upstairs and found the blonde, eyes closed, on her back again. While she knew they had both slept, rested, she could see Naomi's features were tired. _I did that. I bet if I saw Effy and Katie, they'd looked tired too. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Naomi opened her eyes.

"She comes bearing gifts.." Emily waited until Naomi sat up before handing her the cup. She sat down on the bed watching Naomi take a sip and listening to her moan in delight. "You were definitely hired for your coffee-making skills. Katie's a genius."

"Hey Naoms..." She took a sip from her own cup. "What happened to the furniture outside?" She watched Naomi grimace.

"Yeah, I think I need new ones. We'll go shopping for some."

"That doesn't explain.." Emily prodded.

"Can we talk about it later Ems?" Naomi took another, longer, sip. She wanted to avoid this conversation. She wasn't ready. "We can add it to the other stuff we've not had a time to talk about, yes?"

Emily thought about it, knew she had a list of things to explain to Naomi and knew it was only fair. She nodded and kept drinking her own coffee. She was lost in thought and Naomi noticed. _She's so beautiful and she doesn't know it. Such a genuine soul._ Naomi emptied her cup, put it on the nightstand. She grabbed the cup out of Emily's hand and put it next to hers. Then she gathered the redhead on to her lap and kissed her. She felt Emily's arms wrap around her. The kiss was slow, tender. Emily wrapped her legs around her. Such warmth. Such a different experience in this bed yesterday. Naomi took Emily's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. She felt Emily's moan in her mouth, against her tongue.

Emily pulled back away from the kiss and looked into Naomi's eyes. "How can you want me like this?"

"What?" Naomi was confused.

"Yesterday.. after yesterday.. how can you look at me like that, want me like this, kiss me like this? I'm broken." She searched Naomi's eyes for any sign of regret, pity, disgust. She saw none of that. Her breath hitched.

"Emily.. yesterday is a part of life. Not my favorite part." Naomi smiled and pushed Emily's hair behind her ear. "But part of it. There's no shame in it. It doesn't change how I see you. You need to understand that." Emily dropped her eyes and felt her stomach muscles tighten. Naomi leaned in and kissed her slowly again. She kept kissing her slowly, gently until she felt Emily start to respond. Emily withdrew from the kisses and nuzzled into Naomi's neck. Naomi for her part held her close.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi once again.. sorry for the delay but I took a friend's advice and thoroughly enjoyed my mini vacation (Thanks KayEff!).. which meant this chapter is slow to happen.. here come the warnings..

It is not a light chapter.. not at all.. it had to happen. I don't feel bad about writing it since it's my story as I see it. I am thoroughly grateful to all who are reading it. I feel bad for what it may make you feel.

 **WARNING** \- this chapter has triggers.. if you're at all susceptible, please know this is not an easy chapter.

As always, if you can review. If you can't, I hope the writing is up to par. I can't quite say enjoy with this one. But thank you for reading.

.

 _._

 _She didn't know how to reply to that. Did she know what she was needy for? Was it for individual attention? Was it for more physical sensations? Was it for more spanking? More pain? What was she needy for? She felt the warmth inside her. She wanted to answer, to earn praise. She wanted her knickers pulled off and for her body to be taken. She felt herself blush at that admission even if just to herself. She wanted all of that. But did she need it? What did she need?_

 _"You. I'm needy for you."_

Emily – Chapter 14

Emily sat on the ground in the garden. She was feeling the sun on her face, her body. Katie and Effy had gone to their respective flats to get cleaned up, get Emily spare clothes. Today was Sunday. So little time had passed but it felt like eons. Surprisingly, Katie and Effy were relaxed once they had appeared downstairs. Katie had stepped over to Naomi and took her hand, pulled her out to the garden while Effy and Emily had stayed in the kitchen. She was curious but decided not to follow. When they came back a few minutes later, Katie looked like she'd been crying and Naomi looked like she wasn't far from that. Naomi came over and hugged Emily who hugged her back. She felt the blonde sigh heavily into her neck. Effy took Katie's hand and said they would be back later. The broken chairs still lay in the corner of the garden. She wanted to discuss it. But she could wait if Naomi could wait for her answers. She thought back to the past few years. _Where did it start? What can I say to have it make sense?_ It wasn't completely clear or easily mapped out. Her life unraveling happened in a little less than four years but it began before that.

Emily paced through her memories. She'd come out to her parents while in first year at college. Her mother had raged for a while, clung to denial for longer. Her father buried his head in the sand. Her little brother pestered her with inappropriate comments and questions. Katie... had ignored her admission, then tried belittling her, continued dominating and badgering her until their last year in college. Then she stopped. Katie stopped telling her what to do, who to like, what she thought. She simply stopped everything. Her twin had given up on her.

Emily believed it all to be her fault. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she figured she had broken her family. She had stretched their belief in her so thin by coming out that she'd torn them apart. She slowly withdrew further into herself. She began planning to travel, forgo university for a year. Give her and her family time. She wasn't sure what the time was for but felt they all needed it. Her heart broke when her father sold the gym and announced the family would be moving to Glasgow. She couldn't, wouldn't, go with them. She had been determined more than ever to travel and be her own person. Her determination didn't last long.

While she marveled at the world during her travels, she found herself adrift internally. Her sleep was constantly interrupted by nightmares. Sometimes she woke up breathless, other times screaming. Sleeping in youth hostels became difficult and she cut her travels short. She found herself rooming with her sister and Effy in London for a bit but needed her own space. She worked different jobs, saved for a tiny, walk up in a questionable part of town. Her sister balked at the idea but Emily stood firm if only for the fact that she needed to deal with her nightmares by herself. She rarely got a full night's sleep fearful Katie would notice the nightmares. At best, she dozed for a couple of hours at any given time.

She couldn't let Katie know what was going on inside her. When Katie had finally told Emily about her medical condition regarding children, Emily felt horrible. What she thought was a way of being shut out was in reality Katie's way of dealing with something that unseated Katie's very being. And Emily hadn't noticed. She hadn't noticed how her twin had shut down and become a different person out of survival. Emily hadn't helped her. Hadn't been there for her. She had been selfish. And it nauseated Emily. She needed to be alone, to deal with her disappointments in herself alone.

She remembered when Katie found out about her self destruction, not the cutting though. Cutting would happen later and Katie hadn't been the wiser until yesterday. _Was that only yesterday? Seems like years ago._ But Katie had found out about everything else earlier on.

 _About three years earlier.._

 _The knocking got louder. Emily's current hangover was threatening to do her in thanks to the incessant pounding on the door. She put a pillow over her head knowing full well the noise was her sister Katie. She didn't want to face her. She had been ignoring phone calls and texts for weeks._

 _She'd told Katie she was thinking of dropping out of uni and working full time. It hadn't been a complete lie. Katie had been shocked at first then incensed. Something about Emily being the smart one, the one destined to do great. Emily tuned her out during the conversation. Whole truth was she'd dropped out ages ago and had two jobs going. She'd had a spliff earlier as a primer for the tongue-lashing she'd expected from Katie. Even with the spliff, she wasn't up for it. That conversation had been three weeks ago. Maybe a little longer. Time had blurred. She had worked a morning shift at a coffee shop. That night she was scheduled to work as hostess at a small restaurant. Sometimes she'd buss tables at a bar._

 _Nights she didn't work, she spent clubbing, drinking, sometimes she dabbled in extra stimulants. Lately, she'd taken to meeting random drunk girls and shagging in the loos. Mostly she went after girls with skirts, a bit of drink in them and not much by way of interest in reciprocating. She lived for the moments when she made the girls at her fingertips cum. She took comfort in knowing she could do that. That it was easy. She didn't hang around after. She'd fumble out of the stall and either head home or back to the dance floor depending on what she'd taken that night._

 _She heard her mobile go off again, the knocking stopping while the phone rang. She held the pillow tighter over her head. Emily was certain her sister was yelling out obscenities and threats. She couldn't tell if it stopped or she was nodding off. She was glad either way._

 _Sometime later, she was brought out of her stupor rather rudely when both the pillow and the blanket she'd been cocooned in were ripped away. A very angry Katie Finch stood above her._

 _"Katie... what the fuck? How'd you get in here?" She dragged her words, not sure if she was sleepy or drunk. It could be both on days like today._ The overhead light was on in her flat. Why was it dark out? _She tried looking around but her head hurt._

 _"You dozy fucking cow! How'd I get in? Well it wasn't cause you opened the fucking door. Jesus you fucking stink." Katie grabbed a still incoherent Emily by the arm to the bathroom and pushed her into the tub. She turned on the shower. "You're going to get cleaned up and sober fucking now." When Emily tried to protest and get out, Katie held her there. Effy stood by the bathroom door and simply stared._

 _"Try not to drown her. Presently it's only breaking and entering. Let's not add murder to the list eh?"_

 _"Stonem, make yourself useful and find my stupid sister some clean decent clothes if she has any." She watched Emily struggle to get her wet clothing off. "Fucking hell."_

 _"Aye, aye Mistress Fitch." Effy smirked as she saluted. Katie gave her a scathing glare. Effy took her leave and went about finding clean clothes and gathering the dirty ones in a basket. Thankfully the small kitchen looked pretty clean. She opened the fridge and found it half empty. That would explain the clean kitchen._ Shit Emily. _Effy shook her head and wondered what else was going on with the little twin._

 _Once Emily's clothes were finally in a wet pile on the floor, Katie grabbed the shampoo bottle and doused Emily's hair liberally. Before Emily could protest, Katie started helping her wash up. "You're a fucking mess Emsy. What the fuck is going on? No one's heard from you in days."_

 _"What are you on about Katie? I worked this morning. Supposed to work tonight." She felt the water cascade over her and was finally waking up._

 _"Emily, what day do you think it is?" Katie stepped back and watched her twin doing a better job of cleaning up._

 _"What day do I think it is? Are you taking a piss? It's Wednesday." She rinsed off the conditioner she'd applied to her hair and felt her muscles ache. She needed to drink water._

 _"Emily, it's Sunday." Katie watched Emily turn in the shower and almost slip. She regained her footing._

 _"Sunday? No, no. I came in after my shift ended at 1pm.. my shift at the coffee shop. It's Wednesday."_

 _Katie looked at the fearful expression on Emily's face. "Emily, sweetie. It isn't Wednesday. It's Sunday about half past 6 in the evening, yeah? Your boss at the coffee shop left messages on our machine at the flat but we had been away for a couple of days. You listed me as an emergency contact. Your other boss left only one message."_

 _"Sunday?" She'd finished bathing and shut the water off. A little wobbly, she let Katie help her with the towel and getting out of the tub. "But how? How'd it get to be Sunday? I don't remember anything after my shift Wednesday morning." She was suddenly frightened._ What had gone on? _She watched Effy appear at the bathroom door with a stack of clothes._

 _"Here. Surprisingly, she does have clean clothes. No real food anywhere. No alcohol either. Plenty of empty bottles however." Emily looked down at her feet and felt herself blush._

 _"Emily, how much are you drinking?"_

"Naoms?" Emily walked into the living room to find Naomi laying about on the couch. "Can we talk now?" The blonde looked up and saw the redhead standing there. She looked ok, solid.

"You sure? It can wait." Naomi wouldn't push Emily. She wanted to hear Emily tell her story but it could wait.

"Let's do it while the girls are out. Not that I don't want them involved but it didn't work out well last time I tried talking to Katie first." She grimaced, trying not to think of her panic attack.

"Whatever you want Ems." She sat up on the couch and motioned for Emily to sit down. "Where do you want to start?"

Emily laughed nervously. "Can we start with the pile of chair parts?"

Naomi blushed and looked away, then shook her head. "Nope. We talk about that stuff last. We're talking about you first. About those scars, about what happened yesterday... and anything else in between." She looked at Emily who was busy staring at her hands. "Like I said, you can take more time lil'red. But when we talk, we talk about you first."

Emily took a deep breath and started by talking to Naomi about coming out.

Katie was feeling exhausted. She was stretched out on Effy's couch, waiting for her to get a bag packed. They would likely bunk at Naomi's for likely another day. She'd informed Katie and Naomi earlier that there would be no appointments until Wednesday. When she texted Cook, Effy was certain she heard a Hallelujah clear from across town. He didn't know why, didn't ask why, probably didn't much care. He'd been given an extra two days for the weekend and he couldn't be happier. Effy had received an email from her mother.

Apparently one of their regulars was none too pleased over the last minute cancellation. The amusing thing is it was one of her clients. _What the fuck does he think? Crying to mum will make me want to see him?_ She fired off an email right back and told Anthea that he's lucky she doesn't exile him completely. Since he wanted Anthea to be a go-between, she can pass on Effy's message that he's banned from Stonem House for two months and she's raising his premium. If he's unhappy, he can go back to London House. She knew Anthea would roll her eyes, pass along the message but dull the blow by giving him a free go at one of her London girls. Effy didn't care. This was her family she was taking care of. She'd shutter Stonem House forever if it was necessary to keep her girls whole.

When she came out of her bedroom, she found Katie asleep on the couch. Effy's breath caught in her throat. Katie would always do that to her. _She's beautiful, peaceful._ She smiled at that. Not many could claim to know a peaceful Katie Fitch, but Effy could. She'd seen Katie in the throws of every emotion. A lot of the time, it was animated and loud, both good and bad. But then there were moments of quiet pleasure, contentment. Peaceful. She leaned over the back of the couch and stroked Katie's face.

"Hey you. We don't have to get right back, come to bed with me, sleep." Effy spoke softly. Katie mumbled but hadn't outright said no. Effy walked around to the front of the couch and tugged on Katie gently who sat up. "Come on sleeping beauty. I'll set the alarm and we'll get back in an hour." Katie mumbled again but allowed herself to be led. _Naomi may be able to carry the other twin, but fuck me, I can't. Last thing I need is to drop Katie and then there would be hell to pay. Thank you no._ She got her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. Effy removed Katie's shoes. Katie wasted no time in curling up and then patting the space behind her absently. Subtly letting Effy know her presence was required. Effy smiled and curled up behind Katie.

Naomi had gotten up to get them some tea after Emily told her about Katie being let into her apartment by Effy. It hadn't been surprising when she found out Stonem knew how to pick a variety of locks. She'd felt chilled by the idea that Emily would experience blackouts. Again, not a surprise but it had given her a moment of a pause. She kept checking in with Emily during her story, making sure she was present and ok. She'd set the kettle on the stove and grabbed the cups, tea and honey. She brought them into the living room, smiling at Emily who sat quietly on the couch. _No labored breathing, pupils are reactive. Stop it Campbell._ She set the cups down and went back to fetch the kettle when it whistled. She didn't want to leave Emily's side for too long.

"Are you tired? We can stop for a while." Naomi poured the water and took the kettle back to the kitchen, letting Emily put in the teabags. She came back as Emily poured in the honey. Naomi smiled at that. "We stop yeah?" she said as she sat down.

"No. I don't think so. I think we should keep going if that's ok. I swear I'm alright Naoms. I promise to let you know if I even feel a little off."

"I'll hold you to that."

Emily tried explaining that things got murkier for her after Katie and Effy in essence rescued her. She'd not only lost time but both jobs. Katie talked her into giving up her apartment and moving back in with her and Effy. As much as she hated the idea of not living alone, she was truly scared at having lost time. She wasn't sure how much drinking she'd done or what else she'd done. Katie started treating her differently. There were a lot of moments where she felt like Katie thought she would break. Other times, it felt like Katie would outright break her she'd get so angry. Effy would step in and send the twins to separate corners. It was at Effy's insistence that Emily attend therapy. She set it up through one of her mum's business associates. She'd stopped drinking altogether and didn't quite seem worse for the wear. She had to come clean about the nightmares. Living with the girls permanently, she couldn't hide them any more. The first few times she woke up screaming, it had scared Katie.

The therapist's answer was prescribe sleep aids and anti-depressants. She started taking them as prescribed but found herself much too drowsy to function properly during the day. She was told it was a temporary side effect of the medications. After a month, she started cutting back on the anti-depressants. She took half the prescribed dosage of the sleep aids. She found she was calm enough to fake happy or at least not sad, not visibly anxious. She took a job at another coffee shop and was doing decently. Katie and Effy had to travel for a weekend for Effy's mum's business and Emily couldn't go with. It upset Katie more than Emily who assured them that she would be fine. That weekend Emily would discover the distraction that pain provided.

"Here's where there's no real timeline for me. The rest of that year.. before.." Emily motioned to her wrists. "Things got a little out of control. And I learned to hide it pretty well. Necessity and all that." Naomi could see Emily getting a little anxious. She did what she felt was right and pulled her into her arms, holding on to her tightly. She kissed her slowly and looked into her eyes.

"I'm right here. Not going anywhere, k?" She saw Emily nod and then she settled into Naomi's embrace, curling up into her. They sat like that in silence for a time.

"I first realized that scratching at myself would be somewhat painful, odd.. but it stopped the voice in my head. And no, before you ask, I'm not schizophrenic. Not those kinds of voices. That much the therapist sussed out. It's my own voice. My own thoughts.. they echo inside my head. Like a never-ending loop. It's maddening. Anyway.. scratching as a remedy didn't last long. I was desperate. One afternoon, no one was home.. I was in the bathroom... I was about to hop in the shower...trying anything to shut off the noise in my head.. not sure what prompted me to grab these small scissors.. you know the ones, for like cuticles.." She looked up at Naomi who simply nodded. "I ended up dragging the edge, the tip along my ribs... about where you touched.. at first, it was similar to the scratching.. the voice in my head merely sighed." Emily shivered and Naomi squeezed tighter. She wanted to transfer her energy to Emily, make sure she felt loved, cared for, safe.

"I ended up digging the tip into my skin.. I dragged it, it kind of gouged the skin." She took a breath as if recalling the sharp feeling again. "I dropped the scissors in the sink and watched the small drop of blood. I was mesmerized. The voice had stopped at the pain but I felt peaceful at the sight of the blood. Sick huh?" Emily was focused on her hands. She wanted to be swallowed up, to disappear. She didn't want to look at Naomi, didn't want to see the pity, the disgust at hearing Emily's words. This was the first time she'd said those words, shared those emotions with anyone. Her first therapist wasn't around at this point. Her next therapist wouldn't come into the picture for a while yet. And when she did meet with him, he would get a watered down version of the damage, of the relief she felt at the pain. She figured she'd be sectioned if she spoke clearly, plainly. _Who in their right mind would do this to themselves?_

Emily felt Naomi shift a little. Felt a hand playing with her hair, massaging her scalp, soothing her. She gasped and held her breath. She wasn't sure what to feel. Naomi didn't say anything. She didn't urge her to go on, she didn't ask anything, didn't comment. She played with Emily's hair and massaged her head. Naomi was behaving like this was the most normal thing in the world taking place, this conversation. Emily hugged Naomi tightly. She felt tears in her eyes but they were more surprise and glee than sadness. _Who the hell are you Naomi Campbell?_ Emily felt her heart swell and she started breathing again.

Emily cleared her throat. "I took a cold shower then, making sure to wash the cut really well." She hesitated at the next part of the story. Emily felt Naomi's hand move to the back of her neck and start rubbing it, working the tension there. _Maybe I could stop here... no, you know if you stop, you may not work up the courage again.. you can do this.. Naomi's here.. she won't let anything happen to you.._ Emily took a deep breath.

"I didn't end up using the scissors again. It worked at that moment, but it wasn't.. enough? I don't know if that's the right word. But it fits. I ended up using a small knife the next time. I could hold off doing it... it wasn't daily. I'd done it half a dozen times.. on my ribs." Emily slid her hand over her shirt on the spot where she knew the scars were. She could, in her memory, feel every single one of them. The ones that were still there and those that had disappeared. "Katie almost caught me once.. not while I was doing it.. I was always alone in the house or wherever I did it. But I'd been changing clothes and she walked in without knocking." Emily shivered. "Thankfully she was deep in Katie-verse and not paying attention to me. I covered up pretty quickly and realized I'd get caught sooner or later if I kept.. on my ribs.." Naomi noticed she skipped over the word. "I did a search.. found out where I could.."

"Cut." Naomi interjected.

"What?" Emily looked at Naomi, surprised.

"You searched where you could cut Emily. No glossing it over." Naomi shook her head. "Not judging lil'red. But not letting you skate on this. We, you and I, aren't going to do half truths, or skip over the ugly words. Clear?"

Emily looked down and bit her lip. She was trying to think of what Naomi said. "Ok.. I.. um searched.. where to cut.." She felt her stomach churn and she closed her eyes. She took a breath and exhaled shakily. She opened her eyes and found Naomi looking at her. She didn't see what she expected. There was no pity there. No anger, no disgust. She could see a bit of sadness, but it was tender. Understanding? Naomi nodded at her to keep going. She took another breath and kept on. "I learned not to cut too deep.. there's an artery.. in the thigh.. But the area.. it was intimate enough that not many could or would see it unless I wanted them to. Even if Katie, or even Effy, happened to walk in one my mid clothes change again, this was easier to hide." She swallowed. "I need something to drink. Think we can take a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, let me get you some water." Naomi started to get up but Emily stopped her.

"I can do it Naoms. I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" She said as she got up and walked around the couch. Naomi shook her head no. Emily walked into the kitchen and stepped to the counter. She stood there, hands on the edge, breathing. Her mind was flashing through the different times she'd sliced herself open, cleaned the cuts, repeated the process. _You can do this. You can face it. It won't hurt._ She closed her eyes. She didn't hear Naomi step in behind her. Naomi hugged Emily from behind. She kissed the redhead's neck.

"Do you want to stop?" Emily shook her head.

"I need a minute.. that's all... it's like everything is fast forwarding... out of reach but damn vivid."

"Ok... do you want to tell me about every time? I'll listen if that's what you need. But I get the idea of what happened Emily." She kissed her cheek. "Tell me, are you still cutting?"

Emily turned around in Naomi's arms. "No. I haven't in months."

"Months.. about 5 or 6 I'm guessing." Naomi remembered the feel of the scar on Emily's rib. Only one pronounced scar. The rest were much older. "Were you testing how it felt? Or were you in a bad place again?" She ran a hand through Emily's hair.

"Yeah, closer to 6 months.. I'd say both.. I was seeing if it helped.. but yeah, I was in a bad place." She looked down and buried her head in Naomi's chest. "I was .. getting overwhelmed.. I didn't want therapy.. I didn't want medication... but some of the old stuff felt like it was resurfacing.."

"Do you continue to feel that way?"

"Not as much.. no. I've been doing much better. The anxiety.. the panic yesterday.." She shook her head and pulled back. She wanted to look at Naomi. "I'm not sure where it came from. I hate to say that Katie's reaction to what I was telling her caused it.. I don't think it was.. I think it was part of maybe what pushed me over but it had to be building and I didn't notice." She bit her lip again. "Sometimes that happened, happens I guess.. I don't notice until it's too late."

They heard the doorbell and figured the girls were back. Naomi kissed Emily's forehead and wished they'd taken her keys. When she opened the door, it wasn't the girls.

"Naomikins! I need a wingman tonight and since you love me.. you're coming with!" Cook stepped into the house and hugged Naomi to within an inch of her life. _Shit_ she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Yes.. I know.. another update.. I wrote this today.. had to publish.. last chapter was way heavy, necessary but heavy.. I needed this chapter for myself, for my sanity.. it's light.. hopefully it's ok.. thank you to my beta reader sunflwr (not on ffnet in real life)

Thank you to all who read and review.. you all make this easier.. there aren't enough words to express my gratitude to the existence of the Skins community.. It's incredible. Thank you.

if you can, review. If you can't no worries.. I can say enjoy with this one.. hope I make some of you smile. :)

.

 _._

 _"Say it louder lil'red." She felt the hands moving across her back. They seemed to be everywhere. "Say it louder."_

 _She took a breath and swallowed the huge lump forming in her throat. "You... I'm needy for you... please"_

 _In a flurry of activity vastly different from the slowness and deliberateness of everything before, she felt her restraints being undone. She felt herself being turned over. And she felt the searing kiss laid on her lips. Those hands that seemed to be everywhere moments ago cupped her face lovingly. The kiss passionate, decisive, needy in itself. Pure hunger was transferred to her via that kiss. She felt her own hands find themselves, reach out and grasp a shirt collar and pull the kiss further into her._

House Business – Chapter 15

 _"Naomikins! I need a wingman tonight and since you love me.. you're coming with!" Cook stepped into the house and hugged Naomi to within an inch of her life._ Shit _she thought._

"No Cook." Naomi tried saying but Cook was already barreling into the house, tequila bottle in hand. _Shit, shit, shit._ "Cook... Now's not the time. You have to go." She went after him but he was already in the kitchen. _Fucking hell..._ She closed her eyes and wished she'd thought to grab him the second she saw him.

"Emilio!" She heard him bellow moments before walking into the kitchen herself and seeing him grab Emily in a bear hug and swing her about. _Jesus fuck Cook! I'm going to kill him._ She saw Emily was hugging him back and laughing. _Ok.. maybe I won't kill him completely._ "Well this is a fine how'd you do.. calls for a celebration.. two lovely fit lezzas finally getting it on.." He put Emily down, kissed her forehead and went in search for something in the cupboards. _Shit, no._ thought Noami.

"Cook." A tone of warning in Naomi's voice went unheeded as Cook brought out three shot glasses. _Fuck's sake._ "COOK!"

"Aww.. Naomikins.. no twisting your knickers yeah?" Cook poured three shots. "Just a friendly drink is all.. between mates.." He handed one shot glass to Emily who took it. She looked at Naomi and smiled. "Come on luv. Drink with the Cookie." He took his own glass and passed the remaining one to Naomi who took it begrudgingly with a death glare.

"One." Naomi was already grimacing at the memory of tequila nights with her so-called mate who disappeared the moment a girl in a short skirt and exposed ass walked by.

"Or two" He looked and winked at Emily who giggled. He lifted his glass in a silent toast and tossed it back. Emily mirrored him and then made a face and shook her head once she swallowed the liquid. Naomi looked at her glass and closed her eyes. She drank back the tequila and felt it burn. _Ugh, I swear the fucker likes tormenting me. Why can't he ever fucking drink something sensible._ He howled and poured a second round. "That's what I like.. my girls.. all getting along.. I can imagine it..." He caught another death glare from Naomi. "But I won't.. cause I'm a good lad.." He lifted his second round, though for him it was likely a sixth or tenth by the looks of him, and swallowed it down. Emily looked at Naomi who shook her head no. Then Emily did an unfair and unstoppable thing – She gave Naomi puppy dog eyes and looked at the second shot in her hand. Naomi felt her jaw drop seeing the eyes. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an audible sigh. _Note to self: put these two in the same room as little as possible.. Jesus Christ._ She opened her eyes, waved a go ahead to Emily. Smiling like the cat who ate the canary, Emily tossed back the second shot with the same reaction as the first. Cook was hooting and hollering through it all.

"There you go Red!" Naomi had yet to drink her second shot and was thinking of dumping it when Cook began pouring himself and Emily a third. She walked to the sink and poured her shot down the drain.

"Cook. No. Two's enough." Naomi growled.

"Aww come on.. two's getting the palate whet." Cook was trying to give her a pout but he knew it wouldn't work. "We's just celebrating.. You, Emily.. days off.. plenty of time to shag about.. told Katie you was totally hot for lil'red here.. she should have believed in the Cookie Monster.. he knows about fit birds yeah.. hey you both can be my wingman tonight..bet that'll round up the pretty ladies." He threw back the third shot as Naomi was mouthing no to Emily and reaching out for her shot glass. She stopped when she realized what he'd said.

"Wait.. hold up. When did you talk to Katie?" She turned on her heel and stared at him. She saw Emily look at him, still holding the glass in her hand. She frowned.

"You talked to Katie? About me and Naomi?" Emily asked.

Cook poured a fourth when he realized they were both talking to him. He looked between them trying to recall what they'd said. "What?" He drank the fourth shot. Naomi reached out and grabbed the bottle from him. "Aww.."

"Cook.. when and why did you talk to Katie?"

"Katie?" _Was she here?_ Cook didn't remember seeing her when he walked in. _Oh shit...shit..did I open my mouth? Fuck me sideways._ "Umm.. who talked to Katie?" He could feel the rush of blood creeping into his neck. Cookie's getting his ass handed to him. _If these two don't by the looks of them it is possible, then Katie will finish me off._

"Cook." Emily spoke up. "Did you talk to Katie about Naomi and me?" She stepped to him and put her free hand on his arm. She didn't even need her secret weapon. A regular simple look did Cook in.

"Umm.. yeah.."

"Why Cook?" Naomi growled, her annoyance getting the better of her. Emily frowned at Naomi and shook her head. Emily turned back to Cook.

"Why did you talk to her about us Cookie?" She squeezed his arm. He looked down at his feet.

"Cause she wanted you two to get together.. she thought you'd be good for each other like.. She weren't wrong.. Since you showed up, Naoms been.. less cranky, less … angry.. and you.. you've been smiling.. a lot more since you first started.. especially around her.. so's when Katie asked me to talk to Naoms.." _Aww fuck, fuck, fuck_ , thought Cook.

"She what?" Naomi exploded. Cook cringed and Emily stood surprised both at Cook's words and Naomi's reaction. "Fucking hell.."

Emily put down her glass and grabbed Naomi, dragging her out of the kitchen. At the last moment, she turned to Cook. "You.. sit down and don't move." He did as told and put his head on the table. Emily dragged Naomi to the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Why are you this worked up about Katie talking to Cook?"

"It's none of her business. She likes to meddle." Naomi bit her lip and crossed her arms like a petulant child. _Fucking Katie._

"I'm pretty sure she thinks it's her business.. her mate, her sister.. she tends to get possessive. You should know this. In fact, you do know it. What is your reaction about?" Emily looked closely at Naomi, almost reading her. She'd seen, felt Naomi's energy flare in the kitchen. She knew the blonde could have a temper but she was almost always collected around Emily. What happened in the kitchen pushed Naomi's button and Emily wanted to know why. "You going to answer or do I have to drag my twin down here and have her explain it to me."

Naomi looked away and swallowed hard. She gnawed on her lip. If she hadn't reacted then this wouldn't be a big deal. _Fuck, that was careless. She's not even giving me puppy eyes. This look is worse. Fuck._ "Ok, maybe Katie mentioned that.. you and I should get together... weeks ago.. and I said it wasn't a bright idea." She let out an exasperated breath. _Go on, tell her how her sister asked for you to help her with Emily's problems.. that'll go over splendidly.._

Emily thought there was more to it, but let it go. She'd talked to Katie and Effy about Naomi and wasn't sure Naomi knew that. "Is it me or has everyone conspired to get you and I in the sack?" She said as she plopped down next to Naomi.

"Not just you." Naomi took Emily's hand in hers. "You ok? With Cook? The shots? I know we were in the middle of something.."

"Yes, I'm ok Naoms." She leaned over and kissed her. She felt Naomi's lips, their softness, and felt a flush of warmth everywhere. Emily wanted her. Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it was feeling understood, or not misunderstood, but she was feeling very bold. She took her hand out of Naomi's and ran it up the back of the blond's neck, up into her hair. She grabbed the blond's her and pulled her head back. She heard Naomi gasp. She kissed Naomi and bit into her bottom lip, then licked it. Emily pulled back and smiled.

"Holy.. what was that?" Naomi blinked, wishing that Cookie was far, far away.

"I dunno.. I wanted to." Emily ran her hand through Naomi's hair. "You're beautiful. I should have told you that sooner." She got up off the couch leaving an awestruck Naomi. Emily walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair next to a sulking Cook.

"Ok, out with it. Why is Katie determined on setting me up with Naomi?" Cook mumbled something, his head on the table. "Cook, this can go easy or it can go rough. You may know what Katie and Naomi are like, but I guarantee I'm the wild card you don't want floating out and about." Cook snapped his head up, his eyes wide, wondering if this twin was worse than the other one. He looked at her. She cocked her head at him and smiled.

"If I tell you anything, promise you won't let them hurt me yeah? Cause they likely will."

Emily smiled. _Score! Good thing I was bluffing._ "Promise they won't lay a hand on you. But you'd best hurry before Naomi recovers and comes barging in here."

"Fuck.." Cook drops his voice. "Naomi had a bad relationship, for lack of a better word. It's been eons and Katie figured you'd be really good for getting her to open up. She's been stuck in a bit of darkness. That's all I'm sharing. Naomi can tell you the details of her thing if she wants, when she wants." Cook felt relieved that he said something but not everything. _Should have learned to keep your mouth shut earlier you dumb fuck and you wouldn't be in the bloody mess_ , he thought.

"Oh." Emily thought about this. She heard Naomi walking their way and knew she wouldn't be able to get any more information out of Cook who incidentally put his head back down.

"Cook." Naomi started. He groaned. She walked right up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Emily looked at her and frowned, her eyes telling Noami to back off. But Naomi ignored her. "When did you talk to Katie?"

"Would you believe me if I said I don't remember?" Cook spoke to the table unwilling to raise his head. "It was sometime the last few days.. but all sorts of shit's happened.." Both Emily and Naomi laughed at that. Cook looked up then wondering why the girls had laughed. "I can't be too sure you know."

"Ok Cook." Naomi said and rubbed his head. He tilted into her hand. "Not going out tonight."

"You mad at me?" Cook wouldn't look up at Naomi. Emily watched the interaction with fascination.

"No. Not mad. You're my Cookie Monster yeah?" She leaned down and took his face in her hands. He needed to look into her eyes. He nodded slightly and pulled Naomi to him. She let herself be pulled in and let Cook wrap his arms around her middle. She looked at Emily who looked like she was forming questions to ask later. Great, this is great. She sighed as she heard the front door. Oh yes, by all means, let's pile it on.

"Fucking lezzas.. Didn't I tell you to learn to lock your fucking door? I swear if you're shagging I'm getting the garden hose." Katie yelled from the entryway. Naomi turned around and saw Effy standing in the kitchen doorway, shielding Katie who stood behind her with a hand covering her eyes.

"They're not shagging, Katie. I'm pretty sure it's worse." Effy said as she took in the Naomi, Cook and Emily tableau in front of her. Naomi met Effy's eyes.

"How the fuck can it be worse?" Katie asked as she peeked around Effy. "Oh.." She looked as two of the three pairs of eyes met hers. Cook refused to look up. "Shit... shit." She recognized the look of mild fury in Naomi's eyes, and then Emily's. "Ok, well.. we'll leave you to it.. we can come back later." Katie tried backing out and pulling Effy with her but Effy wouldn't budge. "Babes... um.. let's go yeah?"

"Nope." Effy stepped further into the kitchen and went for the tequila bottle, leaving a stunned Katie unprotected. "Tell me there's something to mix this shit with?" She opened the cupboards in search for a tall glass.

"Katie?" Naomi spoke, pushing Cook away from her.

"Naomi?" Emily spoke up. "If you hurt her, please don't damage the face yeah? It will drive business down if you do." She smirked at her twin who looked like she was seconds from running.

"Stay away from the face. Got it" Naomi advanced on Katie slowly who took an equal number of steps back.

"Naomi.. be reasonable.. only reason I went to Cookie is cause you were being stubborn.. I mean.. look at you and Emsy.. it's great yeah..."

"Can you run in those heels?"

 _Shit_ thought Katie before throwing the heels and taking off.


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, yes.. another update.. I was once told some people like being spoiled.. This one is short, fairly light.. seriously my brain needs light after the heavy.. Love my readers, reviewers.. it makes me want to keep going all the time... thank heavens for coffee.

Bit of a shout to KayEff who picked up on something in a previous chapter. Clever girl :)

Love love love the Skins community.. I can't believe the change it has made in my little corner of the world.. Incredible

Warning - this may contain a little bit of heat.. don't read at work or in front of someone who asks what you're reading..

If you can, please review (as always)... if not, that's cool. Please enjoy!

 _._

 _._

 _She wanted to rip off the blindfold. Even reached up to it but the hands stopped her._

 _"Don't. Leave it." She withdrew her hands and let herself be kissed. The lips on hers were soft but demanding. She could taste hunger, need that wasn't her own. She was surprised but enthralled by the sensation, the energy being presented her. She wanted her. Completely. She needed to feel skin on skin, need on need._

 _"Naomi, please.."_

Settling In – Chapter 16

"How you feeling there Katie?" Naomi asked the twin who was lying on the living room floor exhausted and well on her way to drunk.

"Fuck you Campbell. You really didn't have to chase me that far into the park yeah?" She sat up and took a drink from the bastardized Margarita Effy managed to create with the different juices in the kitchen, ice and Cook's tequila. Cook was half unconscious himself on the other side of the floor. This was the second batch of drink Effy had made. Cook had been sent to get more alcohol at one point. Emily and Naomi were curled up on one end of the couch. Effy was sitting near Katie but not close enough to touch. She was still cautious that Katie would lash out for Effy not protecting her from Naomi. Effy smiled. She looked at her chosen family before her and felt whole.

"No. I didn't. But I enjoyed it all the same." Naomi raised her own glass in toast to Katie. She played with Emily's hair. Emily looked back at her and smiled. "How are you doing lil'red?"

"I might be a smidge drunk." Emily giggled.

"Fantastic. Exactly what I had in mind when the day started out." Naomi threw a cushion at Cook. "Nice job tosser." Cook barely reacted save for taking the cushion and putting it under his head. "So Katie.. did you at least learn anything from all of this?"

"I always learn something.. in this case it's not to trust your pet monkey with information."

"I resent that.." Cook mumbled. "For one, you didn't tell me not to tell.. and two, not responsible for what I do after a few libations.. also.." He burped. "I'm more of a puppy than a monkey." Naomi watched as Effy laughed and thought she hadn't seen such a lightness about her since she'd met her. It was both fascinating and endearing.

"Oi.. and you.. my knight in shining leather.. what the fuck? You could have helped me escape." Katie moved. She wanted to poke Effy. "You left me at blondie's mercy.. not nice." She pouted at Effy.

"Nope.. I couldn't help. I was compelled by the need to drink.. and to see how cute you'd look running away." Effy got a slap on the thigh for that. "Ooh baby.." Effy laughed again. Katie moved a little further. She wanted to put her head in Effy's lap. The moment she did Effy leaned down and kissed her softly. "There.. a kiss to make it better."

"Did you two just..." Cook opened one eye to look at them. "Or am I really that fucking pissed I'm imagining things?"

"They're shagging." Emily piped up. "Have been. Nobody knew."

"I knew." Naomi blurted as she finished her glass. "Well, I sort of knew.. unconfirmed.. but there were.. noises..."

"Oi!" Katie yelled out.

"Watch it!" Effy shouted.

"If you two can't keep quiet, it's not my fault... given that the rooms at the house are fairly soundproofed" Naomi laughed while Emily giggled. Cook had both eyes open and his jaw was definitely on the floor.

"Really Campbell.. you want to go there?" Effy stared at Naomi who realized that she was about to get bit back hard.

"Stonem..." Naomi pleaded.

"I'm sorry... what position was it again that we walked in on.. you know between you and 'lil'red'? I'm sure you were on top but it definitely wasn't missionary. Wasn't it on that very couch?" Cook's head couldn't have snapped back to Naomi and Emily any harder without causing whiplash. Emily curled up deeper into the couch and Naomi felt herself blushing.

"Fuckin' hell.. pardon the fuck out of me girls but little Cookie is about as stiff as he gets." Cook shut his mouth and wondered briefly if he would be allowed to join in anywhere. "You all been holdin' out on me."

"And on that note, we're going to bed." Katie got up a little wobbly but steady enough to help Effy up. "We're taking your room Naomi.. unless you want to change the sheets at this hour."

"No.. come on.. you shagged in me bed? What the fuck? How long were you two alone for in there for? Christ.." Naomi gasped. "I'm going to have to burn the fucking mattress."

"You'd have to burn a lot of things at Stonem House then too.. if you want to think about it. Good night." Effy whispered to Naomi as she walked by. Katie was halfway to the stairs but she heard Effy and laughed heartily.

"Jesus." Naomi closed her eyes and shook her head. Emily laughed quietly while Cook was trying to work out if he could stay awake. "Ok.. come on Ems.. let's head up to the spare ourselves."

"Ms. Campbell.. are you trying to take advantage of me?" Emily sat up while asking demurely. Naomi held her breath. _God this girl... what the hell is she doing to me?_

"Perhaps you might take advantage of me Ms. Fitch." She stood up and held her hand out to Emily who took it happily. Naomi spun the redhead which caused her to giggle.

"Umm.. don't mind the Cookie passing out down here yeah.. I can't stand up as it is..."

"Cook.. sleep tight. And I don't want to see Cookie hanging out when I come down in the morning, yeah?"

"Right. 'Night Naomikins, Emilio... happy that you're together, k? For all her attitude, Katie's good about this stuff." Cook mumbled.

"You really could have done something Eff." Katie complained as she got undressed for bed.

"I stand by my previous action." Eff had already gotten under the covers and was watching Katie with a mix of lust and love that was unmistakable.

"Why?" Katie stood in only her knickers, hands on her hips.

"Cause you got yourself into that. You should have quit while you were ahead Katie-luv." Effy licked her lips. "Come to bed and let me make it up to you though."

"Hmph" Katie crossed her arms and turned around for dramatic purpose. "Not until I hear the magic words."

"Ohhh.. magic words.. hmm.." Effy pretended to think while looking serious, knowing Katie would be looking over her shoulder at her. "Let's see.. magic words.. Jimmy Choo's?" Katie burst out laughing and jumped into bed. She kissed Effy deeply.

"You're an insufferable bitch." Katie said between kisses.

"Agreed. But who says you're suffering?" Effy retorted as she slid her hand into Katie's wet knickers causing the twin to moan. "Pretty sure you're definitely not suffering." Effy flipped Katie on to the bed. "No shut up." Effy slid her mouth down Katie's neck, to her collar bone, down further still. She felt Katie's hands in her hair and Effy stopped kissing her way down Katie's body. "Nope. Not tonight Fitch. Keep your hands off me unless you want me to stop." Katie immediately pulled her hands away and placed them above her head to avoid temptation. "You're mine to pleasure tonight." Effy continued her descent down Katie's body.

Her hand was still in Katie's knickers and indulging in her wetness. She slipped the knickers off and licked at her fingers causing Katie to groan as she had been paying close attention. Effy smiled devilishly and dove into Katie.

"You're putting on music?" Emily asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed, feeling the warmth of the alcohol in her system.

"Yes. I'm not chancing hearing either your sister or Effy doing God knows what in the other room." Naomi plugged her phone into a docking station and Puracane played out of the speakers on the shelf. "Do you need to change into sleepwear? Shit.. I didn't even ask if you wanted to sleep in the same bed. I just assumed."

"You assumed correctly Naomi. No place I'd rather be." She held her hand out for Naomi to join her on the bed. "And no.. I don't need any sleepwear tonight." Naomi sat on the bed and took Emily's hand in hers. She brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

"We don't have to.. if you're not up for it."

"I'm up for it Naomi." Emily took hold of the bottom of Naomi's shirt and tugged up. Naomi helping her a little. "I want you. I want to taste you, feel you." Emily pulled off her own top. "You had all the fun last time. My turn yeah?" She tugged on the waistband of Naomi's jeans urging her to get rid of them.

"We never finished our talk." Naomi was only hesitating slightly. She wanted the redhead badly but she didn't want to ignore anything left unsaid.

"No, we didn't" When Emily saw that Naomi didn't take off her pants right away, she removed the rest of her own clothes. She wanted her. "But it's not something that will disappear, is it? It will be there tomorrow and likely the day after. Tonight, I want you.. your body. Please?" Emily knelt on the bed, looking directly at Naomi whose mouth hung open.

"What?" Naomi was reaching for the button on her jeans when she heard that one word. She looked at Emily before her, naked, on her knees on the bed. She shook herself from her surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said please. You like that don't you Naomi? To hear please?" She blushed, feeling how naked she felt. "You mentioned me being on my knees. This is something you like too, yes?"

"Ems.." Naomi didn't know how to respond. Yes, she wanted this. Yes, she wanted Emily like this. But they'd not even approached the subject of submission. It wasn't something Naomi brought up in casual conversation. _Was Emily a casual anything though Campbell? It's not like she doesn't know where you work, what you do, what you enjoy. She's not a little girl. No, she's not a little girl, but does she even know what implications, complications this could have._ "Emily.."

"Naomi... I want you. Can we.." Emily reached a hand out to Naomi. "I get that I don't know about this stuff.. I get it. But I want you.. can I have you please?" Naomi closed her eyes and took a moment. She knew what she would do but it wasn't something she was a natural at.

"I'm not great at receiving Emily." She undressed slowly, feeling almost shy. "And admittedly, yes, you on your knees.." Naomi swallowed, her mouth going dry. "and saying please... yes... it's" She couldn't form the words. She cleared her throat. "It is something I enjoy... immensely."

Emily smiled and leaned forward. She kissed Naomi slowly. "I'm good at giving Naomi." She pulled the blonde further on to the bed.

Katie moaned and gripped the pillow. She could feel Effy's tongue adeptly torturing her clit. She felt her muscles begin to tremble and knew she was close. She almost wanted Effy to slow down, to draw it out more. But she had been aching for Effy since she woke up next to her in bed earlier that evening. They had lain down for a nap and woke up so entangled in each other that Katie had been burning with desire. Knowing that they had already take a long enough amount of time, they kissed a little but did nothing more.

 _Oh christ.._ Effy's fingers found their mark. She covered her mouth to prevent the loud moan from escaping. She pushed her hips up, urging Effy on. _Fuck drawing it out._ She wanted and needed the release. Effy smiled as she took Katie's clit into her mouth and plunged her fingers deeper. She knew Katie was about to crest. She wanted it to happen. She wanted to make Katie clamp down and shake under her power. Such an intoxicating experience. This was heaven to Effy.

Somewhere near Reading, about 120km west of Bristol, a man sat in his study reading through his email. _Fucking Stonem. Didn't even have the nerve to call and inform him of his punishment. Bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is. He's the client. He decides. Not her. This isn't her fucking playroom._ His mind was going a mile a minute. He needed to get out of his head.

He stood and walked to the window. He would answer the London House, Anthea, and accept her gracious offer of one of her girls free of charge if only to soothe his mind a bit. It wouldn't be the same and he knew it. But it would suffice. He would accept the offer and set up a couple of other appointments to tide him over until she would deign to see him again. Things would be different from now on. He needed to request submissives from Anthea for his appointments. He had only accepted the younger Stonem as his Dominant because of her beauty. But submission wasn't his only talent. Things would change. He only had to bide his time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again.. so I've been working on this one a few days.. trying to get it right. Meant to post this earlier but Boston Breakers were playing Chicago Red Stars.. not missing women's soccer in any way if I can help it. I have a friend who keeps me in the loop with the games.

Shout out to my loyal readers and reviewers. Special thanks to KayEff (awesome on finishing the semester), RedDawg82 and Crevette for putting up some awesome words of encouragement. My beta reader who remains in the shadows... she got thanked in person last week..

Warning - No triggers in this one. But please refrain from reading in the company of people who will notice if you blush. It does contain some heat towards the end of the chapter (yes I'm making you wait for it). yes, it is the Naomily scene I didn't get into last chapter because I meant it for this chapter.

As always, if you can please review. If you can't, enjoy!

.

.

 _Hearing her name in this room, uttered by this voice. She shivered violently. She knew what was being asked of her. This redhead.. this woman had waltzed through all her barriers, physical and mental.. without trying. She felt such a pull to her. A pull to care, protect, please.. How much could she give? How much was enough? Hadn't she acquiesced enough already?_

 _"Naomi, please.." there... Emily repeated it.. Such longing.. How much could she give? The truer question was how could Naomi refuse?_

 _Naomi stepped back and began removing her clothes._

Naomi – Chapter 17

"Mum!" Naomi shouted as she walked into the garden. There were at least 3 children running around in some form of disheveled state. She noticed the mud and stepped back from the chaos. "Mum!" She screamed now.

"Naomi, luv. You're going to hurt something you keep going on about like that. You should come out here and join the rest of the party." Gina Campbell sidestepped the running children and stooped in front of the her 5 year old daughter.

"Mum. I don't want to join the party. I want some quiet. I was reading." Naomi stubbornly crossed her arms and glared at her mother.

"Naomi.. sweetie.. it's your birthday party. You need to join in." Gina had done her best to get her daughter to be social. If Naomi wasn't in the mood, however, there was no moving her.

"No, I do not. I did not ask for a party. I do not want a party. And those... things.. they're dirty.. have you seen them?" As the children dove headfirst into the mud. "No. It is your party mum. Your friends. I'm going back to my room to read. If you could keep the noise down, I will be very happy."

"Happy enough to come down for cake and have them sing to you?" Gina resorted to outright bribery. _Holy mother of mercy if it's like this at 5, what will she be like as a teenager?_

Naomi thought about this. "If I must." She turned on her heel, smiled and headed up to her room.

"Hey blondie!"

12-year-old Naomi stopped in her tracks at the call. She turned around to find a grinning lad about her age, totally scruffy and unkept, hair standing on end. He wore tight fitting clothing and looked like he could be straight out of an 80's punk band. She smirked at him. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, you blondie." He strutted over to her. "You and me.. we should get naked together.. enjoy our developing puberty...how's about behind the bike shed?"

"Are you joking?" She looked around to see if maybe she was being pranked.

"Nope.. no joke. I've got something you wanna see." He grabbed his crotch and smiled. She would have been utterly disgusted if she hadn't seen the top of his ears turn the slightest bit red. _He's being a tit on purpose. Fine. Two can play this._

"The bike shed.. ain't that a bit far? Can't we go over there, behind that tree.. no one's around." She stepped up to him. He froze, an unbelieving look on his face. She put her hand on his chest, slid it up to his collar, watched him swallow. She smiled, got up close like she was going to kiss him. At the last minute, she lifted her hand to his ear and twisted it to the point that he yelped. "Let's try this conversation again, shall we? Hi, what's your name?"

The boy yelped. He tried pulling her hand off his ear and she dug her nails in and twisted more. He stopped moving and stood there panting a little. "Cook.. James Cook."

"Nice to meet you James Cook. Naomi Campbell... Not blondie. Understood?" He whimpered an agreement. "Excellent. Next thing. You so much as motion to me or any girl within my immediate vicinity with your immature willie, I'm liable to rip it off. Clear?" She twisted his ear a bit more.

"Yeah, yeah.. please don't rip my ear off. I get it." Naomi let go of Cook's ear and pushed him.

"Tosser." Naomi started to walk away.

"Damn girl." He rubbed his ear. Then he smiled. "You're feisty." Naomi turned and advanced on him. Cook put his hands up. "Easy there. Just pointing it out. I like a girl with fire. No harm, yeah?" He put his hand out.

Naomi looked at his hand and clutched her bag to her. "I don't know where that hand's been. Not shaking it. But fine. Sorted." She started off again.

"Hey wait up.." He followed her. Naomi sighed. "We're mates now yeah?"

"Jesus Christ." She stopped. "You're serious?" He smiled, stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He bounced on the balls of his feet like he couldn't stand still. He kept smiling at her. "Fine. Come on." He did this little jump and hooted, hands in his pockets. "Anyone ever tell you, you're like a puppy? All bouncy like that?"

"Not til now, nope. I'm the Cookie Monster." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she simply kept laughing.

"You're a complete wanker." They walked on in direction of the park near Naomi's house. "My mum's going to love you."

"Naomi! Long time no'ear. What's the special occasion you ringing Cookie on a school night? Uni not giving you a thrill?" Naomi sighed. _What the hell was I thinking? Ask him. He needs the money and he'd be good at it._

"Cook. Shut up for a minute. I've a proposition." She got out before changing her mind.

"Finally breaking down and propositioning me? I knew I'd get you to willy waggle with me."

"Shut up or I'll hang up and you will hate yourself later." She waited until there was silence on the line. "Ok, listen up. You know I've been working a hush job that my mum knows nothing about?" She heard an uh-huh. _Here goes nothing._ "Well it's in the … sex service industry." She waited. Silence. "You there?"

"I'm here. Am I allowed to say anything yet?"

"No." Naomi said tentatively. "Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that the house needs a male. And since you've got an unending love with your cock.. who better?" She tried for off-hand and was certain she'd come close.

"Can I say something yet?"

"No." Naomi took another breath. "Deal is, I'm vouching for you tosser. You have to learn the rules and behave. Things can be a little kinky too. Pay's more than you'll see at the warehouse." Silence on the line. "Okay. You can say something."

"Holy Mary Jesus and Joseph, marry me?" came the voice of her best mate.

"Fuck off Cook." Naomi laughed. "That's a yes then?"

"Like you have ta fuckin ask? I can be there tomorrow Naomikins. Holy sweet mother.."

"See you tomorrow Cookie." She hung up. He wouldn't stop swearing and going on for hours if she let him.

"Sophia, you need to stop. You can't keep coming by. You have to let this go." Naomi stood at the flat's door, unwilling to step into the place. Cook stood at the landing, waiting, listening. He looked at Naomi and nodded to keep going.

"Why not? We get along..." Sophia wanted to reach out and touch Naomi and it was evident.

"We don't get along. We had a bit of fun, but that's it." Naomi took a step further back into the hallway. "There's nothing here. What you're doing.. following me.. my workplace.. it has to stop."

"But all the stuff, we did.." Sofia pouted and all but stomped her foot.

"It wasn't anything special." Naomi blurted, growing frustrated. "We went on a couple dates. It was nice. That's it. Nice. There's nothing more going on and there ain't..."

"But the sex.." Sophia was relentless and she put her hand on Naomi's face.

Naomi reacted by grabbing Sophia's hand and pulling it away. "Don't." Her eyes were on fire. This girl had disrupted her life. She had sat in wait at her place, at work, when she went out with friends. She hadn't taken a hint and she was close to pushing the wrong button. Naomi took a breath and let go of Sophia's hand while pushing it away at the same time. "Don't touch me. Don't come near me again. We went out. We fucked. It wasn't intimate or romantic. It was there. I've tried being decent. I'm done now. I see you again, I will not be nice. My boss sees you again, she'll get the authorities involved." Naomi turned on her heel and stormed past Cook who only shook his head and followed Naomi out.

"Fuck!" Naomi yelled when she stepped out of the building.

"Simmer down Naomi-luv. Let's get pissed and forget bout this yeah? I think you got through to'er this time. Don't think we'll see her about." He wrapped his arm around Naomi's shoulder and gave her a good squeeze. "You know what fixes this?"

"Cook.." Naomi groaned, knowing where he was going with it but admitting that it might be what was necessary.

"TEQUILA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as they made their way down the street. "I say we call Effy, and that other gorgeous babe Katie.. hit a pub or twelve.. paint the town in neon colors and get naked. What'd you say my pretty?"

"I say not a chance in hell any of us get naked with you, but yeah.. let's get a hold of them and drink until we're blind."

"Atta girl!" He pumped his fist in the air. Naomi smiled, took one more glance at Sophia's receding building and shook her head. She needed Cook's enthusiasm to be its usual infectious self. She heard him chattering to Effy most likely about them going mental. Only Cook would think that was hilarious at moments like this.

 _Six months.. it had taken six months to get Naomi out of her state_ , Katie thought. Naomi wasn't someone she would have necessarily picked out of a crowd and been friends with when younger. Even when Katie and Effy started at the London House, it hadn't always been easy for Katie and Naomi to get along. There had been an occasion or two where it was thought they'd come right to blows thanks to their attitudes. It all blew over with time, compromises and understanding. Then Emily hurt herself. And Sophia happened. Katie shivered and downed her seventh shot of the night. No one but Effy and Anthea knew about Emily's existence. Katie did her best to shield her family life from her work.

Emily had gone on a brief holiday to their parents in Scotland. Katie took the opportunity to have Effy and Cook help her drag Naomi out into the clubs. This was their third stop of the night. No one was feeling any pain right then. Cook was grinding up against some girl on the dance floor. She didn't seem to mind as her hand snaked into the back of his pants. That boy was nonstop. He could spend all day diddling the marrieds and singles who passed through London House and have the stamina to hunt for someone at the end of the night.

Effy was chatting some guy who was on the skinny side for Katie but Effy had her own tastes. She looked over at Naomi who was bringing over four pints to the table Katie had managed to hijack. The blonde sloshed a little bit but she was upright. It was all good. Naomi put the glasses down and actually licked the back of her hand. It made Katie giggle.

"You're properly pissed Naomi." Katie took one of the four glasses and took a long sip. "I don't know that I've seen you this far down the drain."

"Your fault. This was your idea." Katie feigned shock then laughed. She wasn't sober either. "Don't.. be claiming innocence. Where are the other two?"

"Cook is mounting some girl on the dance floor... over there." She looked and pointed. "Effy was .. talking to.." Katie looked around and found Effy snogging the skinny bloke by the wall. "Yeah, she's found something to keep her occupied."

"Guess the beer's ours then. Fuck'em!" Naomi raised her glass and down half one of the pints. "Gonna keep up?"

"I'm holding my own I think Campbell." Katie drank from her pint. "I didn't think we were in competition for who pukes first."

"Not gonna puke." Naomi hiccuped which made her laugh. "I'll slow down just in case." She laughed a little more. "Thanks"

"For what?" Katie asked as she looked over at Effy making her way to the back corridor with the skinny guy. She focused back on Naomi. "I'm sorry.. what are you thanking me for?"

"Everything.. you've.. you've been aces through this whole thing. I appreciate it." Naomi looked at her glass. Katie reached out across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Aww.. you girls got me and my girl a drink.. how nice." Cook ambled over on less than steady feet. The girl he had been grinding against was attached to him. Naomi shook her head.

"Sure. Drink up Cookie. Me and Katie going to hit the dance floor." Katie looked a little surprised but was eager to dance a bit. She wanted to blow off some more steam.

They got on to the crowded dance floor and started feeling the energy around them. There were bodies everywhere. Naomi closed her eyes and threw her head back, feeling the beats, the bass. She and Katie were dancing close together. Katie looked at the blonde, the lights reflecting off her. She looked at peace. She hadn't seen that in her in forever it seemed. Katie closed her own eyes and danced. She turned and felt herself pushed by someone into Naomi. She felt Naomi's hands on her hips to steady her. Oddly it felt natural. They started moving together to the music. She felt her own hands slide over Naomi's, holding them on her hips.

Naomi in turn pressed deeper into Katie. She found herself almost nuzzling her neck. She felt herself tense as Katie tensed, both noticing how they were dancing. They didn't stop. Naomi felt Katie relax into her. She breathed in Katie's skin, her warmth. She felt her hands grip a little tighter. Her lips pressed into Katie's neck. She felt one of Katie's hands leave hers and slide it's way up into Naomi's hair, entangling her fingers in it, pulling Naomi further into Katie's neck. Naomi moaned. She kissed Katie's neck a little harder and she felt Katie melt into her. Naomi pulled her head away and spun Katie so they were face to face, hips against hips. Naomi's hands holding Katie tightly to her. Katie's arms found their way around Naomi's neck.

"Do you fancy me?" Katie asked, unsure. Unsure of what she was asking, what she wanted. She felt an overwhelming need to be desired. She'd never kissed a girl but she wanted Naomi to kiss her.

Naomi stared at Katie. "Do I fancy you?" Katie looked away then back to Naomi before nodding. The blonde lifted one hand to Katie's cheek and brought her in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Naomi smiled. "Yes, you're beautiful Katie. How could anyone not fancy you?" Naomi led Katie away to the back wall, found a spot and pressed her against it. She kissed her slowly, tasting every inch of Katie's mouth.

Katie's hands found themselves roaming Naomi's body. She felt every curve, muscle at her fingertips while the blonde kissed her. She was a good kisser. The energy between them was raw need. But it wasn't enough. Katie put her hands in Naomi's hair pulling her further into the kiss. They pulled back from each other. Naomi brushed Katie's hair away from her face.

"I do fancy you Katie. But it isn't a go'er for either of us, is it?" Naomi smiled, a little sadly.

Katie swallowed. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head. "No. You're beautiful Naoms... I want to.. but it isn't..." She wiped a tear away. "I'm lonely. There.. I said it." Naomi kissed Katie's forehead and pulled her in for a hug. "My sister is visiting our parents. She's not been feeling all that well.. I've been caring for her. And I'm lonely." She mumbled it all out in one breath. Naomi heard most of what Katie said but it wasn't as much the words as it was the emotion pouring out. Naomi held her good and tight.

"You can't be lonely Katie. You've got me... for Christ's sake you have Effy even if she was trying to snog some idiot bloke. And even if you don't want the cheeky bastard, you got Cookie. Definitely willing to share him." She felt Katie giggle at that. "No more loneliness for any of us, ok?"

Katie sniffled, but nodded. They shared one more kiss but it was tender. Both Cook and Effy had witnessed the exchange from afar. Effy having dispatched her suitor with nothing more than a quick feel. Cook had misplaced his conquest when she went to the loo. He made a half ass attempt at a sexual innuendo when Effy cut him down with a look. She went to the bar and ordered a shot while Cook went in search of someone else for the night. After a bit, both Katie and Naomi met Effy at the bar and took positions flanking her. She ordered shots for the three of them. No one said a word.

 _Emily smiled and leaned forward. She kissed Naomi slowly. "I'm good at giving Naomi." She pulled the blonde further on to the bed._

Emily and Naomi kissed slowly. For the first time since they met, Emily could sense a shyness in Naomi. She could feel the blonde's muscles almost shaking under her fingertips. She wasn't used to this. Not at all. Emily pulled back and looked at Naomi who had closed her eyes. "Naoms? What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"

Naomi opened her eyes quickly. "No, no. Ems. I'm.." _Crap.. how do I explain this. This is why people talk before jumping into the sack.. but no.. you couldn't keep your hands off her the other night. And she's looking at you like you just kicked her.. Shit.. Fix it.. fix it now!_ "Shit.. ok." Naomi sat up. "When I said I'm not great at receiving.. that was an understatement. I.. uh... I hardly ever receive.. when I say hardly.. I can count on one hand how many." Naomi rubbed the back of her neck and blushed all over. She felt more naked at this moment that when she first took her clothes off. Physical nudity didn't bother her. But talking about herself, that was something she didn't do.

"One hand?" Emily took this in and bit her lip. "Umm.. you haven't had a whole lot of sex? Even though we work.."

"I've had sex!" Naomi interjected. _Yes, you dumb twat, sound like an eager teen. That will make this all easier._ "I.. don't tend to trust people much. And cause of that, I don't let them.. get close.. or you know..." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I don't always feel comfortable. Does that make sense?"

"It.. does.. but.." Emily looked at Naomi. "You're gorgeous. How could you feel insecure?" Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "Do you .. not want me to then?"

"No.. I mean.. I do." Naomi looked up at the redhead who was staring at her. Those brown eyes asking, begging to be wanted. "I wouldn't still be talking to you, naked, like telling you this if I didn't want to Emily... I'm nervous though." Naomi looked away first which surprised Emily.

"I don't want to make you nervous Naoms." Emily scooted a bit on the bed so she could touch Naomi all the more. The blonde for her part looked back into Emily's eyes. "How can we.. how can I.." Emily bit her lip. She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Would it make things easier if maybe you told me what to do.. like you know.. give me orders?" The redhead blushed.

Naomi laughed a little. "I don't know that we can go there.. not yet lil'red." She reached out and touched Emily's face. "How bout we go slow.." She swallowed both out of nerves and desire . She wanted this redhead in every way. How could she explain how she needed to feel in control at all times. How could she explain how large and looming the abyss could feel when she wasn't in complete control of everything in her being. "Be yourself. And be a little patient with me yeah?" Naomi urged. Then she leaned into Emily and kissed her. "I want you Emily."

Emily took Naomi's face in her hands. She felt her own nerves kick in. Second thoughts on her own skills. _Stop it. She told you she wants you. And you of all people know about insecurities. Show her. Show her how badly you want her._ Emily felt her energy surface and kissed Naomi harder. She felt Naomi stretch out her legs, still sitting up, and immediately straddled the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. Emily kissed Naomi's lips, tugged at them with her teeth. Her hands roamed down Naomi's back, feeling the muscles. She felt more than heard Naomi whimper. She almost stopped until she realized that Naomi was kissing her back with as much fervor as her own. The whimper was likely out of desire. This urged Emily on. Her mouth moved to Naomi's neck. She felt Naomi's hands in her hair, wandering her body.

Emily moved her mouth along Naomi's collarbone. Licking, kissing, dragging her teeth. All that time with no sexual contact was fading like smoke. Emily's hunger for Naomi was igniting her. She pushed the blonde on her back. Emily needed her mouth to have better access to her body. She felt the flutter of nerves shiver out of Naomi when she was pushed down. It didn't stop Emily. All her own doubt was gone. She leaned down and placed her mouth on one of Naomi's breasts. She was tentative even in her hungry state. She felt Naomi arch her back. Emily couldn't tell if she meant to or if her body was doing its own thing. She didn't care. She took it as an invitation to keep going.

She lowered herself down Naomi's body. Her hands skimming the skin where her mouth had just trailed down. All the while she felt Naomi tense and push herself to relax. _It seems like a constant war with her. To let go and to keep control,_ Emily thought and kept going. She wanted to drink in Naomi. All of her. She wanted to show Naomi that she was beautiful. Her mouth found Naomi's center. She heard a gasp. Emily couldn't tell if it had been Naomi's or her own or both. She was lost. She kissed tenderly, then more ardently. Her hands on Naomi's thighs, pushing them further apart. Naomi pushing her hips up, giving Emily what she wanted. Emily shivered and began using her tongue in earnest.

Naomi moaned and felt herself give in. She tried breathing in deeply but she couldn't help but pant. Her natural need of touch was magnified by Emily. She was beyond craving the redhead. She felt helpless, needy. Two things she wasn't prone to feeling much less admitting. Emily was using her mouth expertly. She felt her between her legs and Naomi dropped her head further back into the pillow. She wouldn't last long. Not long at all. She swallowed, knowing she wouldn't be able to draw it out. Not this time. She reached down and sough out Emily's hand. She gripped it in hers. She wanted, needed to feel grounded. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this vulnerable, willing to feel it. The first wave hit her hard. She couldn't breathe and she held on to Emily's hand, mildly worried, in the small part of her brain that was currently functioning, that she would crush it. Her eyes were closed. Her entire body shook, muscles tense. The second wave was as intense and she moaned out loud. Emily never slowed down, never paused until she felt Naomi's body start to come down from her high.

It took a few minutes after Emily had stopped for Naomi to breathe properly. She felt the redhead resting between her legs, her head on Naomi's thigh. She felt her own hand in Emily's and she tugged on it. Emily moved up Naomi's body causing small shivers to ripple through her skin. Emily nuzzled into Naomi's neck and felt herself wrapped up tight in the blonde's arms.

"You ok?" Emily brought her hand to Naomi's cheek and stroked it softly.

"Uh huh." Eyes shut, Naomi managed to answer.

"Did I do ok?" Emily closed her own eyes. She'd felt Naomi's body and knew she had done what she set out to do physically. But that didn't mean it was what Naomi could accept emotionally. Emily understood that much given her own past.

"Uh.." Naomi cleared her throat. Was Emily seriously asking? Naomi knew she was useless for a while and Emily was asking if she did ok. "Nope.. You did not do ok." She opened her eyes and repositioned herself and Emily. She wanted to look into Emily's eyes. "Were you here? Cause I'm sure that was fucking great. Not just 'ok.' If there's a fire, I'm going to die. I can't move lil'red. You did fucking fantastic. Almost jealous of the girls before me." She ran her hand through Emily's hair. "But I can't be jealous.. they don't exist in my reality." Naomi laughed at her own joke.

Emily smiled and hugged the blonde tighter. "Sleep then? Recharge.. then maybe.. round two?" She wore a wicked grin.

"Yes.. sleep, recharge.. only for a little bit.. but round two is my turn." Naomi said.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again. Sorry for this being late.. traveled back to the island, mountain late Monday and re-entry into this place has been really rough mentally. I'd gotten used to the mainland really quickly.. so been mentally off my game..

Thank you to my readers and reviewers.. I appreciate you to the moon and back. Again I apologize but I didn't want to take the story in the wrong direction because I was feeling off. I hope this chapter does the story and characters justice.

Warning - There might be some smut.. (Crevette - not exactly round two but there is some heat.)

If you can, please review. If you can't, no worries, just enjoy

Cheers

.

 _._

 _Emily felt her absence immediately. Had she said something wrong? Her heart started beating faster and her nerves started reeling. Then she heard the movement. Rustling. She didn't leave. Maybe I did say wrong thing and there's more punishment. Her breath caught when she felt Naomi get on top of her, straddling Emily. She was naked. Naked, on top of Emily, and wet. She could feel it. Then she felt Naomi's hands on her wrists. Emily trembled._

 _"Mine." Naomi uttered a single word before kissing Emily, their tongues playing. Emily felt Naomi shift on top of her and one of her legs made her way between Emily's legs, pushing against her._

Trough – Chapter 18

"Cook!" Naomi bellowed from the reception area. Cook and Katie had been goofing around in the conference room. They were all supposed to go to dinner together after Naomi's and Effy's last appointments. Her feet up on the table, Katie had been throwing jelly beans at Cook who was trying to catch them in his mouth like a trained seal. Until he heard Naomi call his name. He shut his mouth and felt the jelly bean bounce off his head seconds before diving under the conference table.

"Naomi.. for Christ's sake." Katie could hear Emily call out as the blonde stormed through the conference room doorway. It had been a few weeks since Emily's panic attack but it seemed much longer than that.

"Where's the little wanker?"

"Umm.. your knickers caught somewhere Naomikins?" Katie asked as she popped a jelly bean in her mouth.

"A little yeah.. fucking wanker keeps giving Emily books." Naomi threw a thin brown book on the table. It slid over to Katie who picked it up. _The New Bottoming Book_. "I told him to quit it and he won't listen."

Katie laughed. "Well I'm not overly fond of the cover but it can't hurt for my sister to learn a thing or two about this stuff. She's dating you ain't she?"

"Katie, don't you start. Yeah, we're dating.. but no.. we don't.." She gestured to the book as Emily walked in behind her.

"Not because I don't want to try. You don't ever want to talk about it." Emily interjected and crossed her arms.

"Like ever?" Katie asked eating the candy. "Not that I want to talk about my sister's sex life, but isn't that a bit odd Naoms?"

"That's what I said." Cook opened his mouth from under the table.

"Get out from under there, you little twat." Naomi growled.

"Fuck no. You're going to hit me and I've already been beaten today. Don't need no more."

"Cook!" Naomi yelled.

"Naoms, I don't see what the big deal is. They're books... giving me a little idea of what you might like. It's not a bad thing." Naomi turned back to Emily and held up a hand.

"I think we have a good.. damn good sex life. We don't need to bring this into it. You don't like any of this stuff." Naomi interjected.

"How do you know? How do I know what I like? We've not tried it." Emily argued back. Katie watched the two of them go back and forth. It was something to see Naomi sincerely flustered at this.

"Is Effy done yet?" Katie asked trying to change the topic.

"I walked her client out about ten minutes ago which is why I was reading until Naomi here came down. She's probably getting changed." Emily grabbed Naomi's arm and turned her they could face each other. "This is important to you and you enjoy it, why shouldn't I at least explore it. I won't break you know."

"Listen to her blondie." Cook said still hiding. Naomi let out a small growl, grabbed the book from the table and dove under the table.

"Come're you... tosser.." Cook tried to escape but failed to move fast enough. The twins could hear Cook getting hit with the book. A couple of the chairs getting knocked over. Katie started giggling. Emily stood dumbstruck.

"Naomi! Quit hitting him." Emily looked under the table to see Naomi straddling Cook best she could in such close quarters. "Both of you, get out from under there." Naomi kept hitting Cook who kept his ears covered. He'd learned that was a favorite torture spot.

"Children." Effy stood at the door, looking at Katie who was crying from laughing so hard. The noise under the table stopped and Emily stood straight up, motioning for Effy to get them out. Effy rolled her eyes. "The two of you, out of there. We're going to miss dinner." She walked over to Katie who stood up, wiped her eyes, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You could have stopped them."

"This was much more fun." Cook crawled out one side and Naomi the other. Both looked a bit disheveled.

"Children.. the lot of you." Effy took Katie's hand and led her out. Cook scampered after them, giving Naomi a bit of a wide berth. Naomi was standing looking at the book in her hand. Emily put her hand out. Naomi begrudgingly handed the book over. Emily stood on tip toes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This would be easier if you showed me, you know." Emily told Naomi as she took her hand.

They exited Stonem House together. The restaurant was only a couple of blocks away. No one noticed the parked car or the man sitting in it.

Naomi was taking her time getting ready for bed. Emily was waiting for her there. Dinner had been fun and light. Everyone stayed away from the elephant mentioned in the conference room. But Naomi and Emily brought the elephant back to Naomi's place with them. She realized Emily only wanted to add to what they had between them already. She also wanted to get to know Naomi in a different way. She couldn't fault Emily. Naomi wanted to know every little thing about the redhead.

But Naomi hesitated. She had taught others how to practice bdsm especially at the London House. She had taught both new dominants and new submissives what their roles were, how to act, respond. But it was acting for a lot of them. It wasn't that they needed it, wanted in their lives. Something that actually made them feel whole. Naomi had learned that it _was_ what she needed. She didn't know how to explain it. She didn't know how to talk to Emily about it without sounding like a total pervert, or worst yet, a monster.

Naomi wasn't ashamed of what she did. She hadn't told her mum but that was more waiting for mum to settle down a bit and them having enough time to go over the barrage of questions Gina Campbell would surely have. Emily knew what she did mostly. But she wanted to know more, experience it. Naomi wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of step. It was all new to Emily and more importantly, Naomi was a little terrified.

When it came down to it, Naomi was worried Emily would think less of her. She washed her face and it wasn't enough. She stripped down and jumped into the shower. The water was on the cold side but she wanted to clear her head. She wanted to clear the doubts, the fear. Eyes closed, Naomi kept her head under the water stream and didn't hear Emily come into the bathroom.

It wasn't until she felt the curtain move and Emily step in behind her that Naomi let her thoughts focus. "You left me by myself much too long." Emily said against Naomi's back as she wrapped her arms around the shivering blonde. "Talk to me Naomi. Please."

"What if I can't?" Naomi ran a hand over her face. She was still hiding from Emily even if they were as close as they could get in the shower. "What if I can't say what you need to hear?" her voice broke a little on the words. Emily hadn't expected this. She had expected Naomi to stall again, or worse to tell her that she thought Emily was too weak to handle the rougher stuff. But she hadn't expected to hear fear in Naomi's voice. She was going to turn Naomi around when Emily felt her grab on to her arms around her waist. "Please. I can't.. I don't want you to look at me, ok?" _Since when did Naomi sound weak?_ Emily was at a complete loss. This wasn't what she'd wanted.

"Naoms?" Emily placed a kiss between Naomi's shoulders. "Let's get out of the shower. Please? Come talk to me." Emily wanted to soothe Naomi. She didn't like her Naomi afraid of anything, especially not something Emily did. "Promise to keep my eyes shut if you really don't want me looking." Naomi laughed at that.

It wasn't long before they were toweled off and in bed. Emily was draped over Naomi who seemed far away. She trailed her fingers along Naomi's jaw. How could she tell her she loved her? It wasn't that long ago they were strangers. But she couldn't imagine any of her days without this blonde. Part of her insistence in learning what Naomi did dominant-wise was her desire to express her heart. "We don't have to talk about it.. if it's that upsetting. I'm sorry." She buried her head in Naomi's chest.

"Wait.. what?" Naomi had been quietly thinking of what she could say to ease her own tension and give Emily what she wanted when the redhead spoke up and apologized. She leaned back so she could look at Emily's face. "Why are you apologizing? I've been the one holding back. You haven't done anything wrong Ems." Naomi had her doubts but they were hers. She didn't want Emily having doubts. _No._ "Ok.. I.. uh" She disentangled herself from Emily and sat up. She took a deep breath and swore she was breathing in an ocean of water instead of air. "Ok.. so.. what I like.. ok.." _Just start.. start talking.. she won't run away.. maybe she will.. anyone in their right mind probably would no?_ "Ropes.. I like ropes... blindfolds.. um, tactile sensations.. like ice, wax.. floggers.. like the ones you saw in my playroom.. I like those."

Naomi was talking and Emily didn't even want to breathe in case it would cause Naomi to stop. She had been surprised at how Naomi had changed her mind. _Why? Why is she talking now? Shut up. Don't think about it. She's trusting you, let her._ Emily's mind raced. She was taking mental notes of things Naomi said, things she knew about, things she would want to explore further.

"Um.. I do like to um.. spank... but.. the biggest thing is.." Naomi paused. "I like the human mind." _Here goes nothing._ "I get off on figuring out what makes someone tick.. what makes them lose themselves in pleasure. How far they're willing to go, their secret longing, their dirtiest thoughts... And after learning it all, using it against them during.. you know." _There. You simply told this girl.. a girl you like.. love?.. that you like mindfucking as your biggest turn on.. this girl that has loads of anxieties, and doubts about herself, that you like learning about someone and using it against them. Out-fucking-standing._ Naomi groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Oh." Emily was at a loss. It wasn't what she was expecting. She had figured that maybe Naomi had some secret penchant for actual pet play which she'd read about or being called Daddy or something worse. _Thank you Cook and his books for putting ideas into my head_. Emily sighed. She watched Naomi's body, her tension. Maybe it did have to do with Naomi thinking Emily wasn't mentally strong enough for such type of play. _Maybe that's why she'd shown fear in her voice before._ Naomi was actually hiding her face. Such a beautiful, caring and compassionate face. _No._ Emily didn't want Naomi hiding. She reached out and pulled Naomi's hands away from her face. "Naoms.. we can do anything you want. I trust you." Emily bit her lip. "I can learn... and.. you can teach me if we go slow yeah?" She leaned in and kissed Naomi softly.

Naomi was dumbfounded. Emily hadn't run, hadn't looked at her like she was wrong, perverse. Maybe she hadn't understood. _No, she's a smart one. She heard and understood you. She accepts you._ Naomi almost couldn't breath. She swallowed hard and kept kissing Emily. Her body ached and she pushed Emily back on to the bed, covering Emily's body with hers. Naomi was ravenous. Her brain had clicked over and she couldn't not touch Emily, couldn't not devour her.

Emily felt Naomi's desire and welcomed it. This is her Naomi. Strong, decisive, hungry. She felt her mouth, her hands. They weren't wearing much after the shower and what they had on was quickly thrown off. _Cold showers were supposed to do the opposite of this._ Emily wasn't going to complain. Naomi was working her way down to Emily's core. She felt herself blush as she got wetter in anticipation. When Naomi got there and used her fingers to spread Emily open, she moaned making Emily shiver. "Please.." was all Emily could say between panting breaths. Naomi didn't need anything more.

Naomi's mouth worked Emily's clit hard. She sucked and licked. She wasn't being exactly gentle. Her need for Emily was outweighing her gentle side by a landslide. She slid a couple of fingers into Emily quite easily. The redhead responded by groaning and running her own fingers into Naomi's hair and holding on. "Naoms.. I'm not.." Emily moaned and came. She didn't have a chance to let Naomi know she wouldn't last. Naomi didn't even slow down. She kept at it and Emily slipped from one orgasm to another. It was maddening. She lost track of how many, when and where by the time Naomi seemed to be done. She barely felt Naomi remove her fingers. Only marginally felt their absence since her body was humming. Naomi kissed her mouth and cradled around Emily's sleepy, spent form. She was close to passing out when she heard "Thank you." She wanted to say anything but couldn't form words or real thoughts. She thought she heard "I'm falling for you hard lil'red" but it must have been a dream taking over her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there.. here's the latest update.. Getting settled back into my mountain routine and a weekly update.. it hasn't even been 7 days since the last so.. :)

No triggers, no nsfw..

Thank you to my loving readers and amazing reviewers.. I live for this really. I get the goofiest smile when I know what you all think.. You're beautiful.

Please enjoy... review if you can.. but as always..please just enjoy.. Cheers!

 _._

 _._

 _Emily moaned loudly as Naomi held her wrists and used her teeth on her neck. Naomi's leg rubbed and pushed against Emily's pussy. She knew she was soaking her leg. All of the sensations tonight had driven her mad. She wanted Naomi's mouth, her fingers everywhere. But she couldn't ask for them. She'd already asked for one thing and the blonde had capitulated on it. Emily knew she was back on Naomi's terms. No more asking or begging for anything unless told to. She felt Naomi's teeth on her breast._

Amplitude – Chapter 19

Naomi woke up earlier than Emily who was snoring up a storm. She laughed at the noise that could come out of such a small creature. She touched the naked redhead's back and ran her fingers through her hair. Emily didn't so much as flinch. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Naomi replayed the night's events in her head. Oddly, she felt calm. She had expected unease, maybe regret, at saying anything but she had been wrong. She took her coffee out to the garden. The air was a bit chilly but not bad. She sat on one of the new Adirondack chairs. Emily decided Naomi should spring for something nice given her temper had ruined her last set of outdoor furniture. Leave it to Emily to find something ghastly American-looking. Naomi would never say she actually found the chairs comfortable. Plus they were heavier and less likely to get tossed during an angry moment. _Clever little shit._

She'd only been outside a little while when a very sleepy Emily came out. She saw Naomi on the chair and instead of sitting in one of the empty ones, she went and climbed on top of Naomi and curled up on her lap. "Mornin'" Naomi had to laugh. She was certain Emily had sleepwalked the entire way.

"Ems, sweetie.. why didn't you stay in bed?" Naomi played with Emily's hair, then dropped her hand to Emily's back and rubbed small circles all along it. "It's Saturday. No appointments, remember." She kissed Emily's forehead. Emily further crawled into Naomi if that was possible. Emily mumbled something. "Try English."

Emily lifted her head, grabbed Naomi's coffee and drank from it. There was a protest but it fell on deaf ears. "I asked if you're ok. After last night.." Emily put the coffee back in Naomi's hand and curled up again.

Naomi smiled. She liked the feel of the redhead on her. She kept rubbing Emily's back and laughed. "I wasn't the one who got attacked and toyed with yeah.. I'm dandy." She laughed again. Emily whacked her playfully which only made Naomi laugh harder. She could picture Emily's face a deep red. "Yeah, lil'red. I'm good. Really good." She was slightly surprised at her next words. "Want to talk more today?"

Emily put her arms around Naomi's waist and took a deep breath. "Really?" She swallowed, maybe she was still asleep. She pinched Naomi who yelped. _Nope, awake._ "Sorry. Had to check to make sure I wasn't sleeping."

"Why pinch me then?"

"More fun." Emily smiled. "If we're going to talk, I'm going to need my own cup of coffee."

 _Three years ago..._

 _John Foster was not a man easily swayed in his routine. He had a private practice in the North End of London in which he had appointments only 2 days a week. The rest of the time he tended to sectioned patients at a hospital closer to his home. His routines were simple. Most would say they were boring and conservative. Except for his weekly appointments at London House._

 _He had been made aware of London House a couple of years earlier by a client of his who suffered a mental breakdown after his wife left him. She had been a customer at London House and realized her husband was lacking. The husband didn't take it well. Foster was treating him and in the course of the treatment, he divulged what he knew about this so-called den of iniquity that catered to depravity in all its forms. Foster would never admit it but he found himself enthralled and turned on during the consultation._

 _A well-placed question or two later and Foster had the address. He made more inquiries and found that information wasn't as easy to come by. Discretion was a huge selling point. Eventually he managed a meeting with the proprietor. He was charming and patient. She, Anthea Stonem, was almost regal in her stance. He could appreciate it but wasn't truly moved to believe it. In the end, she took his information and told him she would be in touch should he check out. No reason he wouldn't. Whatever indiscretions he had as a juvenile had been long ago, he didn't think anyone would be on the job today who would remember him much less under a different name. Indiscretions as an adult had been dealt with and there was no record._

 _Within two weeks, Anthea's assistant had been in contact and he arranged for weekly appointments which was his preference. He also requested the role of dominant as he knew it was what he was most comfortable in. In his application for membership, for lack of a more accurate term, he had listed sadism as one of his desired explorations. Anthea paired him with a particular set of hostesses that suited his tastes and demeanor. It looked like Foster was discovering a better ways to express himself and add to his routine. This lasted about a year. That's when he first saw her. Effy Stonem._

 _It was a passing notice as he was leaving one of his appointments at London House and she caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and asked about her at the reception desk. The girl there was rather discrete and didn't want to offer information outright but she promised to forward his interest. A phone call later that week informed him that Ms. Stonem didn't do submission and was strictly dominant. Foster decided this wouldn't do as he wanted her. It took time but he changed his preference on file to a switch and requested Effy as his desired dominant. When the move to Stonem House took place, he was given a choice to move there as a client. He jumped at it._

 _He had a standing weekly appointment. It was all very perfunctory for some but for Foster it cemented a fantasy in his head. Week after week. When Effy Stonem canceled then had him banned from appointments for two months, Foster took it badly._

 _He accepted Anthea's offer at London House while suffering his punishment from Effy. He took the opportunity to use his switch status and take on submissives. But as far as his imagination could take him during those sessions, Foster knew it wasn't the right person under him, at his mercy. He made his mind up after the third appointment at London House._

Katie was slowly opening her eyes. She had heard Effy get up earlier but had put her head further under the blanket lest Effy be encouraged to get Katie up. She did enjoy when Effy woke her up in certain ways, but when Effy got out of bed first and headed for the kitchen, Katie knew she had other stuff on her mind. She groaned. _Nope, not waking up._

Effy made coffee in Katie's kitchen. She contemplated going back and getting grouchy out of bed but decided she needed a little quiet, some time to think. She grabbed her cup and curled up on one end of the couch. She took a sip and felt her synapses kick in. _Ahh stimulants.. shame uni is over and coke had fallen out of favor_. Effy chuckled. They'd had some wild times in university, her and Katie.

 _Katie, katie.. what are we doing?_ Effy took a sip of coffee. She knew what she felt for Katie. Always knew. And she knew Katie felt something. It wasn't just sex. They'd both said it when they talked to Emily. But she didn't know what they were doing. There was a small thought in the back of her head that maybe Stonem House should shutter its doors. She knew the money was nice but it wasn't the end all, be all. She was aware of the differences between London House and Stonem House and she stood by their decision to not offer sex as part of the package. But she wondered if maybe the whole of it was more than a relationship could handle.

 _Take Naomi and Emily. No, you can't take that as an example Elizabeth Stonem. There are huge differences. You and Katie.. you enjoy the power play but the rest of it.. it's window dressing. It isn't a part of you like it is with Naomi. Both Katie and you could walk away from the bdsm lifestyle and never look back. You wouldn't be exactly vanilla but you wouldn't need to be a whole lot more than. Naomi... she needed this.. all of it to feel whole._

She heard the sleepy footsteps and felt the force that is Katie climb over the back of the couch and curl up around around Effy's middle, burying her head in her lap.

"Oy, I can hear your thinking all the way in the bedroom.. which I thought you'd come back to."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to think so loudly, love." She ran a hand through Katie's hair. "Just some stuff.. you know."

"Nope.. don't know.. you ain't shared and besides it's Saturday and thinking is officially off the agenda, yeah?" Katie poked Effy's leg making Effy laugh. She kept poking until Effy shook her head as she giggled.

"Alright... goodness woman. You're going to leave a bruise."

"You wish... back to bed. You owe me cuddling bitch." Katie got up and took Effy's hand pulling her off the couch. Effy's smile couldn't get any bigger. Who would have thought she and Katie would feel this good?

Cook was out in the early morning, hands in his pockets, enjoying the way the air felt clean. _New day._ He'd had a grand time with the girls at dinner even after the bollocking he'd gotten from Naomi. He smiled. She loved that girl. Well, he loved all his girls. They teased him, and often his ears took a painful twist, but he belonged to them. Last night after dinner, he went to a pub and found a fit bird eager to have a shag. He couldn't help but oblige. It's mostly why he was up and about this fucking early. She'd been nice, good in the sack, but talked in her sleep. Shit like that tended to scare him a bit, not that he'd admit it out loud.

He found himself headed to Stonem House to maybe grab a shower and catch a snooze. It was as good if not better than his flat. His flat always seemed empty to him. He made enough money, had nice things. Nothing like lead vases or some bullshit like that, but he'd managed to even get art on the walls. But it still felt lacking. Stonem House for all its business appearance felt like home. He could hear the girls' voices in the halls, smell lingering perfume sometimes. If he shut his eyes enough, he could hear their laughter. Yeah, much better than his flat.

When he rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of the guy. He was well dressed and simply standing in front of Stonem House, staring up at the building. "Oy!" Cook yelled out. He couldn't help it. He thought this was fucking odd and he wasn't known for tact. When the guy didn't respond, he yelled louder, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Oy! Can I fucking help you?"

The man turned his head slowly and looked at Cook but it seemed like he was looking through him. It almost made Cook stop in his tracks. As it was he slowed his pace a step, taking better stock of the guy's appearance and memorizing his face. The man waved Cook off and turned to walk back to his car. Cook's gut told him to grab the guy, but his brain told him he had no reason to. This guy was just looking at the building. It wasn't like he was breaking in or even trying the door. For all Cook knew, the guy was interested in real estate. The car started up and the man drove off. Cook looked after the car and wondered if he'd seen the guy before. Shaking himself out of it, he unlocked the door to Stonem House, walked in and locked it behind him. _Cant be too careful_.

Emily had settled on the couch with a throw covering her. She wasn't exactly cold but it was comforting. Naomi was making them coffee and toast. _She's stalling is what she's doing. It doesn't take that long to make toast._ Emily smiled and looked at the living room. Such warmth. A home. She hadn't met Gina, Naomi's, mum yet but she could feel her in the house. Little touches of care, love in every corner of this place.

Naomi ambled in and brought a tray with her. Two cups of coffee, toast, jam, biscuits and even chocolate. Emily looked in awe and her mouth started to water. Naomi smiled knowing full well what presentation had to do with opening up one's appetite. And her redhead had an appetite.

"Ok.. here you go.. coffee as requested. Toast as offered. The rest is a bonus." She set the tray down on the center table and sat down next to Emily on the couch. She grabbed her cup and a biscuit watching Emily grab a piece of toast and the raspberry jam she adored. _You're sucking up Campbell._ Naomi smirked. _Yup._ She took a breath. "Last night I said some stuff. And figured you'd have some questions." She rubbed the back of her neck, balancing the biscuit on her lap.

Emily smiled through a mouthful of toast, a little bit of jam on the corner of her mouth. Naomi had to stop herself from wiping it away. She smiled and let her heart fill. "Naoms.. you didn't say anything that made me feel weird if it's what you're getting at." Her eyes almost rolled at the tangy taste of the jam on her tongue. "For all his goofiness, Cook was helping with the books.. well for the most part.." Emily finished the first piece of toast. "At least you're not into furries.. not that there's nothing wrong with it.. to each their own.. but that would have been weird for me." Emily smiled at her blonde who sat there open-mouthed.

"Furries? What fucking books did the little wanker give you?" Naomi thought she hadn't hit Cook hard enough yet.

Emily raised an admonishing finger at Naomi. "No. You will not hurt that boy. You're lucky I'm not telling you to apologize."

"Apologize?" Naomi almost spilled her coffee. "What for?"

"For being a tit and a bully." Emily said simply as she sipped her coffee. She knew Naomi was trying to sear her with a scathing glare but she was having none of it. _Where was this bravery coming from?_ She smiled. "Cook was being Cook." Emily continued. "He was trying to help.. help me.. help you.. help us. He knew you wouldn't talk because he knows you. And he loves you. Go ahead, deny it" Naomi closed her mouth but continued to glare. "Exactly. He may not have gotten the right books, but at least he was trying which is more than you were doing." Naomi was about to protest when Emily raised her finger again effectively silencing Naomi. "I'd asked you.. time and again.. and you _chose_ not to talk about it." Naomi had no comeback and found herself blushing, knowing Emily was right. She wasn't going to ever apologize to the littler tosser.

"Fine." Naomi conceded while staring at her coffee. "He was helping. Satisfied?" She took a sip, figuring there was more. She'd told Emily she wanted to talk. She had.. well mostly. She knew Emily might have questions and wanted to open the door to them. She hadn't expected to be called out on her bullshit. _Great, just great._ She sighed. Emily reached her hand out and took Naomi's.

"Look none of what you said last night shocked me, or scared me, or made me doubt us." _Us.. you said us.. shit... keep talking.._ "I'm more curious as to why you couldn't tell me. Not tell me outright. What gives?" Emily bit her lip. "Is it cause you think I couldn't handle it? Mentally? You said you liked the brain and mine.. well.."

Naomi squeezed Emily's hand and shook her head. "No.. don't think that, please. My hesitation.. had little to do with you.. more with me." _Here we go._ "It's not.." Naomi looked for the words. "normal isn't the right word but it's close. The floggers, ice, wax.. that stuff is fairly acceptable nowadays.. but the psychological shit I mentioned.."

"Do you like eating my pussy Naomi?" Emily interrupted.

Naomi's head snapped up at the question. "What? Of course.. why would you.."

"Do you like sticking your fingers in me?" Naomi gawked at Emily. _Is she serious?_

"Emily.. what the fuck are you on about?" Naomi was confused.

"Answer the question Naomi."

"Yes. You know I like.." Naomi felt herself blushing at being put on the spot and wasn't sure what was going on. Emily put down her cup and took Naomi's out of her hand, setting it down also. She moved out from under the throw and climbed on to Naomi, straddling her. She took Naomi's face in her hands.

"Did you know there's people out there that think what we do is horribly wrong? That you making love to me, that you fucking me, is wrong." Emily looked into Naomi's eyes. "They think we're an abomination. Do you think that?"

"No." Naomi reminded herself to breathe. "We're amazing together." She smiled. _Yeah, lil'red, we're fucking incredible._ She felt her arms reach around and wrap themselves around Emily.

"Yeah.. we're amazing together. And nothing changes that. I may not know everything about what turns you on.. yet. But I'm not afraid of it.. And I'm certainly not shying away from it. You're perfect for me. And I wouldn't have you any other way. Are we clear, Ms. Campbell?" Emily smirked at Naomi.

Naomi laughed. _How did I get so lucky?_ "You're very clear, Ms. Fitch" She leaned into her and kissed her. "Finished with your toast?"

"Nope. One more slice, then you can take me upstairs and fuck me."

"Yes ma'am." Naomi smiled, reaching up and wiping the bit of jam still on the corner of Emily's mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi folks.. here's chapter 20.. it took longer than I wanted but technical issues (meaning my internal muse was being a perky bitch)

Anyway.. here it is.. in all it's non-technicolor glory. Gets a little darker next couple of chapters.. after chapter 21 I will be taking a 2 week break to start my book. you have been warned :) no triggers but darker...

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.. good heavens.. the list is growing all the time! I feel honored and blessed. Latest to fall to my evil plan.. marsupial1974.. who read and reviewed everything..

As always, if you can review.. if you can't no worries, please enjoy.

 _._

 _._

 _Naomi heard Emily whimper as she alternated between sucking and biting the redhead's nipple. She knew it was driving her insane by the amount of Emily's wetness. The whimpering also gave it away, Naomi thought and smiled. She'd had lovers before. Enough of them to make her aware of the differences in every body, but until Emily, she'd never realized how one could map out someone, know them so well and still have them be a mystery. Emily... even her name gave Naomi chills._

Break – Chapter 20

Naomi kissed Emily deeply as she sat on the reception desk. Appointments for both Effy and Katie were on the books but they weren't due for another hour. Enough time to get in a little romance and thrill at the workplace. While it wasn't exactly forbidden, it wasn't good business practice to be fondling each other in the open. If discovered, nothing major would happen really. Effy would likely growl for them to stop and have the decency to take it into one of the play rooms or even the conference room. Katie would make gagging noises and scoff while running away. Cook would be Cook and either pull up a chair to watch or ask to join in. Naomi laughed.

"Kissing me is making you laugh?" Emily asked, her hands on Naomi's ass. Emily leaned in and nibbled on Naomi's neck, making her moan.

"Umm.. no.. not your kissing.." _Holy Jesus that feels good._ "I was thinking what the gang would say if they walked in on us now."

"I'd say get the fuck off the desk and either get a room or use the conference table." Effy came around the corner, dressed for a business meeting and not a client. Naomi jumped backwards and almost fell over. Emily started giggling.

"Fucking hell Effy.. stop doing that!" Naomi grabbed her chest. "Do you want me to drop dead here."

"Oh Naoms, if Emily here hasn't killed you yet with whatever sexual acrobatics she's capable of, I'm sure you're safe from a little boo moment." Emily stopped giggling and started blushing crimson. Naomi smiled then looked Effy over.

"Where are you going?" Naomi looked at her watch. Effy had an appointment way too soon for her to look like she was heading out the door.

"Unfortunate impromptu meeting with a couple of bankers. So I'm asking for a favor..." Effy looked pointedly at Naomi whose eyes opened wide.

"No, no, no, no" Naomi started shaking her head. "I am not taking your appointment. Not a shot in hell." She crossed her arms as Emily looked on. It wasn't something usually done, handing over an appointment. She wasn't sure how this would work since Effy and Naomi had different styles. Emily picked up the appointment binder as Effy and Naomi waged a battle via glares and violent stares. She scanned the client name and likes, dislikes. Nothing odd stood out so it wasn't a skills issue. If anything it was a confidence issue. Emily was learning from Naomi how trust played such a large part of bdsm. She'd surmised as much from what she'd read but it went deeper than any words could convey.

In the few weeks since they started openly talking about the mechanics of what Naomi enjoyed, they'd touched on the psychological basics. Dominant versus submissive. The implications of the terms alone, then the intricate definitions as created by individuals. She'd learned there were differences between Dominant, Domme, Top, Switch and others. She'd also learned more of what she herself was likely drawn to given not just her relationship with Naomi who was a complete Top and Dominant.

Effy cocked her head at Naomi and Naomi caved, begrudgingly. "Fine. Who?" Shaking herself loose from her thoughts, Emily looked up from the binder and put it aside.

"It's Rose. You can handle her. You know the drill."

"Yeah, ok. Rose is easy enough. Does she know you won't be here?" Naomi smirked. "You knew I'd cave. Ugh.. Fine. I need to get my room ready." She gave Emily a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." She hurried off, knowing she wasn't ready for a real client but this one was relatively easy. She had a set routine and never strayed from it. Naomi had a few sessions with her earlier on in the development of Stonem House, but ultimately she preferred Effy.

"I should be back in about two hours. I don't think we have anything going on late this afternoon. Can you make sure everyone sticks around though? I want to have a house meeting later." Emily noted Effy wasn't meeting her eyes and appeared a little nervous. Not a usual occurrence in any Effy universe imaginable but Emily kept silent. Everyone had a right to their own emotions. Once Effy walked out, Emily started getting paperwork together for the next week.

 _John Foster had an appointment at London House early. It was unusual for him but he needed the release. After having been seen by that boy as John stared at the building, he'd stayed away and it was making his palms itch. He had spent enough time sitting in his car in front of Stonem House to know there was not set schedule. Traffic in and out of the building varied by day and by week. He knew the weekends weren't a go as anyone rarely showed up._

 _He had seen Effy, the boy, a blonde and what he figured were sisters at first then realized they were twins. One had red hair and the other a darker brown with burgundy highlights. She was the one that troubled him most. It was rare for Effy to leave the premises for the night by herself if the dark haired twin was around. It had been disconcerting to see Effy with this woman. While it was an unexpected obstacle, he didn't think it would impede his ultimate goal._

 _When he arrived at the London House, he greeted the receptionist as always. Charm still evident even inf internally he felt unhinged. It's Effy's fault. He grimaced at the name in his mind. He was shown to a dungeon playroom. The woman waiting for him had attended to his needs before without much complaint. He'd paid her extra off the books for some additional bruises he'd given her and for additional discretion at not reporting it. He had brought extra money this time around too._

Cook was waiting for his latest bird to return from the kitchen when he got a text from Emily. He looked at it and frowned. Today was his day off and he had to show up to the house for a meeting in two hours. _What the fuck?_ He had planned on getting absolutely pissed and fucked every which way today. The flight attendant he'd picked up last night swore she spoke at least 5 languages and he was hoping to learn the translation to several things including but not limited to "I'm cumming" and "Grab my balls." And now his plan had been ruined cause of a meeting.

His bird was coming back into the room carrying a bottle of tequila. He whistled at both her naked body and the bottle but he wouldn't admit to the latter if she asked. "Hey babes, change in plans. I've got a meeting in about 2 hours. We've got a little less than that to make sure the neighbors remember me." He said raising his eyebrows as she laughed. "Come play with the Cookie Monster."

Katie was in her playroom waiting for her appointment. She played softer, older music, humming along to it as she readied the room. While she was selective and didn't not like any of her clients, this one was her favorite. About her age, maybe a year older, he'd started visiting London House about the time she'd started taking clients. It was by chance she was paired up with him as plenty of the London staff could have handled his simple requests. But after the first meeting, he refused anyone but Katie. The move to Stonem House more than suited him as he lived in Bristol.

The client been widowed right after college and was raising a boy on his own. The mother had died in childbirth due to complications. Thankfully his family had been more than happy to help him raise the baby. He worked for a private firm and had a good salary. That and a sizable trust fund left by his grandparents meant he could afford Stonem House. Even if he didn't have the money, Katie would have made concessions. She was that fond of him. The appointments were more formality than anything as he didn't have any special demands, requests or fetishes. It was simple.

His fantasy was to meet up with his girl after a long day and kick back recounting his troublesome employers and incompetent colleagues though he would never phrase it as such. He was too sweet for that. The appointments morphed into an almost friendly get together. Then he started talking less about his work and more about his life.

She was admiring the 1940s style dress on her in the mirror. The lines, how it fit her body. Katie even twirled a bit. The knock on her playroom door brought an instant smile that Effy would be jealous of had she not known the client well. Effy trusted him enough to walk to the playrooms by himself. She almost skipped to the door. When she opened it, there he stood.

"JJ!"

Emily sat at her desk, doing paperwork and waiting for the one client she had to treat like a client. She had met JJ a while back and vaguely remembered him from college. But once Katie introduced him, Emily realized why the girls thought he was adorable. She was at a loss as to why he visited Stonem House for company but she wouldn't ask. She was learning that people had different needs and it wasn't all cut and dry. She couldn't very well ask a client why. Sometimes she wished he could be part of their circle.

She'd walked in Effy's, now Naomi's, appointment to the sitting area. She was stunning. She hadn't had an appointment in all the time Emily had been there. Tall, short hair, piercing eyes. Confident. Another person who didn't seem to need Stonem House to draw people in. Emily couldn't understand this part yet. Such beautiful people wanting the company of strangers rather than the warmth and comfort of a familiar person. JJ was pure light, his spirit so warm it was infectious in the time she knew him. This client of Effy's, Rose, breathtakingly beautiful and exuding power, wanting to spend time with someone who didn't get past the surface.

 _Maybe that's it._ Emily thought. _Avoidance of personal pain. Avoidance of rejection._ That she could understand. She was lost in her ruminations.

Effy had arranged this meeting without Katie's knowledge or Emily's assistance. She wanted to keep them out of it until she was sure it would work. She had been thinking idly of something other than Stonem House and the thought hadn't gone away. It picked at her, night and day, until she did something about it. She'd chosen a nondescript meeting room at a local boutique hotel for the sake of privacy and not giving way to territorial advantage in business. _Sun Tzu would have kicked everyone's ass in business._ She smiled.

The bankers arrived on time whereas she was there earlier, settling in. The meeting wouldn't take too long as they had exchanged volleys of emails previously regarding the logistics and legal paperwork. Effy sat back, took a drink from her water and watched.

Katie had let JJ in as handed her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, followed by a kiss on her cheek at which he still blushed after all this time. She set the chocolates down and the flowers in a waiting vase after thanking him, telling him he shouldn't have. They both knew she was lying as she loved these little touches he gave her. Katie never asked it of him. In a way, it was part of his fantasy. In a way, it was part of Katie's. And he was aware of this. Other than the people in the house, in her little family, JJ was as close a person as she'd ever had. She trusted him.

She took his jacket as he always came properly dressed up in a suit and tie. Katie would lead him to a small loveseat in the back of her playroom. She got him his drink, Mango juice on ice, got herself something to drink as well, and sat next to him, legs curled up under her and her body pressed into his side.

"Tell me about him.. little Arthur." She asked JJ while playing with his hair. When it all started, he'd wanted a girl friend experience. Nothing too wild, not even sex. JJ wanted to be able to talk to someone without being judged for his condition. No, not being a single widowed father, that to him was his saving grace. JJ had a form of Aspberger's and had trouble socializing in certain environments, like everyday life. He had a habit, not really a habit but an unavoidable condition of getting locked on when anxious. Since his first visit, he'd discovered that Katie could calm him without even saying anything. Her smile was enough.

He wasn't in love or lust. Although he could do far worse than Katie. She was fun, beautiful, caring. But he wasn't here to fall in love. He wanted company, to feel appreciated, to be listened to. He also knew from earlier on that she fancied Effy. He'd noticed something about them when they were near each other even if it was well before the two girls got together. JJ paid attention and analyzed. He hadn't brought it up. It was Katie who had let her guard down and began frank conversations between him and her. Then it came out – Katie's attraction to Effy, her doubts, her fears, her wants for life. He hugged her when she said it. It was an unusual an event for him as it was for Katie. It pretty much changed everything.

Katie played with JJ's hair tenderly. He would get animated talking about his son. Animated in a good way. His love for his son was evident in every gesture, word and facial expression.

Naomi had set up her room for the simplest of bondage scenes. Rose was a simple woman when it came to having certain needs. She liked rope, blindfolds and floggers. She never made small talk at the beginning of the session. She would undress completely and lay down expecting to be blindfolded, tied up and flogged all over. First the front of her body then untied, retied face down. It took more exertion on the part of whomever was wielding the flogger than anything else. It took a certain level of control, precision to use the flogger and apply the right kind of pressure upon strike. To keep it going continuously took stamina. Both Naomi and Effy were the only ones in the house with the proper skills. Katie could handle some floggers but nothing to the level of duration that Rose demanded in her request. And Cookie wouldn't have made it in the front door with his knowledge of floggers. Plus Rose preferred women.

It took the better part of the hour but Naomi was the consummate professional and she was thorough. Of course it meant after the session was over, she was drained while Rose looked simply energized. Naomi rubbed her neck after untying Rose. She had her back to Rose to give her a bit of privacy while she dressed. To an outsider, the action would seem like a little too late since she'd seen her entirely naked, not for the first time. But an outsider wouldn't understand the small gesture that providing a sense of privacy gave the control back to the person having laid their needs bare in this room.

"Thank you Naomi." She almost jumped at finding Rose that close to her. The woman was beautiful. There was no denying it. Up close it was even more breathtaking. Naomi smiled and offered her a glass of water, already poured. Rose accepted gladly and smiled back. "I was surprised when Effy said you would be taking my session." Naomi kept smiling but inside she was swearing at Effy. Rose knew all of their first names as it was a small concession made by Stonem House in exchange for a higher fee. It's all in the details.

"Well she asked nicely, and since it's you, how could I resist." Naomi was being diplomatic. Normally the small talk had been about the session, a breakdown in technique, of sensations, what Rose would like slightly different in the future but this was a little different and Naomi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. _You're overthinking things. You don't normally have sessions with her. Maybe this is a new thing. If Effy had talked to you for longer than three minutes maybe she could have mentioned it._

Emily knew Naomi's appointment was running a little over but given that Effy wasn't back yet and there were no others on the schedule, she didn't think it would matter much. She had gone by the playrooms to put something in Cook's. Apparently, he'd forgotten his laundry in the conference room and Katie had mentioned it earlier. Emily decided that to be nice and bring it up to his space in the house. She was about to round the corner when she heard Naomi's playroom door open. She froze where she stood, out of view but able to see Naomi step out, Rose right beside her.

She couldn't hear what they said, but she saw Naomi lean in to hug Rose who hugged back. This exchange while brief set Emily on fire. She blinked and tried telling herself that it was a good bye hug after a long session. _Aftercare right?_ She shut her eyes for a second and took a breath. When she opened them again, her stomach lurched. Rose and Naomi were kissing. She gasped and jumped back around the corner where she could no longer see. She shut her eyes and shook her head. _Irrational fear, that's what this is. Breath_.

She went back down to the reception area, her hands shaking. Her brain wasn't staying silent. It replayed the scene for her and the words being spoken in her mind were her imagination. She knew that but fighting it was another thing altogether. She got to the reception area as Cook was walking in the door.

"Hey Red. What's cooking for Cookie?"

Naomi and Rose stood by the door to her playroom. "Thanks for taking the session. It's always good to see you." Naomi smiled and nodded. "Would it be too weird if I asked for a hug?" _Yes, yes it would._ Naomi thought but shrugged and Rose moved in for a hug. _Stranger things had happened during sessions, what's a hug.._ And then Rose kissed her. Full on kiss on the lips and Naomi had to process the sensation and the action.

She pushed Rose away gently. "What the hell was that?" Naomi wiped her mouth and was counting down from 20 in her head. If she were at a club, single, and maybe a couple of drinks in, she'd let someone into her personal space and allow the kiss. But generally, Naomi chose when, where and who she kissed. And Rose was overstepping all three of those. Naomi knew her eyes were betraying her anger when Rose took a further step back.

"I'm sorry. I've been wanting to kiss you since we first had a session.. way back when. It's why I didn't choose you." Rose looked down at her feet then back up at Naomi. _7...6...5..._ Naomi kept count. She could feel the anger going down but she remained upset. She could also see regret in Rose's eyes. "Look.. I didn't want to wonder if.. I saw a chance.." Naomi put up her hand.

"I'd say it's fine but it isn't. I have strict policies and you aren't a new client Rose. This was out of line." Naomi shook her head. "I'll talk too Effy about it but it's up to her what happens next." Naomi figured this was where people said _I'm sorry_ out of some sense of guilt at having to do something unfavorable. But Naomi wasn't most people. "I'll walk you out."

"Red.. what's the matter?" Cook walked around the reception desk where Emily had plopped down. Her face was a mask of confusion, hurt and anger. She was trying to process what she'd seen and wasn't even noticing Cook touching her shoulder. "Hey.. you're scaring the Cookie. Is this about the meeting? Did something happen?"

Naomi walked around the corner with Rose by her side and Emily looked up surprised. Cook stood up straighter, surprised Naomi was working and that she was walking out a client all the way out. That never happened to Cook's knowledge. Ever. He watched transfixed enough that he didn't even leer at the client leaving. He watched Naomi frown while watching the client leave and turned to watch Emily watching Naomi. _What the fuck is going on?_ Cook thought.

Cook saw everything that happened next and felt like it was underwater. Emily got up from the desk as Naomi got nearer. Naomi smiled beyond happy to see her lil'red. Katie and JJ came around the corner. Once Emily was right in front of Naomi her right hand came out and she punched Naomi hard, not once, but twice. Naomi didn't expect it and ended up falling on her ass after the second hit.

"Holy shit." Cook exclaimed and jumped from the desk. He went to grab Emily. She stopped him with a look.

"Emily!" Katie yelled.

"Bobbins... that was.. um.. Katie?" JJ looked at her bewildered.

"Shit. Sorry about that JJ. I'll call you yeah? We can talk about this later?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and ushered him out. He stepped past Naomi who looked shocked but was rubbing the left side of her face. "Emily what the fuck?" As JJ left, Effy walked in. She took the scene in and raised her eyebrow.

"Children?" was Effy's only comment.

Emily stepped up to Naomi who flinched. "You fucking kissed her. You lied to me about it all didn't you? Thought I'd be too stupid? What? Fuck you." She stormed off towards the playrooms. Part of her knew she was being irrational but part of her was seething. Was it jealousy? Fear? She wasn't sure but she didn't care. She needed to get away from everyone.

Katie looked as Emily stormed off and then at Naomi who was sitting on the floor but with her head in her hands. "Campbell? What the fuck is she going on about?"

Naomi looked at Katie then glared at Effy. "Rose. She hugged and kissed me. Emily must have seen, not sure how or why.. but thinking that's what it was about. Fuck." She stood up with a hand from Cook. "Thanks for this Eff." She walked over to the reception area and sent the chair flying with a kick. She placed her hands palm down on the desk, closing her eyes and breathing. Katie looked at Effy who shook her head in regards to the unasked question. Cook looked on helpless. "I need to go. I need to get the fuck out of here." She stepped around the desk only to have Effy step in her way.

"Naomi, wait.. Don't go like this. You're upset. Emily's upset." Naomi sidestepped her and tried leaving but Effy grabbed her by the arm. "Naoms please. Talk to me. I don't know why Rose did what she did. I never expected her to do that." Naomi looked at Effy's hand and then at Effy but she didn't let go. Naomi reached up and removed Effy's hand from her arm. She held up her hand to ward Effy and everyone else off. She turned and walked out.

Effy turned to Katie and gave her a sad look. She felt like her family had been torn a little and it hurt. She tried to talk but couldn't. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Go see to Emily, yeah?" She said to Katie who nodded and went after her twin. Effy turned to Cook and tilted her head to the door. She couldn't say Naomi's name for fear she would actually start crying. Cookie nodded and took off after Naomi.

Effy went to the desk and righted the chair. She sat down and put her head in her own hands and held back the tears. She knew if this was all because Rose did something incredibly stupid then it would essentially be Effy's fault.

"Naomi! Wait." Cook ran to her as she was getting in her car. She stopped because it was him. She wasn't sure she would have stopped for any of the girls. "Please don't go like this." He said as he caught up to her and pulled her into a hug. "She didn't mean it. None of it. She's scared and doesn't know how to process it. Please don't go." He was almost begging her. She hugged him back but knew she needed to get away.

"Cookie." She said, not wanting to break. "I have to go, ok? I promise I'll be back. Need some space. I need you to look after them all for me. Can you do that for me Cookie? She pulled back from the hug and held his face in her hands. He wouldn't meet her eyes and knew he didn't want to cry. She hadn't left him behind since university and even that was short lived. He was always afraid of being forgotten even after all these years. Naomi kissed his cheek. "Cookie, promise me you'll take care of them. I promise I'll be back in a couple of weeks"

Cook sniffled and wiped away his eyes as he pulled away, nodding. He turned on his heel and didn't say good bye. He walked back into the building and Naomi couldn't have felt worse. She sighed, got into her car and pulled out. She grabbed her phone and dialed, putting it on speakerphone. When the call was answered, "I need to talk to you in person. I'm coming to see you" then she hung up. Naomi headed for London.

 _Foster had finished with his hostess and only then did he notice how much damage he had done. He checked her pulse and found her alive. It was a brief calculation in his mind. He pressed his hands to her neck and squeezed. When he was finished, he stood up and got his clothes in order, using the room's mirror to make sure he looked impeccable. He didn't even glance back at the body lying on the floor. He surmised it would take them an hour or two to notice there was something amiss. Possibly a little longer if she didn't have an appointment and the room wasn't meant to be occupied for a while._

 _He walked out of the playroom and confidently strode through the house not making eye contact but not avoiding it either. He would smile and nod when walking past anyone. The receptionist was too busy on the phone to see him walk past and out the front door. He walked to his car, got in and looked at his hands. Completely steady. He was ready. He pulled his car out and headed to Bristol._


	21. Chapter 21

Well here it is.. Chapter 21.. it took longer to write than I'd like. My apologies for that loyal readers. A couple of you.. I've seen your new chapters but promised myself I wouldn't read anything until I got off my ass on this chapter. I had planned on taking a hiatus between this and chapter 22 to start my own book, but I took much longer than I should have with this. Hoping Ch 22 is up in a week. Still starting my own book. Just doing double duty.

Life changes every day. You lose friends, gain others. It's maddening. But it is what it is. Don't take things for granted.

Warning: this is not a happy chapter. no warm and fuzzies.

Please review if you can. If you can't, no worries. I'd say enjoy but it's a dark one.

.

 _._

 _Emily moaned loudly. Her level of desperation for release was reaching atmospheric heights. She bit her lip, trying to withhold any further requests. She wanted, needed Naomi to take charge. She loved feeling her blonde control her body. She took Emily's every need and desire as painted under her skin and in her soul and brought them out in vibrant colors like a fevered painter. It was such an overwhelming mix of emotions. When she felt Naomi move her body, her mouth further down on Emily's body, Emily shivered._

Drown – Chapter 21

 ** _Wednesday night, London_**

Naomi took her time getting to London. She hated the city. Plus she knew she needed to calm down. She couldn't afford to drive too fast and wrap her car around something. Her face no longer smarted from the hits but she knew it would bruise. If she touched it, which she had often on the drive, she could feel the tenderness of the flesh there. She took a deep breath as she pulled into a parking spot. She turned off the car and looked further down the street. _London House_. She swore under her breath and got out of the car.

"Fucking hell Naomi, what the fuck kind of kinky shit did you get into that you got a shiner?" Anthea exclaimed after hugging Naomi and then grabbing her face by the chin and inspecting Naomi's left cheek. Naomi shook free of Anthea and sat down in one of the chairs in her office. "You'd best have charged extra for that one." She walked to her bar and grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

Naomi laughed. "Actually it was two hits and they're totally on the house." She took the glass Anthea handed her and waited for the whiskey to be poured. Then she downed it and gestured for a refill. Anthea laughed and shook her head.

"Someone's got their knickers twisted... enough for you to haul your ass here. Are we talking or getting pissed?" Anthea sat down opposite Naomi and proceeded to pour herself a glass, setting the bottle on the floor between them. Naomi drank her second glass in silence but Anthea could tell she was wanting to say something. Patience is a virtue with these girls. She reached over to the desk and grabbed the stereo's remote control. Before long Dusty Springfield was belting out a tune over the speakers. She saw Naomi smile and they both let the music seep into their bodies. After about 4 songs, Naomi sat up a little straighter and Anthea turned the volume down.

"Emily Fitch." was all Naomi said polishing off the remaining dregs of the second glass and pouring a third.

"Emily Fitch.. what about the tiny little shit?" Anthea smiled recalling memories of the twins coming over to her home when Effy was growing up.

"She caused the bruises." Naomi drank from her fresh glass as Anthea almost spit hers out. Naomi laughed. "She has a mean right hook that one."

"Bloody fuckin' Christ, Naomi. What the fuck did you do to get that little one to hit you?" Anthea remembered Emily as the shyest of the shy and very tame by comparison to the wild Katie.

"A client kissed me and I guess she saw it." Naomi took a longer pull from her glass. "It's why I'm here. I need to switch my appointments for the next two weeks from Stonem House to here the London one." She swallowed. "Then I'm quitting."

 **Friday, Bristol**

Two days had passed since the blow out at Stonem House. The shift in the house atmosphere was excruciating. Naomi hadn't called but Effy had received a call from her mother's assistant informing her that Naomi had moved her appointments to London for the time being. Effy didn't know what hurt more. That Naomi had walked out on them or that she didn't tell Effy personally. When she got the phone call, Effy had held her emotions in. Being in the conference room alone, she sent her mug flying across the room in anger.

Emily was in the reception area and she ran in to see if Effy was alright. One look from Effy made her gasp and shrink to herself. Effy knew she wasn't being fair. Yes, Emily overreacted but would Katie have had less of a reaction if Rose had kissed Effy instead of Naomi? In all likelihood, Katie would have waited until they were in private but the end result would have probably been the same if Katie felt threatened. She knew that's what Emily must have felt. Effy should have been more understanding, more forgiving since it wasn't her relationship that disappeared. But she was having trouble with it. She felt guilt at having placed Rose in Naomi's way, at possibly having destroyed her little family all because she wanted something more than Stonem House. While her anger and disdain was directed at Emily, it was also directed internally.

The little redhead went back to her desk and shuffled paperwork that kept going in and out of focus. She had hidden into herself since her outburst. She'd summarily shut Katie out. Emily didn't know what to think, feel. Yes, she was extremely jealous, but more so she was hurt. Hurt at seeing Naomi kiss someone else. She knew she'd fallen for the blonde but it hadn't manifested itself as such a vivid understanding as when she saw the lips she'd kissed not that much earlier. Emily hadn't had enough time to process what she'd seen, what the possible reasons could be. She reacted. Her reaction, she knew, had damaged things everywhere. Emily bit her lip and shook away her thoughts.

Cook and Katie were busy with appointments. Life didn't stop at Stonem House. Effy was getting anxious as she gathered her papers. She didn't bother picking up the broken mug on the floor. She walked out of the conference room and didn't look at Emily. "I'm going out for a while." She didn't leave word for Katie or even think of texting her. She needed air. She needed escape. _Maybe this is what Naomi needed. Can you blame her?_ Effy made it outside before she felt herself choking on her tears. She made it to her car before they started falling down her face and she couldn't control the sobs. Leaning over the steering wheel, she silently prayed she hadn't ruined everything. Once she calmed down enough, she set off for a quiet place away from here. Effy needed to gather herself. She was blocks away when a car pulled into her recently emptied spot.

 ** _Wednesday night, London_**

Anthea almost choked at the words. Today was not going her way. The earlier problem which was being kept under wraps thanks to a certain Chief Inspector's penchant for naughty nurse games. And now Naomi, her best student, protege, had announced her resignation. She shook her head. "What the fuck are you going on about? Quitting? Since when do you quit anything? Is this because little Fitch knocked you about? That's a piss poor excuse Naomi Campbell."

"It isn't cause she hit me Anthea. I love her. I'm in love with her." Naomi sighed and tilted her head back on the chair. She explained what happened with Rose and Emily's reaction. Naomi also gave a very abbreviated version of her and Emily. Silence fell between them as Anthea thought about the emotion betrayed by Naomi's tone. She knew this conversation should be between Naomi and Gina, Naomi's mum. But she also knew that Gina was out of the country and wasn't aware of her daughter's career choice. Anthea won by default. "I don't want Emily being put in another similar situation like earlier."

"You could talk to her.. tell her.."

"Tell her what? She knows what I do. Christ she fucking works there. Her sister works there. She knows we don't.. do what the girls here do. But seeing me in that position.. it switched something inside her and I don't want that.. want to see that.. ever again. Only way I can make sure of that is to quit." Anthea nodded and finished her glass. She reached over and poured herself another and topped off Naomi's.

"Give it a couple of days, yeah?" Naomi looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Not simply because you make me a small mint, but because you're good at this and emotions run high. You're not an easy person and the Fitches.." Anthea laughed. "Well they're no wallflowers..granted I expected Katie to be the explosive one as she's always been more.. everything."

Anthea thought about Effy. Naomi was as close to being a second daughter as she could want. But Effy. Her daughter. Headstrong, determined to be her own person since birth practically. Anthea could never be prouder of her but she didn't know if Effy would ever know that. Their relationship wasn't like that. When Effy had announced her love of one Katie Fitch, Anthea had almost dropped what she'd been holding. She didn't. She saw her daughter and knew deep down that there would be no changing her mind or doubting her. How does one rear a child so formidable? She shook her head and drank.

"Let's give it some thought ok Naomi? Stay here, with us for a bit. Let the air settle. Then after you talk to her..." Naomi was about to argue when Anthea held up her hand. "Yes, you will talk to that girl. If you're daring to make decisions that affect her, then you will talk to her." Naomi rolled her eyes and all but huffed but didn't say anything opposing Anthea. _Holy mother of.. Naomi Campbell not arguing? What the fuck kind of powers does little Fitch have?_ She shook the idea out of her head. "If after talking to her, you want to walk away, I won't talk you out of it."

Naomi looked at her glass and nodded in agreement. "There's one more thing. I need you to reassign my clients here. I don't want to talk to Effy or anyone at the house yet. They didn't know I was coming here." She drank half her glass and could feel herself start to slide into oblivion.

"Fuck." Anthea did one better and polished off her own glass.

 **Friday, Bristol**

Emily had walked out Katie's last client and was putting away the rest of her work. She was exhausted and ready to go home. They needed to wait for Cook to be done before locking up. Katie came around the corner and stood against the wall, watching her.

"Take a fucking picture Katie." Emily was trying to sound angry but she was losing steam. The longer she hadn't heard from Naomi, the longer she felt Effy's disdain, the less she could hold on to her own emotions. She slammed a drawer, hoping to catch her own fingers in it. Anything to cause a break in her current state.

Katie looked on as she had for two days. She had tried talking to Emily. She'd tried everything she could think of but it yielded no results. Emily shut her out. What was worse is that Effy had done the same. She'd asked Katie to look after Emily and then closed herself off to all of them. She hadn't called Katie. They had sent a dozen texts if that. Katie wasn't used to feeling this emptiness. She wanted to fix it all and didn't know how. While they were twins, she'd always pulled rank on Emily by claiming that being born first gave her seniority and elder bragging rights. _Well you've done a piss poor job of being the older sister Katiekins_.

Emily looked up directly at Katie and felt herself wanting to run away. Unsure if it was right or not, Katie stepped over to Emily and before she could react she pulled her into a hug. She held on as her twin tried to push away. Katie was prepared for Emily when she started to let go of everything she'd shut in. She held Emily as tight as she could. When she finally felt Emily hug back, Katie let out a shivering sigh. Being twins didn't always mean knowing what the other one needed, but when it worked out, it felt like the world was balanced.

Emily sniffled. "Shit Cook's client will be out here soon."

Katie waved her off. "Go get cleaned up. You look a frightful mess." Emily made a face and they both laughed nervously. "I'll show her out. Then maybe we can grab a drink yeah?" Emily smiled and nodded. Before heading to the washroom in the conference room, she turned back and hugged Katie once more whispering an I love you. Katie was overjoyed at the simplicity of it all and whispered it back.

 ** _Thursday night, London_**

The music was loud and exactly what she needed. Naomi had gotten to the club earlier than she would have when younger. She wasn't here to make an entrance or look for anyone. She was here to drink and dance. The talk with Anthea the night before had been productive once Anthea had stopped yelling. She worked out the details of her move to London House for the following two weeks. Her assistant had made quick work earlier today to arrange everything. She never called Effy to tell her. There was a bit of regret in that but she needed space. She needed time to think, time to let go.

After finishing her fourth drink, she finally made it to the dance floor. Since being with Emily, Naomi had adjusted her need to hold everything at bay. But she knew there were emotions and thoughts that she wasn't allowing. _The bass thumped loud._ Yes, she'd been more open about a lot. But she continued to have a reserve. Life's little bumps create obstacles even in the most well-meaning of relationships. _She closed her eyes and felt the bodies crowding around her._ Her kiss with Rose hadn't been planned, hadn't been wanted. When it happened, it threw Naomi. She had an inkling that she wanted to only kiss Emily. _The electronic sound bounced off everything._ Having Rose do what she did, not only encroach on Naomi's personal space but forcing the unwanted kiss, it set off a wave of those emotions that Naomi had tried to ignore. Ignoring those emotions was no longer an option. _She was dancing, moving her body into the music, into the crowd._ The timing was the biggest worry. It wasn't on her timeline and she didn't know if she could handle it.

Her life had always been about control. Having it. Showing it. Craving it. Even as a child, she'd rebelled against what she thought were her mother's frivolous ways. _Lights flashing everywhere. Coloring the dancers._ Losing control had never been an option for Naomi. And here she was spiraling into Emily. She shut her thoughts out and gave herself to the music engulfing her and the alcohol in her. The night passed in a flurry of lights, music and bodies. When she felt utterly drained, she stepped off the dance floor and went for air.

She lit a fag and took in a deep breath. She rarely smoked any more, but after a night of drinking, dancing and getting lost in the music, she desperately wanted the nicotine. Even outside the club, she could hear, feel the bass thumping in the walls. She had needed this. Halfway through the night she realized she wanted the girls she was dancing with to be Emily. She wanted her redhead close, paying her attention. She closed her eyes and thought about Emily's eyes, lips, curves. She didn't realize anyone was near her.

Seconds before turning her head at the motion, the bottle connected with the side of her head. She dropped the fag and grabbed her head, feeling the liquid plastered there unsure if it was blood or whatever had been in the bottle. Without a moment to think, she felt the first and second fist to her head and her face before she crumbled to her knees. There was a kick to her ribs. Then another. The pain was exploding everywhere. She couldn't hear the club any more. Knowing she was on all fours, she barely held on from collapsing on the ground. She barely registered the kick to the head. If asked, she might have said she felt footsteps running towards her. The question was of little use. She felt her arm snap when her attacker stomped on her forearm. That was her last thought before passing out.

 **Friday afternoon, Bristol**

"Hi. I'm here to see Ms. Stonem." A clean cut man in his 40s stepped up to the reception desk. Katie looked up at him. She was surprised to see him as she hadn't buzzed anyone in after Cook's last appointment had left.

"I'm sorry. Did you have an appointment?" She looked at the calendar Emily had on the desk. Effy wasn't scheduled to see anyone according to the listing. Small warning bells were going off in Katie's head.

"Oh? Anthea was supposed to schedule it personally. I've been a client of hers for years. I usually see Effy when I'm in town."

"I hate to turn you away but we are strictly by appointment only as you know. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like Anthea made the appointment for today." Katie was giving him the polite brush off as he appeared genuinely concerned and disappointed.

"Could we perhaps call her?" He reached into his suit jacket and brought out a mobile.

"Of course. I can call her directly from here." Katie turned slightly to pick up the phone handset. "Unfortunately, we still won't be.." She couldn't say anything further as the blow came out of nowhere. She fell, knocking the chair over. Katie was unconscious by the time her body hit the floor.

The man looked at his hands to make sure they were clean. He noticed a drop of blood had fallen on his white sleeve cuff. He felt a rush of anger and wanted to kick the girl on the ground for good measure but the last thing he needed was blood on his shoes. She was the one. Effy's little pet. Foster smiled to himself and knew he would make an example of her for Effy. She would never forget him now. He stooped to feel for a pulse, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much by accident. When he found her pulse, he looked her over and gave a tilt of the head. Then he stroked her cheek.

Emily stepped out of the conference room, having used the washroom. When she saw the man, she gasped and almost screamed. His head snapped towards her and she had the urge to run but her eyes caught sight of Katie on the floor. Not only would she not leave Katie, but Emily felt a surge of anger. It was a moment, nothing more. She saw his intent and she ran past him, on the other side of the reception desk, towards the playrooms. She thought if he gave chase, then Katie would be ok for the time being. She hadn't heard Cook leave. She knew he was somewhere in the building. If she could get to him, they would be ok.

She rounded the corner past the sitting area and heard the footfalls behind her. She sprinted a little faster, knowing her improvised plan would work. She didn't count on Foster being faster, on him tackling her to the ground and smashing her head on the floor. Emily was immediately dazed, the fight gone out of her. He turned her over and delivered a blow to knock her out.

Cook was cleaning up in one of the showers. He loved his kinky clients but sometimes chocolate was damn difficult to get out. He'd wished he'd had one of his clients that preferred it rough instead. The last couple of days had taken a toll on everyone. He'd seen it on the girls faces. Felt it in the air. And no word from Naomi. He hated that. Cook didn't know what she was thinking, feeling. He hoped she was working shit out and not dwelling but you could never tell with Naomi. Not when she ran away like this.

He had promised to take care of the girls and he had. Well as much as three head-strong women would allow. It was sometimes infuriating working with strong women. There were no damsels in distress to save, to protect. Not that Cook fancied himself a knight or anything. But he needed to do something, anything to help put his family back together. He let the water wash over him, wash away the tears that left his eyes. He needed them all to be ok.

Effy hung up the call with Anthea and took a moment. _Fuck._ She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes before they had a chance to fall. She had been at a coffee shop when her mum rang her. At first, she figured the call would be about the mess Effy had allowed between her people. She wasn't entirely wrong. But what happened wasn't anything to do with Effy. Naomi had been at the wrong place, wrong time. Random violence the police had labeled it. Naomi wouldn't have been in London if it wasn't for what happened at the house. Everything is connected. Life ripples out with the smallest of events. She shook her head and threw her coffee out. She no longer wanted anything.

Effy would have to tell them about Naomi. She didn't want to be the messenger but it fell to her. Anthea had tasked her assistant to cancel any further appointments at Stonem House. She knew they would all be making the trip to London. That wasn't a question. The question would be to what. Anthea mentioned there was some head trauma and the doctors were hesitant. She felt her stomach turn and had to lean over. She almost puked all over her car. The guilt washing over her was deafening. Naomi shouldn't have been there. She hated London. And it was Effy's fault she had gone there. Effy leaned against her car after she was done being sick and tried calming herself down. She needed to go back to Stonem House and tell the others.

Foster remembered seeing this girl, the one at the reception area, and Stonem leaving together a few weeks back when he was watching over Stonem House. He thought they looked cozy so he followed them to a restaurant where they seemed cozier. He wondered if Stonem will like his present, if she will still feel as cozy with this girl. He had hoped to get Effy herself but this was proving just as satisfactory. The twin in the hallway would be icing on the cake. He didn't normally change his mind halfway through a plan but this seemed to make sense. He was going to ruin his suit jacket if he picked her up. He took the jacket off, folded it and put it on the desk. He stooped, checked the girl's pulse, then hoisted her over his shoulder. He walked to Stonem's personal playroom. He stepped over Emily and reminded himself to come back for her.

He stepped into Stonem's playroom and laid Katie down on the special table there. He set about finding restraints and properly applied them. He looked down at the girl and hoped she would wake up soon. He wanted to throw it in her face that it was all Effy's fault. Foster went back to the hall and picked up the twin. When he got to the playroom, he set her on the ground and grabbed rope. Foster noticed the girl on the table stirring and he smiled. After tying up the one on the floor, he lightly slapped her cheeks trying to get her to start coming around. The groan from the table brought him up and over to Katie.

"Hello again. Sorry about the earlier hit. It was necessary. What's your name?" Katie looked up and started to panic realizing she couldn't move her arms down. They were tied above her head. She blinked at the guy and recognized him from the reception area. "Name love. I'm not patient."

"Fuck you." Katie responded. Foster slapped her. She felt her skin sting. That and the earlier blow made her head ache. She swallowed.

"Now.. let's try again. What's your name? And if you don't answer I'm going to hit you again, then I'm going to ask your pretty sister and I won't be as nice when I do." He leered down at Katie who for the first time looked terrified. "Oh that's much better... I like that look much better not that you being all angry wasn't a turn on." He saw her think about that a second. "Name."

"Kkk..katie... please don't hurt my sister." She was terrified of Emily being hurt. She didn't know who this guy was or what he wanted but she'd cave if only to save Emsy. _Fuck, don't cry. Don't cry._ "Where's Emily?" Her lip trembled and she knew tears were in her eyes.

"Oh... well. I like this a lot. Does Effy like it? When you're all sisterly?" He ran a finger across her jaw. Katie swallowed and closed her eyes. "She's here. Tied up." He looked over beyond the table. "She's still coming out of it. I hit her pretty hard." Katie's eyes snapped open and he saw hatred there. He laughed. "Can't decide whether to be angry or afraid, can you? I'm going to enjoy you Katie." He stepped over to Emily. "Let's see if we can't wake her up, shall we?" He stooped down and scooped Emily who groaned. Katie struggled against the restraints and started cursing at Foster who tuned her out. He carried Emily over to a chair and set her down on it. Using additional rope Foster made sure she wasn't getting up from it. He slapped her cheeks a bit more, waking her up. "There you are." He smiled at her bewildered expression. "Who doesn't like a family reunion?"

Emily was dazed and her sight a bit fuzzy. There was a humming in her ears. She blinked and tried to clear her eyes. She almost wished she hadn't. Katie was tied to Effy's play table. Her instinct was to get up but she couldn't. She was secured to a chair. The man standing in front of her was the same that had tackled her in the hall. She growled at him. "Let her go!" Foster laughed. He walked over to Katie.

"Your sister.. Emily right? She's feisty." Foster looked at Emily and wondered if he shouldn't do her first. He shook his head. "Nope. She's not seeing Effy." He turned to Katie. "You get to pay for Stonem's sins dear Katie." He reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a knife.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok readers.. latest chapter.. not a happy one still.. you've been warned.. sorry if it is short but I wanted to included only the necessary to keep the pace going.

Thank you to my loyal readers, reviewers.. those rowdy ladies on Twitter.. goodness gracious what conversations you all get up to.

oh and if what you read gets a little too much, blame marsupial.. totally her fault.. :)

** Marsupial was teasing me on a different topic. It was garden-nomes' fault about the violence! Have to give proper credit.. my memory is shoddy.. sigh.. it was bugging me so I had to look up my emails.. ***

Thank you for staying with this story.. I am blessed to have you all reading my silly words. As always, if you can, please review... if you can't no worries, just enjoy.

I swear eventually things will be good again.. but for now.. on with the story..

.

.

 _Naomi took her time kissing, licking. She was hungry for Emily but it would all prove pointless if she couldn't control her own needs. She was teaching Emily how to control herself, her desires, how to channel all of that into brief moments, touches. When Naomi was in Emily's presence, it proved difficult to think let alone control herself. She was beyond captivated by her. Naomi's hand palmed Emily's breast, squeezing, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She loved when Emily reacted to her. Naomi placed kisses along Emily's hip bone._

Sinking – Chapter 22

 _Friday, London_

Anthea had hung up with Effy, giving her news that she'd never expected to deliver. Not in a million years. Naomi lay on the bed in front of her. Anthea's eyes were red, puffy. The police had called earlier that morning, waking her up from fitful sleep. She'd cursed at the intrusion then she cursed at what they had to say. It didn't take long for her to dress and race to the hospital. Both Anthea and Effy were listed as emergency contacts on her health insurance. Gina, Naomi's mom, had been in and out of the country so often with Kieran that Naomi figured it would make no sense to put her down. And Cook for all his worth would be useless if she ended up in a medical emergency. Since the event was in London, Anthea got the call.

Once she arrived at the hospital, she listened to the police recount witness statements. Naomi's attack was unprovoked. The police said three men ran to Naomi's aid when they noticed what was happening. They managed to pull the young man off her and held him until the police arrived. Did the name Matt Moore mean anything to Anthea the police asked. She told them it sounded familiar but couldn't place it. She lied.

Matt Moore was brother to the girl who had been obsessed with Naomi, Sophia. It wasn't a secret that Naomi blamed herself for the death as did her brother it seemed. How he found out Naomi was back in London and at that club was troubling Anthea. But she couldn't put her energies into figuring that out right now. She'd received a call from the chief inspector warning her to keep things steady at London House or he would be forced to perform an inquiry into all its activities. She reminded him to play nice or his wife and supervisor would receive word of his fetish for sponge baths and enemas. She wasn't in any mood to be scolded by anyone let alone a pompous ass who had enough hidden in his closet that the mere mention of the word fetish sent him skittering away.

She stared at Naomi. Her face was bruised. There were cuts about her temple. Naomi's hair was matted, still slightly discolored from the spilled blood. Anthea knew she'd had stitches put in but they weren't all that visible. Naomi's left arm in a cast. The doctors set it but with the mention that it may need surgery and the insertion of a rod. The doctors were more concerned with the head trauma. While the lacerations were due to a bottle being smashed over her head, it was the internal bleeding that was troublesome. There was swelling and they wanted it to go down before re-assessing her chances. There were several blows to the head reported by the witnesses. Those are only the ones they saw. How many more had she suffered before? She shivered at the words running through her mind. Anthea reached out and grabbed Naomi's hand. "Wake up for me Naomi love."

She let go of Naomi's cold, unresponsive hand and placed a second difficult phone call. This time to Gina.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, Bristol**

The sight of the knife froze both Emily and Katie in their spots. Emily stared at the blade before trying to meet Katie's eyes. Katie's eyes were on the knife and her breathing had stopped. Foster waved it in front of her face, relishing the terror he was seeing. He actually felt himself harden at the prospect of hearing Katie beg, hearing her scream. He smiled down at her but she didn't see the smile. His hand moved quickly and he made a slice down Katie's right side from a little under her breast down to her hip bone. He knew not to make it too deep, otherwise she could bleed out and he didn't want that. She screamed as the knife cut her flesh. Emily yelled obscenities at Foster but he didn't hear them. He listened to Katie's pain and smiled. "Beautiful," he said as he watched the blood seeping through the fabric of Katie's ruined top. He'd never felt as impulsive as he did standing over Katie. One moment he wanted to hear her beg, the next he was already cutting into her. This was Stonem's effect. This madness and lack of control.

Cook had finished his shower. He was playing Motorhead's _Overkill_ on his phone. He needed to get the girls to spring for an audio system down here in the showers. He was getting dressed and banging his head along to the music. Nothing better to psych himself up for a night out than a little Motorhead. Fucking metal ruled. He looked himself over in the mirror and declared himself almost fit. He finished the one song and played another as he did his hair. Cook noticed his hair was getting a little shaggy and knew he needed to schedule a visit to get that taken care of. He smiled his Cookie self, put in earbuds and set about planning his evening as he headed upstairs. He knew the girls were likely waiting for him. Maybe he could get them to have dinner together. At the very least, he'd make sure they got home ok then Cook would set off in search of a distraction. He jingled his keys in his pocket and started humming another tune. He had been striving to act as normal as he could even in the midst of this chaos. He missed his Naomi, even the slaps upside the head. He'd rather have that than this empty feeling.

Effy pulled into an open spot not even thinking clearly. She was trying to sort out how she would tell them that Naomi was hurt because of her. She turned off her car and kept a grip on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give for all of this to be a horrible dream she could wake up from. Her emotions were all over the place. She felt for Naomi, her injured state. She felt for Cookie, knowing he'd be upset and not having been by Naomi's side to protect her. She felt for Katie, whom she'd pushed away for the first and only time since they'd met. Katie who had asked Naomi to help with her sister. Effy knew Katie was reeling from the incident two days ago and Effy hadn't done a damn thing to help her. Then there was Emily. The central architect of Naomi's move to London House. How will she feel, how will she react at the news? Effy had treated her poorly and the guilt from that was weighing on her on top of everything else. She'd had enough moments to get herself settled. Time to face them. She stepped out of the car.

* * *

 _Friday, London_

After hanging up with a distraught Gina, Anthea called her personal assistant and had her start making extremely discreet inquiries into anyone knowing Matt Moore. She knew London was a big place and the possibility of Moore and Naomi being at the same club, same night was, in effect, a possibility. A really improbable, astronomically high statistical possibility. But the window of time she was looking at meant someone had talked to someone about Naomi being in town. She was going to find out who. She had time before Gina arrived. She had said she would contact Anthea with the flight details once she had a ticket even if she had to leave Kieran where they were. If Anthea knew Kieran from the way Naomi described him, he wouldn't be left behind. Where Gina went, he went. She thought that must be nice. Then in the next thought she thought of her ex-husband and imagined him following everywhere. _Yeah, no, I'm good._

She had watched Naomi's passive face start twitching. Anthea took hold of her hand once again and touched Naomi's face with the other. She hoped it was a bad dream that Naomi would never remember. There was enough bad dreams she would have to face once she woke up. _If, if she wakes up. Fuck that. When the little tosser wakes up. What if she's lost something? Brain-wise. It doesn't matter as long as she wakes up._ Anthea brought Naomi's hands to her lips and kissed the back of it. "The girls and Cook will be here soon love. Best be ready for them and wake up. Oh, and Gina and Kieran too. You're going to have a full house soon to cheer you up."

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, Bristol**

Foster put the knife down next to Katie as he rolled up his sleeves. Katie's screaming had subsided to crying. Emily continued to curse at him, yelling. He considered hitting her and knocking her out again, but he wanted her to see what her sister would be going through and what awaited her. He picked up the knife again. He gripped the fabric of Katie's already ruined top and ripped the opening more. Katie closed her eyes and steeled herself for more pain.

 _At least it's not Emily..._ Katie thought. She could feel the blood flowing, dripping, pooling. It almost made her nauseous. The cut itself felt like pure fire. Katie didn't know about being hurt like this. She had no clue what was deep or not. She was hating herself for ever bringing her sister here. She knew it had been the right choice at the time. What she had with Naomi, even if rocky, it had been worth it. Katie had seen the changes in Emily. Great changes. But this minute she'd wished Emily was a million miles away.

Emily yelled louder, trying to get the man's attention away from Katie. _Please Cookie please. Hear me. Please help._ She could feel tears running down her face. Please someone. Anyone stop this. She watched the man hover with knife in hand, bringing it down. "Stop! Please" Emily struggled against the ropes and couldn't budge. She tipped the chair. It landed with a thud. She felt a little jarred because of the earlier knockabout. But the movement stopped Foster and he turned around. He considered picking the chair up. Emily could see better if she was upright but Foster decided that hearing Katie's screams from where she was would be as good. He turned back to Katie and slowly brought the knife down starting a second cut about an inch next to the first. Katie screamed again and felt herself choking on her sobs. Emily yelled louder for Foster to stop.

Cook had gotten to the reception area when Effy walked in. He looked at her, pulled his eardbuds out and saw the puffy eyes, the distraught look in them and he stilled. She looked at him then saw the upturned chair. She looked at it quizzically. Cook's eyes followed her sightline and saw the chair and the man's jacket on the desk. He went to grab it when they heard Katie's scream and Emily's yelling. Cook didn't hesitate. He turned and ran in the direction of the urgent sounds. Effy was about to follow him, hoping it wasn't as dire as it sounded, when she ran into the back of the conference room. She yanked a painting off the wall and hit the panic button on the alarm. The alarm company would notify the police and they would be dispatched. If it was all for naught, she would apologize. But she heard the screams and she knew something was incredibly wrong.

* * *

 _Friday, London_

Anthea had dozed off in the chair when the machine next to the bed started beeping. She opened her eyes to see Naomi twitching and spasming. It was only a matter of seconds before two nurses barged in and told Anthea she needed to leave. Anthea didn't refuse but she stepped out of the way, watching the nurses. One of the looked at the monitor and the IV while the other one shone a light in Naomi's eyes. Anthea's heart was in her throat. She didn't believe in gods but she was praying. She'd sell her soul to make sure Naomi would be alright.

She heard the word seizure as a young doctor came in. He ordered something to be put into her IV. He did the same thing with the light and she almost yelled for him to do something else. For him to stop this, make it better. One of the nurses had put something in Naomi's mouth. She tried to think what she knew about seizures and was drawing a blank. Naomi finally stopped twitching and seemed to be back to calm. The young doctor ordered the nurses to schedule more tests and labwork. He then turned to Anthea. "Are you next of kin?"

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, Bristol**

Cook reached the open door to Effy's playroom in time to see a guy standing over someone. He barely had a second to work out that it was Katie on the table and Emily was on the floor. Between the screaming and yelling, Cook couldn't focus on anything else. His brain snapped off and he charged the guy. Foster turned his head at the last moment sensing Cook advancing but couldn't do more than to absorb the brunt of the tackle. He almost plunged the knife further into Katie as a reflex but instead ended up dropping it.

Emily tried struggling against the ropes more since Cook had mercifully arrived. She noticed a shadow cross the doorway. Effy stood there frozen taking it all in. "Effy!" Emily yelled. She seemed to snap out of it and opened one of the drawers in the cabinet nearest the door. She pulled out a set of safety shears she kept in case of emergencies. She then bent down to cut Emily free. "No! Effy get Katie first!"

"Are you hurt?" Effy ignored Emily's demand. She had seen the blood on Katie and she knew Katie was hurt and needed help. But she also knew that once she got to Katie she wouldn't give Emily a second thought and she'd likely need help with Katie. Logic had to win this round. She cut through the ropes and stood up when done, leaving Emily to finish getting out of them.

She jumped over to the table where Katie was. Effy started cutting through those ropes without looking directly at Katie, though she did note Katie had her eyes shut tight. Effy gritted her teeth and locked her jaw. "Emily get some towels from the cabinet." She finished cutting the ropes and pulling them off Katie's wrists. Effy moved further down on the table. She could see the injuries better and look Katie in the eyes once she opened them. Effy held back her emotions at seeing the blood up close. Emily was right there and pressed the towels to the wounds. She bit her lip and felt tears fall. Katie gasped and opened her eyes at the pressure of the towels on her side. Her eyes locked with Effy's then Emily's. "We've got you Katie. Emily help me get her out of here." They had to sit Katie up. Effy knew it would hurt but she wanted the twins out of harm's way. Well out of further harm. She had recognized the man and knew this was her fault.

* * *

 _Friday, London_

Anthea felt herself go cold when the doctor asked her if she was next of kin. "I'm her named emergency contact and can make decisions on her health care if you're asking. Her mother is on her way." She went to pull a copy of the paperwork she had and he put a hand on her arm. He shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. My name is Dr. Fred McClair and I'm going to be assisting in Naomi's care. I'm a neurologist. The reason I ask is to assure you that we're doing the best we can for her. Her last CT showed some swelling which we're concerned with and is likely the cause of the seizure you witnessed. All in all, it wasn't a bad one nor was it wholly unexpected. Sometimes with traumatic brain injuries and swelling, there is the possibility to be at least one. I've ordered some anticonvulsants to minimize the chance of another one. I'm hoping the swelling goes down and we can see the extent of her injury. We will take good care of her."

"Aren't you a little young?" Anthea was never one to hold her tongue even if this was one of those times where tact would have been more appropriate. "Sorry.. I expected someone older when it comes to working on someone's brain."

Fred laughed. "No, I totally get it. I'm a little advanced in my career but I'm in my 30s. Have a bit of a baby face. I can show you credentials if that makes it better." He smiled kindly and touched her arm again. "She's going to get through this." Anthea nodded, staring at Naomi who looked even smaller in the bed.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, Bristol**

After tackling Foster, Cook got a few punches in but they were frantic and not as direct as they could have been. Foster for his part was only mildly confused by the attack but defending himself. They rolled on the floor and Foster ended up on top. He slammed Cook's head on the ground several times before jumping off him and lunging for the knife. Emily screamed and Katie recoiled into her. Effy ran to the closet in her playroom. Foster grabbed the knife as Cook lunged. Foster turned and drove the knife into Cook's side.

Cook felt the pain and instinctively reached for the source. His hands gripped Foster's hands, preventing him from pushing the knife in deeper or worse turning it. He felt the burning and knew it was bad enough. Foster looked him in the eye and smiled. Cook pulled his head back and head-butted Foster square in the nose. Not expecting such a hit, Foster let go of the knife and stumbled backwards. Cookie fell back himself and held the knife sticking out of him. He willed himself not to panic knowing he wouldn't be conscious long and the girls were still in danger. Seconds before deciding to pull the knife out and use it on the fucker in front of him, he caught sight of Effy. Foster was getting to his knees, facing her.

Effy waited until Foster had locked his eyes on her. She kept sports equipment in the closet for one particular client. She was already swinging the cricket bat back when Foster had started getting up. She didn't hesitate and swung all her weight into it. She felt the crack as she connected with his head. She thought Katie screamed again behind her but she wasn't sure. All she had been able to hear were screams. Katie's, Emily's. She saw Foster crumple to the ground. His head was pouring out blood. He was alive. She didn't want him alive. She walked closer to him and raised the bat.

* * *

 _Friday, London_

Anthea had gone to grab a coffee as Naomi was taken away for tests so she wasn't there when the nurses brought her back. She was unconscious but dreaming. She began muttering in her sleep after the nurses had left the room. Anthea came back in and heard the sound of Naomi's voice. "Naomi.. sweetheart." She rushed to her side and noticed Naomi's eyes were closed. She still took her hand. "You're alright Naomi love. I'm here. You're alright." Anthea knew her voice was less than reassuring as it kept breaking with emotion.

"Mum.. met a girl.." Naomi mumbled. Anthea smiled and wanted to stroke Naomi's hair but was afraid of it hurting her. She kept silent as Naomi kept muttering. "really nice... she troubled.. but nice.. makes me smile.. mum.." Naomi's lips almost twitched into a smile. "Scares me... liking her.. no control.. when I feel..." Anthea watched a dark shadow cross Naomi's features. She couldn't help it and stroked Naomi's cheek, trying to soothe her. At the touch, Naomi's eyes opened.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon, Bristol**

"Effy! No!" Katie screamed as loud as she could. She didn't care about the guy living or dying. But she didn't want this guy's death weighing on any of them. Effy paused when Katie had screamed her name. She stared down at Foster. He's still alive. He hurt Katie. He hurt Emily. He hurt Cook. "Effy.. please... don't." Effy turned to face her, there were tears streaming down her own cheeks that she hadn't noticed falling. She took one last look at the blood on the floor and dropped the bat.

"Emily get Katie out of here. I hit the panic button on the alarm in the conference room before I ran came up here. They need to know where to go. Call for an ambulance." Effy commanded as she stepped over Foster and went to see about Cook. She was desperate to be with Katie but Emily would take care of her but Cook needed help. "Cookie?" She looked him over and he had a fair amount of blood on him but she was more afraid of the internal bleeding. He seemed to be holding his hands over the wound but not removing the knife. She'd read somewhere that you shouldn't remove objects. Maybe she saw it on a tv show. She touched his forehead. "Cookie? You're going to be ok. Emily's getting an ambulance ok. You hang on."

Cook could just make Effy out hovering above him. He smiled and nodded. Then he closed his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Phew! Latest chapter... No cliffhangers this time. Kept my promise. Thank you all who have kept reading (and reviewing) my little story.. more to come.

Special thanks to the **Twitter ladies**.. you all know who you are.. :D Talk show on its way - 5 Girls, Life Lessons and Wine! or Coffee.. or Adult Juice Boxes... we're still heavily in debate as to what to call it. But there will likely be tirting. (sorry couldn't help it ladies)

No warnings on this one.. please enjoy.. review if you can.. if not, no worries. Thank you all once again for joining me on this journey.

.

 _._

 _Naomi dragged her teeth up the same hip that her lips had just traced. She wanted Emily to shiver right down to her core. She heard the low moan she let out. Naomi teased the same hip bone by coming back down it using her tongue. She could tell Emily was barely holding it together. The need for more coming off her in waves. She glanced up and saw Emily's eyes shut and her bottom lip trapped by her teeth. "Keep your eyes open Emily." Naomi calmly ordered. Emily's eyes snapped open as Naomi smiled up at her. Then Naomi slid further down Emily and placed her mouth on Emily's pussy._

Resurface – Chapter 23

Friday evening, London

"Naomi?" Anthea whispered gently at seeing Naomi's open eyes. She reached over and pressed the nurse call button immediately. "Naomi.. sweetheart.. can you hear me?" Naomi for her part felt sluggish, like everything was underwater. Her limbs felt heavy and her head felt like lead. She was trying to focus on the voice and knew it was talking to her but it sounded muffled like her ears were stuffed with cotton. She closed her eyes again briefly to see if she could focus. She heard more people and opened her eyes. Noises were taking shape now. There was more than bass to them. She knew the people around her were asking her things but she wasn't sure what to answer. There was a somewhat younger looking bloke shining a light in her eyes.

"Stop that." Naomi said out loud. The bloke seemed to smile at her words. "Where the fuck am I?" She tried getting up and found that it was much too difficult to accomplish. She wasn't sure if it was her dexterity or some other reason for her failure to sit up. A wave of nausea hit her and she had to calm herself before spewing all over the nice guy with the flashlight who was now talking to an older woman with blonde hair.

 _She was here when I opened my eyes._ Naomi tried to recall her name and she was coming up empty. It was there. She knew it was there but she felt so fuzzy it was making her angry. "Hey.. white coat... Doctor.. something.. what's going on?" The doctor looked back at her and smiled. The woman smiled too. That didn't feel right. Why smile at her? She was in a hospital, that's what it was. That much she knew. She kept looking between them. The doctor came over and introduced himself. Then he went on to tell her about the attack on her the previous night. She was having trouble picturing it and he assured her it was normal to have short term memory lapses with a head injury. _Head Inury! Fuck._ She blinked at him _Oh crap. Maybe that's why I can't remember her name... wait.. do I remember my name?_ "Naomi Campbell." The doctor smiled and nodded confirming her sudden outburst. She felt relief. She looked at the woman. The woman who looked tired and worried. Relative? Mom? No.. my mom is Gina. And Naomi smiled at that recollection. She felt tired though. She tried thinking a little harder, reaching for the edges of her memory. "You're my aunt." She said to the woman.

The woman laughed and it felt familiar to Naomi. "Not on your fucking life am I related to a wanker like you, Naomi dear." Anthea approached the bed and took Naomi's hand in hers. She leaned down and kissed Naomi's forehead gently. "You gave this old woman a good scare you know." Anthea could hear her phone ringing in the background. It was Effy's tone. She didn't pick up the call figuring she was letting her know they were either on their way or on the train already. Having Naomi awake was taking precedence this second.

Naomi looked up at her and smiled. "Anthea." She gave herself a mental pat on the back. "Guess I didn't get my brains as scrambled as possible, yeah?" She tried laughing but that proved painful and ended up coughing. "Ouch.. no laughing." She was tired enough that her eyes were closing. "Is it okay if I go back to sleep for a little while?" She barely had enough energy to get the words out before she fell asleep. Anthea was a little concerned but Freddie reassured her it was all normal. He asked if Naomi was usually this feisty? Anthea had a good laugh, her first since this started.

Friday evening, Bristol

Effy hung up the phone. She had been trying to reach her mum for a while now. _Maybe her reception is shit. She's in a hospital after all._ Effy had finally made it to Bristol hospital after answering a thousand questions for the police. Not really answering as she didn't know more than what she'd witnessed when she arrived at Stonem House. When questions came up as to the business carried on there, she gave them their lawyer's number. In her mind, the guy that did this was caught, nothing else mattered and she wouldn't answer bait and switch questions aimed at placing blame. She knew who was at fault. Foster. And her. End of.

Cook had been taken immediately by ambulance, followed by Foster. Apparently, Effy had a good swing and he was barely hanging on to life. Depending on the statements of everyone involved, she wouldn't be charged for any offense as it looked like self defense. Legal troubles were the last of her worries. Effy had argued with Emily that she needed to get looked at. Only managed to get her to agree by telling Emily that Katie needed her. An entire conversation took place in angry glances after Effy dropped that nugget of truth. Emily begrudgingly got into the ambulance with Katie as the medical person tried to fuzz over both twins. Effy was pretty sure she heard Emily curse at the poor bloke.

The police had asked her not to leave town until it was all sorted. They had gathered enough evidence and were releasing the property to her but asked that she stay out of the taped off room. She agreed only because she had no other choice. She'd walked back into the building and felt the cold seep into her. The violation that had occurred ate at her. She was slow in her steps, measuring each ounce of guilt inside her. By the time she got to the playroom, she had to sit. She slid down the wall and looked at the closed door, police tape all over it. She held her head in her hands and began to sob.

By the time Effy had left Stonem House and got to the hospital, Cook was in surgery and they wouldn't tell her anything more. Naomi was his emergency contact. The twins were being looked after. Turns out they were each others emergency contacts since their parents didn't live in the country. Effy sat by herself in a waiting room chair. Her eyes were red and puffy. She needed a drink but the best she could do here was horrible coffee. She needed them all to be safe, now more than ever. She never got a chance to tell them about Naomi. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her thoughts drifted to Foster.

She'd misread him. Effy never expected he was unstable or capable of this. She thought back to their appointments. He had been submissive, a bit clingy but it wasn't unusual for what he enjoyed or rather pretended to enjoy. She needed to talk to her mum. She needed to tell her about everything that happened and see if there had been any talk of Foster being violent. Effy knew he had been a client at London House before she was involved but back then she was younger and less experienced. She'd had no reason to doubt since her mother had vetted him.

"Hey." The voice brought Effy out of her thoughts. Emily stood in front of her looking tired. Her face was bruised and there was some swelling. But she was whole. Effy sprang out of her chair and hugged the younger twin. Emily was startled as Effy wasn't prone to spontaneous emotion or affection. Well maybe with Katie. Given their recent interactions though, Emily didn't think she would be on the receiving end. She tentatively hugged back. "It's ok, Eff." She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't the one usually doling out the reassurances. She pulled back when she heard Effy sniffle. _Effy doesn't cry, what the fuck?_ "Oh God. Is Cookie?" Emily held her breath expecting the worst.

"No... no." Effy shook her head. "He's in surgery but they haven't said anything." She used the heel of her hand to wipe at her eyes. "Long day... happy to see you is all." Effy tried to smile but it didn't work. "How's Katie? They wouldn't tell me anything." She sniffled and looked at Emily close up. Her heart was in her throat. Effy would memorize every bruise. It was her doing and she needed to carry that.

"Katie's sedated." Emily said and laughed a little, as much as one could laugh right now. "When they brought her in, after they'd given her pain meds, she started being.. well.. Katie." Effy smiled at the thought. "She was ordering them around. Telling them to get a good doctor 'not a wet behind the ears little twat' to do stitches." Emily giggled which made Effy giggle. Nervous energy at its finest. "Whatever they pumped her full of was good stuff. But she's resting now. She'll likely have a couple scars." Emily's voice hitched without her wanting it to. The image of Katie getting hurt was there and the tears were in her eyes before she realized it. Effy noticed and took Emily's hand. They nodded at each other and took a seat to wait for news on Cook.

"Emily.." Effy started. Did she apologize for Foster? That could wait until they were all out of danger. But there was something else that couldn't. "I want to talk to you about something. I was going to tell all of you.. but.." Effy's voice dropped as Emily looked at her puzzled. "It's Naomi.."

"Shit! We need to call her. Tell her about Cookie!" Emily jumped up from her seat, searching her pockets for her phone, remembering her phone was likely back at Stonem House. Effy grabbed hold of Emily's hand and bid her to sit down again. Effy probably already called her. _Oh. She probably called and Naomi isn't coming cause of me. Shit._ Emily's heart sank.

"Emily.. Naomi's in the hospital.. in London. She got hurt."

Friday night, London

Anthea had talked with the doctor, Freddie, a bit, telling him tales about Naomi and being feisty. He had laughed and was convinced Naomi would mend. He left her drinking a cup of disgusting coffee in the cafeteria. She remembered the phone ringing earlier and went to check. Saw it had been Effy calling and an unknown number. _Five missed calls?_ Anthea saw there were two voice mails and she dialed in to retrieve them. What little hope and joy she had been feeling at Naomi's prospects faded immediately when she heard the messages.

One message was from a Bristol constable informing her of a criminal disturbance at Stonem House and asked her to call back. The other message was from Effy. _'Mum.. something horrible happened. I don't even know how to explain it. Someone broke into.._ (voice catches).. _they're all hurt mum. Cookie got stabbed. Emily was beaten... and Ka.._ (audible crying) _Katie got.. he went after her.. with a knife mum... I hit him.. but he hurt her.. (pause).. pl.. please call me back.'_

Anthea's world came crashing down around her once she heard Effy call her mum. When she hung up, she called Tony.

Friday night, Bristol

Effy told Emily all she knew about Naomi's attack. At one point, she worried that Emily would pass out she became so pale. She hated this. She hated delivering this news especially in light of everything that they themselves were experiencing. Effy was holding Emily's hand whereas Emily was gripping Effy's tightly. No tears escaped Emily's eyes but her fear and ache was painful to witness. Effy mentioned that her mum was by Naomi's bedside and Effy had been coming to get them all when she walked into their ordeal. When she was done, she waited for Emily to say something.

Emily sat very still. She was trying to not puke. Her emotions had been running nonstop since the afternoon started and she thought they were finally going to be able to settle down. But Effy's news brought about another bout of hyper-awareness that she wasn't ready for. She was drowning in sensations. And it was up to her to get a handle on it. She maintained hold of Effy's hand to have a physical anchor to the here and now while she processed. Naomi had been attacked. Naomi was in a hospital in London. She was alive but there were severe injuries. Katie had been attacked. She was ok but wouldn't be leaving the hospital tonight. Cook was attacked and was in surgery. They had no idea if he would be ok or if - **when** he would be leaving the hospital.

"I want to go see her but I can't leave until Katie.." Emily stopped talking when she saw two doctors coming towards them. "Effy." Effy turned her head and saw the doctors too. Her gut clenched and Emily held on tighter.

"Are you with James Cook?"

Friday night, London

Naomi slept a bit and was slow to wake up but she could make out the same woman standing by the window. Anthea. Naomi smiled. "You're still here." Anthea jumped a little. She'd been lost in her own thoughts. She turned and walked over to Naomi. There was a decanter and a cup on the side table. She poured a glass of water and helped Naomi drink. The water felt cool. Her vision was frankly a bit fuzzy but with Anthea this close she could see worry lines framing her face. "Hey.. stop frowning.. I'm good. Well, I will be." Naomi tried to smile back and could feel the bruises now on her face. _Ouch_ she thought.

"I know. You're going to be absolutely great." The worried look didn't leave Anthea's face and Naomi wondered if she'd been told something more about her condition. Anthea brought the chair closer to the bed and sat. She took a hold of Naomi's hand. _Oh shit. I'm dying. There's something wrong with my brain and I'm dying._ Naomi's mind was on overdrive as much as it could be given the circumstances. "Naomi, love. I need to tell you something and it's not good." Naomi's eyes wanted to close, to go back to sleep and avoid whatever Anthea needed to say. The look on her face was scaring her. "There was a.. problem at Stonem House." Naomi looked at her oddly and Anthea started telling her about her phone call with Effy.

After telling her all about the phone call and what had happened in Bristol, Anthea had gone into the bathroom to wash her face. Naomi lay very quietly in her bed. She was trying to wrap her head around how everything could have gone this horribly wrong. She hadn't cried when she'd been told everything as Anthea knew it. Her heart was hurting for her and her friends but she couldn't bring herself to cry. She wanted to get up, to desperately rush back home to Bristol, but she wouldn't be going anywhere for a few days at least. Anthea said she'd talk to the doctor in the morning and get a better sense of what was going on with the swelling and the arm. How soon the surgery could be scheduled and if it was truly necessary. Naomi was frustrated and that wasn't a good thing for her generally. Given the circumstances, this frustration felt much much worse than usual. She had no control over anything right now and she hated it. She'd asked Anthea if she could go up to Bristol instead. Anthea shook her head and said she was sending Tony to help Effy. But Anthea was staying by Naomi's side until she was released.

Friday night, Bristol

"Yes, we're his family." Effy told the doctors. She didn't want to be given the runaround or being told they couldn't give any information. They were in essence family. She held Emily's hand as she waited for the doctors to talk.

"He lost a lot of blood as he was bleeding internally. But he came through the operation. It will take some time for him but he's likely to make a complete recovery." Effy let go a breath she had been holding and collapsed into the chair behind her. She heard Emily actually asking questions but she couldn't make out the words. She was relieved and that was taking all of her focus. Cookie was alive. The tears started up again but she didn't care who saw her crying. Emily thanked the doctors as they took their leave. Effy looked up and mumbled a thanks then she looked at Emily who sat next to her.

"Cookie will be staying here for at least a few days. They said the knife missed the major organs but cut through a lot of muscle. They'll keep him out of it for the night and we can see him in the morning." Effy looked at Emily and wondered how she was managing staying collected. Out of all of them, she had expected Emily to break down, to let her fears and anxieties best her. But here she was, talking to the doctors about Cook, taking stock of her sister's wounds and comforting Effy. She marveled at the change. "You ok Eff?"

"Yeah.. drained really." Effy smiled at her. "I'm sorry... for my attitude lately.." Emily shook her head and muttered something about it not being important and Effy stopped her. "It is important. I was taking out my anger on you. It wasn't fair. I kind of took it out on Katie too by pulling away." Effy looked down. She felt different. Like she was the broken one that needed to be glued together. That wasn't right. She was the cause for everyone around her being hurt. "I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Emily looked at Effy and didn't know what to make of the apology. She nodded and hugged Effy because she didn't know what else to do. "Let's go see if my weirdo sister is awake, yeah? She'd love to see your face."

Friday night, London

Naomi watched Anthea sleeping uncomfortably on the chair next to her bed. She couldn't sleep. The drugs were keeping the pain at bay but it was her thoughts that were keeping her awake. Everything was foggy as to why she ended up back in London. She and Anthea hadn't talked about it, not that Naomi had asked. They'd talked about Stonem House and some guy named Foster. Naomi barely remembered the name from London House. He wasn't someone she dealt with but there was always little things whispered here and there. Nothing warranting interference. Until now. Anthea had been reticent about him when she was talking. Naomi had asked Anthea about what she wasn't saying but Anthea blew her off. It wasn't until Naomi got utterly frustrated and threatened to get up, actually giving it a go (worst decision ever), that Anthea started talking plainly. Naomi didn't like a word about what she heard but kept it to herself. She didn't have the strength to explode or do anything about it.

She didn't know why Foster did what he did, any of it, but Anthea and her London House staff had been aware of the danger. The discovery of one of their own should have rung warning bells everywhere and it didn't. Instead it got swept under a cloak of silence. If she'd been able to, Naomi would have likely struck Anthea out of anger. But she was stuck to this bed. The only reason she didn't tell Anthea to get out was she was her contact to Bristol right now. Her way of knowing what was happening to her little broken family. She couldn't sever that.

They had gotten word that Cook would be heal and that Katie was being seen to but would be alright as well. Good news. Emily had also been looked over and she was banged up but Foster hadn't used her for carving practice. Effy had been unhurt in all of it. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprising, Effy was the one who put Foster down with a cricket bat no less. Naomi had smiled at that. Imagining an angry Effy using Foster as a piñata was gratifying. She hadn't asked if the fucker was alive or dead, nor did she care as long as everyone she cared about was alive. She felt her eyes closing and stopped fighting it.

Saturday afternoon, Bristol

"Stop fussing for fuck's sake!" Katie growled at both Emily and Effy. They had been asking her if she needed anything, if she was comfortable, if she was hungry, thirsty. Usually Katie would have eaten up the attention but frankly it was starting to grate on her nerves. She'd left the hospital earlier when the doctors had told her she simply needed rest and to take it easy until everything healed. Thankfully, Foster had only cut through layers of skin and muscle. It was superficial. Not papercut superficial more like slicing your bloody finger while cutting vegetables. At least that's how Katie was looking at it. And as such, she made it clear that she wasn't staying in a clinical setting where the smells were giving her a headache and making her nauseous.

Cook had to stay in the hospital and he was completely out of it as a he was in a drugged out bliss. He didn't know about Naomi and no one was telling him until he was somewhat able to move. Stopping Cook from getting out of bed to get to Naomi would be a monumental feat that none of them wanted to tackle. They left Tony at his bedside much to his chagrin. He started to protest that he didn't need to stay there if Cook was asleep. Then Katie opened her mouth and offered Tony his own medical procedure at her hands. He said nothing further.

"Katie, we're not fussing. We're.." Emily made the mistake of meeting Katie's glare and immediately shut up. Effy had given up speaking a little while ago and was making herself scarce in the kitchen. Emily was regretting her decision on being the one in the bedroom with Katie. Granted she lost the draw. It wasn't much of a choice. "Maybe we're fussing a little. Can you blame us?"

"A little? You haven't offered to wipe my bum in the bathroom cause I kicked you both out of there. I'm not a fucking invalid." She thought briefly about her injuries and dismissed it. She couldn't think about any of it. She would eventually but not now. "And you need to get the fuck out babes. Get on a fucking train. Go see Naomi."

Emily stopped what she was doing. She hadn't mentioned how urgently she wanted to run to Naomi's bedside. She didn't because Katie needed her. But apparently Katie knew what she was thinking and she couldn't outright deny it. "I will. I want to make sure you're.."

"ARGHH!" Katie growled even though it hurt. They'd given her meds which she wasn't taking as much as prescribed. Mostly because she was scared to be out of it but she wasn't saying that out loud. "I'M FUCKING ALL SET EMILY FITCH!" Katie yelled causing Effy to come running in and stopping right at the doorway. "Effy! Get this little shit in a fucking cab to the station and get her to fucking London before I get up from here and kick both your asses." Effy grabbed Emily by the shoulder and ushered her out of the bedroom.

"Time for you to go little twin." Effy kept ushering Emily to the front door while making sure she grabbed her bag and phone. "You have cash? If not use the company card." Effy grabbed her car keys and gave them to Emily. "Just take the car. Fuck the cab and the train." Emily tried protesting but Effy was having none of it. "Save yourself Emily. Run like the wind. Katie's bound to get worse." Effy tried smiling. She looked tired but the smile was a good one. "I have vodka." Emily managed to let out a small laugh and hugged Effy tightly. It was all uncharted and strange territory for them. But this gave Emily hope that it would all be ok. She headed for the door and out. Naomi was waiting for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey readers! Sorry it's been a bit since the last chapter.. But here is the latest... Thank you to everyone who read.. and thank you to everyone who reviewed. It is all VERY appreciated.

There was one guest review that troubled me a little... nothing bad really but it made it seemed like I went too fast with Emily's "recovery from depression" kind of thing. Please be assured that I have plans in place through Ch27. I didn't rush her recovery, or say she is no longer depressed or suffering from anxiety. I showed an aspect of how a human could actually cope with an emergency. Not every time that something comes up in life will someone who suffers from depression, anxiety, or other illness, collapse into a ball and be unable to deal. Sometimes they come through because they draw on inner strength. When I described this story I used the term dynamics for a reason. We are all equipped differently and handle things at different speeds. This is just one moment in this story where one of the protagonists showed a deeper sense of self. I don't make light or think that depression, anxiety, self harm magically disappears. It doesn't. We just learn different ways to cope. Ok off my soap box..

Thank you again for reading. This one is shorter than the last but I wanted to create a good space before meeting Gina and Kieran in the next chapter. :) if you can, please review. I grow as an author when you do. If you can't, no worries, just please enjoy.

a small plug for an rp that I participate in - bristolskinsrp on tumblr **_amazing group of people_**. we're in need of male characters.. it's AU and not strictly canon, has characters from all 3 generations. There are a number of original characters still open for rp OR you can create an original character with approval from the moderator. Feel free to check us out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

 _._

 _Naomi took in Emily's heavenly scent. Another sensation she would never tire of. She breathed her in before nuzzling her there. She heard Emily moan and her hips moved up only an inch. Naomi smiled at that. Even in the midst of this, Emily was listening to Naomi's command to not move. She placed soft kisses along the lips, letting her tongue play with the soft downy hair, teasing Emily. Naomi slid her hands down, along Emily's thighs down to her knees. When she brought them back up, she dug her fingers into the skin. Emily moaned, still looking down at Naomi, begging with her eyes._

Afloat – Chapter 24

Saturday afternoon, Bristol

Katie waited until she heard the flat door open and close. She took a deep breath and tried settling her nerves. The moment she had been aware enough to understand the implications of Naomi's possible injuries, she knew Emily needed to get to her bedside. It wasn't even a fleeting doubt that Emily should belong by Katie's side. But she knew how Emily felt about Naomi and knew the uncertainty was driving her insane, the not seeing Naomi for herself and seeing she was ok. It would push Emily in the wrong way and Katie wouldn't be the one to stand for that. She wanted Emily by her side, she's her twin. But she felt she had matured enough to recognize that what she wanted wasn't the end all be all of everything, at least not where Emily was concerned. _Effy on the other hand..._ Katie sighed. Her side itched where the skin was stitched and beginning to heal.

She knew they, Effy and her, would have to talk about what happened and probably why. But right this moment, Katie just wanted Effy. They had been distant during the day leading to Friday. And she didn't want this to cause a bigger rift between them. Katie knew Effy was trying to sort through some things in her head but she'd had it. She took a breath and bellowed "EFFY!" Her side hurt a bit at the level of air required to produce such decibels. _It's worth it_ , Katie thought.

Effy had been debating between more coffee and alcohol. She had told Emily she had vodka but the idea of not being completely sober while Katie might need her wasn't sitting well with her. _Coffee it is._ She almost dropped the mug in her hand when she heard Katie yell out. Effy reacted instantly and ran to the room. When she got to the doorway, Katie was simply sitting there on the bed as she'd left her when she ushered Emily out. Effy raised an eyebrow. "Katie.. giving me a heart attack is not advised." She walked over to the bed and put the empty mug down on the nightstand. Effy took a seat by Katie's side. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair back, smiling at the smug twin. "Was there something you wanted?"

Katie liked that Effy nearly teleported to her side. She was smiling wide even with the gauze reminding her that this wasn't a normal Effy and Katie bed rendezvous. "Yes.. I wanted you here. Not out there." She motioned to the flat. "I need your undivided attention." She tried leaning forward a little , felt the pull on her side, and made a face. _Damn it! I can't even fucking kiss her without feeling this. Fuck!_ Katie looked down at her lap.

Effy noticed the intent and the face when Katie stopped her forward movement. _She's in pain._ She raised her hand and put it on Katie's shoulder to keep her in place. "Babe.. stop.. you're going to hurt yourself." Effy leaned forward and kissed Katie's cheek. Katie took the opportunity to grab the front of Effy's shirt and pulled her down for a real kiss. She didn't care what was holding Effy back. Katie hadn't had a proper kiss in forever it seemed and she had more than earned it. She felt Effy try to pull back initially but then she melted into Katie's kiss. Effy lifted her hands and cupped Katie's face, leaning more into her. There was a whimper and if asked, they'd both say it was them.

Katie stopped the kiss and their foreheads immediately found each other. "I missed you Effy." Effy for her part, ran her hands down to Katie's neck, collarbone and back to her face. She kissed Katie again, this time a bit deeper. She would never be able to make up for their time apart or for what Foster did. Effy felt the guilt weighing on her but she wouldn't deny Katie. Not now, not ever. She kept kissing her until she was almost on top of Katie. Effy jumped back, afraid to hurt her. But Katie grabbed hold of Effy's hand. "No Stonem. No running." Katie smiled at her. "We probably shouldn't.. you know." Her smile was a little wicked which made Effy smile back. "But you can lie with me. Please." Katie slowly scooted over and down so she was lying on the bed mostly flat, her hand holding on to Effy's.

Effy nodded and took her spot next to Katie. She placed a kiss on Katie's cheek and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

Saturday evening, London

Naomi had finally managed to get Anthea to go home for a while. While she wanted to have contact with Bristol, she needed a little space. Anthea promised to come back in the morning and bring back her phone fully charged. It had been sitting in a bag with the clothes she'd been wearing during the attack. Surprisingly it didn't suffer any damage but was completely drained of any power. Anthea had left around 4pm and it was only about 6. The night was going to be long if she was unable to sleep. And the thoughts in her head were keeping her preoccupied. She'd shut her eyes a minute when she heard the door open. She didn't even bother opening her eyes.

"Fuck's sake I was trying to sleep. I'm sure taking my temp or checking the damn IV can wait until I'm passed out yeah?" Naomi growled. Lying in a bed helpless was not something she was accustomed to and it was wearing really thin. When the person who had entered the room didn't approach, Naomi opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn't her imagination. "Katie! Finally somebody who can bloody hell understand me."

Emily stood there a puzzled look on her face. _Oh no. She lost her memory. She thinks I'm Katie. This.. this is what Effy didn't tell me.. shit..._ Emily stopped her thoughts when she noticed Naomi smirking at her. "You're taking the piss?!" Naomi started laughing then coughing then saying ouch repeatedly as Emily approached the bed. "You tit! I've been fucking worried sick and you're laying about thinking of the stupidest thing you could do." She was smiling but her breath caught in her throat. Naomi finally stopped coughing and muttering. She reached out and took hold of Emily's hand.

"Sorry Ems. I had to.. I may never get a perfect chance to feign amnesia." She tried to not giggle as it did smart her ribs some. Naomi noticed the bruises on Emily's face now that she was up close and gasped. "Shit Ems..." She tried to sit up, to get a closer look at how bad Emily was hurt but her body denied her that simple act. She grimaced and sank back into the bed which alarmed Emily.

"Naoms?"

"I'm ok.. shouldn't move about yet." Naomi turned back to look at Emily. "Are you ok? You look awful." She wanted to reach up to Emily's face but didn't dare right this second as the pain spread through her chest. "Fuck that hurts." She bit her lip as a nurse came in through the door. "Oh thank fuck.. is it time for a dose of the good stuff?" She cringed at the needle the nurse had in her hand. The nurse shook her head as Naomi was talking. The nursing staff had become well aware of Naomi's undertones and saw it as a good sign for full recovery. She wasted no time in giving Naomi the injection and taking her leave. For her part, Naomi grimaced, closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She fucking hated needles. When she opened them, Emily was standing there looking at her. "Hey.. grab the chair. It's not that comfortable from I hear though so you've been warned." Naomi tried smiling, but she could see Emily's bruising clearly and it pained her deep inside. "I'm.. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop.." She bit her lip. She wasn't sure why she hadn't been in Bristol when it all came crashing down. It would have prevented her from getting jumped and maybe it would have helped in terms of stopping Foster from hurting her family.

Emily shook her head. "I don't think you could have stopped it Naoms. He'd have hurt you too." She wasn't completely sure of that. Maybe if either Naoms or Effy had been in the reception area or the conference room, they wouldn't have gotten so hurt. But it was Emily's fault Naomi had left. And Emily felt responsible for Effy needing to get out of Stonem House. Her insides were mush with all the guilt. She'd managed to keep a stiff upper lip and take care of what needed to be done. She'd managed that. But her Naomi was in front of her, broken, and unable to even sit up, Emily's insides were catching up with her outside. The veneer was cracking. But she shouldn't. Not here. Not while Naomi needed her. She let go of Naomi's hand and pulled the chair as close as possible. Once situated, she took hold of Naomi's hand again.

"Are you comfortable? I can maybe get them to bring in a cot or something." Naomi's voice was a little adrift. She looked at Emily and wanted to ask so many things but her thoughts were quickly becoming jumbled. Whatever had been in the syringe was taking effect. "I don't know why I'm in London. I fucking hate London. But here I am. Doc says small short term is likely due to getting hit in the noggin." She uttered as her eyes started to close and flutter open. She was trying to fight the meds but it was proving to be a lost cause. "I love you.. you know that right?"

Emily smiled and her heart swelled at hearing that even if she was telling herself it was the drugs. She curled up completely in the chair and let herself drift as Naomi passed out.

Saturday evening, Bristol

Cook had been in and out of consciousness a lot it seemed. He vaguely recalled being taken to the hospital. Doctors fussing about. Bright lights. He remembered the first time he woke up and feeling achy but it was a cloudy ache. Like cotton everywhere. The nurse had been there and had offered him water or ice chips. He looked at her like she was mental. He wanted a proper drink. She shook her head no and pushed something into his IV. When he started feeling the effects, he thought it would do nicely instead of a drink. The next time he woke up, he was looking at Tony Stonem who sat in the visitor's chair reading a magazine. "Oy... what the fuck.. where are the girls? They ok?" Cook slurred his words a little, both from the medicines and the sleepiness. Tony looked up at him uninterested then went back to the magazine.

"Yup. Girls are fine. Katie's at her place, resting I'm sure." Tony wasn't keen on being here. But Katie was scary and he liked his bollocks attached and in working order. "I'm sure my sister is looking after her in EVERY way possible." He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Do you need me to get you a nurse or something?" He flipped the pages on the magazine.

"You're a real cock Tony." Cook never liked the fucker. He was feeling a little more awake. "How's Emily? She ok? Did anyone get a hold of Naomi yet?" He wondered why she wasn't at his side. He was hoping it wasn't cause Emily was hurt. He was also hoping she wasn't mad at him for not taking care of the girls like he said he would. He'd tried. His body felt a bit heavy. Cook realized something was taped to his leg. He lifted the sheet and saw some sort of tubing. His eyes followed it and he realized one end of the tube was inserted in his cock. "What the fuck? There's a fucking hose in my dick."

Tony looked up at him. "No shit. It's called a catheter you dumb prick." He smiled at Cook. He wondered how the fuck this guy could tie his shoelaces much less managed to work with his sister. "It's not like you can get up to piss. This way no one has to hold your shriveled dick while you empty out. And Emily's fine. She went to London to be with Naomi." Tony kept flipping pages and had a nagging feeling he wasn't supposed to mention Naomi. _Oops._

"Emily took off? She didn't stay with Katie.. or stay to see if I was alright?" Cook kept looking at Tony. It didn't make sense. Cook could see her not sticking around for him even if he thought they were all mates. But Emily wouldn't leave Katie's side like that. What the fuck was going on? "Give me your phone."

Tony scoffed. "No."

Cook was getting annoyed. "Give me your fucking phone pencil dick. This shit makes no sense. If Emily's hurt, fucking tell me. Don't fucking give me a shit story bout her going off to fucking London to be with Naoms." The drugs they had him on were doing their job but with each spike in anxiety, they seemed to lose some of the sleepy effect. "If Naomi was able to, she'd be fucking sitting where you are. And if she ain't there, it means Emily's fucking hurt worse than you're saying and she's by her side. So give me your fucking phone before I get up from here and shove the magazine up your fucking ass." Cook wasn't sure if it could actually be possible for him to get up between the injury and the hose in his dick, but he'd give it a good fucking try.

Tony groaned and closed the magazine. First Katie threatened him, now Cook. "Look.. Emily's fucking fine you twat. She's in London. Effy texted me to let me know. She went to see Naomi and be by _her_ side.. Christ you're a fucking child. I don't know why I have to put up with this. I don't even work for my mother." He threw the magazine at Cook as he rolled his eyes. "I'm still not giving you my phone. And let's see your sorry ass get up from there." He smiled at Cook smugly. Normally he'd be a little more concerned with Cook and his ability to inflict harm. Tony wasn't a fighter. But knowing how much work they'd done on the fucker, the probability of him getting up was zero.

Cook had managed to grab the magazine as Tony threw it and felt a sharp pain in his side. _Fucking cocksucking cunt._ He gritted his teeth and growled. "Wait til I'm up and around fuckface.. wait.. what do you mean Em went to be by Naomi's side? What's wrong with Naoms?"

Tony pursed his lips. _Double oops._ "You know what.. I'm going to phone Effy and see if she doesn't want to come down here for a bit, yeah?" He didn't know which would be worse – dealing with Cook the rest of the night or telling Effy he screwed up about Naomi.

"Wanker." Effy spoke into the phone. Her face slightly flush with anger. Katie was waking up at hearing the phone ring and Effy answer. "Wanker." She repeated as Katie looked on and mouthed what. Effy shook her head angrily. "Put him on Tony." She took a deep breath. "Hey Cook. Yes, Katie's ok. She's resting. Yes, Emily's ok and yes she is in London." She braced herself. "Naomi was attacked outside a club Thursday night. She's ok but in the hospital which is why she's not here." Katie could hear Cook's cursing as Effy pulled the phone away from her ear briefly. "Cook.. Cook...listen.. FUCK'S SAKE YOU MONKEY DICK LISTEN!" Effy let out a tired breath. "First, you can't leave the hospital. You just had surgery. Second, no one is going to drive you to London and you've no clothes or money. Means no trains, no cabs. Getting it? And third, you have a catheter. You can pull out the IV all you want but try to pull out the catheter, you're going to ruin your dick and feel pain like no other. So sit tight. As soon as Naomi's able to travel, I'll make sure she gets in to see you so you know she's ok." She took another breath. "Nicely give Tony back his phone.. please." She waited while hearing the exchange between the two boys. It took only a few seconds before she heard Tony's voice. "Wanker." And Effy hung up.

"So do I get to kick Tony's ass?" Katie asked with glee. Effy narrowed her eyes at her. "What? I don't have to like him.. I can almost stand him.. isn't that like enough?"

"At this rate, I'd say get in line for kicking his ass. He gets too close to Cook and he's likely to end up in his own hospital bed. I'm pretty sure Naoms won't be happy he told Cook as he did about her... or rather not told him but alluded to it.. and I'm about ready to kick his ass.. Yeah.. get in line." Effy got back in bed and curled up next to Katie who was happy for the intimacy. "I need some sleep. You ok for a bit?" Effy asked Katie, her eyes already trying to close.

"Yeah.. I'm good as long as you're here." Katie kissed the top of Effy's head and felt at peace.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey there gang.. I know I'm slow on the draw. My apologies.. Life is interesting.. I'm also rp'ing a LOT.. but it helps with my writing and stretching my talents so. That being said if anyone fancies a try at Skins rp please feel free to pm me or go to bristolskinsrp on tumblr. We need male characters. It's AU featuring all 3 Skins Gens and OCs.

Also wanted to mention a huge thanks to everyone who had stuck by me as a reader and/or reviewer. This has been an incredible journey. Still not over but I'm ending Stonem House at chapter 40 for sure. This is a heads up. Yes, I will write another story. No I haven't decided what that will be about yet.

Thank you to the ladies over on Twitter.. love ya. Marci - thank you for your input on this chapter. :)

As always if can review, please do. If you can't please, enjoy.

disclaimer: don't own anything..

 _._

 _._

 _Emily was in both heaven and hell. Naomi's mouth on her pussy was absolute pleasure except for the fact that Naomi was taking her time. She worked her lips and tongue slowly. She drew every bit of emotion out of Emily. Every bit of her honey too it seemed. She heard Emily's moans, her unspoken begging for more. Naomi smiled as she licked and sucked. The swollen and throbbing clit pushing against her tongue. She waste no more time in pushing in two fingers in deep, curling them as she couldn't push them in further._

Anchor – Chapter 25

Sunday evening, London

Gina stood over Naomi's hospital bed and stared at her darling child. She smiled thinking that Naomi would roll her eyes if she heard herself referred to as darling or anything of the sort. She thought of how a hospital bed makes everyone look small, helpless, frail. It wasn't something she'd expected to see from Naomi. She had always had a larger than life persona. It was clutching at Gina's heart to see her battered, bruised and broken. But she was alive. That is the thought that brought a smile to Gina's face. Kieran was off finding the cafeteria in search for tea and coffee. The flight in hadn't been particularly bad but something to settle her nerves was welcome.

She looked up from watching Naomi sleep to watch the little redhead curled up on a hospital chair. Gina figured this was Emily as mentioned by Anthea on the phone. She herself wore a nasty bruise. She wondered what else had gone on that she hadn't been told about. It seemed like watching Emily sent some sort of signal as the girl woke up startled.

"I'm sorry.. I was just.." Emily immediately straightened up in the chair and tried patting down her ruffled clothes when realization hit that this was Naomi's mum. The blush on her cheeks at being caught asleep became darker. Gina smiled at the girl and took in the tired eyes. She'd either been here a while or there was more to the story and Gina was in the dark.

"You must be Emily." Gina stated matter of fact. Emily nodded shyly, not sure what to say about meeting Naomi's mum. She looked at Naoms who was still asleep. She swallowed and bit her lip.

"You're her mum." Emily almost whispered. She was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know if she should explain why she was there, how Naomi got there, why she was banged up, etc. A million thoughts swirled and it was making her rather dizzy. As she was about to stand up to introduce herself properly like her parents had taught her, a rather scruffy-looking disheveled man popped through the door carrying multiple cups of hot drinks in a little tray and a bag of something.

"Right then. The fucking cafeteria was a shit show and there was no bloody way I was paying good money for shite coffee. I walked two streets over and found a cafe who had much better quality drinks. Got one tea for you and three coffees. Also bothered to get pastries even though you didn't ask for them. See.. I can be taught." The man was talking with a lovely Irish accent and Emily had to smile. He seemed to be in his own little whirlwind and only looked up to see her standing there when he was done talking to Gina. "Oh.. the fine little fairy woke up. One of these coffee's is for you lass. Figure standing watch over Campbell is tiring and most annoying."

"I heard that you twat." Naomi grumbled half awake. Emily immediately jumped out of her chair and brushed Naomi's hair out of her face, grabbing the water with a straw in it. Naomi took a drink and looked at Emily with warmth in her eyes. Something that didn't go by unnoticed by Gina and Kieran who gave Gina a look. She merely shook her head. Naomi turned and smiled at Gina. "Mum.. you made it."

"I did. I see the head injury did nothing to your powers of deduction." Gina said warmly as she touched Naomi's face gently. "I can't say as I like being here though. You look bloody awful."

"Way to make me feel loved mum." Naomi smiled. She would have laughed if she hadn't remembered what it felt last time she had. Nope, not doing that, no laughing. "Mum.. this is Emily. Emily this is my mum, Gina. That wanker with the coffee's is my step-da Kieran."

"Ooh no.. don't be giving me titles missy.. Don't listen to a word she says.. I'm living in pure sin with her mother." Kieran piped up as he handed Gina her tea and winked at her. He handed a cup of coffee to Emily, then searched in his jacket pocket for the sugar and stirrer. "Hope milk's ok in your coffee. I've one for you too non-daughter of mine." Gina made a noise at Kieran. "Which I'm sure you're not supposed to drink?" He threw up his unoccupied hand.

Gina turned back to Naomi. "I was in the process of introductions when Kieran came in and woke you up." Kieran made a noise in his throat. "Anyways.. so Emily's your girlfriend?" Gina asked directly as she took a sip from her tea and Emily choked on her coffee.

"Mum.." Naomi dragged out the single syllable word for a lot longer than necessary. She was issuing a small warning to Gina.

"Well dear.. no need for that. We're all grown ups here and Anthea already told me all about it." Gina was stretching the truth a little there but the girls didn't need to know that. Maybe this way she could actually get a bit of whole truth from one of them. She was banking on Emily as Naomi had always proven to be more stubborn than a mule being dragged to a riverbank. Naomi was already narrowing her eyes at Gina as Emily blushed bright red. Anthea had spoken about Naomi's assault while at a club in London. She'd explained that she'd had a minor falling out with Emily in Bristol and sought some space and time away while sorting it. She failed to mention why Anthea herself was involved other than to say she was listed as an emergency contact.

Gina was not a dumb woman and she'd known what sort of business Anthea had. She'd been putting two and two together a while and asked Anthea about Naomi's involvement. At first she pulled the whole "not her place to speak", but Gina, while on the hippie train, was rather determined and wanted answers. To Anthea's credit, she was up front about it all after that. But neither Naomi nor Emily knew that, Gina, while not loving surveillance culture, wanted to hear from the girls herself what had gone on.

"Kieran.. would you keep Naomi company while I step out and have a word or two with Emily?"

Evan Kieran blanched at the tone in Gina's voice. He knew better than to argue and simply made a noise in agreement. Naomi was possibly growling at Gina who couldn't be bothered to pay attention to anyone else other than the pretty redhead almost shaking with nerves.

"Come on Emily dear. I promise not to bite." With that Gina led the way out of the room. Emily gulped loudly and started to follow after looking at Naomi and Kieran who merely made the sign of the cross in her direction as Naomi chided him.

Gina led them to a waiting room on the same hospital floor. Thankfully it wasn't inhabited by anyone at the time. Of course, the fact that they were completely alone scared the crap out of Emily. They sat next to each other and Gina faced her. If Emily could have one superpower it would be invisibility. And she would activate her superpower at this moment.

"Do try and breathe luv.. I promise I'm not going to bite. Or even yell. I want to have a chat.. just us without my darling daughter interrupting every two seconds or my lovely Kieran making inappropriate comments that rile up that darling daughter." Gina took a sip from her tea and smiled. Emily stared at her coffee after taking a sip. Gina took a moment to admire the young girl. She was singularly beautiful. It wasn't only her face, but rather the energy she radiated. She smiled at the thought that her daughter had finally found someone. "How long have you and Naomi been dating?"

"Not too long.. a couple of months.. maybe a little longer." Emily answered in a quiet voice still staring at her cup. _You can do this. She's Naomi's mum. Nothing to be frightened of._ Emily took a shuddering breath but maintained her eyes on her coffee like it would disappear if she suddenly looked away. Then she'd be alone with Gina.

Gina watched Emily, taking her in. She watched the nerves playing loudly on the girl's skin and she felt instantly bad at any part she'd had in making her nervous. She reached out and tucked a strand of Emily's behind her ear. Emily was surprised by the gentle gesture. She looked up and met Gina's eyes and saw the warmth there. She smiled. "Do you love her?"

Emily gasped a little at the bluntness of the question. She swallowed. "Yes." She tried thinking back if she'd said anything of the sort out loud to anyone. Had she ever been asked or had it been assumed. She was fairly certain she'd never been outright asked. She took a deep breath. "I do love Naomi with everything I am. She's incredible."

"Well.. christ on toast you do love her if you think the insufferable little shit is incredible." Gina said causing Emily to laugh. "There.. that's much better." Gina took another sip from her tea feeling accomplished. "Tell me about what's gone on.. I feel like that daughter of mine hides behind well timed phone calls and a fair amount of avoidance."

Smiling, Emily shook her head. She couldn't imagine Naomi being in favor of avoidance but understood she probably didn't want to talk about Stonem House with her mother. And it was a big part of her life. "I.. um.. I don't know what you mean."

Gina looked directly at Emily. "Emily.. truth. I know about Stonem House. And I know about London House. But not enough to see the whole picture. You and your sister work at Stonem House with Naomi and Effy.. and my mess of a boy Cook." Gina smiled but it was sad. "Why isn't Cook here with Naomi? Why are you banged up like you are?" She knew that Anthea had only filled her in on Naomi for a reason. When she'd asked about Cook, Anthea had avoided the subject by saying that he was in Bristol with the girls, that he was unable to get up to London. She took hold of one of Emily's hands and looked at her eyes. "Please tell me what's going on."

Emily was no match for Gina's look. She started telling her about how she ended up at Stonem House. She told her about everything with the exception for a few more salacious events. She ended up tearing up a few times telling her girlfriend's mum about her own personal problems. In the end she also came clean about John Foster and the events that landed Cook, her sister and her in the hospital. Gina maintained a comforting grip on Emily's hand throughout, rarely betraying the anxiety at the more intimate aspects of Emily, the pride at Naomi's behavior through it all, and the horror at the vicious attack. When Emily seemed to be exhausted of the recent memories, Gina took her cup form her hands, set both cups on a nearby table and enveloped Emily into a hug. Emily couldn't help but melt into it. The tears she'd been holding in since everything started seemed to come all at once. She felt safe. It didn't go unnoticed that this was her Naomi's mum who was making her feel safe. Emily found herself holding on tighter as Gina whispered words of reassurance and acceptance.

"Kieran.. go find them would you?" Naomi asked Kieran who was sitting with his feet up on her bed while perusing a newspaper he'd commandeered from the nurses' station. He'd asked a few rudimentary questions. Nothing too alarming or probative. Every other minute she was looking at the room door hoping her mum and Emily would walk through. But a half hour had gone by, then another and nothing. If Naomi could have gotten up from the bed, she'd have gone looking for them herself but that wasn't going to happen. Her best bet was Kieran who was not having any of it. "Kiiieerrann..."

"Save it little blonde... I'm not risking life and limb to satisfy your curiosity about your mum's inquisition of the little fairy." He turned the page as he smiled. He'd never seen the look Naomi had given Emily earlier. He'd never seen anything close to it from Naomi in all the years he'd known her. If he knew his Gina, she'd be getting any and all pertinent information from Emily that Naomi wouldn't willingly share. And while he had no doubt that the fiery little redhead was more than up to defending herself if necessary, this was Gina Campbell. And that woman's powers were unparallelled. Well, maybe Naomi had a bit of them. "She'll be fine... Emily. Your mum won't harm a hair on her head and you know it. You're worried that all your mischief will come out in the open." Kieran and Gina had talked on the flight and he knew enough to be worried for Naomi as far as the attack. In reality her choice in profession didn't even give him pause. He knew she would never be a conventional path kind of girl. When the door opened, Kieran almost fell out of the chair as he pulled his feet off the bed. Naomi tried to sit up and failed with a groan.

"Kieran.. were you comfortable dear?" Gina asked as she walked in with a composed Emily walking in behind her. Naomi looked her over and could tell she'd been crying and her hackles immediately rose. "Why don't you take Emily here to get something decent to eat?" It wasn't a request. Naomi met Emily's eyes and the little redhead smiled and nodded. Naomi resumed her breathing but was on guard and knew whatever was coming wouldn't be a warm and fuzzy talk. Kieran readily agreed even offering Emily his arm. Naomi glared at him as they left. Her eyes turned to her mum. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we get into an overdue mother-daughter chat?"

Naomi groaned out loud not sure what Emily had or hadn't said. She knew Emily was no match for Gina "Should have been MI-6" Campbell when she had her mind set on something. "Mum.. do I get a pass since I'm in a hospital bed?" No slouch when it came to getting her way, Naomi tried for the easiest route: sympathy or pity depending on how you looked at it. However, Gina had a master class in Naomi tactics and wasn't fooled.

Gina Campbell went to her daughter's bedside leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Naomi's forehead. She ran a hand through her hair gently, taking care not to touch the bruising or the cuts or even the stitches that were hidden by Naomi's hair. She looked lovingly at Naomi who smiled back. "Not on your fucking life do you get a pass luv."

"So little red, where do you fancy having a bite to eat?" Kieran asked as they stepped outside the hospital. He breathed in the London air and realized how dirty the city felt. "There's a pub down that way.. I'm sure their fare is more than satisfactory by comparison to the hospital food. Plus it'll give us a chance to have a pint while our two blondes have a go at it. What do you say?"

Emily liked Kieran. His energy was welcoming. He seemed rough around the edges but if you looked at him you could see the love he had for both Gina and Naomi. And that was worth its weight in gold in Emily's eyes. She nodded. "Yeah.. a pint would probably be good." Kieran smiled at her and they walked off to find the pub he'd spied on the cab ride to the hospital.

"If you're worried about Naomi and her mum, don't be. They've been through plenty and always come out stronger. I obviously don't know what you and she spoke about but I've my notions. I won't ask. Up to you if you want to talk about it or if you'd rather talk about something altogether different.. I'm good with either."

Emily hugged her body as they walked. She wondered if she'd said too much earlier but it felt right to open up. She didn't know if Naomi would feel the same. Too late. "Can we talk about something else? Maybe how long you and Gina have been together.. that kind of thing." She smiled at him and hoped she wasn't offending him by not wanting to talk about things. He smiled back.

"Oof.. how long.. somedays it feels like we've been together since we both drew our first breaths. Then other days it feels like it's been mere hours. Gina.. she keeps me on my toes that one. I'm sure you can say the same for Naomi. Cut from the same cloth.. but don't tell them I said that. I'd be wearing my bollocks around my neck." Emily giggled and felt the warmth and love radiating from Kieran as he talked about both Gina and Naomi. It reminded her of her dad when he talked about her mom. She hoped Naoms was having as pleasant a chat with her mum as Emily was having with Kieran.

They got to the pub and Kieran opened the door for Emily. She smiled and thanked him He may be gruff but he was a gentleman. She liked that this man was an obvious influence on Naomi. He'd been around long enough to know her and her mother's deep relationship, understood it and respected it. It spoke volumes to the kind of man he was regardless of what he presented. They took a booth in the back and Kieran ordered a pint of Guinness for himself and asked what Emily wanted. She opted for the same. The waitress left menus for them to look over. She was hungry. Emily was looking at a burger with everything and fries. When the waitress came back, she ordered it as Kieran looked on amazed. He sputtered when he said he'd have the same. He made a show of looking at Emily up and down.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Wanting to see where you plan on putting all of that food. You're a tiny thing but holy goodness if you can put that much away, I'll be rightly impressed." Kieran chuckled.

Emily blushed but laughed. "Then wait to be impressed. And you're buying." They both laughed loudly as their pints came.

"Naomi Campbell.. I thought I raised you better than this." If Naomi could bury herself deeper into her bed she would have. As it was, the way she was trying to become one with the mattress was becoming painful. She wanted to protest. But she didn't have it in her. Naomi had expected a similar scenario hundreds of times she'd even thought of bringing up what she did to her mum. But she'd chickened out each time because of this very outburst. "Of all the things you've done in your young life.. I cannot believe that you thought lying to me about what you do was acceptable." _Wait, what?_ Naomi looked at her mum.

"Are we having the same conversation?"

"You lied to me about what you did.. even if it was by omission or rather subterfuge on your behalf, you lied. Why would you think I wouldn't understand what you were doing? Did I teach you so poorly about tolerance and allowing others to live their lives as long as they didn't hurt each other?"

Naomi balked. "Mum.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you." Naomi felt a small blush on her cheeks. "I didn't know how to broach the subject... I mean how do you say.. 'Remember all the time in university, well I beat people for a living.. all so they can get off." Naomi shrugged her shoulders which she realized were stiff and achy.

"You do what?" Gina looked at her completely aghast. "Naomi.. what did you just say?"

Naomi paled..oh fuck.. oh fuck.. She talked to Emily. She said she knew. No she didn't. She said you'd lied to her. Fuck fuck fuck. Naomi was panicking when she looked at her mum who was trying not to smile. "Are you.. are you shitting me? You're having a laugh? Really?" The sweat that had been forming on Naomi's skin turned cold. "That's not funny mum."

"Oh I beg to differ child of mine. The look on your face was priceless. And besides, I think I'm allowed a bit of fun given how long you've been hiding this from me." Gina took the chair and sat down. "And for the record, I'd had an idea about a while back.. Anthea confirmed it by phone and then Emily gave me a few more details." She leaned in and took Naomi's good hand in hers. "You needn't hide from me. You should know that. You're a clever girl, Naomi. I trust you to do what's right for you. I'm not fond of your current state but that wasn't exactly your fault was it?"

Naomi looked at her mum and felt a great love. She had always been accepting of strangers. She'd been blind to think she wouldn't have been accepted. "Yeah.. this was unexpected.. the hospital stay.. the attack." She smiled. "What else did Ms. Emily share?" She wasn't about to get caught in another little trap.

Gina kissed the back of Naomi's hand. "She told me what happened in Bristol.. to her sister, to Cookie, to her. She's a strong one.. that girl." When a slight cloud passed Naomi's face, Gina squeezed her hand. "She told me about her personal troubles. I know. But the fact that she's still standing, makes her strong in my book luv." Naomi's smile brightened. This wasn't how she wanted her mum to meet Emily but nothing could change that. "She also told me she hit you.. that you had a fight which is why you ended up in London. She's feeling a bucket of guilt over that." Naomi tried to not react. She had been trying to figure out how she ended up in London and Emily hadn't mentioned this to her. Gina saw the doubt in her daughter's eyes. "You don't remember that then?" She sighed. "Emily thought as much."

Naomi bit her lip and wondered what else Emily was keeping back. "What.. what else did she say mum?" Gina shook her head. This side of Naomi was a curious one. She knew her daughter had a heart. A huge one at that. The proof was when she brought home Cook and ended up keeping him. But this was tenderness she wasn't used to. It was tinged with apprehension, like whatever was making her happy could shatter.

"Nothing much else luv." She squeezed Naomi's hand once more. "But you should talk to her and ask directly. Never been one to hide Naomi. Why start?"

Naomi didn't answer right away, unsure of how to say it. "She.. she gets lost sometimes mum.. I don't want to be a reason for her to get lost."

"You love her. Don't deny it. It's painted on you. Are you in love?" Gina knew the answer to this but wanted Naomi to say it, to make it real to herself if she already hadn't.

Naomi nodded. She was biting her lip hard cause she was trying not to cry. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her mum. How much she needed her. "I do.. I mean.. I am.. in love.. with Emily." Gina stood from the chair and sat on the side of the bed as she took Naomi into her arms and hugged her. She felt Naomi cry and rubbed her back gently.

"It's about fucking time."


	26. Chapter 26

Greetings everyone. Yes, I've been away too long.. Part has been writer's stumbling block, part has been real life distraction.. while I have the general outlines for the remaining chapters, sometimes the words don't come to me easily. I'm sure every writer knows what I'm talking about.

Thank you to my continued readers, reviewers, supporters and cheerleaders. All the writers on my fave list - thank you thank you thank you for continuing to feed my brain. mynameislizzie had a couple of tough reviews from ignorant naysayers but she's a pro and continues to put out ace material. teenageriot99 has a fantastic story going that keeps blowing me away.

Special thanks to marsupial1974 - girl.. you are rock solid babe. i love chatting it up with you every day. you're always pushing me to be who i am. always listen to all my real life nonsense. thank you. go check out her stories if you haven't.. do it.

Without further wait.. here is the latest chapter. Please review if you can, if you can't simply enjoy. Cheers all!

.

 _._

 _Emily moaned loudly at Naomi's fingers inside her. She felt them touch that spot. She couldn't help but arch her back completely. She'd take whatever punishment her move might bring but her reaction was pure and natural. She was gasping for air as Naomi started fingering her slow and hard. Emily couldn't stop her body from reacting at Naomi's touch, her look. Even a glance had the power to melt her. But the direct attention, contact. It was always more than Emily thought she could handle but time and again Naomi had shown her that she had it inside her to handle this and more. Always more._

Drift – Chapter 26

"Naomi Campbell get down here!" Gina bellowed. It had been a month and a half since Gina and Kieran's arrival back in Bristol. They'd put their hippie lives on hold to do what Gina did best – care for a brood. Naomi hadn't needed surgery on her arm after all and the brain swelling was down enough to be released a week after Gina had laid eyes on her in that terrible hospital bed. Gina and Kieran had brought her and Emily back to Bristol. Emily had stayed by Naomi's side the entire time. It was incredible to see such adoration. Even Kieran couldn't help but smile and feel warm when he watched Emily care after Naomi.

When Gina got to Bristol, she went to the hospital directly. Cook had been overjoyed at seeing Gina's face. She sat on his hospital bed and cradled him as best she could. Ever since Naomi had brought him home with her many years ago, he was like a son to her. She never thought he'd let go. He even let her wipe the tears he claimed she'd squeezed out of him on purpose. When he was released a couple of days later, Gina insisted he stay in the first floor guest room of her home. He didn't think to argue as she pinned him down with a look.

That only left two out in the cold as Emily had made herself at home in Naomi's room - Katie and Effy. Gina and Kieran had finally got to meet the missing twin and the mysterious one when Emily dragged them over. They were thrilled at Naomi's little family. Gina tried to hug Katie without hurting her but it was difficult as she wanted to hug the stuffing out of the girl for what she'd survived. Katie for her part blushed at Gina's attention. Effy was a little more difficult to approach. Gina hugged her too because no one denied Mama Campbell. But she could feel the tension and sadness in every inch of Effy. The girl did a good job of putting up a front but Gina had a lifetime of practice with Naomi. Kieran didn't really hug but he agreed with Cook that Katie had bigger boobs which earned them both an ear cuff from Gina and Katie respectively.

For the better part of the time they'd been in Bristol, they usually had 7 people living or staying at the house. Gina thought it was lovely. Emily and Katie bickered like the sisters they were but they were giggling as much as they were growling at each other which made for fun company. Cook was usually the reason a lot of the giggling happened either directly or indirectly. Usually he was up to no good encouraged by the likes of Kieran who spent most of the waking hours and some non-waking hours in the garden. He'd been surprised as had Gina at what Naomi and Emily had there. She'd expected all of it to be dead and in a horrible state. When she saw all of the plants, flowers and vegetables giving her little garden life, she'd howled and had to be reminded not to hug as hard. Kieran had made an off hand comment that everyone new to his antics had begun to understand meant he was pleased. He did manage to give Emily a kiss on the forehead as he walked by her to take a seat out there.

The only two putting up a wall were Naomi (of course) and her brunette doppelganger Effy. It was as if Naomi was back to rejecting people invading her space constantly even if it was the people she loved most. It could also be that the broken arm was stating to itch something terrible and was constantly chastised by not one but several female voices. Keiran for his part got her a telescoping pointer they used to use in school. That way she could get the tough spots under the cast. Katie managed to take it away from her citing possible infection if she should accidentally scratch too deep. Cook had been present and made a comment. Unfortunately for him, he received the tail end of Naomi's wrath originally meant for the itching of her healing bones. Hence Gina was shouting up the stairs as poor Cookie was nursing a bloody nose in the kitchen while an unaffected Effy looked on. Katie was getting him some ice.

"Naoms.. your mum is calling for you." Emily looked at Naomi who had walked into the bedroom and literally thrown herself on the bed, albeit a little gentler than she wanted to. The same bed Emily had been folding laundry on. A task she would need to redo. Emily's bruises had faded and they were being joined by her patience with Naomi. The blonde had been sulking for the past week.

"I have ears Emily. I'm not deaf. I'm exercising my right to ignore her, thanks." Naomi buried her head further into the pillow.

Emily sat on the bed, pushing aside the pile of rumpled clothes. She knew having this many people in the house all the time was wearing on Naomi. Emily and Naomi had talked about her home life a bit when she was younger. Sometimes they had talked when they were out in the garden early on in the relationship, sometimes after sex when Naomi was a bit more relaxed. Otherwise Naoms clammed up. She wasn't always good at sharing. But Emily knew that Gina always had people in and out of the house. If it wasn't one hippie crusade, it was another. Having all of them in the house lately had to bring back memories for her blonde. Emily, for one, found it interesting watching everyone get along with each other.

"I don't get why we can at least hang out at Stonem House." Naomi was mumbling into the pillow. "It's been a month.. we should be able to go there.. and I don't know."

"What? Take appointments? Yeah I can see that. Tag teams appointments between you, Cook and Katie since none of you can handle a regular client the way you're all still stitched up." The words came out harsher than Emily intended. She was having trouble feeling empathy for Naomi. The last week had been a lot of storming off and door slamming from Naomi. Everyone noticed. Well, except for maybe Kieran who, from sun up to sundown, had made himself a permanent fixture in one of the garden chairs. Of course he had more practice with Gina and Naomi, maybe he was being smart. At least Emily was seeing his hidden genius at this moment.

"Ha ha.. I know we can't take appointments but having a little space would be nice."

"If we all went to Stonem House, you'd feel better somehow? What difference does it make if we're here or there? Isn't it the same number of people." Emily was failing to see Naomi's logic. Maybe there was more room at Stonem House and they could have their own space to exist in. But didn't she think that Gina or Kieran would go exploring and then there would be more questions?

"Fine.. but Effy gets to disappear. She goes there almost every day. Why can't I go with her?" Emily shrugged. Effy had been taking time away from them all and supposedly going to Stonem House to supervise repairs. She'd told everyone she'd had the locks changed to prevent any intruders. It didn't make sense to Emily. Foster hadn't been an intruder exactly. He'd walked in. Maybe they needed a whole new way to greet clients. She shook herself free from that train of thought.

"I don't know.. you asked her right?" Emily watched as Naomi nodded into the pillow. "Naomi.. can you at least face me when you're nodding? I get that you're feeling cooped up and cranky but it's not helping any.." Emily's words were lost when the door swung open and a very annoyed looking Gina stood there. Somehow, Emily found herself cringing as Naomi barely acknowledged the door opening or the imposing presence.

"Naomi Aurora Campbell"

"Oh good.. the three names..." Naomi mumbled into her pillow again.

"I've a right mind to kick your arse. How dare you strike that boy and make his nose bleed?"

Emily's head snapped over to Naomi. "You didn't?" Naomi finally turned over and faced the two angry women. She shrugged. "Naomi!"

"He was being a tit." Naomi replied. At which Emily moved and grabbed her ear, effectively twisting and pulling it. "Ow ow ow .. Emsy ow." Emily got her off the bed and pushed her towards Gina. "You get downstairs this minute and apologize!" Gina's eyes opened wide but there was a small hint of a smile as she crossed her arms and tried glaring at Naomi. "I get that you're tired and cranky and utterly miserable at not being able to do more but you're not the only one. Get over yourself and go apologize." Emily finally let go of Naomi's ear, astounded at what she'd just done. Naomi tried looking at her, at her mom and then stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

The two of them walked out of the room and hovered by the top of the stairs, listening. You could have knocked everyone over when Naomi said she was sorry to Cook who merely stared at her with a piece of tissue sticking out of his nostril and an ice pack on the bridge of his nose. She waited a beat until he said it was ok. Naomi went to join Kieran in the garden. Gina and Emily slowly made their way down to the kitchen where you could hear a pin drop on a pillow. Three heads turned to Gina and Emily.

"In all the time I've known Naomi... when did she learn those words?" Katie was the first to pipe up while Effy sat on the counter smirking. Cook's mouth was hanging open when he looked at Gina.

"Mama C.. it was a bop.. I don't know what you said to her but.. really it was just a bop, my nose has a mind of its own." Cook explained as if somehow he was in trouble. Gina shook her head at him. Both at his tone thinking he'd gotten Naomi in trouble, wherein she'd done the job herself, and more to negate that she had something to do with Naomi's apology. Emily started blushing.

"Oh no luv.. I had nothing to do with that.. it was all Emily's doing." At which point Emily was certain her ears would fall off they were burning that bad.

"Bloody aces Fitch.. what the hell kind of power do you have over blondie?" Cook blurted out and Katie started laughing followed by Gina. Effy shook her head and smiled. Emily finally giggled a little. "Hey Mama C.. think we could tap into the vodka in the freezer.. to celebrate?" He knew he was pushing it as he wasn't done recuperating.

"James.." Gina was going to chastise him but figured he'd been pretty good through this whole ordeal. "Fine.. but only one.. don't need you thinking you can get pissed in my house." She smiled at him as he howled. Katie continued to laugh. She felt at home here. She understood what love Gina had for Naomi and Cook but was surprised and warmed by what she seemed to feel for her, Effy and without a doubt Emily. She saw Effy slide off the counter and make her way out of the kitchen. Katie's laughter died down a bit as she knew that Effy was going to leave. While Emily got the glasses and Gina was getting the chilled vodka, Katie followed Effy.

Naomi found herself in the garden looking at all the work she and Emily had put in. Kieran didn't look up from his book but she knew he was aware of her presence. She walked over to where he was and sat on the chair to his left. She huffed out loud as she sunk in. Kieran arched an eyebrow but didn't look at her directly. He put his fingers to his mouth, licking them a little before turning the page.

"If you keep making that racket, you're likely to scare off my good mood."

Naomi scoffed. "You don't have a good mood. You have bearable, unbearable and hideously annoyed." She kicked at the ground. She'd felt utterly scolded by her lil'red. She knew she'd overreacted to Cook's teasing but her temper had been getting shorter and shorter. She needed to get out, to relieve some stress. She'd had a few quiet moments with Kieran since he'd been back but hadn't talked too much other than discuss where they lived – the difference in culture and food. She bit her thumb. "Kieran.. how'd you.. how'd you know mum was it for you?"

Kieran looked up and stared at Naomi at the question. He grumbled and cleared his throat. "You can't ask about the real world politics hindering the Aborigines in Australia instead?" He shook his head and pulled out a flask from his jacket pocket. He took a swig and handed it over. "This is not my strong suit, you know. Wouldn't you rather talk to your mum.." He met Naomi's eyes. "No, of course you wouldn't.. Emily's a star in your mum's eyes already. You wouldn't believe anything she has to say. I'm sweet on Emily too though. Why would you believe what I have to say?"

"Cause other than what you found with mum, you didn't really believe in love." Naomi bluntly stated.

"You're a little shit." Naomi laughed as Kieran narrowed his eyes at her. He took another swig from the flask.

"Effy.. wait." Katie caught up to her in the hall as Effy was putting on her jacket. She knew what was coming. More than once she had avoided this talk from Katie. She always managed to leave either when Katie was busy or in the bathroom. But she miscalculated today and Katie was right on her tail. "I'm coming with you."

"No. You're not Katie." Effy looked at her. She had been going to Stonem House. Running away. And she didn't want anyone with her.

"Yes I am." Katie grabbed her jacket. "You've been dodging me and doing all the running around for the repairs by yourself. I'm coming with you." She crossed her arms and dared Effy to say differently.

"Katie. I don't want to fight about this please. Stay here ok?" _Mainly cause I don't want you to see how I haven't had anything done other than change the locks._ "Please. Stay with the gang and keep an eye out on Cook. He doesn't need another bloody nose."

"I think Emily has that well in hand, don't you?" Katie was already moving to the door. She had decided enough was enough. Effy had been doing this dance for almost a month. No one in the group but her had been inside Stonem House since Foster. She had handled everything from insurance paperwork, to the police. She'd gotten in touch with the lawyers and created a comfort zone from where they had answered all of the questions aimed at them but in a protective space. Effy was also handling contractors and repairs and orders for replacement furniture. Even if Katie wasn't one to know much about this stuff she was going to be with Effy today. No more being alone.

"Katie. Please." Effy was following the twin who was out the door and heading to Effy's car. "I don't want you there." She heard the words come out of her mouth as Katie stopped with her hand on the car's door handle.

"What?" Katie turned to look at Effy. "You don't want me there? Since when?"

Effy couldn't look at Katie directly. She could feel the shame of her words racing through her. It wasn't her place to tell Katie she couldn't be at Stonem House. No more than it was her place to tell Naomi not to go there either. Effy had done a fair job at keeping everyone away. The place felt tainted to her. She felt guilt the moment she looked at the building. This was all her fault. Foster was all her fault. A week after the incident, Effy and Anthea sat down and looked over the events that led to Katie, Emily and Cook getting hurt. If everyone had been on the same page, some things could have been avoided. Foster might still have managed to get at them, more likely Effy herself, but no one would be dead. Anthea was dealing with the fallout from that coverup at the London House but she could handle that and worse. Effy on the other hand was finding it harder to look beyond it. Her friends, her family had been targeted as a means to get to her. The police had spoken to her directly after investigating Foster and it had come to light that he had been stalking her for years.

"Effy!" Katie yelled at her when she hadn't responded. "Since when do you not want me with you?" While Effy had been lost in her own mind, Katie had stepped right up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Effy tried turning away, to retain her resolve to keep Katie out of that horrible place. But Katie placed her other hand on Effy's other cheek, forcing her to look at her. "Effy.. I'm not leaving you alone. I don't know what's wrong but I'm going with you." Katie reached out and took Effy's keys from her, effectively putting her lovely heel down.

"Hey where'd Katie and Eff run off to?" Cook looked around after 5 glasses of vodka were poured. He took his and drank a sip of it like it was the tastiest thing on earth. Emily shrugged, knowing that Katie had followed Effy out. Whatever Effy was doing, Katie wasn't going to let it happen for much longer. At least not by herself. The twins had talked the night before and while Effy had been close by, loving and partaken of all their gatherings, she was disappearing and wasn't saying much about it, even to Katie. And that was a fatal flaw.

Gina sipped her vodka and sighed contentedly. Cook's nose didn't look bad. Emily had completely surprised her. She'd neither expected the little twin's actions nor Naomi's reactions. In all her years, Naomi had never willingly given in. It spoke volumes to what she felt for Emily. For whatever reason, Gina was feeling like a proud mama of both girls. She went and grabbed the two glasses meant for Katie and Effy while giving Cook a glance that let him know she was aware what he had been thinking. He had the grace to look at the tabletop while his ears turned red. She took the drinks out to the garden to Kieran and Naomi.

They both looked up at Gina and stopped talking. She shook her head and knew they were likely up to no good. At least that was usually the case with them when they stopped talking simultaneously. She handed each a glass and leaned down to give Kieran a kiss on the cheek. The smile on his face grew unconsciously at Gina's kiss. She went over to Naomi who was avoiding her gaze and looked like she was about to be scolded – again. Gina ran a hand through Naomi's hair and kissed her forehead. Then she went back inside. Kieran and Naomi looked at each other.

"Naomi, what exactly did you fucking do?" Kieran asked before taking a sip from the glass. Naomi had no words at that moment.

Katie and Effy pulled up to Stonem House. Effy had been silent the entire way there. She wasn't actively arguing against Katie being there but it was loudly understood that she was acquiescing under protest. They got to the door and Katie put her hand out for the new keys to the place. Effy had been keeping the only keys to herself. A fact not gone unnoticed by the rest of the girls. She reluctantly handed them over, knowing that what lay behind the door would no longer be hers to hide away.

The reception area looked the same except everything had been put back to where it was. Katie looked around for signs of construction and saw none. "You hired a top company yeah? There isn't a spec of plaster dust or anything anywhere." The only thing that had looked different had been the lock on the door. It looked like something from a bank vault to Katie. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up. "Bit chilly in here." She went and turned up the thermostat. Effy was standing in the way of Katie going up to the playrooms. "Effy." Katie was trying for soft first. She looked or tried to look at Effy in the eyes but the brunette was avoiding it. Katie sighed and pushed through Effy who grabbed her arm.

"Please leave it Katie. Let's go somewhere else. Maybe a movie. Or shopping." Effy was pleading. She didn't want Katie going up to the playrooms. To Effy's playroom in particular. The memory of it was strong in Effy's mind. She couldn't fathom what it would feel like for Katie to be there. Katie looked at Effy and shook her head. She took Effy's hand off her arm and held it in hers.

"Nothing to be afraid of yeah? It's ok. Come on." Katie led Effy up the stairs and down the corridor. Katie could see that the hallway had been cleaned. She remembered a bit of a mess as she was being wheeled out. Gauze and other medical waste left behind by the technicians who transported Cook and Foster. She hadn't been there when the police tape had been put up. But a piece of it was still on the door frame. She looked back questioningly at Effy. All of that should be gone. She pushed open the half shut door and the scene in front of her was alarming. Everything was as it was that night. Nothing had been fixed or removed. Yes, again the medical waste was gone but there were blood stains everywhere. She felt Effy let go of her hand as Katie walked into the room. She could see where her blood had been spilled on the table, where it had dripped down. She could see where Foster had bled out quite a bit after being hit. Katie could also see where Cook had left a trail of blood on the ground. She turned back to Effy who had slunk down the hallway wall. She sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

Katie walked over and got down next to her. "Effy.. look at me. What's going on? Nothing's been done babe. You've been here how many times and nothing's been done. Did the contractors not want to deal with the blood? I'm sure we can get a cleaning company that does this stuff." As Katie spoke, she found herself rubbing Effy's back. "What's going on?" Effy shook her head and looked away but Katie had seen the tears in her eyes. "Babes I can't help if you don't talk. I know the whole mysterious thing is hot and all but no time for mystery right now." Katie tried to sound light knowing that whatever had Effy in this state wasn't.

"I'm sorry..." Effy's voice hiccuped causing Katie a bit more worry. Effy didn't express her emotions like everyone else. Never had. For her to sound like that, it meant her defenses were gone. Katie pulled at Effy until she had her arms wrapped around her. Effy started really crying then.

"Shh... it's ok.. whatever it is it's ok." She ran a hand through Effy's hair. Katie had never had to comfort Effy. It wasn't as if she never expressed emotion but it was usually controlled, expressed and then it was done. It didn't linger and it certainly didn't come out like this. Effy was holding on to Katie like her life depended on it. "Ok babes.. you need to tell me what's going on.. cause I'm starting to freak out a little." Katie was trying not to panic. She believed she had done a mediocre job at dealing with Emily's problems, and she didn't want to screw up with Effy too. She hugged Effy tighter. "Please Eff.. talk to me." Tears started forming in Katie's eyes at hearing the anguish in Effy's crying.

Kieran and Naomi sat in silence drinking the vodka. Naomi had shared the whole story about the itchy cast, Cook making comments, bopping him, Gina yelling, Emily reprimanding and her apology. Kieran had simply blinked at her and kept drinking. They finished their glasses and stared off.

"I want to make sure I got this correctly.. Lil'red there put you in your place.. got you to apologize.." Kieran nodded solemnly as he said it. "And you come out'ere to ask me how'd I know your mum was it for me?" He shook his head. "I don't think you need to ask me the answer to that.. Emily got you to do something I've never in a million years expected from you... you're a stubborn shit. Always been.. I think you know exactly who she is.." Kieran stood from his chair. He leaned down and kissed Naomi's forehead much like Gina had done previously. "Mighty proud of you lass... mighty proud." He walked into the house bellowing. "Gina.. Woman, get your dancing shoes.. I think we need a night on the town away from the little shits."

Kieran ran into Emily as he was walking into the house and took her arm, beckoning for her to join him in the laundry room a second. They stood by the washing machine and he looked at her like a proud papa. Emily blushed at the look.

"You're something incredible Emily. I've watched you show your love to that dear little girl of mine without a bit of hesitation. It literally oozes out of you beautiful girl. It is such a blessing to see." Emily was pretty sure the blush would never go away whenever Kieran spoke to her.

"I can't help it Kieran. She makes me a better person."

Kieran laughed and took Emily's hand. "Bollocks. You're the one making her a better person. I may be an old fart but I'm not blind. You're exactly what that girl needed to find in her life. She didn't even know it until you showed up. Her mum and I.. we couldn't be happier. She's a pain in the arse, stubborn, opinionated.. but she's given you her heart even if she may not have said it out loud. But it's yours if you want it."

Emily hugged Kieran tightly at his words. He hugged his lil'red back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Kieran."

"Yeah yeah.. don't mention it. Now bugger off. I have a woman to take out dancing and possibly end up in a hotel doing god awful things." Kieran let her go and laughed.

"Eww.. Kieran." Emily swatted his arm. "You're so bad." She giggled and watched him enter the house. She stood there a bit taking in everything he'd said. For someone who grumbled so much, he was the gentlest soul. His energy reminded her of her dad.

Naomi stayed outside a bit longer. She was digesting everything she knew and everything Kieran had said. The day had started out quite differently than she'd planned and it was ending even stranger. She was lost in her thoughts when she noticed Emily standing in front of her. She smiled at her beautiful Emily. Naomi reached out to her, pulling her on to her lap. Emily melted into Naomi and ran a hand through her blonde hair. They kissed slowly. Naomi let herself sink into Emily's lips like she hadn't done since everything had happened.

"Wow Campbell.. I should yell at you more often." Emily said when they finally pulled apart. Naomi laughed.

"I'll say" Cook butted in as he plopped down on the chair opposite them.

"Cook so help me.." Naomi growled while Emily giggled.

It took a while for Effy to stop crying. Tears had streamed down Katie's face while she comforted her. She'd never seen Effy this distraught. Maybe when Tony had been hit by a bus. Maybe that was close to this but even that hadn't felt as deep as her sobs were now. When she was merely sniffling, Katie tried again.

"Eff babes.. please talk to me. I don't know what's going on or what to do, yeah?"

Effy sat up a bit, pulling away from Katie enough to face her. She wiped her face. She knew she couldn't hold on to it all inside any more. She had been torturing herself over it but it was time to talk to Katie. "I'm sorry... I wanted to make everything right.. but every time I walked in here... I'd see you.. Emily.. Cook.. and him. I cleaned up.. what I could.." Effy had trouble finding the words. "I kept seeing you.. it's all my fault.. He.. he came here for me. I didn't know he was.. or could be like that.. but.. my mom.. London House... they should have known.. they should have warned us.. and I should have known." She took Katie's hands in hers. "If I'd known, maybe I could have stopped it.. before.. or at least not have let him get close to..." She kept her eyes trained on Katie's hands. "I'm so so sorry Katie.. you got hurt.. Emil and Cook got hurt.. all because of me."

Katie had heard enough. While her heart was breaking for her Effy, she wasn't going to give that cretin who did the damage more power. She moved her hands from Effy's hands to her face. "You stop this Elizabeth Stonem. You hear me? You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. You came in and saved us. That's what you did. No more of this.." Katie wasn't sure what to call it. Guilt? Regret? Self pity? It was all of that and none. "You're punishing yourself. Is that it? By looking at the mess of a room here? That stops too. No more imagining any of it." She stood up and closed the door to the room with a slam. "Tomorrow morning I'm calling someone.. I don't care who and having it stripped apart. I'll not have you doing this to you or us. This is what you do? every day? Beat yourself up? No.. no more." She knelt down and grabbed Effy's shirt and kissed her hard. Katie kept kissing her until Effy reacted and put her hands in Katie's hair, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted until they were both out of breath.

"Good. Glad that's sorted then. Let's get a fucking drink.. or ice cream.. I'm good with either... or both.." Katie smiled and Effy smiled back.


	27. Chapter 27

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!

Thank you all who have stayed with this story. I know I'm a little lax in my updates but I'm trying to give it the focus and love it deserves. I have my chapters planned but sometimes the muse strikes and says 'hey what about...' - that being said this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted originally but that's because it continues into the next two. It ends on two cliffhangers (nothing traumatic)...

Shout out to my writing partner marsupial1974 - girl you rock every single time! read her stuff if you haven't!

author's note at the end to set up the next two chapters. Please enjoy!

 _..._

 _Naomi could feel Emily's wetness all over her hand. Her body was reacting to it in equal measure. She loved having control over her. Knowing which buttons to push, which way to move. She knew Emily couldn't control herself for too long if Naomi did certain things with her fingers. It brought a smile to Naomi's face. The spasms in Emily told her it wouldn't take much longer. She loved this. The precipice. Waiting for Emily to reach the point where she couldn't help but be pushed off or_ _jump. They could melt into each other like this. Breathing in the fire that was in them together. Naomi curled her fingers more as she pushed them further in._

Undertow – Chapter 27

It had been three months since the incidents. Katie and Cook were given the all clear a week earlier and Naomi finally had her cast removed. She was given a removable one that looked more like a brace. Katie had been good on her word to make the necessary phone calls to get Effy's playroom completely gutted and redone. She hadn't allowed Effy anywhere near it. She also hadn't allowed Anthea anywhere near Effy. Katie was through sitting on the sidelines. She had seen her Effy beyond her limits mentally and she wouldn't accept that to happen again. Katie may not have been able to do everything for Emily but she'd be damn if she wouldn't do more for Effy. This was her family and she was going to make sure they stayed sane.

Naomi was put in charge of Anthea. Any and all communication between her and London House went through Naomi only. Emily was put in charge of clients and setting everything back on track. Cook was in charge of the construction crew and the alarm company. Katie had procured a better system with panic triggers located throughout all of Stonem House. She had also started interviewing for security personnel. They could afford it. Apparently, the incident at Stonem House added to its mystique. Katie thought it was a creepy sell but it was business. And they'd never been shy about business. They still hadn't seen any clients since it happened but they were at least working on a goal which was better than sitting around doing nothing.

Spending time with Gina and Kieran had been a godsend in some respects, it reminded them that they were a family. They all worked better together than apart. But it had been too much inactivity for the lot of them. Having parental figures around allowed them to revert to being cared for instead of moving forward. Life was changing all around them and they needed to deal with it, each in their own way.

Emily had started having nightmares again after Gina and Kieran had gone back to their hippie life if only to wrap things up and plan their permanent move back to Bristol. Naomi said it was probably a passing thing, maybe a psychological reminder of feeling alone before. She would hold Emily and guide her back to the present. Emily tended to do the same for her. Naomi experienced instances of anger, usually uncalled for. If it hadn't been evident to all before, no one could deny that these two belonged to each other.

Effy had trouble sleeping the entire night but Katie looked after her. Effy would rally against being take care of given that Katie was the one had been tortured. Katie would let her carry on sometimes while still doing what was necessary. Other times, the twin would growl and Effy would simmer down. Katie wasn't immune to feeling the after effects of the attack. She felt minor panic at the oddest times. She didn't always let Effy know but would seek out her comfort after they passed.

Cook resorted to spending more time in the gym after doing physical therapy. He was learning a bit of martial arts as well. He had been protective before but now it was bordering on too much. Either Naomi or Effy would pull him back then. Reminding him that not everything could be solved by pure strength and muscle.

It was a learning process for all of them. Not only relying on each other in real terms, but in allowing their fears and weaknesses to be exposed and understood. Surprisingly, Emily was having a bit of an easier time with that than the rest. She figured it was because she'd known her weaknesses and had to admit them to herself for so long that it didn't scare her as much to admit them to her little gang. She did realize in all of this that she was missing something. With some effort, she set her mind to ask for what she wanted. What Emily asked for however came as a surprise to Naomi.

...

They had talked about it quite a bit and waited until both thought they were ready. It was a mutual decision to do it at Naomi's house the first time. Thankfully with Gina and Kieran still away, the rest of the gang had resorted to staying at their own places, it allowed them enough privacy. Naomi made sure the downstairs door was locked and barricaded. She had a recollection of being walked in on and she didn't want to repeat that.

She was nervous as she hadn't been intimate on this level with anyone in a long time. Emily was rather relaxed. Anyone looking on would think she was the professional and not the other way around. But that was the problem, wasn't it? This wasn't about profession. This was about the next step in the biggest relationship she'd ever been in. Doubts about their compatibility raced in her mind. Could she live without it? Without the bondage in the bedroom? Could she carry on building their relationship if she was lacking something that she understood to be integral in herself.

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Naoms. Asking me for the hundredth time won't change my answer. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want to try this."

"Right... ok." She swallowed. Naomi closed her eyes and took a moment to settle herself. This is Emily. You can do this. When she opened her eyes, she felt herself steady. Her nerves were there, but under a second layer of skin. They wouldn't impede her in this. "Let's begin."

...

A couple of days later, Effy was going over the books and schedules and saw that Katie had hired a cleaning company as well. She shook her head. They had more than enough operating capital for all of the changes. That wasn't the issue. The issue was one of privacy and anonymity. Emily had called the cleaning company and scheduled a meeting with the owners. Katie hadn't been put off by it but shrugged and told Effy she had nothing to worry about. She also told Effy she would owe her dinner if the cleaners met expectations. Leave it to Katie to always come out on top. Effy smiled. Katie had been the biggest blessing Effy had ever had. For all her demanding ways, her over the top need to be in charge, Katie had managed to make Effy feel loved at every turn.

Emily walked through the conference room door with a smile on her face and two people who couldn't be more different to each other walking behind her. There was a tall dark skinned fellow with a gentle energy about him and a warm smile on his face. Next to him, holding his hand, was a bouncy blonde with an infectious smile. Effy stood up and greeted them as Emily made introductions.

"Effy.. this is Thomas Tomone and Pandora Moon. They own Running Bare Cleaning. The company Katie hired. Also she called and said she was running late."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Elizabeth Stonem, but most people call me Effy." She shook their hands and could feel their different personalities in their handshake. "Welcome to.."

"Bonkers.. this is a fancy place. When Katie called us, she asked us about our clients and we didn't think much of it but then she explained and Thomas and I were all for it." Pandora interrupted, her excitement apparent.

"Panda. Please let Ms. Stonem speak love. I know you're excited but this is a job interview. We need to put our best foot forward no?" Thomas spoke to Pandora gently, not exactly as if one would speak to a child but with a lot of care. Pandora smiled at him and then at Effy.

"Sorry.. I get ahead of myself. If it wasn't for Thomas here I'd likely be carted away." Effy laughed a little surprised by Pandora's openness. She gestured for them both to sit and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Emily took her leave when they both declined.

"It's Effy, not Ms. Stonem. We don't really do formal here."

"Blimey. I thought that's all you would be doing given what Katie's told us you all did here." Panda beamed at her and Effy wondered what it was that Katie had said. They weren't a secretive business but decorum was important. Thomas smiled at Effy and could seem to read her posture when he started speaking.

"Katie explained to us the nature of your business and the need for the utmost discretion is what Panda was trying to say." Panda for her part was nodding like an excitable bobble-head doll. Effy liked them. They complimented each other very well. They talked about the different areas and the schedules. While regular cleaning would take place after hours, some appointments would require Panda and Thomas to come in during the day. It wouldn't pose a problem as appointments were on the books two weeks in advance. It was a productive meeting and Effy came away feeling content with them both. Katie had made a good choice.

...

Katie already had an appointment at the same time that Effy had scheduled to meet with Thomas and Pandora. She felt bad for leaving her alone to handle it but she had already met with them and didn't need to do it a second time. This other appointment was more important. She got to the cafe in time to watch JJ sit at a booth with likely a cup of hot cocoa. She saw the mug in front of him and knew he'd gotten her a latte. Her smile lit up her face. He was dressed differently than his every day. He wore jeans and a nice sweater. He seemed more relaxed. He put a folded newspaper on the table and began to work on what was likely a crossword puzzle. It was unusual for her to be able to watch him like this. Then again it was unusual to meet him outside of Stonem House walls. But she wanted to see him. After everything that happened, she missed him. She walked up to him and leaned down. He looked up surprised at the proximity and she rewarded him with a quick kiss. "There better be two sugars in that latte." She smiled at him and he blushed.

...

Naomi was sitting on the table in her playroom, almost meditating when Emily came in. She looked over at her and smiled. "You're hiding." The redhead boldly stated as she walked over and sat next to her blonde. She leaned in and kissed her. "Effy's busy with the new cleaners that Katie hired. Katie of course is nowhere to be found." Emily didn't know where Katie had gone and it was strange for her to disappear nowadays. But everyone was due their space and she wasn't concerned. She was curious about Naomi. They hadn't talked a whole lot about them and what they'd achieved. She reached up and pushed Naomi's hair behind her ear. Naomi sighed with happiness. "Regrets?"

She looked into Emily's eyes and smiled. Then she shook her head. "No. You?"

"None." Emily smiled and kissed her again. "Why hide then?" She knew Naomi was contemplating what they had done. Not the sex because they'd had sex. But the implications of letting herself be vulnerable with Emily.

"Not hiding. Processing. Meditating. Plotting." She was playful in her tone. In reality, she was hiding a little. She had reached a place outside herself that she had never expected. She stared at the brown eyed beauty sitting by her side. She had expected to want to run away. To really hide herself in anything, everything. But that need hadn't come. She was a little scared but it was bearable. She hadn't shut the world out. She hadn't even locked her playroom door. "I think maybe tonight.. when we go home.. we can talk yes?"

...

Katie walked into her flat and smelled dinner cooking. She turned the corner into the kitchen and found Effy wearing an apron. "Alright who the fuck are you and where's my girlfriend?" She laughed and walked over to Effy, putting her arms around her. Effy laughed and shook her head.

"I can cook. I choose not to. There's a difference. I wanted to do something special.. to show you how much I appreciate everything you've taken on." Effy turned around and kissed Katie. When she pulled away, she gently pried Katie's arms from around her waist. "Off with you. Pour us some wine as I plate the pasta. We'll pretend we're truly domesticated."

Katie laughed. She grabbed a bottle of red and uncorked it. Some would say let it breathe but she figured it would breath enough in the glasses as she poured. "So babes.. you know you don't need to do that right? I know you appreciate me." She took a sip of the wine and moaned a little. "Besides, shoes are a much better way to show me appreciation." Effy groaned and shook her head. She laughed again. She felt lighter, happier. Since Emily had been staying, almost living at Naomi's, Effy and her had the run of the flat. Not that having Emily around would hinder them, but this almost felt like they were on their own.

Effy cooking was new as they usually dined out or had food delivered. Katie hated cooking. And more than that, she hated cleaning up after cooking. Her mind was already going there when Effy put down a plate of angel hair pasta with a tomato meat sauce delicately laid out on top. Katie's eyes locked on to Effy. "Ok seriously... you can cook like this and we eat take out? What the fuck babes? You've been holding out."

After taking off the apron, Effy sat and smiled at her girlfriend sitting on her left. "If I cook, you do dishes. That's the way it works. Are you willing to do dishes every night for my cooking?" She put a napkin on her lap and smiled knowing full well of the dish phobia. She picked up her fork as Katie was also doing. "You let me know Katie love and I will cook for you every night." When Katie took her first bite, she really did moan. Effy couldn't help but laugh. She knew how to cook well. But she had kept that to herself. She knew that if Katie batted her eyes she would end up cooking and doing dishes. A girl had to fight dirty sometimes to level the playing field. The Fitch charm was a power unto itself. "You missed the appointment with Thomas and Panda. They're nice."

"I told you they were perfect." Katie ate, ignoring the implied question. She wasn't hiding what she did but she didn't know how to bring it up or how it would go over. To her knowledge, no one crossed business lines. Not really. They could be friendly with their clients. After all, it was a rather intimate arrangement even if it was business. But meeting outside Stonem House, and for pleasure, she hadn't heard of any such thing. Not now and definitely not in London. "Did you schedule them to start?"

"All taken care of." Effy took a sip from her wine and looked at Katie. She knew something was up with her but she wasn't certain what. "Do you want to tell me why you couldn't be there?" She saw the slightest tension in Katie's shoulders and Effy was concerned. "Katie?"

"I met someone for lunch." She blurted it out. She needed to say it before she tried to hide it and land herself into trouble. "I met JJ. For lunch."

"Oh?" Effy frowned but was curious. JJ. He was a client but he'd gone to Roundview. "Why?"

"Because..." Katie put her fork down. She took a gulp of wine. While looking directly at Effy, she spoke up. "Because I missed him."

Effy put her fork down and grew very still. "You missed him?"

...

After dinner, they cleared the kitchen and headed into the living room. Armed with a cup of tea each, they sat opposite each other. Emily's hand sought out Naomi's. They sat looking at each other, neither saying anything. "Naoms... you should probably start you know.." Emily squeezed her hand gently. Naomi nodded and smiled.

"Alright.. the other night.."

...

a/n ok.. so two cliffs.. Keffy continues in chapter 29.. yes I'm a little evil. Naomily continues in the next chapter. That being said - it will contain a fair amount of bdsm as it is the talk after their introduction to bdsm within their relationship plus the 'missing bdsm' scene from this chapter. So if you want to skip it, I'm giving you ample warning.. it will be up before the weekend. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Hope everyone had a good holiday.. this took a couple more days than I wanted but I wanted to get it right.. Yes a new chapter..

Again, this is rated M for mature. It has some things that not everyone will be comfortable with. It's an important chapter but if you don't want to read it, let me know and I will pm you a rundown of the importance.

Thank you again to every one of my readers and reviewers. I love you all. Another shout out to my writing partner **marsupial1974**. she gets part of my stories and let's me know if it's making sense. she's good at that. thank you babe. - go read her stuff if you haven't-

another small shoutout to my lovely rp bristolskinsrp on tumblr. If you like roleplaying or know someone who does, feel free to send them over. We have open canon characters in all three Skins generations as well as OCs.

disclaimer: words are mine, characters are not.

...

 _Emily could feel Naomi's fingers. They were pushing her to the edge. There was nothing for her to hold on to. Not mentally or emotionally to stop herself from going over. It had started since their first introduction. The energy between them mingling, exploring. This wasn't about sex. It was more. Emily had given herself to Naomi and she had accepted her. She had welcomed her into herself. The waves started low and spread out. She arched her back, unable to speak, unable to let her lover know what was happening. Emily knew that Naomi was aware but it was always her preference to say it. She heard Naomi gasp._

Breathing Underwater – Chapter 28

 _"Naoms... you should probably start you know.." Emily squeezed her hand gently. Naomi nodded and smiled._

 _"Alright.. the other night.."_

…..

"Let's begin."

Naomi's breathing was even. She stepped to Emily and touched her face. "From here on out, you don't speak unless I tell you to or ask you a question. You have your safe word – Lobster. If you want any of it to stop for any reason, that's the word you use. You can't hesitate either Emily. This is about trust. You're trusting me and I'm trusting you. If you hesitate, then doubt can creep in and create bad feelings." Naomi reached up and touched Emily's chin. She met her eyes then leaned in and kissed her gently. "Take off your clothes."

Emily saw the shift in Naomi's eyes the moment they held each other's gaze. There was a shimmer and the blue went ice cold. It was intense. Even more than usual. Turning away from Naomi, she swallowed and started to disrobe. It felt almost like a stranger was with her even if she knew otherwise.

"No. Face me." She stopped her movements the moment she heard the tone in Naomi's voice. She blinked, feeling her heart speed up, her breathing turned slightly shallow. She wondered if she could do this. Fears crept up. Fear of rejection. Fear of humiliation. The fear was unfounded. This was Naomi. Her Naomi. But the tone she heard, the look she saw in her eyes a moment ago was not something she'd seen or recognized. Emily held her breath and turned, irrationally expecting Naomi to be a different person altogether.

But when Emily turned it was Naomi standing there. Her Naomi. But there was a difference in everything about her. Her posture, the way she held her hands. The way she looked at Emily. The loving hunger that she'd witnessed during their previous intimacy was replaced with a predatory hunger. She didn't feel threatened or unsafe. But it wasn't laced with the softness she'd expected from her blonde. It was sharper, harder edged. Their eyes met again and Emily lost her breath.

Naomi knew that it could be a difficult experience for Emily to do this. She had asked for them to try out what Naomi liked in the bedroom in terms of the non-vanilla stuff as she put it. She knew of the bondage. They talked about the other aspects. The psychological ones that Naomi craved from her partners. It wasn't a constant craving. Not like before she began working for London House.

She did enjoy her work and got satisfaction mentally from some of her clients. But it was a part of her that she didn't broach with many of her personal sexual partners. The last one she attempted anything with ended up taking her own life. Not as a direct result of the intimacy between her and Naomi, but she couldn't help wonder if it didn't contribute to the cause. Even if the girl hadn't been well before she and Naomi had gotten together, the doubt would always be there in the background.

It was a profound change. What happened when Naomi went into the mindset of a dominant. She tried explaining it to Emily when they talked. But she knew it would be a slight shock. When Naomi took on the dominant role, she took control. Over everything. It wasn't a simple thing as controlling what they did. From what was worn to what was said. Eventually what was thought also became part of Naomi's domain. If done right, Naomi would own Emily's body, mind and soul. It was tricky because it was meant to be a temporary thing. The goal of this was to enhance pleasure and life not to endanger it. Given Emily's anxiety and depression, she needed to be extra careful to watch for triggers. Emily's welfare would be Naomi's responsibility. One that she was willing to take on. But it was a balancing act.

Emily took off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She undid the jeans and pushed down, stepping out of them. While she still wore her undergarments, she felt exposed. Even if she had been naked in front of Naomi many times before, this felt new. She swallowed. Naomi stood in front of her, she checked her watch and then looked at Emily, expecting her to continue. When she didn't, Naomi cleared her throat. "For every minute you have made me wait, it will be one swat on the ass. You're up to 5." There was no humorous tone in her voice. Emily blinked and realized this. She gulped and started with shaking hands to take off her bra. "6." Her eyes opened wide. She let the bra fall to the floor. Her hands went to the waistband of her knickers. "7." She was definitely shaking now as she pushed down her knickers to join the rest of her clothes.

"Atta girl. You earned a sound spanking, but I will go easy since it's your first time." Emily almost asked if she was joking then remembered she wasn't supposed to speak. Naomi touched Emily's face and leaned in to whisper. "Walk to the desk and place your palms flat on it, slightly bending at the waist." Emily held her breath but didn't move. She looked at Naomi who smiled at her. "8." She moved then and did as told.

The position left her feeling vulnerable. Her state of undress was not comforting either. But she found herself excited. She wasn't sure what she had truly expected when asking for this from Naomi. She had read enough about the subject matter. She had devoured article upon article. But there was a huge difference between theory and implementation. Reading about it allowed for the possibility of it all still not being real. This here, proved otherwise.

She felt Naomi stepping closer. Her skin broke out in goosebumps. It wasn't the temperature in the room but the anticipation. Emily closed her eyes. She felt Naomi's hand touch her lower back. "Think you can keep count lil'red?" Emily gasped at the request that wasn't a request. She nodded. "9." Naomi smiled. "You speak when spoken to. You do not nod. It is disrespectful."

Emily almost nodded again but thought better of it. "I'm.. I'm sorry. Yes, I can' keep count." Her voice shook a little but it wasn't fear. She felt herself wanting this.

"That's a good girl." Naomi whispered in Emily's ear causing another cascade of shivers through her body. She situated herself closer to Emily's backside and brought her hand hard against her bum. The noise echoed through the room. Emily wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbors hadn't heard it. "Go ahead and count Emily."

"One." Her breath caught. _Smack._ "Two." She felt the sting resonating through her skin. _Smack._ "Three" The pain was sharp when it hit then it felt like a burning. _Smack._ "Four." Even if the pain was tolerable, she could feel her body shaking. Her breathing slightly shallow. _Smack._ "Five." Emily realized that her body was anticipating the smack in more ways than one. Her muscles tensed expecting pain. But other parts of her began to throb. Enjoying the sensation. _Smack._ "Six." Her eyes opened. The skin much more tender. She wondered if Naomi's hand hurt at all. _Smack._ "Seven." She heard a small squeak in her voice and hoped she didn't sound weak. Her palms were sweating against the desk. _Smack._ "Eight." She gulped and felt the wetness between her legs. She felt the blush crawling over her skin then. Not from the smacks but from the very present, very noticeable excitement should Naomi touch her. _Smack._ "Nine." She shuddered.

"That's a very good girl." Naomi rubbed Emily's reddened bum. Letting her feel the soothing touch over the burning skin. She hadn't told her to get up and to her credit, Emily hadn't moved. Naomi had taken note of the slightest changes in her as the spanking took place. Her hand stung but it felt good. Emily's skin radiated heat. It wore a nice shade of red. She would be feeling this for the next day or so. Whenever she sat or put on clothing. If the spanking had gone on longer, Naomi would apply lotion or aloe to the area as a way of making it feel better. Delicate balances all. Pain and pleasure. Punishment and reward.

It wasn't about extreme pain. Naomi wasn't a sadist. It was about getting the submissive, in this case Emily, to accept a certain role, a certain psychological outlook. She was being punished for not obeying. She needed to behave a certain way to be rewarded. To the uninitiated, or average person, this would be, could be seen as abuse. But it wasn't. Naomi and Emily were two adults exploring certain basic psychological cravings that humans needed – to please and be pleased. The body reacts certain ways to slight pain, discomfort. It releases endorphins that can mitigate the actual pain as well as trigger pleasure. The acts, words, situations leading up to the pain can, with time and repetition, create the same endorphin release. If done properly, a simple word from Naomi in the future could give Emily the same rush as an orgasm. It didn't work with everyone. Delicate balances.

Naomi took one of Emily's hands and led her away from the desk to the bed. "Sit down lil'red." She knew it was going to sting but didn't warn her. Emily had that look about her. The one where she's between worlds. When her bum touched the mattress, she yelped and jumped a bit. Naomi smiled at that. Emily bit her lip as she sat and squirmed. Naomi touched Emily's face, letting her fingers run down her neck, her shoulders, to her chest. The blush was still visible. It would remain visible likely until they were asleep. Emily gasped at the touch. She also noticed how naked she was in comparison. Naomi was fully dressed. She wanted to ask about it but didn't fancy breaking a rule. She swallowed and let her eyes drop. "Give me your hands."

Emily lifted her hands and presented them to Naomi. She knew what was coming as it was something they had discussed. She watched as her blonde took a length of rope and wound it around her wrists. The pressure of it wasn't constricting in the strictest sense. She could feel the material against her skin but it wasn't so tight as to cut off circulation. A knot kept the rope in place. "Move back on the bed." The tone was commanding and it sent a shiver through Emily once more. She did as told even with her hands tied. Naomi leaned down and tied the rope to her bed frame. Emily swallowed and closed her eyes. The trembling in her body evident. Naomi smiled and looked down at her. She let her hands roam Emily's body. Teasing her. She really loved making her squirm.

Her hand slid down Emily's body, all the way down her legs. When Naomi started moving her hand back up, parting her legs, she was met with resistance. Emily kept her eyes shut. "Lil'red." She watched as Emily bit her lip. She applied a bit more force at sliding her hand between Emily's legs but nothing too harsh. It was consensual or it needed to stop. She felt Emily open her legs and she could see the moisture between them. A darker hue to Emily's blush appeared. "Ahh I see.. someone enjoyed her spanking. Or was it the rope?" Naomi smiled and knew that Emily had been embarrassed by being turned on. T was a natural reaction – both being turned on and being embarrassed. She was truly lovely.

Naomi admired her desire to push herself, to try something new. Emily wasn't out to seek blind approval either. She wanted to know herself, to find different ways to be whole on her own terms. Many people who didn't suffer anxiety or depression never reached that. "I asked you a question."

Emily swallowed and gasped at Naomi's fingers reaching her center and at the reminder that she needed to answer. "Um.." She could hear the shaking in her voice and wished she could be more stoic but it was no use. Her entire body felt like it was vibrating. "It.. uh... it started during.. well.. getting naked.." She felt Naomi's fingers circling her clit. She gasped loudly. "It got.. more.. when I was.. when you spanked me.. the rope.." She could feel herself blushing harder. Her breathing was ragged. A single finger entered her and she couldn't get the words out. Her body was beyond turned on. She pulled on the ropes and felt a rush of fire deep in her belly. She couldn't put her hands down. She couldn't cover herself. Emily refused to open her eyes. She couldn't handle Naomi looking at her while she was like this.

"You were saying something about the rope?" Naomi smiled wide. She knew exactly the effect she was having on Emily. She wondered if Emily could tell the effect all of this was having on Naomi. He body was awake and excited. But her mind was the one thing in overdrive. She had complete control. And that fed her entire self. She could feel it. Her hunger close to sated. Having Emily at her mercy. Having her quivering at simple touches. She needed to push her a little more. "What about the rope Emily?"

The use of her name caused her to open her eyes. Emily met Naomi's and shuddered. There was such a deep lust in them. She could feel the rope more. Naomi's finger sped up. It's movements, in and out. Harder. She shivered, trying to get the words out. "The rope..oh god.." She felt close. Not yet, not yet. "It's good.. I uh.. yes.. I got .. even more.. Naoms.. please.." Emily arched her back as Naomi introduced a second finger and curled them deep inside her. Naomi could feel Emily's walls clamping down on her fingers. She couldn't stop if she wanted. For one, Emily was new to all of this. And two, she wouldn't deny Emily. Ever. She pushed her fingers faster, letting Emily feel them. The tips of them massaging the spongy area inside her. Naomi's thumb caressing Emily's clit. She heard the moan and felt the climax. She kept her fingers inside, moving slightly, letting her ride it all out.

"That's it. That's a good girl."

….

Naomi hesitated. She was looking for the right words to say and she felt lost. Emily could see it in her posture, her face. It was a kind of fear that seeped into her features but it was soft. It wasn't concerning to Emily. The other night had been eye opening and wondrous. It was a good start to what she figured would be a long journey. Emily smiled and reached out for Naomi's hand. "Come here you." She took Naomi's hand and pulled her into her. This was Emily's domain for her blonde. She could show her that everything was alright between them. For her there was no doubt, even if she could tell that Naomi had lingering ones. They stayed silently curled up together a while.

"Did you enjoy it?" Naomi asked timidly. She took a lot of comfort in being in Emily's arms.

Emily smiled as she ran her hand through Naomi's hair. "You know I did."

"It didn't feel weird? Or hurt?" Naomi asked her. She couldn't not. Even if she knew Emily had enjoyed it, physically knew it, it was a scary concept that someone could love her after seeing her in that way. Someone who got off on controlling her partner. Someone who got off on punishing her partner. But Emily was holding her tight. She hadn't shied away once since the other night.

She laughed. "A little weird. At first.. but so was sex in the beginning... hurt? Hmm.. Well I can't say the spanking tickled." Emily laughed once more. "But it wasn't bad. You really need to hear this, don't you?" She kept playing with Naomi's hair. She nodded. "Yes, I loved it very much Naoms. I want this.. all of this with you." She touched Naomi's cheek gently. Sometimes people misunderstood relationships in general. Misunderstanding the ones that weren't bound by society's accepted norms was expected. But this, this was part of it. As the dominant cared for the submissive, the submissive also cared for the dominant. This was something Emily had learned on her own. She had read about it. She didn't really talk to Naomi about it, but she knew what to do tonight. "I love you."

...

a/n: next chapter is the Keffy aftermath from ch 27...


	29. Chapter 29

Hello again.. yes.. third chapter in less than a week.. please do not get used to it.. this was to make up for all my delays and to give everyone a nice gift at the end of the year. My brain has been more focused this past week.. I can't promise that once I get back to the island.

The story has 11 more chapters which I will be writing at a slower pace than these last three. But it is possible that one every two weeks will happen.

Thank you again to all my lovely readers, reviewers. I love all of you. And to my writing partner (in crime) marsupial1974.. woo hoo.. that is all.. actually no that isn't all.. she's encouraged the possible creation of companion pieces dealing with the more explicit nature of the storyline... It is under serious consideration.

No warnings on this one.

 _..._

 _Naomi gasped at Emily clamping down on her fingers. She had known the orgasm was coming. She had felt it. But it was still impressive to watch her redhead climax. Her entire body involved in the act. Back arching, toes curling, hands grasping and gripping on to nothing. Her mouth slightly open. Her lungs barely taking in air. The slightest sheen of sweat on her skin. She could feel her own body reaching a climax._

Sandbank – Chapter 29

Emily's text tone went off at 6am. She groggily reached for the phone and opened one eye to see a text from Effy. _What the..?_ "Naoms.. wake up." She tapped on Naomi's back. There was a mumbled response. Then she ducked her head under the pillow. "Fuck's sake Naomi. Wake up! Effy just sent me a text scheduling a house meeting for 7am."

"What?!" The pillow flew off Naomi's head as she sat up in bed. "What the fuck bullshit is this? Since when do we do anything that fucking early?"

Effy sat in the meeting room with folders in front of her as well as her schedule book when Naomi barged in with Emily trailing. "What the fuck? Since when do we do anything this fucking early? Not to mentioned being summoned like fucking sheep?"

"Good morning to you too Naomi. It was a last minute thing. I'm sure you can understand with all that's been going on, sometimes we need to adapt." Effy didn't even bother looking up. She kept going through her schedule book. Naomi looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders. This was new to them. It felt detached. Cold. They heard the door then footsteps. Both were surprised when it was Katie. No heels clicking away. She was dressed in jeans and sneakers. She also wore little make-up. Emily almost felt her forehead to see if she was ill.

"Hey." She walked in and kissed Emily's cheek, took hold of Naomi's hand, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go and sitting down. A look of bewilderment was exchanged between Naomi and Emily. There was no outcry. There was no yelling. There was no greeting for Effy. Emily's eyes stayed steady on her twin. She was trying to figure out what was going on. Naomi's head was on a swivel. She looked at the small version of Katie that she hadn't seen before, not even after everything with Foster. Then she would glare at Effy who hadn't bothered to look up at them.

"Let's get on with it then. It's 7now." Effy closed her schedule book and looked up. Naomi was about to object that Cooks wasn't there. Emily sat next to Katie and immediately reached over to grab her hand. She could tell something was greatly upsetting her twin. There were bags under her eyes. She wore concealer but Emily could tell. She'd also been crying. Naomi sat down next to Emily, closer to Effy. "Right then. We open in two days. I know that we've all gone through a lot but we need to capitalize on demand. I talked to Anthea early this morning and she's sending someone down later today to work with us. She'll be taking appointments. Emily – you will find her information in your email when you log in. Make sure she has everything she needs. She might need help with the relocation as well. I know she's originally from the area but anything she needs, make sure it gets taken care of."

At the mention of Anthea, all heads snapped to Effy. She hadn't talked to her mother in any capacity since Katie had taken over. Naomi had been the go-between. But the news of someone new coming in, without discussion, was what set Naomi off. "Where the fuck do you get off Effy? You're acting like you're in charge and we're fucking employees."

Effy met Naomi's eyes with a steely glare of her own. She didn't budge an inch. "I am in charge. We agreed to that when we opened the place if you recall. I appreciate the work we have all done recently as it's given me a needed respite but it's time I stepped up. We need to move forward with Stonem House."

"So you take it upon yourself to hire out?" Naomi seethed. Her anger getting the better of her. She felt a slight touch from Emily but it didn't calm her. She wasn't one to be ordered around. This was supposed to be a joint venture and they had never taken a decision that wasn't a group one. Even hiring Emily was talked about.

"I took it upon myself to get a replacement for you since you effectively quit."

"What?!" The same word was echoed by the twins. Naomi blinked at Effy and wanted her to explain what she meant. Then she realized that it had been Anthea. She closed her eyes. _Fuck. Anthea told Effy about her reasons for going to London in the first place._

"You want to explain it to them or should I?" Effy kept her eyes on Naomi who wasn't looking at her, wasn't looking at anything. "Fine. Our blonde friend here... when she went to London.. I'm sure we can all recall that time." She paused and clenched her jaw. "She had a talk with Anthea and resigned her position here at Stonem House."

"Effy.." Naomi opened her eyes and said Eff's name rather sublimely. Almost whispering it.

"Apparently her love life impeded her from having a future here. Rather than talk to us about it she went and quit. Thank you for that information. I'm so glad it wasn't my mother that had to tell me. After all, we're such a fucking tight knit group aren't we?" Effy was calm and collected visibly but her voice and words were cutting and hostile. "To address your concern - no Naomi, I didn't make this decision by myself. You made it for me, for _us_. You are still part owner which is why you're even at this meeting. But the moment you quit.. the moment you went behind our backs, to Anthea..." Her anger was smothering everything in the room. "The new hire is great at what she does and will breath in new life here. She's not one to get involved personally with her co-workers or clients." She took up her pen. She needed something to hold on to right then. Her facade was close to cracking as she was ready to explode. "Emily, you can work with her and Naomi's old clients. Apologize to them and offer them a complimentary visit, redeemable in the next two weeks only. Can't have it all drag out. If someone is exceedingly obtuse about the ordeal, please refer them to me." She shuffled her papers. "Katie, work with Emily to schedule your appointments depending on how you're feeling. Keep it light the first week. See how your body reacts. Your mind as well. After all, we wouldn't want you having a rough go with your clients. I think that's it."

The outer door opened and an out of breath Cook stumbled in. "Sorry... I was clear across town.."

Effy got up from her chair and gathered her files. "Save it Cook. Talk to Emily about the meeting. Next time you show up late, don't bother coming in. I'm sure I can find someone to replace your cock easily." She walked out of the room, past a stunned Cook who looked like he'd been hit by a semi.

"What the.. Did I fuck up somewhere? We never meet this early. I didn't have a ride.." He had turned and was looking at the girls. Naomi was looking down at the table, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Katie was doing the same. Only Emily was looking at Cook, then back and forth between the girls. Cook noticed the somber atmosphere and took a seat. "Ok, either someone died, someone pissed in Effy's morning coffee or I'm having a fucking nightmare... can someone tell me what the fucking blazes is going on?" He looked around and realized there was no coffee set out, no breakfast foods. It was all impersonal as if they had been called on the carpet for something.

"I think it's my fault." Katie spoke up. Everyone but Naomi looked at her. "I did something, said something..." Her voice broke. Her lip trembled and the tears started forming. "Effy and I broke up."

...

 _"I met someone for lunch." She blurted it out. She needed to say it before she tried to hide it and land herself into trouble. "I met JJ. For lunch."_

 _"Oh?" Effy frowned but was curious. JJ. He was a client but he'd gone to Roundview. "Why?"_

 _"Because..." Katie put her fork down. She took a gulp of wine. While looking directly at Effy, she spoke up. "Because I missed him."_

Effy put her fork down and grew very still. "You missed him?" The words echoed in her head. "You missed a client so you met him for lunch?" The thought of this, given the somewhat recent events, didn't sit well with Effy. But then again there was another reason it wasn't sitting well. It was Katie's reticence to talk about her meeting. She didn't know Katie to be quiet about anything. Much less something as simple as a lunch. _Maybe it wasn't a simple lunch._ Her inner voice was speaking in a loud voice. She stared at Katie who was concentrating on her wine glass. Effy sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She realized it was defensive but she felt something coming and couldn't not want to put up some sort of defense. "Katie.. love. What's going on?"

"I.." She cleared her throat. "I'm not going to see him as a client any more Eff." Katie clenched one hand on her thigh. She wasn't sure what she was about to hear as a reaction. She braced herself for anything. She should have known that the queen of silent stare downs would bid her time and wait until Katie continued on her own. "Effy... I like him." _Shit. Fuck. Shit._ "He's a friend.. a good friend... but I like him."

Effy blinked at her and picked up her wine glass, draining it in one go. She sat up. "You like him.. he's a good friend.. and you.. like … him." She reached over and grabbed the wine bottle, filling her glass. She picked up the glass and sat back in her chair. "Do you think you could kindly explain what the fuck that means?"

Katie could feel the temperature in the room drop by ten degrees easily. She could feel her knees shaking as she sat there. How was she to explain what it meant? Effy was her world. She really was. But even her world needed something else. And JJ supplied her with that. It wasn't meant to take away from what she and Effy had. It never had before. Except before he had been a client and paying to talk and be with Katie. Now Katie was changing that. Now it was personal. "I like him Effy... he's kind and generous.. with his time, his energy. I have fun with him.. different fun.. it's something I need. We talk about things.."

She could hear the words but wasn't sure if she was processing them. Effy stared at the twin while holding the stem of her wine glass. "You have fun with him? Different fun.. I see.. But not with me?" She could feel herself really beginning to vibrate and not in a good way. "Not only did you miss him, but you _need_ him." She took a drink from her glass. She was fuming. Doubt began to creep in. Had Katie been seeing him all along? Were the sessions at Stonem House more than what was put in the summaries. It wasn't something she ever thought about. It wasn't something she ever considered. They were all professionals. They knew the boundaries. Her mind was going into directions it shouldn't and Effy couldn't stop it. The anger was being pushed along by fear and hurt. It was about to break through and it wasn't good. "Katie.. we're dating. Has this escaped you?" Effy knew she was being condescending but she couldn't stop the vitriol in her tone. Her girlfriend told her she had lunch with a client whom she liked and missed.

Katie heard the tone and part of her wanted to crawl in a hole. The other part of her however was not taking it with any humility. She hadn't done anything truly wrong save from not making it known ahead of time she was having lunch with him. She'd kissed him hello and one other time but it hadn't meant anything more then. "Yes, Effy. I know we're dating. If we weren't dating, you wouldn't have known about it." She heard her own words after they came out and realized she'd said something irrevocably wrong. Especially when she saw Effy's eyes. The anger with a flash of hurt there was more than she ever expected to see, let alone cause. "No.. Eff.. I'm sorry."

Effy raised her hand then stood up. "Don't." She threw her napkin on the table. "Clearly, dating only means relaying information after the fact.. not talking prior to." She started gathering her jacket and grabbing her bag. She was seething but on the verge of tears. Katie was all she ever dreamed about. She'd dated, fucked, but Katie was her end game. Always. And she wasn't hers any more. "Let me save you the trouble of debating whether to tell me before or after getting on your knees and sucking him off. Consider yourself single."

Katie gawked at Effy after hearing the words. She watched Effy storm out of the flat and was incapable of moving to stop her.

...

"Holy fuck." Cook was the only one capable of speaking after Katie finished recounting the previous night. Emily sat looking at her twin, holding her hand. Tears formed in both their eyes. Naomi was sitting on the table itself. She seemed sad and in her own world. The air in the room was heavy and tasted sour. No one knew what to do or say. They wondered if Effy would come back in snap her fingers expecting them to move along. It was barely 9am. With no clients, there was nothing for them to do at Stonem House.

"Shit." Naomi spoke. Emily and Cook looked at her. "I should probably clean out my personal things out of my..the..the playroom." She felt like she had been let go of her job. But she hadn't been. She had told Anthea she wanted to quit. She hadn't thought to mention it with all that had happened since. She hadn't much thought about it. It was out in the open. She knew she would have to talk to Emily about it. She should talk to all of them about it. But the last thing she needed was to drag it up. Inevitably it would bring up talk of her assault. She wanted to forget that. She knew who had done it and why. He had plead guilty and would be serving 6 months to a year. She'd actually written a letter on his behalf. She couldn't not feel some guilt. It was his sister Sophia that killed herself after all.

"What do you mean clean your stuff out?" Cook looked at Naomi. They hadn't told him about the meeting. She sighed and started recapping the event. With each word, Cook looked more intense and down. He felt like everything fell apart. "You quit?" His voice was broken and angry at the same time. "You fuckin' quit? What the fuck Naomi! You don't fucking quit. We were in this together. All o'us. And you decide that it's ok to toss it away.. just cause what? Cause you find a bit o'tail that suits you?" He turned to Emily before anyone said anything. "No offense Emily. This ain't about you. No disrespect. I'm sure your tail is lovely." He was angry. He felt deserted. Naomi was on her feet stepping to him. Emily was on her feet and stepped between the two, a hand on each to keep the distance.

"Stop! Fucking stop it!" Katie yelled. Her voice sounded hoarse and distraught. "This ain't going to help ok?" She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. The tears and sobs came. "I fucked it all up... all of it. Shit." Emily looked at both Cook and Naomi. Her stare spoke volumes about bodily harm coming to both of them should they even utter a word. Cook managed to stare daggers at Naomi and she back at him but neither said anything when Emily walked to Katie and hugged her. She took Katie in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder.

She couldn't be mad at Effy. She was reacting to something much like Emily had reacted when she'd seen Naomi getting kissed. Emily threw a punch. Effy reacted a bit less violent but more harsh. She also couldn't be angry at Naomi for doing what she did but they would talk. And Cook was being Cook. He was desperately loyal to all of them but more to Naomi. Emily understood that from conversations between Gina and herself. Even Kieran shed light on Cookie's rough life and how much better off he was once the Campbells adopted him into their fold. She also couldn't be mad at Katie. Her twin had been reserved after finding out she couldn't have children. She'd turned to her career goals even if Emily hadn't known what those were then. She'd not dated as she used to and was likely feeling her own aftermath from the Foster incident. She knew what JJ meant to Katie. For her to do anything in regards to him, it meant something big. Effy had every right to be jealous as Katie had every right to explore herself. She should have been more up front but it happened. Now they all had to deal with it.

...

 _After everything that happened, she missed him. She walked up to him and leaned down. He looked up surprised at the proximity and she rewarded him with a quick kiss. "There better be two sugars in that latte." She smiled at him and he blushed._

"Well that was unexpected." JJ smiled brightly and continued to blush. "And yes, there are two sugars in that latte, a dollop of whip cream and caramel as per your request. I do listen you know." Katie sat next to him taking the cup in her hand. One taste and she moaned. The noise set off JJ's blush once more. "Bobbins Katie... you're liable to give me a heart attack." He laughed. She seemed even more relaxed than usual. He had read in the paper about the altercation with a Dr. Foster. The news didn't mention what kind of business it was thankfully. But they mentioned it involving a stalker. He was grateful when he spoke to Emily on the phone that everyone was alright. He had been most surprised that Katie asked to meet him for lunch. Delighted but surprised. They were starting off with coffee cause she mentioned needing the extra boost. "Have you figured out what you're in the mood for as far as lunch?"

"Actually I was thinking we could talk a bit.. you can catch me up on lil Arthur.. maybe tell me about work..." She was looking at her coffee cup and biting her lip. He noticed her behavior and took her hand in his.

"Are you ok? You seem.. out of sorts... is it cause of the whole.. attack thing? I never got the full story.. and not asking if you don't want to talk about it.. but I'm concerned."

Katie was grateful for his hand. He did care. She knew this. It was one of the reasons she called him. One of the reasons she needed to see him. "It's not to do with that.. well not directly.. and yes I'm ok.. it was a tense situation." She started telling JJ all about what happened. Through the story he had minor outbursts, saying things like shitification, which made Katie smile and left her feeling better. There were a couple of tears and JJ offered his handkerchief. "You're really sweet. You know that?"

He smiled and the faint blush was in his cheeks. "It is possible that my boyish demeanor may make me appear sweet but do not be fooled. Under this exterior lies a cunning wicked man." He laughed halfway through his rambling. Katie reached over and touched his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him. This time the kiss was slower. It left JJ warm and confused. "Umm... Katie.. what was that for?"

She swallowed and bit her lip. "I'm not entirely sure other than I wanted to."

JJ sighed and shook his head. "You're with Effy and I'm a client. We can't do that." He continued to hold her hand because it was friendship.

"What if you weren't a client?" Katie wondered if he would be ok with them being friends outside of the relationship they had established. "What if you didn't come to Stonem House as a client again?"

"You mean would we meet like this.. like friends?" He thought about it. "I could do that. I can be your friend. In some way, I thought I already was." He looked down at their hands clasped together. Then he met her eyes. "But friends don't kiss like that. And if you're with Effy, then we shouldn't be kissing."

"I know.. at least not if she doesn't know about it.." Katie was giving this more thought.

"You have an open relationship?" He was genuinely curious. He didn't mind kissing Katie at all. They had before in Stone House during sessions. She was a very good kisser. But he was staunch in his belief that friends didn't kiss like that if one was dating someone. Adults could and should do as they wanted as long as there was open communication.

"No. Not that I know of."

"I'm sure you would know if you were." He looked at her and smiled. She truly was beautiful. Most men wouldn't think twice about kissing her. But here he was doubting it and telling her they shouldn't. He told himself he was severely mental.

"What if we were.. what if she was ok with us kissing.. would you be ok with us kissing?" She felt dumb asking.

"If she was ok with it, then yes. I would be more than ok with it." JJ smiled lopsided and thought he might be being pranked. But at the same time, this was Katie. He knew her and she wouldn't ever do that to him.

"I think I need to talk to Effy." Katie admitted. "JJ.. I fancy you.. as both a friend and well.. a person. You're sweet and caring.. and I want you in my life.. not as a client. I don't know what that means or what Effy will say.. it may not happen.. but.." She let the words hang in the air.

"Well, how about we concentrate on finding a place to eat lunch? We can talk more about this when you talk to Effy." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I do love you JJ."

He smiled at Katie. "I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome back readers! Sorry for delay.. As always real life has interrupted everything.. spent 32 days with family visiting here (39 for one of them - the worst one)... and they drove me mad.. marsupial can attest to it.. Thank you my partner in crime for preventing me to slide down the murder trail.. Also thank you for keeping on task with the story and catching my screw ups..

Thank you to all who read and reviewed and have stuck with me.. we are starting the final ten chapters now... what a trip it's been.. I have a week of alone time coming up soon and should be able to whip out a few more chapters in the beginning of April (right around the corner)... trip is ending soon my friends..

A shout out to my rp group (not mine cause I didn't create it but it's my second home) bristolskinsrp on tumblr ... some of the finest writers I have the pleasure to play with. And some of the finest people I get to chat with. Thank you for existing.

Without further intro.. oh wait.. Skins isn't mine.. wish it was.. also.. please take a moment to review if you can..

* * *

 _Emily's breathing was ragged as she finally crested and fell into it. Her body convulsed and shuddered. She knew her pussy was likely crippling Naom's fingers but it wasn't something she could control. Her blonde had known exactly what to do and how to do it. She could feel her shaking over her. If she knew Naomi as well as she thought, Emily knew she was reaching her own orgasm. Their bodies had grown into a synchronicity that she had never bore witness to before much less partake in. She heard herself let out another moan as a second wave hit._

Fog bank – Chapter 30

Emily was sat at her desk while Naomi was up in her playroom cleaning out her personal stuff. She went through her email and paperwork. She was simply wasting time until Naomi was finished. Cook had gone to the work out room to get rid of his pent up anger. Katie hadn't wanted to talk and was still sitting in the meeting room. Effy had taken off after dropping her bombshells. When the buzzer at the door sounded, Emily jumped. From the new security cameras, she could see that it was a woman and she was alone. _Paranoid camera system 101 – have 7 camera angles to prevent surprise entries._ At least that's how Katie had labeled it. Emily figured it was the new employee. It didn't feel right calling her an employee but she also wasn't family. She buzzed her through.

The woman who walked in had light caramel skin with freckles. Her smile was dazzling but her eyes were all business. If she had been at a bar or not with Naomi, Emily would have been floored. As it was, she smiled at the confident walk, forgetting all the drama that was bringing this person into their house. "This place is not what I expected. Hi. Olivia Malone but everyone calls me Liv. You must be Emily. Effy mentioned you in her email. Kind of precious little one aren't you?" She had stepped right up to the reception desk and stuck out her hand. Emily stood from her chair and greeted her with a firm handshake and a smile.

Emily laughed at her candor. "Yes, I'm Emily. It's a pleasure. I'm supposed to get you set up." Emily realized Naomi was still in the playroom getting her things. "Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee? It will only be a couple of minutes. The room is being... prepared." She was about to point her in the direction of the meeting room and remembered Katie was hiding out in there. Liv noticed the hesitation.

"I know it's not a surprise I'm here but maybe I'm earlier than expected? You seem out of sorts. I promise I don't bite.. not unless asked." She was flirty without being overbearing and Emily found herself blushing and laughing. When Naomi came around the corner with a small duffel bag, she stopped in her tracks.

"Fucking hell.. who let you out of London black bitch?"

Liv laughed loudly and maniacally. "Well fuck me blonde bitch if I'd known I'd get this kind of fucking welcome I'd have left ages ago." They approached each other and hugged tightly. When they separated, Liv shoved Naomi. "What the fuck is this shit about you leaving the life? Wasn't leaving London enough? You going all reputable or something?" Emily watched the whole exchange with arms crossed.

"Aww Christ what the fuck.. Did Anthea tell the whole fucking world?"

"No.. Not the whole fucking world drama queen. She asked if I wanted to transfer back home. At first, I thought one of you fuckers had died..which would have pissed me off.. Not like the four Musketeers would willingly leave the fold.. but eventually she told me. My powers of persuasion are wicked." She crinkled her nose on that last bit.

"Powers of intimidation are more like it. I'm pretty sure you scare Anthea." Naomi rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh shit.. Liv this is Emily." Naomi turned

"We've met Naoms." Emily kept watch on the interaction between the two. She hadn't seen Naomi interact a whole lot with someone other than their little family and it seemed like Liv was someone she got along well with. "I take it you two know each other from London House?"

"Uh yeah.. this bitch was the biggest badass in the place until I came along... then she was a pussycat." Liv let out a wild laugh as Naomi glared at her.

"Do not start with me.."

"Oy... Naoms.. you really fuckin' takin' off? You're not even gonna.." Cook's voice trailed off as he came around the corner and came face to face with the three girls. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Aww... fuck.. you're... fuck!" His color drained a bit and it looked like he was about to bolt when Naomi and Liv started laughing. Liv walked over to him shaking her head. He was tense as she put her arm around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Aww Cookie... chillax.. I'm not going to hurt you. Promise... that whole business with cutting off your winky is done for.. Fresh start yeah?" She laughed, gave him another kiss and went back to the girls. "So where's her majesty? It's not like Queen Katie to not be about."

"Fuck you Liv." Katie finally wandered out of the meeting room. Her eyes were puffy from the crying but she wore a small smile on her face. She put her arms around Liv who hugged her back. "I'm glad it's you." She whispered.

"Definitely feeling the love now.." Liv laughed. She felt the hug but had seen Katie's face. No makeup and she looked like she had been crying. It wasn't like Katie at all. She hugged her a bit tighter. The rumors had been flying about Effy and Katie for years and she wondered if things hadn't come to a head in a bad way. She would talk to Katie in private when she had a chance. Liv pulled back and touched Katie's chin while winking at her. "You've got competition back in the fashion department princess. Best bring your A-game yeah?" She kept her arm around Katie's waist and looked around at them. Cookie still kept his distance but he hadn't disappeared. She had missed them. While they were definitely the core, she had been barging into their group before they'd moved operations. They were all similar in age and enjoyed teasing Cook. It made for a nice reprieve from the sex work. Not that she minded that. Liv loved sex and all that came with it. She smiled and looked past Katie to the conference room. "Where's the Enigma? Is she hiding?"

"Uh no.. she.. had errands or something." Emily spoke up. For some reason the time frame wasn't exactly sitting well with her. It was one thing to know the rest of them but to up and move on a few hours notice, it felt off. "Hey Liv.. when did you get asked to come here?" Naomi looked at Emily as did Katie. The question throwing them. Maybe if there had been less excitement that morning, they would have noticed why Emily was asking.

"Anthea asked me last week... she said she needed to talk to Effy about it but that Naomi was a done deal." They all looked at her. "Something tells me.. you didn't know this was coming until recently, yeah?"

"You could say that.. try.. oh.. two hours ago." Emily answered her and looked at Naomi who blushed and looked down. "There was a miscommunication between parties but it's getting all sorted."

Liv looked around and her eyes took in more than anyone would know. She was perceptive. "That happens in family.. everyone talks.. no one listens proper.. I get it. But since I'm here..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Someone want to show me my new digs?"

"Of course.. come this way Liv." Emily started heading in the direction of the play rooms with Liv following. Cook stared and Naomi who stared back. Katie let out a tired breath and went back into the meeting room by herself.

"Oi.. blondie.. come wit'me.. you have explaining to do." He headed back the way he had come from the work out room. Naomi shook her head and followed. She figured he'd be the hardest and the easiest to face first. After she was done with him, she'd come back to find Katie and have a talk about it all on her end.

..

"This is it.. not too fancy but it's all been redone." Liv walked around Naomi's old play room as Emily talked. "We can go over client lists and schedules once you're settled in. Do you need help finding a place? I can look around, make some inquiries?" She looked at the woman who seemed to ooze sexuality as she walked. She didn't know what kind of clients she would be bringing in with her and needed to do research within her email and the database. She was lost in thought and didn't notice Liv standing in front of her, arms crossed, studying her. She looked up and frowned. "Sorry.. I got lost.."

"You fucking Campbell then?"

"What?"

"Are you fucking her? Or are you playing house? You can say it's none of my business but it is isn't it? I'm back in Bristol for a reason and it had nothing to do with Naomi getting her head bashed in cause of that psycho slag."

"I'm sorry.. what?" Emily's eyes popped open at the mention of Naomi's attack and the words Liv used. "It isn't any of your business what Naomi and I are or aren't doing.. what do you mean psycho slag?"

"She didn't tell you did she?" Liv made a face and wanted to face palm the blonde. "Fucking twat she is.. The bloke that went after her? At the club? He was Sophia's brother." Liv waited to see if a lightbulb went off. When it didn't, she grumbled. "Naomi is tighter than a nun's legs sometimes." She went over to the play table and hopped up. "Come on.. I'm about to tell you shit that blonde bitch hasn't.. because if you're into her.. and I know you are.. then you need to know.. not to warn you off her cause the bitch is gold.. oi don't tell'er I said that.." She patted the space next to her and Emily walked over after closing the door. She figured this was not a happy talk or one that needed to be public.

..

Katie sat under the conference table. It seemed childish but she needed to feel like she was hidden. She heard the footsteps and knew who it was without a voice having to speak. She could see the chucks from where she sat. The hands belonging to the feet tossed a box of kleenex under the table. Then a bar of dark chocolate.

"Permission to come below?"

Katie couldn't help but smile. "Don't be a twat blondie. Fucking sit down already." She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Naomi slid in next to her and sat cross-legged.

"Cozy. Little different than when I beat Cook.. or when I shagged your twin."

"Eww.. fuck sake if that's.."

"Relax.. teasing.." _Sort of. We had sex on top of the table. Keep that to yourself Naoms._ "Want to talk? I had a come to Jesus talk with Cookie. I think talking to you would be better."

"What's left to talk about? I fucked it and now everything's shit. End of yeah?" Katie's voice wavered as she spoke. The guilt was on all of her features, her posture.

"Did you shag him?"

"What? No!"

"But you thought about it?" Katie bit her lip and nodded. "Are you still thinking about shagging him?" Katie shook her head no. "What's changed?"

"Me." The tears were threatening to fall down her face again. "I mean.. I didn't change.. but I know that what I was looking for in him isn't that..not really.."

"Then what is it you wanted?"

"He's kind. Stable, secure, loyal. He listens. Never treats me like I'm daft or superficial. Not that Effy treats me like that. And she's kind and loyal and all those other things too." She was quick to add and sniffled a little. "He's a good dad. A widower. We talk about his son." Her bottom lip quivered a bit more and Naomi put her arm around Katie's shoulders. The twin put her head on Naomi's shoulder. "I want kids Naomi. Always wanted them. I don't know that Effy does. I don't know that we can adopt the two of us." She took a breath in between sobs. "Everything that happened.. it made me look at that again.. Not being able to have kids. I thought we were going to die. I was scared." She took a tissue from the box. Wiping her nose, she continued. "Effy was a mess.. I thought helping her.. getting things done here.. I thought that's what I needed.. but.." She bit her lip. "I'm having panic attacks Naomi. I thought I was ok.. physically I'm good. But.. I'll be in the hall.. or smell some cologne.. or even hear a thump when the workmen were here... and I'll go numb.. It scares me. I don't.. I don't know how Emily does it." More wiping and Naomi handed her another tissue. "And JJ.. he's sweet.. he knew.. about me and Eff before there was a me and Eff. He noticed that I liked her. Encouraged me..." She shook her head, pulling away from Naomi. "I think I got confused.. Being scared.. I thought that maybe I needed what I used to want growing up.. that it would help.. with everything..." She ran a hand over her face. "But.. fuck! I fucked it up... and now Effy..."

Naomi reached out and touched her arm. "Effy is pissed off.. but if you explain it to her like you did me.." Naomi paused. "She'll still be pissed off but at least she'll have something to think about." Katie groaned and went back to being curled up against Naomi. "I don't know how we can.. un-fuck this Katie. But I can try talking to her... no promises given that she's pissed at me as much as she is at you.. ok.. maybe she's a little bit more pissed at you." Katie whacked Naomi's leg causing both to laugh.

"What if.."

"No what ifs Katie... let's take it one step at a time."

"Ok." She sniffled again then turned her eyes up at Naomi. "Are you going to quit?"

"I think I did.. my gear's all packed.." Naomi shook her head. "Anthea... I didn't even think about what I told her.." She sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. Emily and I can build a life together now.. she won't have to worry about... clients.."

"You really are a dumb twat." Katie blew out an exasperated breath. She sat up and looked at a confused Naomi. "She loves you and she'll build a life with you no matter what.. she met you here.. she can't expect you to change your life because she needs some time to get her knickers untwisted." They both laughed at that. Katie took Naomi's hand and squeezed it. "I've never seen her happier.. that's something that you've helped with.. a lot. But this place..it's part of you."

"And Effy is going to let me back in huh?"

"Like you said... we need to figure out how to unfuck all this blondie. You went to Anthea in a heated moment. She's got to understand that."

"Yeah.. one would hope she understands it.. but.. I don't know Katie.. she has a right to be pissed.. you all do.. I had plenty of time to talk about it.. but I forgot.. with everything going on.. it wasn't something I'd thought about.. It was stupid... but I was desperately scared to lose her.. even then.. She was so pissed at what she'd seen.. she has a good punch." Naomi laughed as Katie giggled.

"Blame my dad.. he liked us girls to be tough.. it was why.. why Emily didn't want to tell them about any of it.."

"Yeah.. I can imagine.. has she? Told them?"

"I don't think so Naoms..."

"That's a battle to tackle another day then.." She sighed. "Ok.. time for us to get out from under here and face the world yeah?"

"Can't we stay like this? For a little while?" Katie asked quietly.

"Yeah.. for a little while.." Naomi kissed the top of Katie's head and held on to the twin. A little hiding in the open wouldn't hurt them. They didn't see Liv listening at the door and thought about how they were all struggling. She nodded to herself and walked away quietly. She needed to find Cookie.

..

"Hey Eff?" Emily walked into Effy's new playroom. She hadn't yet stepped foot in it since Foster. The layout was different. The walls were a rich deep blue. The table had been replaced completely and set offside, a different angle. There was a small sitting area in the corner that looked more Japanese garden than a bdsm playroom. Effy sat there crosslegged staring at a candle. She didn't look up as Emily walked in. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Emily stepped softly as not to startle her or incur another round of anger. Not that the last round had been aimed at her in any way. But Effy was hurt, felt betrayed and needed compassion. She wouldn't take it from anyone else. Emily wasn't sure she would take it from her but she was going to give it a shot. For both Effy and Katie. For Naomi. Even for Cook who was caught in the crossfires. "Hey." Emily sat beside her.

Effy turned her head and her bloodshot eyes broke Emily's heart. She immediately put her arm around her. Much like at the hospital, Effy took comfort from the younger twin without hesitation. "I don't understand Emily." Her voice was wracked with pain. "She said she loved me... I trusted her." Emily held on to her harder and left Effy cry on her shoulder.

After a while, when the cries turned to sniffles, Emily got up and grabbed a small fresh towel usually kept for clean up. She sat back down and handed it to Effy. "Not exactly tissues but it will work on your snot." They both started giggling. She wiped her own eyes and nose then settled herself so her head was in Emily's lap. She played with her hair. "I know there's a reason behind it.. it may not make a lot of sense.. who the fuck knows with Katie logic?" Effy giggled at that comment as did Emily. She held the little towel close to her face in case more tears should surface. "I know she loves you. Don't doubt that." She felt Effy move and Emily held on to her, keeping her there. "Hang on.. I'm not defending her... I'm not... I think she's nutter for even thinking of it all and that's saying something given my own mind... but she does love you.. You know that... you do.. there's got to be a reason... and I'm not saying listen right this moment.. but at some point.. I've been there with the two of you.. since the beginning.. and it's too much to piss it away.. ok?"

Effy's silence was mortifying for both of them. She still sniffled. She didn't want to piss it all away. Did she? She thought of Katie through the years. How it felt to finally be on the same page. It hurt that there was a disconnect. She couldn't lie about that. But did she want to throw it out the window? "Ok." It was a low whisper. "You're right.. it's too much to piss away. But it hurts so damn much Ems.." Her voice caught at the end of that. Emily rubbed Effy's back and knew what she meant. Liv had told her some things she hadn't known. Not really and she needed to talk to Naomi about it. But it would have to wait for a bit longer.

"I've got some listening to do myself.." She swallowed. "Naomi has a lot of explaining to do. Especially about why she was attacked."

..

When she had emerged from under the table with Naomi, she gave the blonde a real hug and thanked her. She stayed behind and picked up the telephone. She needed to talk to JJ. She dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring. "Hey Jay.. it's me, Katie."

"Oh hello... how are you? Do you have a cold? You sound stuffy.. if you have a cold you should drink a lot of vitamin c. It's supposed to be particularly good for the immune.."

"JJ.. locked on babes.." She paused as he muttered an apology. She could hear cartoons in the background and could almost picture the little boy running about. "Listen.. I.. umm... I talked to Effy.."

"I see.. you don't have a cold.. you've been crying.."

"How can you tell that?"

"Because I pay attention Katie.. It's ok you know. I understand the kiss.. what it was.. nothing more needs to happen. Lots gone on.. you've been anxious.. I get that.. You're a good mate.. and I'd rather have that than anything else. You know?" There was some noise in the background. "Hang on.. Albie.. no.. you can't.. do we need to turn the telly off? Sorry... he sees things and then wants to try it. Thinks he's bigger than he is."

Katie was smiling. "No.. it's ok. It's nice. Hearing you with him."

"Maybe it's time you met him? I'm sure he'd love to have you over... or if that would be bad.. with Effy.. we could meet at the park. He likes the park.. he gets to run around and play. He's not too big a fan of the slide. Tried going up the wrong way and another kid plowed into him. Rather big mess that." He laughed. "You and I.. we're alright Katie.."

"I do love you.. you're about the best person..."

"Thanks Katie. I love you too.. I'm sure you've got things to sort with your girl.. get to it. When you're free, we can set up a day for the park. I'll even bring sandwiches. I'll talk to you soon."

..

"You have ten seconds to start talking blondie. And I don't want to hear you're not up for it." Emily's voice boomed in the car when she slammed the door after getting in.

"Bloody hell Ems.. lower your voice. I'm not deaf.. I know you want to talk.. I know.. I.. I was tired.. and"

"And? What the fuck Naoms? How long ago was this? And you didn't bother mentioning it? Kind of fucking important... you quitting.." She paused and met Naomi's imploring eyes. She could tell she felt horrible about it and was trying not to snap but things had snowballed too quickly for her to adapt to without some sort of emotional outburst. "Did you actually go there to quit? Cause of me?"

"Yeah.. yeah I did." She blew out a breath and leaned over the steering wheel. "You.. you weren't happy with what happened with Rose.." She looked over at Emily who rolled her eyes. "Ok you hit me over Rose.. I didn't want you thinking that there would be clients.. like that.. I felt awful and did a dumb thing.. and I forgot about it.. completely and totally forgot about it... and fucking Anthea.." She growled out loud. "She used it. I knew she was pissed with Effy not being around.. not calling the shots and she waited until the right moment. Cunt." Emily reached over and took her hand. "This is fucked Ems.. what am I supposed to do?"

"Answer me this. Do you want to leave? Is that what you really want?"

"No." She paused and took a breath. "I love this.. the house.. what we do.." She turned to look at her twin. "Rose was a one off.. she's Effy's client not mine.. My clients know better. Do you trust me?"

Emily brought a hand to Naomi's face. "I trust you. I reacted.. badly.. Punching you may have been a bit overboard... but I've had time.. to think about it all.. and I want you happy.. this place makes you happy."

"I don't think Effy will take me back."

"How bout we worry about Effy tomorrow. Tonight you're taking me home and we're talking more about this.. you tell me everything you said to Anthea." She paused. "And.. I need you to tell me about London.. the assault.. who and why?" Naomi was about to answer when Emily raised her hand. "Don't even think about skirting the truth. I know about Sophia... but I need to hear it from you." Naomi went pale at the name. She blinked hard and felt like she'd been run over again after being run over earlier. She put her head in her hands and felt like the world was caving in. "Naoms.. can you drive home? Or do you want me to?"

She shook her head. "No.. no.. I can drive." Her voice was raw. "I'm sorry Ems.. I.. fuck.. how did you know?" She looked at her and she realized how. "Liv.. fuck's sake.. less than a day.."


	31. Chapter 31

Greetings all! So this week wasn't as productive as I would have liked but it was peaceful and quiet and that made me very happy.. So here's ch 31.. only 9 more to go. As a heads up, I will be posting something under a ch 41 but it'll be a long-ass (that's a technical term) author's note and all of the teasers together. (you're welcome.)

My partner in crime, marsupial - love ya. you keep me in check and push my sorry ass into gear every time. thank you.

Thank you Effy (in my rp group) for the inspiration on the teaser... (insert evil smile here)

a quick shout out to the rp bristolskinsrp - that's on tumblr if anyone wants to check it out. We have all the gens and OC's. Many still open!

Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed or glanced at this. I'm in awe.. really.. let's say I have a better understanding about stats on ffnet now and wow.. Not everyone who reads reviews.. I REALLY understand that now.. and that's totally cool.. I was overwhelmed looking at the stats. I'm kind of thankful not everyone reviews.. I might die of shock at the love (or hate - not getting cocky).

But my die hard reviewers - thousand thank you's.

Ok.. on to the story.. starting to tie up loose ends.. and bring it in for the finale.. again.. only 9 chapters to go.. and yes I've started ch 32 already..

Disclaimer - I own the words but the characters.. sigh... we all own those now don't we?

* * *

 _Naomi felt her own pussy clamping on to air. A small whimper escaped her lips at the beauty under her. She was perfect. For her, there had been nothing yet discovered or created that could match Emily. In any way. She was a priceless work of art, a scientific wonder, a literary masterpiece that spanned never ending volumes. She knew her mind would never be truly explored, they would only ever reach a few hundred layers, leaving the rest as virgin territory – always enticing and luring Naomi in._

Sea Spray – Chapter 31

After they finally pulled out of the parking space, they drove mostly in silence to Naomi's place, soon to be her mum's place once she and Kieran returned. Emily would squeeze Naomi's hand every so often. She could tell the amount of emotion storming inside her blonde. The quick anger she'd exhibited had turned into a painful sadness, palpable in her entire body, visible to those looking. Thankfully it was the two of them tonight. Naomi felt betrayed by Liv's conversation with Emily and she'd likely deal with that another time. But Liv had been right. Emily needed to know it all. Naomi kept thinking about everything as she drove. The talk with Anthea. The morning with Effy. Katie. Cook. Liv's appearance. And finally her mind drifted purposely to Sophia. The death of the girl would always carry a heavy weight with her. It didn't matter what anyone else said or thought.

When they got to the house, she put on the kettle. Emily grabbed bread for toast. Neither had eaten and while their appetites were nonexistent, they would need something to fuel them. Emotions weren't enough to keep them going and the upcoming talk wouldn't be a light and fluffy one for them. Liv had gone over the bare essentials, stating that she needed to hear the grit from Naomi herself. But at least, now she understood more. A lot more. The toast popped and she spread peanut butter on it as Naomi prepared the cups. They sat at the kitchen table. In silence. Emily shook her head.

"Naoms.. you need to start."

"I don't know where to begin Ems... I'm not sure where the starting point really is.. shit I didn't even think it was a lot until.. until I have to talk about it.." She rubbed her eyes. The morning had promise until she opened her eyes to the early meeting text.

Emily scrunched her lips and thought. "You went out with her.." Naomi nodded. "Did you .. did you love her?"

"No! God no... I liked her.. at first.. in the beginning.. She was a nice girl.. fun." Naomi smiled at those memories. "We went out a few times.. we got.. intimate.. had sex.. like regular sex.. vanilla.. Everything was good. The sex was decent. Then one night we tried.. not so vanilla.." She paused and took a sip of her cooling tea. "She wanted to be tied up.. dominated.. and I did.. I thought she was ok with it.. she said she'd done it before.. but, thinking back, I'm not sure she really had... so we went there.. and she was ok.. We had a good time.. we had a safe word in place.. she didn't use it.. I didn't hurt her or anything.. Sometime after that.. she changed.." Naomi remembered the shift, her own face changing at the recollection. "She became.. clingy.. needy.. like she couldn't breath if I didn't tell her to... I tried to talk to her about it.. but it didn't.. I had to pull away.." She took a breath and stood up. She grabbed a glass of water and downed it, desperately thirsty.

"That didn't work either.. she started hanging by my flat all the time..there were other times she followed me.. it was a little scary.." Naomi met Emily's eyes, surprised to see them calm. She continued. "One day she ended up following me to work and standing outside.. she accosted a couple of clients who weren't even mine. Anthea was going to press trespassing charges. She allowed me to talk to her instead. Cookie went with me. She didn't take it well. She.." Her voice broke and tears sprang into her eyes. She sat down at the table again. Emily took hold of her hand. "She ended up.. jumping in front of a train.. I felt like shit. Still do.. I felt so fucking guilty.. I should have got her help. Done something. But I didn't.. I didn't do anything and she killed herself. It took a long time to get past the initial feelings.. your sister helped go figure." She gave Emily a small smile as she wiped away the tears still in her eyes.

"You feel guilty because you have a good heart.. but it wasn't your fault. She wasn't a child. She made her own choices babe." She touched Naomi's hand.

"I get that.. but.. it doesn't mean." She blew out an exasperated breath. "I know I can't change the past.. but maybe.. it's why I was worried about.. " She looked at those brown eyes she loved and saw understanding behind them. "We're different... I know that.. But I feel guilt all the same.. " She shrugged her shoulders.

"So the assault? Liv said it was her brother?"

"Yeah guessing I wasn't the only one who blamed me." She still didn't recall part of that night. There were blips from being in the club. Stepping outside. Pain. She touched her arm. Then nothing until the hospital. "He was angry.. hurting.."

"Doesn't make it right."

"No...It doesn't.. but it happened." She bit her thumb. "He fucked up.. he's paying for it. Nothing more to it than that. He was harboring a lot of emotion."

"Is he?" Naomi looked up at Emily's words. "Is he paying for it? When he's done.. will he come back and do worse?" The concern was in her voice.

Naomi shook her head. "He's paying as much as I'd want him to yeah.. but no.. when he's done paying, he won't come back and do worse."

"How can you be sure?"

"I wrote him a letter as well as a letter to the prosecutors on his behalf." Emily was about to protest when Naomi stopped her. "I wrote it for me. I needed to... I just needed to."

"Ok." When Naomi showed surprise at Emily's quick response, she shrugged. "You have to do what feels right.. as long as it doesn't hurt anyone.. including yourself." It was a bit of a pointed comment but she knew that Naomi didn't always think of herself first. "As long as you're ok, then I'm not going to question it. So ok." Naomi smiled and nodded. She felt a sense of relief. She'd talked to Cook a little about the attack once she knew who it was. She literally had to hurt him to stop him from going after the kid. Thankfully all it took was a poke to his stomach. He was still recuperating then. It wasn't that hard a poke either but he whined about it for hours after. He went so far as to threaten to tell Emily what had happened if Naomi didn't cater to his needs. He pushed it too far and she offered to send him back to the hospital. She really loved that wanker.

"So.. now what? I've told you everything." Emily looked at her. She took a deep breath. "Anthea.. right.." Naomi grabbed another glass of water and got one for Emily. Then she went on to talk about the chat with Anthea, leaving nothing out. She felt drained by the time it was all said.

"Ok.. that's good.. no secrets. Now we try and relax. Salvage what we can of the day." She looked at the kitchen clock and it was nearing 6pm. She stood and put her arms around Naomi, kissing her slowly. "Tomorrow I go to work and see about helping get the house ready for re-opening. And maybe in another day or so, you talk to Effy." Naomi grunted her disapproval. Emily narrowed her eyes. "You will talk to Effy and you're going to say you're sorry for fucking up." Naomi would have protested but saw the look in Emily's eyes. "You talking to Anthea goes back to my actions..which while spur of the moment were incredibly..wrong.. ok not incredibly.. but they weren't right.. so you're going to fix it how I tell you. Am I clear?" She steeled her gaze at Naomi who swallowed.

"Uh.. yes?"

"Good. Now make us something to drink and order a pizza.. I'm fucking starving and it's been a shit day."

"Amen." Naomi kissed Emily quickly and went to the freezer to grab the vodka.

"Hey did you talk to Cook?" Naomi laughed.

"Actually yeah..." As she poured the vodka and grabbed a mixer she started telling Emily about her encounter with Cook.

 _Once they got to the work out room. He turned around, fists at his sides. "What the fuck Naoms? What the fuck is this bullshit? You going behind our backs? My back? To quit?" His face was turning a shade of red she didn't often see aimed at herself._

 _"I know. I'm sorry."_

 _"You're mental."_

 _"I know."_

 _"A complete twat."_

 _"I know... I'm sorry." He was about to open his mouth again. "Call me something else and I'm going to hurt you. Today is horrible enough without you piling on the fucking guilt about this. We can talk but no more names." He turned and hit the punching bag behind him._

 _"All the times you said we was in this together. Not since uni had you left me behind until you left for fucking London. And you were leaving me behind permanently. It's why you didn't want me coming with. It wasn't so's I could watch the girls. It was so you could run away._

 _"It was both? I wouldn't have left you alone.. not permanently. Bristol is my home. I wouldn't have left here. I needed some time.. I was scared."_

 _"Pussy."_

 _"Yes." She was going to growl but didn't have the heart to. She shook her head._

 _"Coward."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What's it going to be then. Pussy out and fuck off into the fucking sunset with the younger twin? Work at a coffee shop?" He was staring her down._

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Fuck you right back."_

 _"I belong here." Naomi stood her ground. She should have stood it with Effy but she had quit._

 _"Damn right you fucking do."_

 _"Think we can get rid of Liv?" She was joking but she wondered if they could somehow_

 _"No. She's fucking mint." He laughed._

 _"She's not going to let you near her." Naomi joined him laughing._

 _"It's part of the attraction."_

 _"And I'm mental?" She rolled her eyes and approached him. She put her arms around him and he hugged her back. "Not leaving you wanker." He hugged her tighter._

Emily laughed. "I swear the relationship between the two of you."

"It's shorthand. We get each other." She smiled and blushed a little. He was like her brother. Her pervy brother.

"I'm not the only one who talked to her I'm sure."

"Yeah I gathered that. You had the come to Jesus talk with her.. and here we are." She took a sip from the vodka. "Oh that was definitely necessary."

"I'm guessing she talked to the others too." Emily said before looking at Naomi who merely groaned loudly.

..

Liv went searching for Cookie after overhearing Naomi and Katie. She wanted to find out what the story was on everyone. It wasn't exactly fair going behind everyone but the again. She wasn't one to play fair or by the rules. She walked around until she found him in a gymnasium of some sort. The other house didn't have this. Most of the girls weren't all that into the healthy lifestyle other than not getting the clap. "Hi Cookie." She called out and watched as he stumbled. The bag he'd been punching swung back and hit him after he'd turned to face her. He took a step back and eyed her warily. "Oh stop running away you Nancy. I'm not going to fucking hurt you." She took a step forward and he took another one back. "Fine. But we have a critical situation here don't we? And you're going to tell me everything about the girls or.." She took off her heels and hiked up her dress a bit and started removing her earrings. He went pale and held up his hands. "That's what I thought... Start blabbing to Auntie Liv." Cook couldn't talk fast enough.

By the time he was finally done, they were both sitting on one of the mats near each other. "Fuck you lot get into it.. you know there's the telly.. when you get bored.. you turn it on and boom.. loads of entertainment.. Don't need to create your own." He laughed. "So how's about you and me.."

"Willy waggle?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She made a face.

"Uhh not in your wettest dream.. it's a wonder you ever get laid." He laughed again. "What I was going to say was.. how's about we help the girls in fixing this whole thing."

"That does not sound like a good idea.. in fact I know it's not a good idea.. cause it's something they would come up with.. and it bites me in the arse.. every time. I got bite scars. Want a look?"

"No.. I don't want a look.. I'll take your word for it.. but I'm still helping.. and you're going to help me by talking to Effy." She had barely gotten her name out when Cook started shaking his head.

"No. Nope. Absolutely not."

"Cook."

"No." She was staring him down. "You want to beat my arse.. go for it.. but at least I'll die a lot quicker than with her. The mood she's in.. Nope. She'll fillet my bollocks and feed them to mangy dogs.. No."

"Cook.." She was glaring at him. "Look I've already spoken to Emily." He frowned. "I told her about Sophia." His jaw hit the ground.

"Naomi is not going to be 'appy...fuck." He scratched his ear already feeling the coming slap that wasn't even his.

"Yeah yeah.. whatever.. I'll sort it with blondie when it comes to it. So you're talking to Effy." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Cooookie." She tried pouting and he still shook his head. "Fine." She crossed her own arms and met his eyes. "Talk to Effy and I'll show you my tits."

"I'll go talk to Effy." Cook was on his feet and out the door before he even finished saying her name.

..

He went looking for Effy and found her in her playroom. She was no longer sitting in the back but rather going through the cabinets taking inventory of what was there. "Hey. We need to talk. You need to get rid of whatever shit you have pent up so everything can go back to how it was." She looked at him and glared.

"Fuck off Cook."

"Nope not fucking off. You were a cunt this morning and you know it. I wasn't even there and I know it." Her eyes were set on him and she turned to face him, her arms crossed. He probably shouldn't have reminded her that he had missed the awful meeting. "Ok so come on.. take it out on me.. hit me. I can take it. But get it out now so we can.."

"No." One word. That was it.

"Why not?" She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her inventory. "Why not Eff?"

"Things can't really go back. It doesn't work like that."

"It can.. between us.."

"No."

"But.."

"No."

"You can't kick her out."

"Naomi chose to go Cook."

"Bullshit. She had a momentary lapse in sanity. Emily right bollocked her in front of us cause she was jealous. And Naoms.. she's not felt like this.. for anyone.. and she got scared. She ran and did a stupid thing. She would have never gone through with it."

"We wont' know will we?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "If it was so fucking stupid, why not tell us? Why not tell me?" She walked over to him. "But no.. Instead I get to hear it from my mother... how the house isn't working out because I have no control over the place, the people. How my business sense is compromised cause I let my emotions get in the way." Her voice had risen and she looked into his eyes. She could see how he cared. "Fuck. She could have said something. Fucking anything – to any one of us. She had three months. And not one fucking word." Effy ended up hitting his chest with every word. Her breathing coming in pants. "If she wasn't happy.. she could have.. said anything.. I would have understood.. but she didn't.. did she .. she let it go on... and I had no clue..no clue she was unhappy.. Needing something I couldn't give her.. something she had to find in..." She hiccuped, and put a hand to her mouth, realizing she wasn't talking about Naomi any more. He looked at her and hugged her even as she tried to push him away.

"Yeah.. she went somewhere's else.. but it doesn't matter does it? You still fucking love'er and she loves you. You know she does. She wouldn't be so fucking sad if she didn't. You can fight me.. fucking hit me all day long.. it won't change things.. not until you two talk.. you need to say it all to each other." He kissed her temple. "And you and blondie.. you can work this out too. I believe you can." Effy looked up and saw Liv standing in the doorway.

"I take it this is your doing?" She tilted her head at Cook who was going to deny it. "Save it." She kissed his cheek then slapped the other one. "I love you James but get to fuck. I've a feeling I'm about to get round two from." She set her eyes on Liv who walked in and hopped up on Effy's play table. He didn't need a second invitation to leave but looked back at Liv once Effy had turned away from him to face her and grabbed his chest then pointed to Liv. She laughed and flipped him off.

Effy sat on the table next to Liv who stared at her. With tongue in her cheek she winked. "So finally fluffed up her minge have ya?" Effy snorted which led to Liv laughing loudly.

"Seriously.. you're a wanker." She shrugged and swung her legs. "Why did you choose to come?"

"Anthea wanted someone here didn't she? Why not me. She was going to send Sally." Liv put her finger in her mouth like she was going to vomit. "But I overheard.."

"You and over hearing.. nasty habit." Effy smiled as she said it.

"Yeah, yeah whatevs.. Look.. it's helpful." Effy looked at her as she hmphed. "If I wasn't listening, I wouldn't have been aware something was going down here. Seeing as how some people don't say shit." Liv looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I proper scared your mum half out her wits enough to send me instead of Sally.." She paused and wished she had a fag in hand or a drink. "Sally's an old crone.. She would have literally been nothing but a spy for Anthea. She'd be reporting back if you so much as farted the wrong way. You don't need that shit.. She's treading careful that one. A dead woman on her hands doesn't look good no matter how you spin it to the clients."

"So other than being a knight in haute couture why are you here?"

Liv laughed loudly. "London's wearing thin. The life suits me.. at the house.. who doesn't love a little sex.. but the life in the city.. not my ideal. Not any more. I don't want to wake up in ten years and not have nothing. So I'm here. Looking to maybe get in the door.. Well i'm already in the door." She winked at Effy and nudged her shoulder. "Maybe buy into the place. Anthea doesn't own you lot. She has a stake in the business but you could separate from her completely."

"I know."

"So why not? You've got enough connections.. enough clients.. she's not losing much if you all break ties... like really break ties."

"The client list.."

"Is yours.. you can't tell me that half the clients you have now were hers from before... you've built up your clients here."

"Why's it matter?" Effy had been thinking of breaking free of her mum for a while but things had stopped once Foster happened. Even to her it looked like she was looking for an excuse.

"I told you.. I want in.. and I don't want to be under Anthea .. not any more.. If she was so on top of everything, she should have known what was going on with that fucker. But she didn't so it means she's not as protective as she painted herself out to be." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "She should have noticed something much sooner Effy. The girls - they talk.. She should have seen it. Her assistant. Someone! But what she saw was money.. I don't want that for my future.. not saying I'm working for free so don't go getting any ideas. But I want to feel safe."

"You know he was here.. In this room.. He attacked Katie.. you're walking into the fire instead of moving away from it."

"No I'm not walking into the fire. He's one guy..was..But he targeted you in London – under your mum's nose. He followed you here. And what did you do when he showed a threat? You put him down. You also didn't sweep it under the rug." She was facing her. All humor gone from her face. "You shut your doors and stayed shut until you needed to. You made sure everyone was ok. Not only physically either. But in here and here." Liv pointed to her head and heart. "That speaks more than him being here."

"I don't think we're alright.. not all of us. I thought we were. But.." She griped the edge of the table and felt herself getting worked up.

"You're not like you were.. no. But that doesn't mean you're not ok.. maybe it means that now you all need to be.. less guarded instead of being insulated against it all. You all talk.. all love each other.. but sometimes you don't say what's right there cause you're afraid it'll hurt. Shit hurts. It's part of life. Just have to pull up your knickers and go at it again."

Effy laughed. "When did you get so fucking wise?"

"When you bitches left town and left me fend for myself against all those other vultures." They both laughed.

"Thanks Liv." She knew Liv carried with her a hurricane like force and maybe she knew they needed her here.

"Don't mention it.. this never happened okay? Now.. about the minge.."

"Fuck's sake.." They laughed more until the silence settled.

"You love Queen Katie. Why are you fighting?"

"Because.. because she.."

"Was thinking about hiding the sausage?" Effy erupted in surprise laughter.

"Tact.. you have none."

"I have but why bother.. Is it that? That she was hoping for some cock?"

"Yes.. no.. I don't know.. If it was cock, I... I kind of get that.. She fancied boys all her life and toys aren't the real thing. If she needs that... I think I'd understand if she came to me first.. but she needed.."

"Something she could have gotten from you.. is that it?"

"Yeah."

"But it isn't.. maybe she couldn't get it from you.."

"Hold on a minute..I've never.."

"Hear me out before you ram your heels up my arse yeah? Not like you've been in the best spot either right? After everything? Maybe she was needing something that you weren't ready to provide and she could see that but you couldn't.. Then again maybe she's not a fucking swan.. she's human and you're not all knowing or all powerful.. As much as you'd like to think that. Cut her some slack. She was almost gutted." They both grimaced at the image. "Sorry.. 'tact'. But it's true. If you ask me, she's done a fucking good job of holding it all together. She needed a little comfort outside the sacred circle. Get over it. Forgive and move on. You have loved that girl since you met her. Has that changed?"

"No... but"

"No buts. You can't argue and you know it. Everyone fucking knows it. You're lucky. She loves you back. Swallow a little. I'm sure it's been a while but it's like riding a bike."

"Ugh.. Jesus.. you and Cook.. what the fuck?" They chuckled.

"I meant pride. I can see where your mind is at. Perv." Liv took hold of Effy's hand. "Ask that bitch what the fuck, listen and then figure out if you're really done for or if you've got it in you both to keep going. It'd be fucking wasteful otherwise."

"Seriously.. you been reading self help books?"

"Babe just cause I didn't do the uni route don't make me an idiot.. I see things you all don't sometimes."

"Liv.. it's not that easy to.."

"To what? Forgive.. sure it is.."

"I need.. I don't know.. time? This just happened." She shook her head. "If this fucking happened to you.. your hands would be fucking bloody and someone's bollocks would be on the floor."

"But it wouldn't happen to me. I don't give my heart like you did." She squeezed Effy's hand. "That girl's had your heart forever.. and you have hers.. I know how sharp your words are so whatever came out of there." She touched Eff's lips with her other hand. "It fucking did the trick. She looks like microwaved shit.. and that ain't pretty."

Effy laughed and wiped her eyes. "I was.. am so hurt."

"Now you're both hurt. Along with the rest of the lot.. When you really let go you take no prisoners Stonem.." She shook her head. "Fucking overachiever." They laughed some more. It was good. She missed this girl. Such a magnificent set of contradictions in heels. It was priceless. "I get you need time.. Don't take too long.. Katie.. the rest of them.. family yeah?" She touched her chin.

"So what.. did you and the little one decide to tag team?" She wiped at her eyes, recalling Emily coming into this room not too long ago that morning and caring for her.

"No.. But could you imagine.. She's fucking darling ain't she? Of course if it was her crying, I'd be comforting her in all the wrong ways." Liv licked her lips causing Effy to laugh.

"You're incorrigible."

"Like that's a bad thing? But I'm just myself, love. She pursed her lips and started moving in a dance to no music. "And I'm fucking badass." They laughed again.

"Couple days ok? I need a couple of days."

"Ok Enigma.. a couple days.. Then you have a sit down with your twin." She let go of Effy's hand and got off the table. "As for blondie.." Effy made a disgusted face. "Quit that.. You're annoyed that she went to Anthea. But you can't really tell me you don't see the desperation in the act. And fuck you all had a shitload to deal with. We're lucky she remembered not to revert to those god awful floral patterns. Have you seen her college pics?" Liv pretended to shiver and gag.

"You're horrible."

"I am.. but it's part and parcel yeah? Besides bitch knows I love her."

"You said you'd be comforting her girlfriend.." Effy hopped off the table herself and they started walking out of the playroom. She turned off the light and closed the door.

"Details." She waved her hand. "So after you talk to your twin.. you have a chat with blondie and get it all sorted. She'll apologize and grovel and you'll forgive and forget."

"She's not going to grovel."

"She will grovel."

"Jesus.. you talked with Emily." Liv smiled and winked. "Fuck woman.. how long you been here?" Liv howled in laughter.

..

It had been a couple of days since the re-opening of Stonem House. Everyone was getting along fantastically. Naomi's absence was felt but they made the best of it. No one really mentioned her to Effy. Not directly. The first morning, Emily had been at her desk still trying to contact all of Naomi's former clients. She'd only managed to reach a couple. They didn't have many set appointments. Effy came to her desk with a couple of folders and they exchanged a few words and each went about her day.

It wasn't until the next night that Katie found herself at home alone when she heard the knock at her door. She got up and looked through the peephole and took a deep breath. Unlocking the door with shaky hands, she opened the door and smiled. "Hi."


	32. Chapter 32

Greetings once again... I didn't mean for it to take this long but life as many of you know has other plans... Hoping to do a bit more writing this month as my ever-present distraction is in Thailand for the entire month of July.

I can't believe it has been a year since I started this story and my journey here.. I am forever grateful for my discovery of Skins and Naomily. It has afforded me a creative outlet like no other. It has also yielded some of the most fascinating friendships and collaborations.. not only through ffnet but through role play as well.

Marsupial1974 - Babes.. you are an absolute rock and an awesome unicorn general. Thank you for lifting my spirits time and again.. I will continue to send videos of me singing along horribly to tv theme songs..My partner in crime. Cheers!

Thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers... I was always looking to the reviews to push me forward in my writing but once I looked at the stats and what they actually meant I was thoroughly humbled (and horribly shocked) at how many views my little story has garnered. Thank you thank you thank you...

One more major thank you is owed to my rp. I joined a Skins role play also a year ago and it was the best decision. I came across it by chance on tumblr (someone was playing Emily and I was intrigued) and it's changed me. The friendships and connections I have through there are phenomenal in terms of my writing skills development. I have written hundreds of thousands of words and managed to keep my sanity. Because of this daily venture I have evolved as a writer. I won't name names as we tend to keep things anonymous for the most part but my constant writing partners on there... I bow in reverence. Thank you.

And now on to chapter 32.. only about 8 more chapters to go in this story... Please enjoy. Review if you can but no worries if you can't.

Disclaimer: Don't own Skins.. my grammar and spelling are sooo mine though

 _..._

* * *

 _She moaned as her body shivered and she felt her own climax ebbing. Her fingers slowly coming to a stop inside Emily. No words were said. Naomi removed her fingers carefully and slipped them into her mouth, savoring Emily's taste, licking and sucking them clean. She could see every noise she made with her mouth against her digits brought a small shudder to Emily's form and she smiled._

Uncharted - Chapter 32

It wasn't until the next night that Katie found herself at home alone when she heard the knock at her door. She got up and looked through the peephole and took a deep breath. Unlocking the door with shaky hands, she opened the door and smiled. "Hi."

Effy stood at the door. She had parked in front of Katie's building thirty minutes earlier and had spent the entire time debating whether she was ready to talk or if things would blow up again. She no longer felt angry. If she'd been younger, she'd have been a right caustic bitch stick, resentful and full of vinegar. But she wasn't that impetuous careless selfish teen any longer. She could see the bigger picture. She hadn't spent all that time waiting to cut and run at the first sign of trouble, real trouble, had she? Effy had watched the blokes come and go. Less and less as Katie grew up. She'd had her share of lovers. But it had been Katie from the beginning. As much as she hated to admit it, Liv had been right. Fuck I hate that. She had sighed and made her way into the building.

Katie stood in the way, holding on to the door as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees. Effy knew what she felt. The sight of Katie standing in front of her was enough to make her want to pull her into her arms and forget everything and everyone. She missed her. She missed them. Her nerves were steeled behind her veneer which reminded her that she was here to talk and not push everything under a rug. Katie was visibly shaking though trying to seem calmer. "Can I come in?"

"Of course.. sorry.." She stepped aside and let Effy into the flat. Once the door shut they stood there looking at each other. No other sound in the place as Katie had been sitting in silence, contemplating for the thousandth time what had been going through her mind when she had lunch with JJ. "I can make coffee or tea, if you'd like." She was unsure what else to say that didn't start of with a hundred apologies. The conversation was sure to be tense. While she'd wanted to talk to Effy, the fact that she was here didn't make it any easier.

"Tea would be good. I'd ask for wine but I think it's best to keep the alcohol locked up until we talk." She was kicking herself for saying the prudent thing. She desperately wanted the wine but loose tongues wouldn't be good until everything was hashed out. Effy took off her jacket and laid it on the back of the couch. She watched Katie prepare the kettle and she stepped beside her and grabbed the mugs and the tea box. It was second nature. She couldn't imagine not being with her. No matter how angry she had been. No matter how hurt she was. But would it be a good idea for her to show how desperate she felt?

She set everything down on the kitchen counter. Was that healthy? To be so in love that she would likely forgive anything. She was lost in her own doubts when she felt Katie's hand in hers. She gripped back and closed her eyes. Their bodies came together naturally as the kettle reached its boiling point. Hesitantly, Katie pulled away to turn off the burner. The whistling died down as they stood holding each other. The weight of the last few days seemed to spill around them, making them a bit lighter.

"I'm sorry." Katie started, a small sniffle escaped her. She didn't want to cry. Not again. She needed to be a grown up about this and explain, take whatever resentment would come her way.

"I know. Me too." Effy whispered into her ear and she tucked her head into Katie's neck. She pulled back and shook her head.

"You didn't do anything.. I fucked it.." Katie shut up only because Effy kissed her. Being so close to her she couldn't stop. She needed that breath of life that only kissing Katie could bring. She shivered from the emotions running through her. She swallowed and felt a small whimper escape into the kiss. Katie pulled away. "No.. You're distracting me. And no." She was resolute in this. Yes, she wanted the kiss and more but slipping into physical comfort wouldn't solve anything. "Sit." She pointed to the couch and Effy had to laugh. Shaking her head, she made her way to the couch.

Katie took a moment, put their tea together and carried it over to the center table. She set the little tray down and took a seat next to Effy. "You're not supposed to take charge Fitch." She said in her quiet way while her blue eyes looked over Katie's face and met her brown ones. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You can take charge if that's what you want.. but we're talking.. not kissing..at least not yet.." She was nervous again now that they were facing each other. The silence between them as they looked at each other was making the knot in her stomach get bigger. She took her cup of tea and sipped at it. Effy only looked at her. "Ok.. if you're taking charge, say something..."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why say something? Cause the fucking quiet's going to drive me even more batshit than.."

"No. Why him? Why did you miss him?" Effy took her own cup and drank from it. They'd spent enough time staring at each other that it was more than a perfect temperature. "You could always talk to me.. before... why go to him? Why need him?"

"Because he's uncomplicated." It came out matter of fact and she wasn't sure where it came from. It was true but it wasn't what she'd meant to say. She wanted to tell her everything she'd said and explained to Naoms and Emily but it came out in one sentence and not exactly the warmest words either. She shook her head as Effy looked at her puzzled. She took Effy's cup away and put it on the tray. She took her hands and squeezed them. "I love you Effy... and I was having trouble.. I was having panic attacks.." She kept eye contact throughout even if she was terrified. "I didn't want to add to what you were dealing with.. it didn't feel important.. but they kept happening.. I thought.. maybe I needed something more.." She kept her grip on Effy's hands afraid that she would pull away and leave but she didn't even move. "JJ... he's simple.. in a weird way.." She laughed nervously. "His brain works differently but his heart.. his person.. is gentle.. accepting.. and I needed his friendship.. someone outside of us.." Katie wasn't sure she was making sense. "I was scared.. the whole Foster thing.. It made me think about life.." She paused. "Kids.. everything I'd wanted growing up... he.. JJ.. he has one.. and I was.. I don't know.. confused.. everything was a fucking mess in my head.." She'd been babbling and Effy watched silently.

She couldn't say it didn't hurt that Katie had gone to someone else. But after her cooling off period and the words she was trying to say, she understood. Not entirely but enough to recognize they weren't broken. But they also weren't whole either. And it wasn't all Katie's fault was it? "Fuck it.. get the wine.. we're needing more than tea." There was a look of confusion in Katie's eyes but it only took a second for it to pass and she was up and grabbing a bottle of red. Handing the bottle and corkscrew to Effy, she grabbed two glasses and went back to the couch. Wine was poured and they drank a few sips in silence until Effy started talking.

"You're not the only one whose head is a mess.. Mine was.. is." She stared at the glass. "Foster.. he walked into my home.. our home.." Her voice caught in her throat but she continued speaking. "He went in there because of me.. because I turned him away..." She looked at Katie and met her eyes. "Remember when I shut down Stonem House because Emily had that horrendous anxiety attack.. after she and Naoms.." A look of recognition passed through her twin but there still wasn't a connection in her mind to Foster. "He was the one client who bitched.. to my mother no less. I put him on leave.. I.. refused to see him.." She took another drink and remembered walking into her playroom. "I don't know how he knew.. we figure he stalked me.. but how he knew you and I were.. He hurt you because of me Katie.. I carry that with me.. all the time. I worry if I'm doing enough.. or if I'm putting you in harm's way...or if I'm putting any of you in harm's way.. every time we walk into the house. It's not something I can shrug off or walk away from.. no matter how much I appear that I have." She finished her glass and Katie drank a bit from her own.

She was lost in thought when she felt Katie move closer. Her hand now on her knee. "Babes.. that's not on you.. he was a sick and twisted fuck.. ok so you're hot and all.. but stalking and going all psycho.. not your doing.. He'd been hurting people and your mother had no clue.. And she's the one claiming first that she's all-knowing, all-seeing, all-powerful.. but she wasn't looking or listening.. she fucked up.. and it hurt us all.. nothing you did. Am I clear?" She was on solid footing here. No doubt in her mind at all about how Foster reached them and managed to take a piece from all of them. She'd known Effy had had a problem with it all given her reticence to get the house back in order, but she believed she was dealing with it better. Katie shook her head.

"I'm aware I kept quiet.. spent a lot of time.. thinking.. I shut you out. You shutting me out.. not that far out of reach is it?" Effy hated seeing the logic in it. She rarely applied her actions in reference to the bigger picture when younger. She'd been prone to selfishness but since university, she'd expanded her views. No thinking about Katie and the rest as she slipped into herself was yet another thing Foster had affected without them realizing it.

"Don't make me hurt you Stonem." Katie spoke directly and a hint of annoyance. "I didn't shut you out as payback for your silence you twat." She finished her glass and set it down. Shaking her head, she sat cross legged on the couch facing Effy completely. "I didn't say anything for a couple of reasons.. the first being I didn't know what the fuck I was thinking or doing really.. I was afraid and reacted.. it wasn't done to hurt you or get back at you.. as if really babes.. If I'm going to hurt you on purpose, I'm coming right at you." She gave her a small smile that Effy met with her own. "And second.. I knew you'd been through a lot.. I didn't want to add to what you were going through. I went to him cause he's a sweetheart." She raised her hand. "Not like that.. but him.. he knew about how I felt about you from before we even.. he simply knew.. I trust him.. we talk about his life.. he has a kid.. and.." She paused. "I still want kids Effy.. I can't have them.. but being so scared... it brought that yearning back.. I don't know if you want them.. we never talked about it.. but it's important to me... and.." Effy put her fingers against Katie's lips.

"I know you want kids.. and we've never talked about it.." She was seeing a much larger reason for Katie going to JJ that she hadn't even thought about. She'd known her for so long that she understood how devastated she'd been when she found out about being unable to have children. Knowing that part of the explanation for what she had seen as a betrayal stemmed from that made a lot more sense. She took a deep breath and leaned into Katie, kissing her. "Ok." She mumbled against her lips and kissed her slowly. Katie was hesitant at first but she needed Effy. She'd hated this rift and was bereft of most of her heart thinking they'd never be able to get over it. She still wasn't sure they were over it, but this was something. Surely this was something. When the kissing paused for oxygen, she felt Effy's smile. "We should talk about kids.. not tonight.. but we should.."

..

..

The bathroom was lit with candles. Naomi's back was against the tub and Emily's back was pressed against her. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the hot water and the atmosphere. "Candles.. bit much yeah? I mean it's like the ultimate lesbian cliché.." A smile formed itself on Emily's lips. She lazily splashed water on Naomi's face. "Oi!"

"Fucking go with it Naoms.. cliché or not.. this is what I want to do." She turned her head a little and kissed the blonde's cheek. Her hands floated back under the water and her fingers traced along Naomi's thighs. She could feel her shiver behind her.

"If I must.." She heard the playful tone in her voice. Her own hands drifted along Emily's arms. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin as they formed at her touch. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and felt herself begin to relax. "I love you."

"I know." The redhead smiled and melted even more into Naomi.

..

..

Five days later, Naomi decided it was time to bite the bullet and face Effy. She texted Emily to see what her schedule was like. She waited until she was with her last client then made her way to Stonem House. She brought lattes and scones and situated herself in the conference room. She dropped off lattes at Emily's desk for her and the rest of the gang, Liv included. Apparently she was getting along swimmingly with everyone but she'd avoided Naomi. She knew what it would be like once they collided.

At first she sat, then she paced, working out what she would say. Emily had told her that she was to start out with an apology. Clear and concise. Then work her way up to a good groveling. She was still reticent about such a venture as it wasn't in her nature to apologize let alone grovel. She knew she'd made a grave error and she had to rectify it. If only for their friendship if nothing else. Emily sent her a text saying she'd walked out Effy's client. She'd put it on the books as Effy having an appointment to prevent her from taking off after getting cleaned up. Katie, Liv and Cook were waiting in Katie's playroom out of sight. She wanted to glare at Emily for keeping them in the loop that the talk was happening today but that would have to wait as she heard Effy's heels getting closer. She stood up and patted down the business suit she was wearing.

Effy froze for a split second in the doorway and walked over to the table. "I take it you're the Greek bearing gifts?" She pointed to the latte and Naomi handed it over with a smile. She took it and felt the heat still permeating through the cup. She placed out her other hand and Naomi put a scone in it along with a napkin. She looked at the scone. Peach, her preferred. She didn't look at Naomi at all and took a seat at the table. She put the scone down on the napkin and took a sip from the latte. She didn't say anything even if it was expertly made. She would have a word with Katie as she could taste the dash of caramel in it. A secret ingredient only one other person was privy to. She broke off a piece of scone and popped it in her mouth as she finally met Naomi's eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?" Naomi replied without thinking.

"I think this is the part where you start wandering about with your tail between your legs no?" She tilted her head and gave a half smile. She could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She was getting much too much pleasure from this and she knew it.

Naomi made a face and cracked her neck. "Fine. I'm sorry.. about going to your mother about my poor decision before discussing it with you."

"And?" She broke another piece of the scone and savored it. "These are good. Are they from that little place near Clifton Park?" Naomi narrowed her eyes but nodded. "I do love that place. Don't suppose you got jam?" She felt the buzzing in her pocket and pulled out her phone as the blonde stood there with her hands on her hips. The text was from Katie – quit being a bitch!

"Are you shitting me? You want jam?" Her outburst was followed by loud coughing coming from the reception area. "Sorry.. I forgot to grab some.. But will make sure Emily buys some the next time she stocks the pantry here." She walked over to the room door and shut it to prevent interruptions. "As I was saying.."

"Could you start from the beginning?"

"Could I... Are you taking the piss?"

"I want to enjoy the moment. Ooh I know perhaps I could record it." She started fiddling with her phone pretending to look for the camera.

"Fuck's sake Stonem! I'm trying to fucking apologize for a shit choice I made months ago. I get I fucked it by going about it how I did but it doesn't mean you have to drag me through the fucking coals! I panicked and rabbited. It doesn't often happen but it did that night. Then everything else and I didn't think.."

Effy stood up and planted her palms flat on the conference table. "That's right. You didn't fucking think Campbell. You reacted like a fucking adolescent and went running to mum.. making my life a fair amount shit given she lorded it over my head how I had no fucking clue what I was doing. You know how important this place is to me, to all of us. You more than anyone should know why we came out here. And you run off the sodding moment you had a stumble. Ask me how that makes me feel How you couldn't come to any of us with this? How you couldn't come to me with it?" Her voice was calm and steady but her eyes were brimming with tears. Naomi couldn't tell if they were sad or angry ones. It didn't really matter.

"I'm sorry Eff. I am horribly sorry about it all.. I should have come to you.. I should have stayed.. I know." She rubbed her forehead a moment as if trying to coax out the proper words. "It was a gut reaction.. you're absolutely right.. and it was in the poorest of forms.. what else can I say.. really.. I was going to ask if I could come back but maybe I don't deserve to.. I hurt you and broke your trust."

"You did." She was stern but then took her seat again and took another sip from her latte. "But it was more bent and tarnished than broken. You'll need to work it out with Liv for use of the room. Yes, you will be working it out with her. Your punishment." She popped another bit of scone into her mouth.

"Pardon?" She thought she had heard wrong. "Wait.. did you.."

"Yes, you're back. You have earned the title of head wanker though for the little stunt." She smiled a genuine happy smile and Naomi smiled back. Her phone buzzed again. She groaned as she read the text and then showed it to Naomi.

Katie: I don't think that qualifies as groveling. Make her do a little more.

"Bitch!" Naomi screamed out as she heard the giggles coming from the other side of the door.

..

..

After everyone had settled down from teasing Naomi who bore the brunt of it all with as much grace as she could muster, they sat around the conference table. Well everyone but Liv sat around the table. She took off her heels and sat cross legged on it. They talked about the crossover between clients and what it would mean to have all of them but Emily participating. They agreed that the revenue would be enough to warrant serious consideration from separating altogether from the London House and Anthea. They had the client base and Liv would bring along her own set of clients who were more than loyal to her talents. She'd been cultivating her own for a while now. Her endgame had always been to somehow get involved with Stonem House. Bristol was home.

They had Emily jot down some numbers and ideas about insurance and permits that they might need to cover from now on. She also made notes about retaining their own legal team to have on retainer for the worst case scenarios. As they talked, the front door buzzed and the cameras showed it was Pandora and Thomas coming in for the weekly maintenance. Emily buzzed them in and Pandora's chatter could be heard as Thomas led her to the playrooms. They had brought their own equipment and would need to do one more trip to their van. Effy dug through her briefcase and brought out the set of keys she had made for them along with their own security code. This way the system would log in who walked in with keys.

One last run through of the next few days appointments had them ready to head out. They heard Pandora and Thomas walking out again, likely getting the rest of their stuff. It made perfect sense for them to depart and leave them to their work. The impromptu meeting had been productive even if Naomi pouted some and giggles proliferated throughout. The coffee cups were tossed and table wiped. Simply because they had cleaning services now didn't mean they couldn't keep a neat house. With almost everyone in agreement, Liv hopped off the table and put on her shoes. The only one left with arms crossed and a look of disappointment was Cook.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Naomi asked in her not so subtle way. They were a happy family and he was sitting there like he'd been scolded. Everyone's eyes turned to him and he was literally pouting now. He sighed loudly.

"Nothing's really the matter.. but.." The drawn out but told everyone that something was indeed the matter even if his expressions hadn't already announced it. "Everyone is 'appy yeah? But the Cookie was promised somethin' and it ain't been delivered on. And I know it might be a slight thing.. but 'ow's the Cookie supposed to feel if he's not included in the make up." The girls looked at each other and exchanged puzzled looks. Then Liv rolled her eyes.

"Fuck's sake you wanker." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it and her bra to expose her tits. Cook's eyes nearly popped out. Emily's mouth hung open and Naomi literally slapped her forehead. Katie looked and admired them as Effy cleared her throat.

"Blimey those are nice tits."

"Most favorable."

No one had noticed Thomas and Pandora had walked back into the house and were standing in the doorway of the conference room. Liv shrugged her shoulders smugly as she adjusted her top and bra. "There.. now stop being a tosser. And you're all welcome for the freebie." She grabbed her handbag and walked out of the room laughing.

The smile on Cookie's face was only outshone by the blush in Emily's cheeks.


	33. Chapter 33

Greetings once again... Only 7 more chapters left everyone..

I want to give my eternal thanks to my partner in crime.. marsupial1974.. you're the best! thank you for all you do. Keep going on your stories. I need updates! I'm kidding.. I do need updates but I know how much time you put into every labor of pure love. You're awesome. Don't change.

My rp (not mine exactly but my second home) bristolskinsrp on tumblr. Love my group of mates there. Keep pushing my writing. If anyone had free time and wants to rp, come on down. We need talented writers and we have a ton of open Skins canon characters from all three generations as well as OCs. Message me if you have questions.

A special shout out to a triple threat of writers.. one had been around a while but only recently discovered him.. the other two are fairly new but then again not so much as of this writing...

TheAeacusProject - This gentleman has provided some of the most critical reviews I've read to my little story.. thank you kind sir for the honor. If you haven't read The Ultimate Currency by him, get over there now. It's a good ride so far (I'm new to reading it myself) but it's decidedly hearty and a word lover's delight.

JimVonJam - Was totally surprised by this writer. I found it by scrolling through the Skins stories for something to speak to me. Idle Thinking is a treat. The gang is a little older but oh so the same and wonderful. It isn't finished yet but she promises to keep writing and updating. (You're in trouble now miss.) (incorrectly assumed author was male - oops.. my bad)

fragrantlily90 - And this little writer.. holy mary mother... ok so the first chapter.. utterly delicious tantalizing smut.. Bu the thing is that it's well written. It isn't porn. It isn't a throwaway. This writer had chops and the possibility to get better with time. Give her some love. Her story Dirty Girl deserves a look.

As always.. mad mad love to all of you readers and reviewers. The stats don't lie (well they could but I'm looking at the sunny side of things) and you all keep coming back. It is completely appreciated. Thank you.

So 7 chapters left... I will try my bestest to keep updating as much as possible.. Skins not mine but ... sigh..

* * *

 _Emily couldn't fathom moving a muscle as her entire existence was holding on to this world by the barest tether. That tether was wrapped around Naomi who hovered above her in the most ethereal manner possible. It confused her in the fact that Naomi was above her but she felt like she was the one adrift in the clouds. She was aware of the concept of floating but hadn't ever experienced enough of it to ever get quite used to it._

Above Board - Chapter 33

Since their impromptu meeting and the freebie, things had settled into a rather peaceful co-existence at Stonem House. Liv and Naomi worked out a plan to shared the same playroom giving each some leeway in what days they would schedule their appointments. If either wanted extra time, they would have the use of Effy's playroom. Only Cook's and Katie's playrooms stayed off limits. Neither wanted to share space with the Cookie Monster and Katie liked the feng shui far too much to let them muck about. At least that's what she claimed. She simply didn't like sharing. Change was proving to be good for all of them.

The additional house energy added a freshness and friendly competitiveness that was bringing the clients in and everyone even closer together. Liv would flirt openly with Emily whenever Naomi was around only so she could watch the steam coming out of the blonde's ears. There was no ill intent and she'd already talked to Emily about her little game. Something about the little twin drove Liv to be up front and direct. She didn't want her getting offended or the wrong idea. But she liked riling up Naomi and it was all too easy to do. Emily went along with the flirting because she too liked the reaction from Naomi and provided hours of fun – sexual and otherwise. Naomi was very possessive, it turns out. With Katie, it was a little more subtle but still competitive. Depending on the day they would rate each other's wardrobes in passing. Either leaving scorecards in the conference room or a quiet 'bitch' said as they escorted clients out wasn't out of the question. It raised a few eyebrows with the clients but added to the mystery of the house. Rivalry between alpha females was a turn on for many. One client actually left a bottle of champagne with Emily for the two of them.

With change also came a bit of what Katie called adulting. She talked Effy into attending therapy with her. It wasn't couples therapy. They both went to the same therapist but separately. She felt that they could each use a little extra support outside the house in dealing with the attack and underlying emotional turmoil. Effy had resisted. Until the puppy dog eyes and pout came out. While she claimed to be immune after too many years in the twins' presence, she wasn't. It was the delivery of the eyes that mattered. Katie knew exactly how. It wasn't sexual but it was demure and, frankly, innocent. It was a last resort move since using it willy nilly would lessen the effect. They each discussed children with the therapist but were waiting until things settled even more to talk about it seriously with each other.

It was maybe another three weeks when Naomi's world really started to change much to her chagrin. Gina and Kieran arrived back at the house for good and were making their presence known. She'd gotten up much too early and Naomi refused to budge. Deciding she could get some reading in, she traipsed down to the Campbell kitchen quietly. As she'd passed by Gina and Kieran's room, she could hear the Irish man snoring and wondered how on earth Gina could sleep. She put the kettle on and set about getting herself a mug when she noticed the back door was open. Immediate fear set it even if the garden was enclosed and getting in, or over the fencing, would require some strength and agility. Emily considered running upstairs and getting Naomi but stopped halfway through the kitchen. She talked herself into the knowledge that Kieran likely left the door open last night and there was nothing to fear. She would be a brave girl and go to the garden and verify that her anxiety was unwarranted. Still, she stopped and grabbed a knife from the block. Nothing wrong with being prepared. But nothing could have prepared Emily for what was in the garden.

With careful steps, she made it through the door and out the back through the garden door itself. She gasped and dropped the knife, thankfully not on her foot. Emily had accidentally walked in on Gina during a morning session of yoga in the garden. Yoga wasn't particularly surprising or knife dropping worthy. But Gina wasn't wearing yoga attire. She wasn't wearing any attire. Emily's eyes were as big as saucers as she stood frozen. Gina noticed her there and smiled. "Good morning love. You're up early."

"Uh.. I..uh.."

Gina moved and changed positions while chuckling. "I swear you kids are prudish. For all your work in the sex industry, you'd think you'd have seen everything. There's nothing wrong with the naked body. I'm merely getting in tune with my sun salutations. Being one with the Earth is glorious Emily dear." She didn't feel shy or nervous given all of the communal living she'd done in her life. She was amused at the little one's reaction. "Emily love.. the kettle's whistling.. you're going to wake the slumbering Irish and you frankly don't want to see him trying to get one with his sun salutations." With that Emily shouted a quick good morning and sped off back to the kitchen. Gina let out a belly laugh as she kept ding her poses. Emily forgot the knife but decided it could stay on the floor where it was. After pouring the water for the tea, which took a bit of settling herself first, she headed upstairs still in a bit of a shock. A sleepy Kieran walked past her. He grumbled a good morning as did she. The mental image of what she possibly avoided was causing her eye to twitch.

Naomi's phone dinged and she almost ignored it. She reached for it and hit snooze but it wasn't her alarm, nor was it a phone call or a text. "Fuck's sake." She opened one eye and looked at the blurry screen. Special yoga 7am. She groaned and turned the calendar reminder off. Rolling over she expected Emily to be lying next to her but the bed was empty and cool. Where did she go? The bathroom? She didn't want to get up to find her. She snuggled under the covers as it was saturday and had nowhere to be this early. Then her brain started flashing neon. Special yoga. "Oh fuck!" She jumped out of bed as Emily walked in the door, tea in hand.

"Shit Naoms! You're going to give me a heart attack." She was startled and her face was still a bit pink from the encounter with Gina. Seeing Naomi naked in front of her was doing nothing to get her heart rate down.

"Emily.. do not go into the garden."

"You knew about this?" Emily's eyes went wide again at the realization that she could have been warned.

"Oh shit.. you already went?" She was looking at Emily and wondering if she needed therapy or whiskey. "Are you ok? Do you need to sit?"

"Naoms.. you couldn't warn me? Couldn't tell me not to get out of bed?" She walked to the bed and took a seat.

"I had it in my calendar but I forgot.. and it didn't go off until a minute or so ago.. I'm sorry Ems." She knelt in front of her twin and met her eyes.

She glanced Naomi and she scrunched up her mouth to the side, thinking. She looked down at Naomi's body. "Your mom's really flexible." She smirked as Naomi made a face. "At least I know you'll look good when you're older." At which point, Naomi made a gagging noise and shook her head.

"Fuck's sake it's too early for that. Ugh." Naomi was aghast at the occurrence and had flashbacks to her mum's communal days. She dove back into bed and all but buried her head under pillows as Emily recounted it all and giggled the entire time. She could giggle now since it seemed to bother Naomi a lot more than she'd imagined. She shook her head as another groan escaped from under the pillow. She knew the boundaries were blurred with them all living together. And being adults. Naomi was not a temperamental teen stomping about. The younger twin was certain that it was simply a matter for Naomi, Gina and Kieran relearning to live together and affording each other privacy and possibly developing a communication system that didn't involve slamming doors (mostly by Naomi) or hiding behind pillows (mostly Kieran).

Effy was up early and had a conference phone call with her new attorneys. Not hers personally, but Stonem House and its owners. She was taking it to heart, separating completely from Anthea and the London House. While she was appreciative of everything her mother had provided to get them started, it hadn't been all that much. At first, there had been a client list that they all had cultivated in London and were allowed to take with them. But those clients had been acquired first by notoriety for the London House but kept loyal by them at Stonem House by their respective talents. She knew none or a miniscule number of them would maintain loyalty to Anthea. Given the kind of trade and services provided, there were limited legal recourse each could take against the other. The other thing provided had been startup costs and loans that had been paid off already.

When they had first formed Stonem House, the papers declaring them an individual entity had provided line items giving Anthea a stake in the house. But as with every contract it had limitations and loopholes. They had enough time on the books to allow for a lump sum buyout of Anthea's stake in the business. It would be pricey but it felt like the time couldn't be more perfect. Having attorneys made sense to cover her arse and everyone else's. She would be meeting with Naomi, Katie and Cook. All who had a personal and financial stake in the business. Emily would be asked to attend as a courtesy. She had already mentioned to Katie of Liv's desire to be brought in as a financial partner. Her buy-in would allow their pooled resources to be almost enough to cover the buyout. They would need to discuss adding another partner. A silent one. Which was the reason for the conference call today.

The head attorney had expressed interest in the prospect of silent partnership. Effy would be a complete fool not to at least entertain the notion. Having someone with legal acumen would be a boon for them. But she needed to be specific about what they would be able to say or not in terms of what happened in the rooms and between their clients. She didn't want anyone else dictating their behaviors or putting them at risk for further harm. Thankfully he wasn't looking to actually run anything but instead make passive income. With that final piece of the puzzle outlined, she could take it to the rest and go from there. Since she wanted it to feel inclusive, she asked Gina and Kieran if they could host lunch for them. She explained a little and they were more than happy to oblige. Their home was meant for a lot of noise, Gina said. With only her, Kieran and her two girls, it wasn't anywhere near as loud as she wanted it to be to keep her content. Effy offered to cater it but that notion was put to bed succinctly.

Without much fuss, Gina and Kieran prepared a lovely lunch for the lot of them at their place. They were taking advantage of the good weather and the garden which had yielded some tomatoes and peppers already. If Gina gushed any more about Emily's green thumb, Naomi threatened to disown both of them, even if secretly beyond happy at how they related to each other. After the special yoga, Emily had started avoiding eye contact with Gina until she was called on the carpet for it. They had a lovely chat and the business was put to rest. Katie opted to hit the spa with Liv before attending the lunch. She knew what Effy wanted to talk about with Liv absent and she was on board. She didn't want Liv coming later to the house and entering by herself, feeling left out. Friendly competition was one thing. Feeling isolated was another. And Liv had bullied her way into their setup and helped mend them. She was one of them.

The gang gathered in the living room and Effy began straight away. She didn't want to waste time and didn't think anyone would object to her proposal. Given the recent tensions with Anthea, she was glad they hadn't all marched down to London with pitchforks and torches. Not that she would oppose such a move. They were sitting around and she started the conversation. As soon as she pulled out a folder from her briefcase, Cook groaned and subsequently had his ear cuffed by Emily. It was a first. Emily never hit him like that. And though it wasn't hard, it caused him to cease any and all complaints. Effy handed out a budgetary spreadsheet and a short business plan explaining the new partnerships and percentage of ownership. Effy, Katie and Naomi would retain 20% ownership totaling 60%. An additional 20% would go to Liv given how much cash she was putting up. That left 20 to be divided between Cook, the law firm and Emily.

The surprise on her face brought out a smile from Effy. She thought it only fair that if she was to put up with the emotional toll this kind of work could carry then she should be part of the deciding votes. Cook's only question, after raising his hand, was pertaining to how much of a say he had. He wasn't too keen on having too much responsibility as a rule. Naomi shook her head at him and Effy assured him that he days of being a layabout were intact. He clapped his hands together and said he was all good with it. Naomi thought about slapping the back of his head for being not being more ambitious but she knew it wouldn't lead anywhere except maybe getting yelled at by Emily, or her mother.

Cook was Cook. All he ever wanted was simple. A family to love him and to care for. As long as he had that, he was happy. Katie and Liv walked in the door as they were finishing up and Effy explained things to them. To say Liv was thrilled was an understatement. She proclaimed that the pain from Brazilian wax she'd gotten was more than worth it to walk into this news. Cook's eyes immediately fell below her waist as if he could see through her clothing. Katie cuffed his ear and made a disgusted sound with the word pig tossed in for good measure. Kieran announced he was turning on the outdoor grill and that they'd all better be prepared to eat real meat and not anything soy-based. Cook merely ducked his head and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could stick his foot in it. Effy took the opportunity to text their attorneys to draw up papers and set up the meet with Anthea.

After lunch, the day dragged into the night as they told stories about their childhoods. Poor Naomi having to deal with her mum's tell all about her stubborn streak, general opposition and outspoken knowledge of all things, not that anyone was remotely surprised. Everyone ended up spending the night given the amount of alcohol had by all. Liv mentioned taking a cab back home and Gina wouldn't hear of it. She said they needed quality time to discuss the goings on in London while her daughter was busy creating a career for herself. She fancied Liv wouldn't be opposed to bribery to spill it. With a wicked smile and a wink, she offered to tell Gina free of charge. Kieran got up from where he was sitting and headed for the garden. He wanted no part of it. Effy and Katie joined him to watch the stars as they knew all the sordid tales and didn't need to death glares. Cook was clutching an empty bottle of tequila and snoring on the floor. Emily coaxed Naomi into going to the garden and watching stars along with the Effy and Emily. There was a not so veiled threat aimed at Liv but she merely stuck her tongue out and sat down to chat with Gina. All in all, it was a grand day. Their family seemed to be on the mend indeed.

However, paradise was never promised under one roof. Everything came to a head when Naomi walked in on Kieran doing his own special yoga in the garden. The blood curdling scream had the neighbors calling Gina to verify that no one was dead.

"Fucking hell Kieran.. I'm traumatized."

"Oh come on Naomi.. you've seen me naked before." Emily was fanning poor Naomi who was in a bit of shock. She looked at Naomi for an explanation. "Don't.. I need to not think about him.. naked.. at all.. not the first time or now... and for christ's sake.. you at least cupped your...the first time." She pointed to his crotch but refused to say the words. Emily was amused but trying to hide it. Kieran stood in the kitchen in a bathrobe looking unaffected. He was drinking a cup of coffee. "This time.. ugh.. they were.. and oh god.. I need to wash out my eyes."

"I'm living in sin with your mother.. I need to remain flexible and limber. Otherwise she may trade me in for a younger model and then I'd be up shite's creek all alone.. can't have that."

"Kieran darling, you aren't helping matters." Gina was already digging out the whiskey to pour in Naomi's coffee. "And you.. I'd have warned you ahead of time but I hadn't seen you all week with your work and my rallies. Elections are coming up and you know I'm at my busiest protesting." Naomi pointed to a chalkboard on the wall and Gina rolled her eyes. "Yes, next time I'll think of that love. 'Kieran's airing out his willy in funny positions outside. Avert your eyes.' I didn't think to erase your little lobster cheese doodle. I'm sorry."

Naomi accepted the coffee and took a sip while shuddering. "That's it. I'm moving out and taking Emily with me." The declaration left the redhead rather surprised as they hadn't exactly discussed moving in together. Even if they had been spending all their waking and sleeping hours as together as they could. She pointed to Kieran. "And you're paying for the moving truck. Ugh." She drank a bit more of her coffee and Emily looked at Gina who was smiling. She winked at Emily as if it had been the plan all along. With her, anything was possible.


	34. Chapter 34

Better late than never... so I promised myself I wouldn't read any chapters of any favorite stories until this chapter was published.. had to get marsupial1974 to keep me to task with a writing sprint. Thanks babe. You're my partner in crime.. pay no attention to twitter...

6 more chapters to go.. the next chapter should really be published very soon as it's been mostly written for a while now. It may be on the short side.

Let's see.. Olympics are over.. sad face.. however they sparked a new story from TheAeacusProject. If you haven't checked it out, I highly recommend it. I'm a die-hard swim fan and his story brings the sport to life in my imagination. Great great work.

Been busy tutoring a fellow on business plans, strategic growth and english.. no really.. there's no punchline.. I've been working...

Shoutout to my rp group bristolskinsrp on tumblr. Tons of characters are open for grabs. Come audition and become one of the characters you adore so much. Or create an original character.

Disclaimer: Don't own Skins but I do love them.

* * *

 _"Come back to me lil'Red." She touched her face, kissed her cheek. The faraway look in her eyes told Naomi her lover was in pure ecstasy. This was the part of having this type of connection with another that always brought her back to this. She'd let her free of all things that kept her grounded save herself. Emily blinked and looked in Naomi's eyes. "Hi."_

Ballast - Chapter 34

She should have known better than to try and get sympathy. They'd all gathered early at Stonem House to meet with the lawyers. This would be the first time anyone other than Effy would be greeting them. There were some preliminary things to go over and paperwork to be signed before the meeting with Anthea. They were having coffee and breakfast when Naomi started talking to them about the naked yoga. Now Cook was literally crying in hysterics and the rest of them weren't far behind. Even Emily was trying not to laugh and failing.

"Tossers." Naomi crossed her arms and literally pouted as she sat there waiting for all of them to get the laughter under control. "Really doesn't anyone see how damaging this was?"

Effy wiped her eyes. "Oh we do.. but it's not my eyes that were exposed to Kieran's cock." She started the rest of them laughing again. It was as if they were in college having the grandest laugh. "I'm sorry Naoms.. but I can only imagine the look on your face.. and I have to say.. it's beyond priceless."

"Ha ha.."

"Oh come on Naoms.. you were adorable. And it is funny. Your mum had to tell the neighbours no one died. You have a lot of lung power." More laughter erupted and she got up to storm out when Emily grabbed her hand. "I love you Naomi.. sit down." Emily's smile melted her heart and she took a seat again. Regardless of Emily's charms, she crossed her arms and pouted.

It took another 15 minutes for all the laughter and tears to be done with. But it felt good. It wasn't exactly the calm before the storm but it was something. The doorbell sounded and Effy looked at her tablet. There were four people standing outside the front door waiting to be let in. She tapped a screen a couple of times to enter her code and the door buzzed for them to enter. She announced to the gang that they were here. She stepped into the reception area and greeted them. Three men and one woman. All about their ages or so. The woman appeared the youngest. She showed them to the conference room.

"I've been in some brothels before but this definitely tops them all.. I mean it's class through and through.. none of them pasties or cheap lingerie I imagine." A man in his mid 20s with a shaggy haircut and a cheeky grin. He was dressed in a suit jacket, colorful button down and jeans. Following him was a shorter lad, same age, a bit shorter than the first, a short haircut and glasses. His suit looked slightly worn and possibly off the rack in a thrift store. The third male was as old as them but with Pakistani ancestry and a brighter wardrobe. He had a huge smile as he walked in. The young woman was lightly dark skin, smartly dressed and speaking quietly with Effy.

"Oh fucking hell no." Naomi bellowed out as she got a look at the first man through the door. Cook looked up and let out a belly laugh as he met the man's eyes. They immediately shook hands and clasped each other on the back.

Everyone's eyes were on Naomi and she was already getting out of her seat. "Is this a joke? Him? He's a fucking lawyer?"

"Naomi.. calm down.. yes he is.. they are and let me explain." Effy put her hands up fully conscious that her choice was not going to go over well with her.

"Those three.." She pointed to the males, then turned to the female, "Her I don't know.. but those three wankers are not coming anywhere.."

The first man through the door was looking at her without a care, still smiling. He was saying hello to everyone. The second man looked a little apologetic and blushed a bit. The third man was winking at the twins and tapping the first guy on the arm. The young woman didn't look surprised and merely stepped up to Naomi and extended her hand.

"Ms. Campbell, Naomi.. I'm Grace Violet Blood and these are my colleagues. I understand you might be apprehensive given Christopher's past but please allow me to present ourselves and the manner with which we will be representing you.. all of you in this particular moment." Naomi looked at her hand and then at the men. She shook Grace's hand then. Afterward, she threw her hands in the air and sat down with a huff. Grace looked at Effy who signaled for her to take over as she herself sat down with a smirk.

Grace turned to face everyone. "Hello. As I mentioned, my name is Grace Violet Blood. These are my associates. Christopher Miles, fellow attorney. Sid Jenkins, forensic accountant and Anwar Kharral, computer expert." She gestured to each of them who smiled and nodded. Anwar waved hello. She pointed to a chair and he pulled it away from the conference table and sat by the wall and put headphones in. When he crossed his legs, an ankle monitor was visible. Emily raised an eyebrow then as Katie put a finger to her lips and looked deep in thought as she looked at the other two standing. "Ms. Campbell surely has her reservations about my associates and it's not entirely unwarranted given their histories." Chris shook his head.

"I don't know her."

"Chris, we went to Roundview with her." Sid spoke as he pushed up his glasses.

"No.. we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"I don't remember her."

"She didn't like you."

"Not possible."

"We all had English together.. politics together too..Think... think a little harder.."

"Nope."

Naomi crossed her arms and looked disgusted while making a tsk sound. "Oh! Ok.. yes.. now I remember.. you hated me.. And Kieran.. he and your mum.." She went to stand up and Emily grabbed hold of her arm. "Good to see you. Boy you look nice."

"Christopher." Grace said his name sternly and he made a serious face and took a seat, putting his feet on the table. With a glare, he put them down. Sid took a seat without being told to. He looked a little green around the gills when Naomi glared at them. "As I was saying.. their histories together aren't stellar. They all went to Roundview around the same time along with Ms. Stonem's brother Anthony. I assure you though. They have come a long way from then and are more than adept at handling this beyond your expectations."

"Miles, Jenkins and Blood? That's the name of the firm?" Katie piped up as she had a moment of recognition. "You were featured in Heat." Liv perked up and looked at the boys then Katie with her own raised eyebrow. "Fuck's sake. The Poshboys?"

"Those are soo not the Poshboys." Liv said with a loud laugh.

"No, no.. they're the ones who handled their breakup... they also handled Posh Kenneth's divorce from Cassie Ainsworth. Granted they defended her of all people."

"These tossers?" Liv asked. "Really? Huh?" Grace again smiled and waited a moment before continuing.

"We did handle the contracts upon dissolution of the musical group formerly known as The Poshboys. And yes there was a small bit of publicity in one issue of Heat. It was a highlight of how we managed to get everything done amicably and without a nasty tabloid nightmare... which is what I hope we can do for Stonem House."

"Wait.. weren't you rumored to be shagging Cassie before the divorce?" Katie pointed to Chris who held up his hands and shook his emphatically no. Then he pointed to Sid who was sitting there blushing uncomfortably. "You? You were shagging her? And then you all handled her divorce? That takes a bit of balls don't you think?"

"I wasn't actually shagging her... not then. I was friendly with her. We didn't hang out.. only on the internet.. and Skype." Chris made hand gestures like he was wanking off. Grace stared at him and he stopped.

Grace smiled brightly once more and addressed everyone. "Aside from that personal matter that occurred _after_ the divorce, we have a proven track record of positive contract resolution. Both without appearing before a magistrate or as a result of." Everyone was paying attention to her. She decided that was enough of a go ahead and she explained the preliminary paperwork they needed to consider and review prior to signing good faith partnership contracts. She went on to detail how her and her associates needed to review the present Stonem House client list to rule out conflicts of interests with existing clients of their law firm.

Effy had her hand on a folder in front of her when Naomi and Liv both objected rapidly citing privacy. Grace dug into her briefcase and brought out her own folder. "Inside are signed nondisclosure agreements from each of us making us monetarily liable should any client on the list experience any sort of inconvenience by us viewing the list." As she spoke she looked at Chris directly.

"I already said I'd keep my mouth shut." Chris looked indignant as he replied.

"Yes, but as Grace explained.. should you open your trap improperly like when you're off your face, then the car, the house and your bank account disappear." Sid spoke up somewhat timidly. "Oh and the account in the Caymans."

"No way.. that's my private _private_ account. You're not supposed to know about that."

"Then don't hire a forensic accountant." Sid played with the collar of his shirt and his tie as if it was choking him.

Emily was finding the entire thing rather delightful as it showed her that while they were unorthodox in their presentation, they acted much like her own family. She smiled and shook her head. "Pardon me.. so you've all signed the agreement. And that's all well and good. Say you do have a conflict of interest, then what?"

"Then we have a discussion about alternatives. We truly want to make an investment here. And as long as none of our clients are taking participation in perhaps extramarital affairs that would put in jeopardy any divorce proceedings or our faithful representation of them, we're amenable to working together." She spoke succinctly. Chris and Sid nodded. Anwar was bebopping to whatever music he was listening to.

"Ok.. I have to ask.. your 'computer expert'... he's wearing a monitor and not involved in this discussion.. what's the deal?" Liv spoke up and Chris was about to open his mouth when Sid put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Anwar will be checking the computer system here and seeing how it can be... protected from the London House. From what Effy has explained, everything is rather integrated with their systems but once you decide to separate, then you will want all of your information truly private. It will also mean instituting your own payment system and payroll... however that is worked out. Something I will leave for Sid to discuss with Effy. As for the monitor, there's a discrepancy in some legal fine print that the courts have to work out with him. I assure you it's nothing that impacts Stonem House. He has signed the agreement and has my full confidence to complete his work properly and without incident."

A few more questions were lobbied and both teams seemed to be in agreement. Chris clapped his hands together and stood up. "So don't suppose I can.. have a sample of the goods.. purely educational... after all it's an investment.." Grace and Sid said his name in unisom but Chris was looking at the twins. Liv stood up.

"Sure.. you can have a taste little monkey." She walked right up to him and his smile couldn't get wider. That is until she grabbed him by the bollocks and squeezed. He doubled over and couldn't quite make a sound. "So you're aware.. a part of your investment involves bdsm. That s in there means sadistic... at least it does in my case." She spoke right against his ear and applied more pressure then kissed his cheek. After that, she let go and moved back as Chris fell to the ground. Cook was back to laughing like a loon and Naomi was smiling with glee.

"Well.. I don't think there will be any doubt as to quality." Grace was smirking and trying to keep a full smile from forming. "Effy if you could show Anwar where to log in, he can get started while we go over the client lists and you can discuss client payment options with Sid."

..

..

It had been a long day. Naomi refused to go back to her mother's home so she opted to rent a hotel room for the night for her and Emily who told her she was being silly. Still, she didn't budge.

Effy and Katie were back at Katie and Emily's apartment. They were having a glass of wine each. After the second glass, the bossy twin put her feet on Effy's lap. She got a sideways glance but Katie merely wiggled her toes causing the brunette to laugh. She took a foot in her hands and started rubbing Katie's feet. She moaned and threw her head back against the couch arm. "I can so understand foot fetishes when you do that."

"You and I both know the foot fetishist is the one who does the rubbing or worshiping Fitch. And I'm soo not a foot fetishist. You're lucky you have nice feet and they're clean." Katie stuck her tongue out at her. She chuckled again and kept rubbing. "Think they'll be alright?"

"Who?"

"The bloody Queen and her brood.. Naoms and Emily silly."

"They'll be fine.. you've seen how Emily has her totally wrapped up with a bow no less. Well that just brought up an unwarranted image." She pretended to shiver and drank more wine. "Not to mention how blondie is so smitten it's gagworthy."

"Says the elder twin as she gets a foot rub." Effy paused to take a sip from her own wine. "This is a big step for the two of them."

"They've taken bigger ones over the past year." Katie looked at Effy and bit her thumb. "Do you think about it?"

"Think about what? The past year?" Effy smiled as she answered and Katie glared.

"Twat..you know what I mean. Ms. I know everything... moving in together."

"I do.. but we don't have to rush in. We spend all our time together babes. We've lived together before.. different.. but still.. It wouldn't be a huge jump.."

"Ok."

"That's it? Ok? I need to mark this down on the calendar. Katie's shortest ever argument." Katie made a sound and then laughed. After a while, Effy stopped rubbing her feet. They sat and listened to the rain beginning to fall. Effy got up and washed her hands in the bathroom then refilled their glasses. "You're quiet."

"Yeah... I was thinking about JJ." Effy froze. "Not like that! Geez.. he wants us to come by for lunch.. wants us to meet his son."

"He's aware we're not in the market for arranged marriages yeah? And besides isn't the kid too young?" Katie looked at her. The subject of JJ and his son had been brought up a few times as her and Effy reconnected. Katie wanted JJ to be a part of her life as a friend. Effy was warming up to it even if she harbored a bit of jealousy in her veins. It was waning but flared up on occasion. However, she had told Katie that she could be ok with it as long as there were no more sessions at Stonem House. Both Katie and JJ agreed to that without hesitation. The other point of discussion was his son. Katie wanted to meet him and JJ wanted her to be more an aunt than anything else. He said the boy would benefit from a maternal figure.

"Eff.."

"Alright... when.." She sighed. She had never been really good with children. She didn't often understand then and vice versa not that she'd had many opportunities to interact with any. She took another sip of her wine and cleared her throat. "When are we having lunch with him? And no fast food eatery with built-in playgrounds. Might as well take kids to a zoo and stick them in the cages." Katie smiled and moved on the couch so she could kiss Effy. It was slow and loving. A thank you. "Oh no.. your turn.." Effy moved and brought her feet up. "Pay up Fitch." Katie made a face at which they both laughed.

..

..

The phone rang and Naomi groaned. She checked the time and it was sometime after 1am. Grabbing her cell, she looked at the called and groaned. Emily rolled over and without a change in her breathing. Naomi swiped at the phone. "Cook.. you'd better be.." She didn't want to say hurt as some things still caused a shiver in her spine. "Drunk and needing a ride.. at which case you can call a cab wanker."

"Umm.. no.. no need for a cab. Not drinking.. I'm at home."

Naomi opened her eyes wide and felt awake. "Cookie what's the matter? It's late."

"I've a question.. it's serious so no laughing.." Naomi's curiosity was piqued and she urged him to ask as the hour was late and her patience was on the mend. "Am I a total joke?"

"What?"

"Like Chris.. am I a total joke?" She was trying to understand what he meant and whom he meant. Then she remembered. The meeting earlier.

"Cook you're not him.. you're not a joke."

"You sure? Cause it's important.. you know me.. I like the birds and 'aving a good time and all.. but I can't be a punch line.. not any more."

"Cookie.. what the fuck are you on about? You've never been a joke.. Yeah you're a bit of a tosser but you're a good man.. someone to be counted on.. Where is this coming from?"

"Well.. I .. I saw how you reacted to 'im.. and I don't want people to react that way to me.. not when it counts.." He paused. "I like 'er."

"When it counts? What? Who do you like? Liv?"

"Naw... I mean she's ok but no.. I like the other girl.. woman.. umm.. Grace.. she's well pretty and fancy and I don't want her to laugh at me when I talk to her." For the first time in ages, Naomi felt for the boy he had been when young. Unsure deep down even if he acted like he was on top of the world.

"You're totally sober.. at home.. and you were thinking about her?"

"Yeah." She could see him blushing through the phone. He was letting his guard down and she knew how much the young barrister must have touched him.

"Cookie.. you're not a joke. Talk to her. She should be around most of the week." She was smiling as she said it and hoped he took her advice. He was a stubborn mule but he deserved someone and if he liked the formidable woman, then he should go after her. At least, that's how Naomi saw it. He'd been alone too long. "Talk to her Cook. Thanks for calling me and asking by the way."

"Uh.. sure ok.. thanks Naoms.. Good night."


	35. Chapter 35

Fair warning: This is a super short chapter by comparison. But I wanted it to stand on its own. I've planned it and wrote most of it long hand eons ago but I couldn't publish it until the right time. So pardon the length but it needed to happen...

Thank you as always to the readers... much gratitude for staying on board.

To my partner in crime, marsupial1974 - Babes.. you always rock the kasbah.

To my faithful reviewer, Crevette - Merci du fond du coeur

To my Naomily swimbuddy (theoretically), TheAeacusProject - tag you're it

As always, if you can review, it's appreciated.. but if not, at least I hope you enjoy.

Cheers!

* * *

 _Emily opened her eyes and focused on the beautiful blues above her. A lazy smile graced her face and she stretched much like a cat coming out of a nap. Naomi laughed and shook her head. Her hand stroked her cheek. Emily buried her head in Naomi's neck and wrapped her arms around her._

Smooth Sailing - Chapter 35

"What the hell was so important Katie?" Effy was tired and cranky. After spending time with the lawyers who were alright for the most part, the last thing she needed was a crisis. And from the sound of Katie's voice mail, whatever was happening was reaching critical stage. The message itself was cryptic at best. _Meet me on the rooftop as soon as possible._ But it wasn't the words that defined the crisis. It was more the tone and the accompanying lisp. Effy's eye was beginning to twitch at the possibilities. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the rooftop. String lights adorned it. A covered table sat in the middle of everything and there was Katie. She wore a loose fitting blue dress that went past her knees. Her hair was done up and she held two glasses which looked to be champagne. _Fucking hell._ She almost didn't start walking again Katie looked so beautiful but she cleared her throat and gave her trademark smirk as she stepped up to Katie and grabbed hold of one of the glasses. "What did you do Fitch?"

"What did I...? I'll have you know Stonem simply because I set this up doesn't mean I've gone and done something bad." She narrowed her eyes at her but the lisp was still there. It signaled to Effy that she was up to something and it didn't settle her nerves any as she took a sip. "For your information.. we are celebrating."

"Oh? And what is it we are celebrating exactly? We're just beginning with the lawyers... there is still much work to be done before we are at the celebratory stage." Katie humphed at her as she took another sip and casually looked at the décor. There were string lights, a wine bucket with a bottle of champagne that looked really expensive. The table had two place settings but no food was visible. Katie's iPhone was hooked up to the speaker system and it was then she realized there was soft music in the background. She licked her lips. "This is definitely the good stuff." She was now standing next to Katie with her arm wrapped around her waist. "Alright.. I'll bite.." She dipped her head and nipped at Katie's neck issuing a giggle from the twin. "What are we celebrating? Also.. you look divine." She kissed her neck with each word.

Katie giggled again and wanted to melt into Effy's embrace but swatted at her hand instead. "Uh uh... no distracting me." She slipped away from her grasp even if she was groaning internally. She had wanted to look good tonight. Not that she didn't think she didn't look good all of the time but she wanted to wow Effy. _Mission accomplished.. sort of._ She took a sip from the champagne and put the glass down. Then she walked over to the iPhone and skipped to a different song, raising the volume as she did it. "Dance with me Stonem... before the shoes become unbearable." Effy laughed and put her own glass down. She took Katie in her arms and smiled.

"Champagne... rooftop dancing.. special dress.. new I'm pretty sure.. and irresistibly fashion-gasmic yet unbearable shoes.. hmm.." She smiled and twirled her. "This is going to cost me a lot of money isn't it?" She was half teasing. Katie clucked her tongue at her and stared. Effy laughed then kissed her. When the kiss ended the next tune started up and she recognized it. "Adele? One and Only? Oh this is going to be bloody awful news isn't it?"

"Keep it up Stonem and I'm going to push you off the roof." But she laughed. "I told you .. we are celebrating. And maybe.. I might be thinking of a few touches to the reception area."

Effy laughed. "And there it is.. I can hear the cash register." Katie laughed along with her but offered another swat at her arm. They laughed a while but kept dancing. "You can redecorate whatever you want I suppose.. Emily deserves a cozier area."

"It's not only for Emily.. it's for everyone.. Ok so she has to like be there all day.. almost all day.. but customers come through there.. and we do to.. we shouldn't have to limit our aesthetic..."

"Katie.. I've already said you can redecorate. No need to justify." She smiled and touched her cheek.

"Right.. well.. I was thinking.. It's not really expensive anyway.. Some plants.. Maybe a zen fountain.."

"Zen Fountain huh?" The song was halfway through and she kissed Katie slowly. It had always been one of her favorites. Especially after they first got together. They'd danced to it before but not often enough for her taste. Katie had accused her of being a romantic. She didn't deny it. Not then. Slow dancing with Katie had been a dream long held dear. Even now, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Adele's voice rang out like an angel. "Emily will love it.." She cleared her throat. "We all will."

Katie blushed. "I love you.. you know that.. and I didn't do this for the reception area.. I wanted to.. show you.. you know.." She rarely blushed and stuttered like this. Effy understood that she was trying to still make amends. It wasn't necessary. "Anyway.. I got two little trees.. ahead of time.." She tilted her head to the table. Effy had noticed them before and simply nodded then realized Adele was starting over again.

"Babe.. I think you hit repeat when you switched the song.. not really complaining.. I like the song." She put their foreheads together as she let the music really sink into her skin, her bones.

"Did I? Hmm.. hadn't noticed." Effy pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Anyway.. one of the little trees is for Emily's desk.."

"Bonsais."

"What?"

"The trees.. they're Bonsais.."

"Whatever.. they're still little fucking trees yeah?" She could tell Katie was getting flustered.

"Yes they are. Little fucking trees. Very thoughtful love."

"Ok so.. the trees...Bonsais.." She drawled out the word, lisp and all.

"Katie? I've told you you can have.. redecorate anything you want.. even if we did just do stuff cause of.." She stopped them dancing as she noticed that there was a slight shivering in Katie's body as she held her. "Hey.. what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the fucking matter but I need you to listen.."

"I am listening."

"Be quiet." Effy looked at her surprised and could feel Katie's body temperature rise as she blushed. "Ok so.. like I was saying.. one's for Emily's desk.. the other one.. well.. maybe you can put it in your playroom.. you know.. the tea area and stuff..it's your tree.."

"Mine? What for?"

"Fuck's sake.. Because I wanted to get it for you." She was really lisping now and it made Effy all the more puzzled as she looked at the trees on the table again.

"Katie.. I'm not very good at horticulture. I appreciate the gesture but.. well maybe Emily can help me take care of it." She didn't want to dismiss the gift but she was afraid she'd kill the damn thing in a week.

"It's your tree Effy.. Not Emily's.. she has her own."

"But.."

"No buts now take a look at your tree damn it!" Effy let Katie go reluctantly and went to look at the Bonsais. They looked the same. Different colored planters but nothing spectacular about them. It wasn't until she really got close that she saw there was something hanging from one of the branches. She reached for it and pulled away a small platinum band. She blinked and held it in her fingers as she turned to look at Katie who had tears halfway down her face. "So like.. I still can't climb trees.. It's not really a necessary skill... but like.. you're still my Effy... so marry me yeah?"


	36. Chapter 36

Hello again.. sorry for the delay.. it seems to be the most echoed sentiment in every fanfic. But life rarely takes a backseat. That being said.. my world is a bit topsy turvy with the influx of emotions over the state of civic matters.. none of which I will go into here. This is my safe place.. my escape.. thus

 **On to the more important..**

Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, favorited! It is an honor to have you on this journey. Only four more chapters left...

 **marsupial1974** \- my lovely partner in crime.. thank you for the fairy tales and happy endings.. always..not to mention the constant pushes I need to get my arse in gear

 **TheAeacusProject** \- read his stuff! now! Think action, thriller but with our lovely gang and excellent vocabulary..

 **Crevette** \- delightfully feel good inspiration... almost the holidays.. (cough) maybe a bit of fluffy Naomily goodness from you (cough)

 **negroamigo** \- loyal and dedicated...

new(ish) reviewers who caught my eye but may not have shouted out to: **HaroldSaxonPM, harpo7887, the vecar, JimVonJam, fragrantlily90**

A shout to my rp group **bristolskinsrp** on tumblr .. still my second home though there are only a handful of us left.. Class acts and top notch writers there.. If you want to audition for a Skins character, please do so.

To anyone I didn't name by name.. or don't know about.. or should know about.. or are tickled by my little story.. hit me up with a DM.. and I will rectify post-haste..

Also, to all the writers who have left our fandom (but are hopefully still reading or keeping in touch), thank you for the words. We are all here for our own reasons and our own connection to this world. Sharing our hopes and tales is a way of uniting people that would have likely never met or interacted otherwise. It is a lovely privilege.

 **Disclaimer** : only two cups into the caffeine and had 6 straight days of rain on the mountain as well as having to limit my time on ALL social media.. so be aware of my mental state as such... also.. no owning Skins, characters...

* * *

 _Naomi stroked Emily's hair, letting the feeling of complete love take over. She kissed her temple and continued kissing down her face until their lips touched. The fire between them, thought extinguished by the mutual climax, stirred. The embers burning brighter as if fed by oxygen. They moaned into the kiss. Naomi was the one to break first. "Wow.. lil'Red."_

Gangplank - Chapter 36

"We have too many cupboards." Naomi stood in front of the kitchen cabinet looking at the half filled space. "We don't have enough stuff to fill all of this space." Emily was bringing out an empty box from their bedroom and smiled at her girlfriend. Most of the unpacking was done as neither had a lot of things. They had plenty of books which was why their new flat had built in bookcases which were half full already. Music too. Naomi had a vinyl collection and a CD collection she refused to part with. Kieran even tried bargaining with her for it. It didn't work. Emily broke the box apart and put it near the rubbish bin then went to Naomi. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and put her face against her back.

"We don't need to fill them.. we have enough dishes, glasses.. enough at least for the gang to come to dinner some day.."

"But do you see the amount of space? Why would anyone need that much? It's criminal.. for people to own that many kitchen things.. gadgets.. that they could fill all of that space."

Emily laughed and squeezed Naomi. "You are your mother's daughter." She mumbled as Naomi protested. Another laugh erupted from Emily. "Some people like to cook. Some people have small appliances that they'd rather not clutter the counter with.. I don't know Naoms... Speaking of cooking.. I'm getting hungry. Don't remember us unpacking food.." She sighed loudly which caused Naomi to shake her head.

"We can get Nando's.. or something.. No way I'm going to the store now.. Food shopping should never be done on an empty stomach. Last time you went we ended up with how many packages of pasta? And we haven't fire extinguishers yet so cooking is best left for another day." She laughed and turned around, putting her own arms around Emily. "Aside from the state of the empty kitchen.. still happy?"

"Delirious." She smiled and kissed Naomi's lips. When she pulled away, she made a face. "Of course I could be delirious because I've not been fed." She giggled as Naomi groaned.

"Fine let's go." They walked out of the kitchen and grabbed their jackets.

..

..

Effy and Katie took the train into London the night before and stayed in a hotel. They wanted to be fresh and ready for the meeting with the lawyers and Anthea the next morning. Their intent at breaking away from her had been made glaringly obvious when she was served with papers while Anwar enabled the new firewall and software to effectively lock her out of Stonem House's systems and records.

It was as hostile a takeover as it could have been. After Sid had reviewed all of the financials and Grace had looked over their client lists and agreements, the decision was made to serve papers and cut them off from Anthea in one move. No friendly warning. They couldn't afford to be embroiled in a huge lock out of their own systems and revenue should Effy's mom decided to not concede to their split. Even if it was within their rights according to the business agreement signed by them when they formed Stonem House, it didn't mean she would agree to it amicably. At least not without some convincing.

Once the papers were served, a volley of phone calls between Anthea to Effy, Naomi, Katie, and even Cook, ensued. There wasn't anything memorable said. She mostly shrieked, lobbed insults and made threats. Effy was polite while Katie kept hanging up on her. Naomi put her phone on mute and walked away from it as the voice on the other end yelled and screamed. Cook merely handed his phone over right from the get go. He wanted nothing to do with the screaming. Emily was rather thankful she wasn't readily available by mobile but then Anthea called the direct line to Stonem House. Effy took over the call after she could see Emily getting agitated. She informed her mother that any phone calls of that nature would result in a protective order. She asked that any further business communication be handled through their solicitors. A meeting in London was set up.

The girls had met up with Chris and Grace at their offices. There was a conference room set up with coffee and tea. They weren't expecting a friendly meeting but Chris seemed almost relaxed. Not that Grace seemed nervous. It gave Effy and Katie a sense of serenity they weren't expecting. They held hands regardless and waited for the storm to hit. Katie could swear she watched Effy go into her ice maiden facade and it was both scary and a turn on.

Anthea and two lawyers arrived about ten minutes late. Exhibiting the same coolness her daughter possessed, she strode in. The only difference was the raging fire in her eyes. Grace greeted them as the receptionist escorted them into the conference room.

"Grace, lovely as ever." A dark haired lawyer in a sharp suit shook her hand and smiled.

"Richard." She merely said his name but tilted her head with affection.

"Gracie luv.. how are you?" The second lawyer shook her hand but hugged her.

"Alo.. always the hands.." He backed up with a start, his hands raised in a surrender motion. She laughed and waved for him to sit down. A few pleasant introductions were exchanged between the lawyers, Effy and Katie. Anthea refused to shake hands or acknowledge anyone save for staring and seething at her daughter. For her part, Effy remain nonplussed while still holding on to Katie's hand who kept a tight grip on her. She wasn't nervous any more. Not when her protective side was kicking in. She wouldn't let Anthea intimidate or somehow belittle her daughter. Katie knew she could hold her own but it wasn't the point. This was her Effy and she would draw blood if necessary.

After being seated on opposite sides of the conference table, Chris began to talk. "It is lovely that you could meet us here this morning Mrs. Stonem... you and your.." He stopped mid-sentence as Anthea turned her head and stared at him. She was sending him daggers for daring him to speak. "Well isn't that something... Grac.." He stopped as Syd barged in with apologies and a stack of folders. He shook hands with Alo and Rich but was snubbed by Anthea. He handed out the folders to each person and took a seat.

Rich opened the folder to skim through the information. Alo kept looking around the room and almost stood up to get himself coffee when Rich cleared his throat and made sure Alo understood that he needed to stay put. Neither Grace nor Effy looked at the folder. Katie touched hers but Effy gripped her hand under the table. She was staring into her mother's eyes. A staring contest that neither could possibly win. Chris clapped his hands loudly, startlingly about half of the group. "Well...While this Mexican standoff is all well and good.. rather cinematic really.. I've got other things on my schedule. Syd, what do I have on my agenda?"

"Not your secretary Chris." Syd responded as he pushed up his glasses. Chris looked over at him then dug out his phone. He tried swiping the screen and then punching in something but he was growing frustrated. Syd shook his head and took the phone from him. He tapped on the screen twice and brought up his calendar. "You've nothing else scheduled." He handed back the phone. Chris looked it over and smiled while nodding.

"Seems like I'm done for the day." Rich, Alo and Anthea looked over at him as did Katie. Effy smiled smugly as she wasn't the first to break eye contact. Anthea's head turned back to her. The utter contempt in her eyes contradicted the blush in her cheeks as Effy simply smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interject but we haven't even started. How can you be done?" Rich looked over at Grace who smiled at him. He looked at her and she shook her head slightly. Then Rich turned all of his attention back to the folder in front of him. They knew each other well enough to realize the subtext.

"What am I missing? Are you giving in? Offering us tons of money? Cause we could entertain an offe.." Alo stopped talking when he looked at Anthea who looked like she was ready to snap anyone's head off. He had enough sense to shut his mouth.

"As I was saying.. I'm done for the day.. so I'm going to step outside this lovely room.. out on that balcony with the breathtaking view of.. the back of that other building.. and smoke this handsome fellow." He pulled out a joint. He smelled it and Alo's eyes almost popped out of his head. A disgusted sound escaped Anthea's lips. Rich paid no mind as Grace watched him. Effy watched her mother. Katie was observing everybody in pure incredulity. "My colleagues here..Grace and Syd.. they'll gladly take your signature and complete surrender." Grace slapped his shoulder. "I mean.. they'll witness your consideration and ultimately your acceptance to the dissolution of your partnership and co-ownership of Stonem House."

"Over my dead fucking body." Anthea growled as Rich turned the pages in the folder in front of him and looked a bit pale.

"Not necessary Mrs. Stonem.. Anthea if I may." Chris smiled and put the joint between his lips as he searched for a lighter. He found a random pill in his jacket pocket and popped it, dry swallowing it. "Funerals are costly and you're never certain what happens once you're in the coffin..Anyway..By the time I'm done with this glorious baby, Grace... Ms. Blood will have explained all the proper ins and outs of why you are signing that document in front of you, taking our money and.. well I don't remember what else but I'm sure there's something equally distasteful that will make it all the harder to swallow. Now if anyone cares to partake of this.." He waves the joint and then sniffs it again happily.. "Feel free to step out with me."

Rich stopped reading and grabbed Alo's arm with force. "But.. he's.." He looked longingly at Chris walking out on the balcony. "Rich..this is so not fair. He gets to.." Rich met his eyes and shook his head no then pointed to the open folder in front of him. Alo opened his folder and found the section Rich was pointing at and started reading while glancing at Chris. There was a definite pout on his lips until he got the gist of what he was reading. Then the ginger's pale face lost even more colour.

"I suppose you're going to dazzle us?" Anthea took out a cigarette case from her bag and started to light up. She paused. "Blood? Any relation to Prime Minister David Blood?

"Of course I'm going to dazzle you Mrs. Stonem. Richard should be used to it." She addressed him by name and with a laugh shook her head. "And yes.. Father always had lofty goals." She smiled and appreciated the slight hesitation she saw in Anthea's eyes. "Rich has managed to read through some of it. It would be wise to have your client peruse it as well." She pressed a button on the intercom system on the table and asked that an ashtray be brought in.

"Look here you little shit.. Fancy lawyers.. your father.. None of it scares me.. whatever tactics you've cooked up with that miscreant on the patio... It won't work.. you may have been hired by these ungrateful little twats to steal the business out from under me but that's not going to happen. I'm not signing shit for you..for them." She took a drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke out across the table. "I'd rather see the fucking place closed up and shuttered.. them out on their collective arse.. pimping their wares on street corners." Katie was about to explode but Effy stopped her. She was smiling and snickering. Anthea's eyes would have bore a hole through Effy if not for the younger Stonem's impermeable veneer. "I don't know where you get off. You're my daughter. You're supposed to side with me on all things. How can you lead this.. coup?"

"Rather effortlessly thanks to you mum." Her voice was cold and it made Syd sink a little in his seat. Grace kicked him under the table and he sat up straight. "Katie.. I think we can leave my mum off the guest list love."

"Mrs. Stonem.." Rich had moved unnoticed and was standing next to Anthea. His hand was on her shoulder but she shook him off. It also sounded like she growled.

"Guest list?" She laughed viciously. "If you think you're having a grand celebration at Stonem House..." Effy was tapping her fingers calmly on the table. Anthea stopped as she looked at her daughter's hand and saw the ring. "You're joking? You? And the twin?" She scoffed and shook her head. "Of all the stupid things you've done in your life Elizabeth.. this might be the topper. Marrying isn't in our nature. You should have paid better attention. Look how your father and I turned out. I can only imagine it will go worse for the two of you." Rich touched her shoulder again and she turned to him with a hiss. To his credit, he opened her folder and flipped it to the right page. He pointed to the section he needed her to read. She looked down and her face froze. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"That Mrs. Stonem.. is a sworn statement from a particular magistrate ‐ a client I believe... If you look past that, you will see other documents of similar fashion.. all from clients. They all implicate you and London House staff in several unethical and possibly criminal offenses dating back ten years. Everything from coercion to impeding police investigations.. plural. See.. if we fail to reach an accord regarding Stonem House, it won't be the one getting shuttered." Grace was smiling but there was a certainty in her eyes that conveyed a keen mind. "And before you say there is no proof, we have acquired audio and video recordings from the clients that they either obtained while in your establishment or as a part of discovery in past cases... past closed cases which are technically a matter of public record. It's all easily accessible. You simply need to be clever enough on where to look and disseminate the information. Fortunately, for us, no one involved bothered to look before... else the evidence might have gone missing.. or been corrupted."

Katie's cheeks flushed as she realized how badly it all sounded for Anthea and then the realization that they would be able to walk away. She wasn't entirely sure what was being intimated was completely legal or ethical but after all they'd been through, she was willing to let the lawyers sort that out. The only thing that kept her from smiling was the shade of purple Anthea's face was turning. Effy was impassive. She didn't smile but wasn't upset either. Grace uncapped a pen and passed it across the table. She clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the woman shooting daggers at her daughter until she was looking back at her. With a smile, she started to talk. "The only way you get out of this.. and by this I mean the massive legal actions taken against you by several outside parties should these things come to light.. is by signing the prepared document which includes non-disclosure agreements from all parties.. not to mention receiving the none-too-shabby settlement we are paying you."

"You wretched, ungrateful fucking little.."

"That is enough!" Grace was on her feet, her hands firmly planted on the table. "Another outburst out of you Mrs. Stonem and I will see that every bit of available dirt gets front and center headline grabbing attention in every media outlet from here to Tokyo.. I will personally grant interviews to every social media platform, gossip column and tabloid publication I can find. They will get copies of everything already on public record as well as my personal opinion on what kind of clientele you might be engaging with. I'll also add the nuanced possibility that you've been involved in a cover-up which ended up in the tragic death of one of your employees while endangering the life of others including your own flesh and blood. Everyone will know about you and London House. Privacy and discretion will no longer be an option for your business model. That doesn't matter to you does it? Oh wait.. isn't that part of your contract with them.. your clients?" She was no longer smiling and the look in her eyes was purely feral. "Such little things.. privacy.. discretion." She leaned forward an inch. "Isn't that a clause in your client agreements? Any impropriety on your behalf, for any reason, would create an opening for at least a dozen civil liability cases.. not including the ones we would be filing on behalf of all the Stonem House employees. It was, after all, your negligence that allowed Dr. Foster to infiltrate their workplace and cause grievous bodily harm to more than one of your employees. Not to mention the mental and emotional toil it has taken on everyone. You've already admitted wrongful death if only by paying the deceased's family for their loss."

Rich had remained silent and kept a step back from the very angry woman that was his client. He would have advised her to be quiet and possibly hold off on signing if only to give him a moment to reconcile that the information he'd read was as damning as he thought. But none of it mattered. Anthea was picking up the pen and signing the forms. Grace passed over a second set of papers and she signed those as well without uttering a single word. The color in her face still fluctuating between red and purple. She practically threw the papers back to them. Syd managed to catch them and started straightening them out. He rechecked the signatures and nodded. Out of his jacket pocket, he took out an envelope and handed it to Grace who handed it to Rich. "That's a check for the amount agreed on. Pleasure doing business."

He nodded as Anthea yanked the envelope out of his hand and stood up. Alo shrunk back further in his chair. She looked at Grace then at Effy and Katie. Katie made eye contact while Effy remained unaffected. Anthea shook her head and stormed out leaving Rich and Alo behind. There was a collective breath let out by everyone.

"Holy fuck." Katie managed to say out loud before Effy started laughing which set off Grace.

"Can I go out and smoke with Chris now?" Alo speaks up looking hopeful.

..

..

A few days after the documents were signed, Katie and Effy found themselves outside a small home in Bristol. The twin was fidgeting as Effy held her hand and a bottle of wine. "Katie.. relax.. we're good." She tried calming her down a bit. She wondered if she was worried that she might say something to JJ but she was wrong. Effy had enough time to reconcile everything. She knew there was more to a person than who they dated. Jealousy was more than dealt with and she fathomed the friendship with JJ would do good for her girl.

"No shit we're good babe.. but we're meeting his son.. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe we should have done this over ice cream. Kids like ice cream. I like ice cream. Even you're fond of ice cream."

"You're worried about the offspring?" Effy smiled as Katie's nerves took a whole other dimension.

"He's not offspring! He's his son for fuck's sake. I want to make a good impression." She was blushing. After a few moments, Katie was about to push the doorbell when the door flew open. A curly haired boy with green eyes stood in front of them.

"You've been standing out there for four minutes and 35 seconds without ringing the bell. Are you planning on doing so or are you at the wrong address?" He looked from Katie to Effy and then fell silent.

"Arthur Albert Jones! What have I told you about opening the front door.." JJ was rushing towards the door wearing an apron with little spacemen on it. He stopped when he saw the girls. He blushed and smiled as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Sorry.. he has a habit.. it's not a good one.. opening the door for people.. not that it's wrong in this case.. because you are here.. and I want you here.. but.. I'm sorry did you ring the bell? Did I not hear it. It's a possibility after all. I was tending to the lasagna."

They stood there as Katie and JJ looked at each other and then glanced down at the boy who seemed to be stuck staring at Effy. She was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Nice apron JJ." She smiled and handed him the wine. He blushed harder and said thanks. "So this is junior?"

"Actually his name is.."

"Arthur Albert Jones.. pleased to make your acquaintance." The little boy pulled away from his father and stuck his hand out to Effy. She looked at him curiously and took his hand.

"Oh.. well.. Elizabeth Stonem. This is my fianceé Katie Fitch. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook hands with her then with Katie. His eyes left Effy for only the briefest moment.

"Nice to meet you Arthur. I've heard an awful lot about you." Katie bent down and spoke to the boy but he merely tilted his head and then looked back at Effy.

"Please.. come in.. let me take your coats." JJ ushered them in and took Katie's coat. He was about to take Effy's but Arthur stepped in and took it from her. He walked over to the coat rack where a little step stool sat. He climbed up and hung up her coat diligently. His actions were curious to all as he came back and offered Effy his arm.

"I can show you to the sitting room. We have mango juice." He cleared his throat. "Or tea.. older people like tea." There was a hint of color on his cheeks reminiscent of his father's own present hue but he seemed much more in command of his actions. "Please." He led them all to the sitting room as Katie and JJ walked behind them and giggled. Effy turned around and glared at the two of them. The girls took seats on the couch but left room for Arthur to sit with them.

There was a bit of awkward silence again as the adults settled on a topic of conversation. Arthur stayed seated next to Effy and merely looked at her. Katie had tried engaging him but he kept his answers short and to the point. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "Elizabeth.. would you like to see my spaceship? It's not a real spaceship. Daddy says I need to be older to have a real one. But it's a good replica. We rigged up little lights that turn on and off in sequence." He looked so serious as he asked that Effy couldn't help but smile and agree to look at it. He led her away by the hand.

"Well.. that was unexpected." JJ marveled at his son's focus to the generally standoffish woman.

"I think he's got a crush on my Effy." They looked at each other and started giggling again. It wasn't long before the oven dinged and JJ hollered that lunch was ready. Katie watched in rapt attention as Arthur led Effy to the dining table and pulled her chair out for her. He looked at Katie and walked over to pull her chair out too. "Thank you." She looked at Effy who seemed to be both amused and a bit confused at all of the attention she was getting. JJ called Arthur into the kitchen to help him. The girls offered but both JJ and the boy declined saying they were guests. The table was laid out already so they sat and waited.

"Is this normal?" Effy asked Katie who was smiling devilishly.

"Is what normal?" The icy statement made with a glare of the eyes amused Katie who reached out to take hold of Effy's hand. "Yes.. it's perfectly normal for someone to be smitten by your charms." She was about to say something else but the boys were back with JJ carrying the lasagna while Arthur carried a small basket of bread. He seemed pensive when he saw the girls holding hands. He placed the basket on the table and took his seat. His eyes moved between the girls. JJ was going on about the meat and the sauce as he plated portions for everyone. He was oblivious to his son's discomfort. The girls realized it and stopped holding hands. Once they'd started eating there was a little conversation but Arthur merely ate while looking back and forth.

Finally Effy put her fork down. "Arthur?" JJ and Katie focused on Effy. He looked surprised that she was talking to him but happily so. "May I ask you something?" He looked puzzled but nodded. "Do you remember when I said the word fianceé earlier?" He nodded again. "Do you know what that means?" He shook his head but there was a hint of awareness in his eyes. She reached over and took Katie's hand in hers. "It means she and I are getting married. Do you understand that?" He looked at their joined hands and clasped his own hands in front of him. His eyes turned directly to Katie.

"So you love her very much?"

The question and the serious look on his face threw Katie for a bit of a loop. He wasn't asking Effy. He was asking her. She looked at JJ who shrugged as if to say he didn't know what was going on. "Umm.. Yes.. Arthur I do." He turned to look at Effy.

"And you love her very much?" She nodded and smiled. He made another face that was a cross between a deep thought and a frown. "You're both girls.. but.. if you love someone, it doesn't matter does it?" He looked at Effy. "Can I still like you?"

Effy froze and looked at Arthur then at Katie and finally at JJ. "I'm a little old for you.. I think your dad would agree but.. you can like me if you want." Arthur seemed to mull this over and nodded.

"Ok then... do I have to get dressed up for the wedding? I like bow ties." He picked up his fork and started eating again. The adults looked at each other dumbfounded. Katie snorted and picked up her fork.

"JJ better get some bow ties for you and Arthur."

..

..

Only a handful of clients had been scheduled but mostly they'd taken about a week off. Cook had been keeping busy while the paperwork was filed and everything was settled. Liv had taken a couple of days to see her younger sister Maude off to a private school that catered to advanced and precocious children. She was almost a teenager and Liv wanted her to have a better chance at going to uni. Emily and Naomi was going through the files and reorganizing them. They were also getting acquainted with new billing software. He'd teased them about wanting to getting it on while everyone else was out of the building. He offered his services jokingly and it earned him having a heavy book tossed at his head. Thankfully they missed. He was in the gym working the heavy bag when he heard the footsteps.

"Oy.. you girls need the Cookie monster's talents after all yeah?" He turned around and froze in place. Before him stood Grace, her briefcase in hand and a surprised smile on her face. He looked down and remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt and was covered in a layer of sweat from his workout. "Fuck.. I mean.. Umm.. I was.. yeah.. so.. working out.. and.." He started stammering and avoiding eye contact as he bent down to grab his towel. "The girls.. they're.. um. Not here.. well Emily and Naomi are here.. but you know that.. since you got in.. they would have.. I'm sorry.. did you need something?" He realized how that sounded when she looked at him with a tilt of her head. He closed his eyes and took a breath as he counted. "You surprised me.. I'm sorry.. I'm shit at.. lousy at words.." He swallowed as she continued to smile. "Hi."

"Did I need something? No. I came by to drop off the new licensing and permits. And yes, obviously Naomi and Emily are here. They told me where to find you James. I thought I'd say hello."

"Oh.. say hello." He took a step forward then remembered his current state of dress and stopped moving. "I like that... saying hello." He smiled at her. "Hello." She laughed. "Ohh.. the girls.. they told me.. Katie and Effy.. about your proper takedown of the screeching harpy. Way they told it must have been a fucking sight to witness. I bet no one's had the bollocks to talk to her like that since.. oh shit.. I mean.. sorry.. My language.. I'm .." He blushed furiously.

Grace shook her head. "I work with Chris, James. I'm sure he's much more colorful than you at various times in one day...possibly in an hour." She took a step forward. "So you approve of our methods then?"

"Methods? Yeah.. I definitely approve. She's said some awful shite to Effy over the years.. and the other stuff she's done.. not too good neither." He wiped his face with his towel as he licked his lips. This was the most he'd talked to her since realizing he liked her. They'd run into each other a couple of other times but he'd literally walked into doors or couldn't speak in her presence.

"James.. fancy having dinner?"

"Huh?" He stood there, mouth agape and eyes blinking. She shook her head and stepped up to him. He almost took a step back but held steady. Besides, the heavy bag was right behind him.

"Dinner... would you like to have dinner with me James?"

"Me? You want me to have dinner? With you?" She smiled at him and nodded. He looked past her to see if the girls were waiting by the door. "Pardon what I'm about to say but.. You taking the piss?" She laughed and stood on her tiptoes. She placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"No James.. I am not. I think you're funny.. you make me smile." She looked down at his body. "And let's say you're not exactly bad on the eyes." She stepped back and turned on her heel. "Tomorrow night.. 7pm.. Oh.. and while you look good in that.. You'll need a tie. I'll pick you up here." She walked to the door and faced him. "Don't be late." She blew him a kiss and walked out.

He stood unbelieving long after she'd left. He replayed the entire conversation in his head and when he finally understood what had happened he howled and then ran to find Naomi.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello again.. Happy New Year.. late as always.. so.. three chapters left in this ride.. Thank you to all who have been with me through it all.. Readers, reviewers.. it warms my heart to have you along for the ride.

Crevette - THANK YOU for the holiday tale.. my heart strings still get all mushy..

Marsupial - Ahh my partner in crime.. you rock babes.. thank you for everything..

TeenAgeRiot - keep writing! I'm waiting to read things..

TheAeacusProject - I can finally read your latest two chapters! Incentive writing is a bear..

Take a moment to read and enjoy.. review if you can.. if not, it's good..

A note for everyone who is a little worried about the state of current affairs. Never give up hope. Choose to believe in one another and fight the good fight. Stand up, be heard. Be safe. But never give in. Peace

* * *

 _Emily smiled and let her lips move along Naomi's jaw. Her voice was lost to the ever present hunger for the blonde. She let her hands move along her body. Curves at her fingertips. She wanted to taste all of Naomi. Her tongue darted out between her lips and she licked her way down her neck._

 _.._

Privateer - Chapter 37

"Emily... what is that infernal noise?" Naomi's voice was muffled by the pillow over her head. Her companion grunted and reached out to the nightstand. She grabbed her phone, opened one eye and then turned the ringer off. "Oh good.. it stopped.. I thought I was having a recurring nightmare.."

"You are.. it was Katie's ringtone." Emily curled up around Naomi's immovable form. "She's called three times.. there might be some text messages.. but my eyes refuse.. to focus.." She yawned in the middle of her words. Naomi sighed and grunted and decided to focus on the little ball of warmth wrapped around her. They almost drifted off when they heard a ruckus inside their flat and a lot of swearing. They both sat up.

"That's not your phone.."

"No.. that's..."

Their bedroom door bursts open and Katie walks in fully dressed in an elegant outfit, wearing sunglasses and heels. "Fuck's sake lezzas.. can't you sleep with clothes on? And why didn't you answer your fucking phone?" She heads right over to Emily's closet and starts looking through her outfits.

"Katie.. what the fuck?"

"How'd you get in? How'd she get in?" Naomi sat topless as she looked back and forth between Katie and Emily who sat on the bed with her arms crossed in front of her. Effy walked in with four coffees. She looked normally well put together. "Did you pick the lock harpy?" Effy tilted her head at Naomi as she handed her a coffee and then Emily. She took a long look at their bare breasts.

"Nice."

"Fucking perv.. did you pick the lock?" Effy took her own coffee and sipped it, raising one eyebrow at Emily. Naomi's head turned sharply to face Emily. "Ems... you didn't? Tell me you didn't.."

"It was supposed to be for fucking emergencies!" She hollered at the Katie figure half in the closet. She put her cup on the nightstand.

"This IS an emergency!" She shouted from inside the closet.

"It's not." Effy replied while taking a seat on the bed. "Well.. not really.."

"It is a fucking emergency! You should have stopped me!" She stepped out of the closet to point a finger at the brunette smiling devilishly.

"I did try.. but.. the Fitch charm... well.." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled even more as Katie grunted and went back in the closet.

Naomi looked at the coffee in her hands and at the tableau happening all around her. Emily hopped off the bed wearing only the smallest of knickers. She launched herself into the closet. Effy and Naomi both looked on appreciatively at her bottom as she went in to face her sister. They caught the other looking and touched their coffee cups together as Effy mouthed the word _nice_ at Naomi. She mouthed back an _I know_ and took a sip of the coffee. There was some garbled growling and muttering going on in the closet. Neither Effy nor Naomi moved a centimeter to see what was going on. Instead Effy turned to Naomi.

"You've been working out some? It shows." She lowered her eyes until she was looking at Naomi's breasts.

"Fucking perv.. " She laughed and reached over to grab a tank top. "Ok.. while Ms. Melodrama is getting her arse kicked.. why the fuck are you here at..." She looked over at the clock. "8? It's 8 in the morning.. on a fucking Saturday Elizabeth.. there had better be a good reason."

"Oh.. there is.. you get to meet the in laws today." She took a long drink from the coffee as Naomi's jaw hit the ground.

"What?!" She could barely get her mind around the words when a loud scream came from the closet and a very angry Emily stepped out wearing a long shirt covering her body.

"I fucking hate you Katie!" Her twin came out holding a conservative shirt and skirt in one hand. Effy stood up and put her coffee in the other and sat back on the bed."How could you.."

"Emsy.. I didn't mean to.. I swear.."

"Somebody piece it together.. like now!" Naomi yelled at the room and had all eyes on her. There was a bit of a cloud over her face and there was a moment of concern until Emily shook her head and took a place next to Naomi on the bed, grabbing her coffee."

"Katie.. feel free to explain.. dozy cow.." Emily grumbled as she took a sip from her drink.

Katie looked a little less put together but it was more her features than her outfit. "Ok.. so like.. last night.. we were.. having dinner.. and wine.. and more wine.. and we got to talking.. about you know.. the wedding and shit.."

"The shit was not as exciting as the wine.." Effy joked, earning a glare from Katie.

"Anyway.. I realized I kind of needed to tell Mum and Dad.. about the whole thing.. like the wedding.. and like Effy and me.. and I may have.." She blushed and looked at her feet. "drunk dialed them..."

"Oh no.." Naomi went pale.

"Oh yes.." Effy chuckled at the memory and earned three glares.

"So like.. Mum.. you know how she can be.. well.. she actually didn't take it that hard.. go figure.. apparently Dad's been working on her.. accepting it and all.. did you know they have like parents' groups for parent that like have gay children? So she wasn't that fussed about me being a lezza.. not like she was with you..still had trouble believing it.." Emily narrowed her eyes at Katie and kept drinking her coffee. "She took a bit of more.. dramatic turn.. when I said we were getting married and were already planning the wedding.."

A brief silence fell over them all and Naomi giggled. "Hang on.. she's ok with you being a muff muncher.." Katie rolled her eyes at the term. "But has reservations about you planning a wedding.. that's perfectly brilliant." She kept giggling as Katie fidgeted.

"Yeah well.. she started going on and on.. and Emily knows what she can be like.. and I let it slip about you both being together.. and moving in.. and how good you are together cause of the anxiety thing.." She blushed a deeper red and Emily looked at her cup intently. Effy glanced at Naomi who had stopped laughing.

"They.. You.. Hold on.." She took a moment and closed her eyes. "They didn't know about us.. and you told them.. But they knew Emily was gay.. so.. not a huge surprise she's with a woman.. but the moving in.. ok.. I can see that's a big thing.. what am I missing?" Katie shook her head. Naomi turned to Emily.

"They didn't really know too much about.. about my.."

"Oh fucking hell."

"I know it's bad.. I know.. I fucked up.. but I was really tipsy.. and I was panicked.. she was going on about timing, and it was a bit frightening.. and I didn't think about it until I'd said it... I was trying to tell her what a good thing it was.. your relationship.. but well.. she and Dad focused on the other stuff.."

"You're a bitch." Emily uttered with little conviction. She did know how her mum had been years ago. Their conversations since had been limited. Basically, they wouldn't know how bad it had ever gotten. She wouldn't straight out lie to her parents but she opted to prolong their lack of awareness. Until now.

"Shum... Katie shum.." She took off her sunglasses and looked about ready to cry. She hung the clothes on the closet door and walked over to Emily. "I know.. I fucked up big time.. I didn't mean to.. I need my phone privileges taken away." She touched Emily's face. Her twin looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"You fucked up.. major.. I ought to be allowed to take away your shoes as punishment." Katie dropped her jaw as Naomi and Effy held back smiles. "It's probably good they know.. they need to know..." She sighed.

"That's it? You're accepting this? It's 8 in the morning! On a Saturday! She came into out bedroom.. letting Effy perv on our tits.." Effy smiled and winked. "And you're willing to accept."

"Yes.. Naomi.. we have a bigger problem.."

"What?"

"My parents are arriving at 10 at the airport... Effy so fucking help me if you laugh again I'm banishing you to the couch until after the fucking wedding. Emily get a move on.. we need to get you dressed up. Naomi.. try to shower and look presentable yeah?" Katie turned on her heel and grabbed the clothes she'd picked out and handed them to Emily. "Let's go.. you need to shower too.. No need to let Mum and Dad know what you had last night." Effy pressed her lips together to keep from laughing while Naomi groaned and Emily growled.

...

"Now Jenna.. when we get off the plane.."

"Rob.. you start in again on the acceptance speech and I swear I'll be a bloody widow before they even open the airplane door."

"Easy there luv.. was just.."

"Just what? Telling me for the thousandth time that it's ok for our girls to be.. you know.. Well fine.. I've come to grips with that. Happy?" She was turning the pages to an inflight magazine violently. "Getting married.. moving in.. and the.." She dropped her voice and did a glance around. "Mental illness.. I mean really Rob.. were we such horrible parents that our own children feel the need to keep these things from us?"

"I don't think we were no.. the girls.. you know how independent they are.." He focused on looking out the window to avoid his wife's eyes.

...

"Katie for fuck's sake stop touching my fucking outfit."

"It was bunched up in the back bitch."

Naomi and Effy hung back. They ended up taking two cars since not all would fit in one. It was also a tactical maneuver on behalf of the two non-Fitch girls to assess and plan as to how best to approach the in-laws. Naomi also needed a break from the constant bickering between the twins. While acceptance was provided by Emily at the get-go for Katie's drunk call, forgiveness and forgetting weren't on the menu. It didn't help that Katie had chosen Emily's initial outfit then made her change - twice.

The terminal wasn't overly packed with people and the monitors signaled that the plane had landed. Both twins were fidgeting and looking around unfocused. Naomi managed to look at the right time to see a very angry woman striding towards them followed by a wide grinning big man. She elbowed Effy who was looking at her nails and ignoring the twins. "Umm.. I'm going to hazard a guess that those are..."

"Emsy! Katiekins!" The big man threw his arms up in the air and yelled across the concourse.

"He's huge." Effy had a smile on his face as Naomi paled. "Did you know he was a giant?"

"Hyperbole.. He's tall.. athletic.. fit.. could probably bench press you four times over given he owns a chain of gymnasiums.. but not a giant. Although compared to the girls.." It earned her glares from both Emily and Katie who seemed to be the only ones paying attention.

The man hugged the two girls at once tightly. "Oh my girls.." He kissed their foreheads as they hugged back and tried to breathe.

"For heaven's sake Rob. There's no need to be this sentimental.. We've spoken on the phone and through that sky thing. Of course at no point was I made aware of what was going on in your lives until Katie took it upon herself to finally inform us. Hello Effy.. I'm guessing this is Naomi." Jenna said with a sneer as she looked her up and down.

Naomi did her best to smile and offered her hand. "Mrs. Fitch.. It's a pleasure." Jenna looked as Naomi's extended hand and tilted her head.

"Is it now? Well.. we'll get to know each other better and then we can make a more informed opinion." Rob cleared his throat as he hugged the squirming twins. "Of course, it doesn't mean I'm against.. homosexuals.. or my daughter.." Another throat clearing from Rob and Jenna rolled her eyes. "Daughters... being.. that.. but I do need to assess the quality of person you are. Moving in together before meeting her parents is a bit of an affront wouldn't you say?" Her eyes moved on to Effy who merely looked smug. "At least you're quality stock.. though I would have preferred that brother of yours.."

"Jenna.." Rob finally released the girls and picked up the bags.

"They're both good and proper Rob.. All I'm saying is I would have liked the option of.." She blinked at the words that were about to come out of her mouth and she looked at Katie. "I'm sorry luv.. I didn't mean..I don't.." She looked pained as she caught her daughter's eyes.

"I know mum.. Good to see you yeah.." Katie replied looking a bit deflated. Effy put her arm around her shoulders while sending an icy glare at her mum. Emily took Katie's hand and squeezed it while looking at her mum who had the decency to look apologetic.

"Let's get to the car girls.. your mum can decide how she'll apologize on the drive." Rob said it calmly but he wasn't mincing words.

...

The drive to Gina and Kieran's place was mercifully short even if they took two vehicles. It was mostly spent in silence by all parties. Rob drove one car while Effy drove the other. The twins were originally going to ride with their parents. But after the initial meet up at the airport, the girls all rode in one and Rob and Jenna followed in the other. Gina and Kieran's place had also been a change in plans. They had thought to go first to the hotel where the Fitchs were staying but it was sussed out by both Effy and Naoms that they needed a cooler head amongst them. Enter going to Gina's.

Gina opened the door with a huge and warm smile. She hugged Katie first which surprised her but she accepted it gratefully. Naomi had been texting with her mother the moment they got in the car. She'd actually called her on the way to the airport when she'd ridden with Effy alone. For once, she was including her in the present scheme of things rather than in the aftermath. It was a huge step which Effy held her tongue about. She imagined Naomi taking offense at any encouragement. Emily got a hug next and then the other girls. Gina greeted the Fitchs warmly and they made small talk about possibly having run into each other at a Tesco at some point in the past.

The Fitchs were shown to the sitting area. "Naomi luv.. could you and the girls put on the kettle? We should have enough cups for everyone in the cupboards. While you do that, I can get better acquainted with Jenna and Rob here." She took a seat on the recliner facing them on the loveseat. "Off with you now girls.. the tea won't make itself." Surprisingly no one objected. No one except Jenna.

"I don't think it takes four of them to make tea."

"Of course it doesn't dear." Gina smiled happily as she met Jenna's eyes. "But frankly I'd rather have a talk with you both without them hearing. Do you take milk and sugar in your tea? What am I asking? I'm sure your girls know exactly how you take your tea. Scoot the four of you." Effy hooked Katie's arm and Emily gently pushed Naomi off to the kitchen. It was dawning on Naomi that Gina was taking charge rather than providing back up as she'd asked for. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not.

"Where were we?"

...

Naomi was putting on the kettle while Emily was up on the counter looking for all the random cups. Effy stood with her arms wrapped around Katie who had been fairly quiet since her mum's blundering allusion about grandchildren. Even after all of these years, the idea that Katie couldn't have children seemed to fall between the cracks of her memory. Like all bad memories, Jenna liked to push things off into corners where it couldn't be seen or thought about. Katie had avoided really approaching the subject as they went off to university and stayed out in London.

"Maybe one of us should wander in.. let them know tea is coming." Naomi bit at her thumb and looked towards the general area of the sitting room with a pensive look.

"Naoms.. they know the tea is coming." Emily sat on the counter.

"Well at least we'd get a hint as to what my crazy mum is saying." The girls laughed. "What?"

"You're worried she might tell them stories about you." Emily smiled as she said it. Naomi turned red.

"I am not.. why would she? They've got other things to talk about.. I mean.. why would I come up?" Emily waved her to come over to the counter where she sat. Naomi walked over and stood in front of her.

"I don't know.. you're dating me?" Emily smiled as she put her arms around Naomi's neck. "I'm sure Gina has our best interests at heart... I trust her."

...

The first few minutes the girls were gone were spent with Rob smiling and looking more uncomfortable as Jenna and Gina stared at each other. Neither was outright menacing but there was a feeling in the air that was less than congenial.

"So.. Gina.. lovely home.. very cozy.. warm..Wouldn't you say Jenna?" He started out. When he turned to look at her she wasn't paying him any mind. Rob wondered if he could escape to the kitchen with the girls.

"Thank you Rob.. you're too kind. I do like keeping a welcoming atmosphere." She tilted her head at Jenna.

"Are you saying I'm not welcoming?"

"Not at all." Gina made a noise with her tongue. "I'm saying that perhaps your expressive nature is striking and somewhat tough for everyone to handle and be on guard for." Rob's eyes widened and the idea of running out of the room was becoming rather appealing.

"Excuse me.. But who exactly do you think you are? Simply because your daughter is seducing mine doesn't give you the right.."

"Stop right there Jenna." Gina sits up on the edge of her chair. Rob was fearing a physical altercation between the women and knowing he'd end up dying in the fracas. "Those are grown women. Your daughter and mine. If there's seduction, it's mutual and none of our business." She clasped her hands on her knees as Jenna seethed. "You have a sharp tongue. Of that there is no argument."

"You don't know me.."

"You're right I do not. But I do know the effect you have on those precious girls in there. Such amazingly kind and wonderful girls. Young women." Rob smiled wider and he looked at Gina with parental pride. "I will not stand idly by and watch your opinions, however well-meant or not, pushes and pulls at them."

"I do not.."

"You do. And you're well aware of it." She sat back. "Now that we are all aware of my intentions here.. I want to hear yours."

...

"I don't hear anything." The kettle was whistling as Naomi paid attention to the muffled voices from the other room. Emily rolled her eyes and got off the counter. She turned off the burner and shook her head.

"Naoms.. if you were so worried about what Gina would do or say.. why come here first?"

"I wasn't.."

Effy laughed which made Katie smile. "What she means is she wasn't thinking about that.. she was.. more worried about you girls." She ran a hand through Katie's hair. "I think it's brilliant."

"Brilliant? You should have stopped me." Naomi almost growled at Effy who merely shook her head.

"That's what I said this morning." Katie groaned.

"You mentioned that.. I know you're not exactly a bastion of silence but really.. to have told them everything.." Naomi shrugged.

"You don't know our mother.." Emily spoke up for Katie before she herself started telling them what happened.

...

 _Katie filled their glasses once more. Effy sat on the couch comfortably. They had been lounging about all evening after supper and had worked through the second bottle of wine. It was obvious in the giggles that escaped both of them randomly. "So we're really doing this..." Katie said as she plopped on to Effy's lap._

 _"Doing what exactly? Drinking? Yes." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. "Kissing you? Yes.. Other things? Perhaps." She laughed._

 _"Noooo.. the wedding.. I proposed, you said yes.. you uninvited your mum.. not that we'd worked out the invitees anyway.." Katie's lisp was out in full force._

 _"Yes.. we are.. doing.. this.." She placed kisses along Katie's neck and exposed collar._

 _"I should probably tell my folks yeah? I mean.. you uninvited yours with good reason..but I think.. I think I'd like mine to attend."_

 _"So invite them." Effy was too distracted by the taste of Katie's skin to realize what she was saying and how nervous Katie was about the idea. The wine wasn't helping her focus._

 _"Think I should? I mean really? You want them there?" Her hands were in Effy's hair. For her part, Effy was non-verbally agreeing to it with uh huh's and whispered yes's. It surprised her when Katie stood up and grabbed her mobile._

 _"You're calling them now?"_

 _"I have to.. I won't be able to work up the nerve otherwise."_

 _"You're drunk."_

 _"I am not." She said as she pressed the call button once she found her parents' number. "I am fully aware of my.. actions." Effy lifted her eyebrow at her. "I am.. including my knickers being fully compromised cause of your lips.. don't think I didn't notice that."_

 _"Katie?"_

 _"Dad!" The voice on the phone surprised her. She had been refuting Effy and not realizing her father had answered the phone._

 _"It is you.. for a second there I thought someone had nicked your phone... I thought I heard something about knickers." Katie went pale for a second._

 _"Nope. Wires.. must have been crossed. No knickers here.. I mean.. I wasn't talking about knickers." Effy looked at her and mouth the word mobile at which Katie shushed her._

 _"Are you shushing me?"_

 _"No Dad.. I was shushing Effy." She covered her mouth as if she'd said the wrong thing._

 _"Oh how's Effy dear? I see you two are still the best of mates then? It's wonderful to have close friends like that. Take them with you through life. Is Emily with you two as well?"_

 _"Oh no. I mean yes.. I mean.. Yes.. Effy and I are the best of mates.. but no Emily isn't with us right now. She's at her place with Naomi."_

 _"Oh? Naomi? Her place?" The tone of Rob's voice changed and it was clear to Katie that she had said something that threw him off. He could hear her mother in the background asking who it was. Rob was explaining and she heard the click on the phone. And it was that quickly she found herself on speakerphone._

 _"Katie.. darling.. What is this your father is talking about? Emily has her own place? I thought you two lived together? And who is Naomi?"_

 _"Hi mum.. um yeah about that.. well that's not why I called.."_

 _"Rob that's not why she called. What aren't you telling me?"_

 _"I told you what she'd said. I didn't tell you she had called for that."_

 _"Katie luv.. if that's not why you called.."_

 _"I'm getting married." Effy covered her eyes at the way Katie blurted it out on the phone. Even she could hear the reactions. "No.. Dad.. Mum.. no listen.. No I'm not hiding a boyfriend.. I've not been hiding him either.. It's been going on a while.. and oh for fu... it's not a boy!" Effy's hand went from her eyes to her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. There was utter silence on both ends of the mobile. "I know it's probably a shock.. but Effy and I.. we're getting married.. I'm gay.." Katie had shut her eyes as if her parents were right in front of her and she didn't want to see the reactions._

 _"Oh luv.. well that's.. alright.. It's wonderful really.. Congratulations are definitely in order.. It takes a lot of strength to say that.." Rob was speaking encouraging words were surprising but welcome. However, Katie was focused more on the silence her mother was practicing._

 _"Thank Dad. I'm glad to hear you say that. Mum?"_

 _"You can't be gay Katie.. you like boys.. you've liked a lot of boys.. and getting married isn't something you do on a whim.. just because being.. lesbian is all the rage.."_

 _"Being a lesbian is not all the rage Jenna.. we've talked about this.. I told you what they said at the orientation..I've been going to a group.. parents of gay children.. eye-opening.." Rob was trying to talk to his wife who spoke over him._

 _"Rob.. this is not a little community meeting.. this is our daughter... she likes boys.. she's always liked boys.. ever since that incident when she was 7.. she is not gay.."_

 _"Maybe she's bisexual.. Katie are you bisexual? Because that's alright too if you are."_

 _"I'm not bisexual.. I don't think.. but I am getting married."_

 _"You can't get married." Jenna interjected again. "You've not thought this through. Even if.. and I'm not saying you are.. even if you were gay and marrying a woman.. there are things to consider when putting together a wedding.. you don't announce it over the phone.. I mean really.."_

 _"Mum.._

 _"Jenna.. you can't tell her she's not gay." A muffled voice asked who was gay. "James.. your sister is gay.."_

 _"She's not gay.." Jenna shouted_

 _"No.. not Emily.. Katie.. yes.. Katie.. James Fitch! I will not tolerate such language."_

 _"And she's not getting married..."_

 _"She said she was getting married Jenna. What? To Effy, James. Yes, that Effy. Don't talk about your future sister-in-law like that."_

 _"And what's the explanation on Emily living with someone named Naomi. You said she moved in with this person. Who is this person? Did you two have a falling out?"_

 _"Mum.." Katie was rubbing her forehead as Effy scooted closer._

 _"Naomi is not a person... she's obviously a she.. unless she's a non-binary.. cause I'm not done learning about them. There's a seminar next week."_

 _"For heaven's sake Rob.. you sound like an idiot with all of this nonsense.. do you even hear what you're saying?_

 _"Dad.."_

 _"But it seems to be a rather legitimate gender or rather non-gender role. And if she's non-binary.. or rather they.. then we could use the word person as a general term. Wait who had a falling out?"_

 _"Mum."_

 _"This Naomi is a girl and she's taking advantage of our daughter. I mean Emily is probably working herself to death to pay for the flat."_

 _"Jenna.. you don't know they had a falling out.. or that Naomi is taking advantage."_

 _"Emily is paying for the flat isn't she? She's fragile. Always falling for someone wrong."_

 _"MUM! DAD! I am gay. I am getting married. To a girl. To Effy. Emily moved in with Naomi whom she's been dating for over 9 months. She's never been better and no she's not paying for the flat.. not the full flat.. just her share. Naomi's really good to her.. for her and even helps her with the anxiety.. she hasn't been depressed in forever.. hasn't even cut once in all the time.." Effy's eyes popped open halfway through Katie's outburst just before she herself realized what she had said. After a bit of silence on both ends._

 _"I see..We'll be on the first flight out Katie." She heard Jenna state._

 _"For once, I agree with your mum luv.. we will see you and Emily tomorrow. I think it best we discuss all of this in person." They hung up on their end and Katie stared at the phone._

 _"Oh fuck."_

...

Once Katie was finished, everyone was looking at Effy who was looking at Katie and smiling. "I am not the mum police. You two are perfectly capable of coming to your own decisions." She put her fingers under Katie's chine so she could look in her eyes. "And even if you were in your cups.. you made a compelling argument.. as for you.." She looked at Naomi. "You were well sober, well-intentioned and frankly correct in calling in bigger guns."

"I'll remind you of that when those guns blow the sitting room to smithereens."

"We should probably get the tea out." Emily said with a sigh. There was a collective groan as the put everything together. Since no one wanted to go first, Effy took the lead after rolling her eyes.

...

"My intentions?" Jenna wasn't shouting but she was aghast at the implications of Gina's tone and words. "Those are my daughters.. my intentions are to see that they're.."

"Happy?" Gina voiced.

"Yes happy." Rob interjected. He looked at his wife who had been searching for the right word. She knew that saying anything casting doubt or possible blame to Gina's daughter would likely cause a rift.

"I want them well. I don't want them in any.. trouble.. or jeopardy.. What Katie said on the phone..." She shook her head. Rob took her hands in his.

"What Jenna means is.. we weren't terribly understanding when Emily came to us and told us about her being a lesbian." Jenna made a noise and Rob looked at her. "It's true luv.. we were less than completely welcoming and it made things.. difficult for her. We've known she's had some ups and downs over the years.. and maybe we looked the other way.. because we didn't know how to deal with it.." He took a breath and looked at Gina. "But Katie said some things that caused us more worry than assurance that Emily has been alright. And our intentions are simply to see about our girls.. isn't that right Jenna?" She was glaring at him.

Gina was looking at the two of them, trying to see the dynamic between them. She could understand having a communication abyss between parent and child. Just thinking of Naomi at certain ages gave her shivers. She knew enough about Emily to know she's kept things from her parents but she wasn't aware as to how much. It wasn't her place to shed light on that. She simply wanted to know for herself that her parents wouldn't do more harm than good. She was fond of the twins. Well she was fond of their whole little tribe. She was almost mother hen to them since she and Kieran were back. Gina kept looking at Jenna, waiting to see if she would respond to her husband's question.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to a stranger.. but if I must.." She took in a breath and tried looking as indignant as she felt. "I want to make sure they're ok more than anything. Happy, yes. But that's secondary. I want to know I've nothing to worry about."

"Well I can tell you that you'll always have something to worry about Jenna dear.. you have children.. that means your heart is out and about in the real world every day." She chuckled as she said it. Gina didn't believe that a parent could ever not worry about their child. They could learn to let them go and grow into themselves but a parent never stopped worrying. "That said, I can tell you that you raised two glorious daughters with wonderful souls and can take care of themselves. They've also earned the love and trust of both my girl and Effy.. and no one would be more protective of them than those two."

Rob smiled hearing this. Jenna remained a little skeptical but nodded at Gina. At that moment, the girls came in carrying cups of tea for everyone. "Perfect timing girls.. pull up a seat or a piece of floor.. time we get this meeting rolling.. I'm sure your parents have loads of questions." She winked at the Fitch twins who blushed at the attention. She noticed Naomi staying on the fringe of the group and tilted her head as a way to tell her to join in.

After a couple of hours spent talking about the good and bad that her parents had missed out on, they were on their third round of tea. There had been some yelling and crying. Some shushing as well. Gina was impressed that Rob had been married this long to Jenna and was still apparently smitten. She didn't know what medications he was on but was tempted to ask. They'd finally gotten to the point in their stories where the girls had moved in together and Katie had asked for Effy's hand. They'd skimmed over the major bits at Stonem House and the attack. Gina thought that could wait as physically everyone was alright. But she would talk to the twins separately and urge them to come clean about it at some point. Just then, Kieran walked in the front door.

"Woman.. why are there cars out front? Are the children here for food again or.." He stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone in the sitting room. "Oops.. pardon me.. didn't know we had company."

"Kieran love.. these are Katie and Emily's parents.. Rob and Jenna Fitch." Rob stood up and held his hand out to Kieran who shook it strongly.

"Ohh.. well how'd you do there Rob? Jenna?" He shook hands with the smiling man and scowling woman in front of him.

"They flew in this morning after finding out about the girls." Gina poured the tea.

"Found out about the girls?" He scratched the back of his head a moment. "Ahh.. yes.. that is a bit of a shocker ain't it? But I tell you.. sex work has changed a lot.. I'm not talking from previous experience.. but in general from what I've read.."

"What?" Jenna screamed.

"Sex work?" Rob shouted.

"Kieran MacFoeinaiugh!" Gina bellowed.

"Kieran!" The twins and Naomi yelled. Effy remained silent.

The Irish man looks around at the shouting and commotion. "What? We're all adults.. we're allowed to talk about culture."

"No another word Kieran." Gina was looking at him while glancing at the Scotsman standing there in utter shock. Jenna was on the verge of turning a scary shade of purple.

"I'm sorry.. did you say sex work? What does that have to do with my girls?" Rob was looking back and forth at the girls.

"Well Gina said you found.." Kieran spoke and Gina stepped towards him. He took a step back with his hands up. "Isn't that what..." He looked at Gina directly. "Oh! They found out about the crazy doctor." Gina slapped his arm. "Shite woman.. what is it they found out about?" Rob stood there paralyzed while Jenna was about to explode.

"Never you mind that now.. you take Rob to the garden with a bottle of your Scotch.. your good Scotch.. and make sure he has a healthy glow in his cheeks before you come back into the house.. and do try and explain what you were talking about.. gently.. for the record this is why I won't marry you. I'm afraid of the damage I might do once we've said the nuptials.. bloody Irishman.." She pushed Kieran along and softly urged Rob to follow.

"Jenna have a seat.. girls why don't you go on up to Naomi's old room yes? Have a sit and wait until I have a few words with Jenna here... unless you'd all like to.." Three of them left the room immediately while Effy stayed behind. Katie stopped at the doorway noting Effy's slow exit. Gina put a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards Katie. "Effy.. you run along too.. you can all come back down in a bit and say what you think you need to say then."

Once Gina and Jenna were left alone, the two women sat opposite each other. If tensions were high when they first met a little bit ago, they were doubly so now.

"You have any more high-minded advice to dish out before you explain what your.. whatever he is.. was talking about?" Jenna seethed at Gina who kept her composure. She was about to start speaking when the front door to the house opened.

"Oy.. blondie! Where you at? You said it was an emergency. I brought the tequila." Cook stopped walking through the house the moment he noticed Gina and a very angry woman staring at him. "Oh Sorry Gina.. Naoms.. she called.. said it was an emergency.. but you know me.. no car.." He had a bottle of tequila in hand. "Umm.. is she about? Or was I supposed to meet them somewhere else and I fucked it? Shit. Sorry Ms."

"Cookie.. you're in the right place.. be a good lad and pour us a good cup of that for Jenna and I." Gina pointed to the tequila. Cook looked at her funny. "This is Jenna Fitch.. Emily and Katie's mum.. we're having a chat about the girls.. they're upstairs mind you."

"Je.. Oh.. Uh yeah.. sure.. do you have a mixer or some juice? I don't know that you want to do this straight but then again.." His cheeks burned red. "You're the girls mum.. it's nice to meet you.. I'm James Cook.. I work with them... they're lovely girls." Jenna's eyes narrowed when he said the word work.


	38. Chapter 38

Life takes turns and slides and stumbles.. all is well but been busy.. soo busy.. Benn doing a lot of internet social media stuff.. too much going on in the country to keep quiet about... I did manage to have a bit of fun and marshaled the Pan Am Conference Crew Club dragon boat race a couple of weeks ago..

It's getting to the final couple of chapters.. hopefully it's still enjoyable... thank you all who have stayed with the story.. I cherish all of you.. I won't leave it unfinished nor will I give up on the fandom.. I have a couple of stories that are on deck after this one.. I didn't want to write two at a time.. But they've been banging around in my head a while. Marsupial knows.. she might tell you about them if you bribe her..

I owe reviews to one lovely fellow.. I haven't forgotten but I haven't had the focus to do you justice..

Love you all... thank you again.. and now.. on to chapter 38.. only 2 more to go.

* * *

 _Naomi groaned loudly. Her body quickly acquiescing to its need for Emily's hunger. The other side of it. It was no longer about meeting her needs with control and rigidity, or with sensory alteration and stimulation. No rather it was about her body giving way, giving permission to receive, to delight. To feel. To be itself willing to be vulnerable._

Banyan - Chapter 38

"Take a swig.. bigger one.. there you go lad.. have a seat.." Kieran sat in one of the garden chairs as Rob drank from the glass he was handed. He sat, still somewhat dazed at the words he'd heard in the other room. He looked at Kieran a couple of times with an open mouth as if to say something. But he simply would close it and drink until he finished the glass. The Irish man scratched at his beard as he drank from his glass. He poured each a refill and wondered how he'd walked into this conversation. "Kids yeah? They mess you up something awful.. one minute they're defiant little shites and the next they're older defiant little shites.. but you still carry them in your heart like they were indefensible." He took another drink. "I've no biological ones.. not that I'm aware about.. but that blonde one inside.. the younger one.. she's like my own.. has been since college.. Her mum and I.. well we hit it right off regardless of how she may act.. the lass loves me as much as I love her.. and that.. it transfers you know.. to the sprout." He took another drink and scratched at his beard again.

Rob was still silently drinking and staring off at the house. There was a multitude of things going through his head and he couldn't add two of them to make a whole. He felt mute and confused. He was barely following what was being said but understood that in some way they were in similar spots. Or at least he thought the man was trying to get them to similar spots.

"See.. Rob.. the girls.. our girls.. they're a special lot aren't they?" He knew he was stalling but he wasn't exactly sure where to start his explanations. "So I fucking stepped in it and flung it about the room in there didn't I? I'm sorry about the way it came out.. I was confused and didn't realize what the conversation was.. I didn't mean to be a twat and spring things like that." He cleared his throat. "So the girls.. they have this business.. and it.."

..

"There wasn't any need to scare the life out of Cookie that way Jenna. I will not have you be disrespectful to any guest in my home." Gina handed the seething woman sitting on the couch a small glass full of tequila. "I dispensed with the salt and lime.. I'm sure a bit of ice will be enough." She sat next to her, her own glass in hand.

"Don't patronize me Gina." She took the glass and sniffed it. A tentative sip and grimace later, she took a deep breath. Gina was the picture of calm as she sipped at her drink. "Now.. in plain language, what the hell has your daughter and that Stonem girl.." She stopped mid-sentence as Gina set her eyes on her. There was a fury behind them that only another mother would recognize.

"Let's clarify some things.. my daughter Naomi and Elizabeth did not involve or coerce your daughters into anything. Your daughters are fine young women with cool heads and their own determination. What choices they make are their own and no one else's. As for what they do. Simple. They run a house that caters to certain predilections of the sexual variety. They serve a psychological need present in some people and are making a career of it presently." She took a longer sip as she let Jenna digest what she'd said.

..

"Sex work.. it takes on a variety of forms.. and it's easy to be appalled.. to be shocked beyond reason that women would decide to use their bodies to make a living.. how it debases them and objectifies them.. and maybe there is a certain objectification.. but frankly they're taking control of themselves of their choices." Kieran tried remembering some of the words he and Gina had used when discussing everything in private. He had been a little more colorful but was trying to be coherent and a bit milder. The funny colors that came and went on Rob's face as he talked urged him in that regard. "They aren't actually having sex.. not that I know.. not that I've asked... it isn't my business. If they are, it's their body." He looked over at Rob who had stopped drinking. He touched the bottom of Rob's glass and lifted it towards his lips. "You want to keep that going if you want me to keep talking."

He took a longer pull and shook his head. "I'm not sure.. if I want to hear more or not... it's not.." He felt like he was lost in all of this.

"It's not what you imagined your girls doing.. I get that. I do. But it isn't up to us is it? You raised them. You think you did a good job?"

"Aye but.."

"No buts.. you either raised them well or you didn't. And given that they're not in prison.. and that you've moved away and let them govern themselves as well you should.. then you are certain you raised them well." Rob didn't have a rebuttal to Kieran's simple line of thought. It made sense.

"Are they safe?"

Kieran paused in his own drinking and instead topped their glasses off. "They are now." He felt the eyes boring into him. "My other.. indiscretion in there.. about the doctor..Keep drinking.." He took a deep breath and began telling Rob about Foster.

..

The knock to the door disturbed the girls. They weren't expecting anyone to come up for air from the peace talks for a while. Naomi hopped off the bed in a flash and opened the door to a slightly pale faced Cookie.

"Oi.." He walked in. "Next time you ask for a delivery mate.. Best meet me outside.. Or tell me to wear bloody armor.." He looked at the twins. "Met your mum girls… I can see where you get it." He plopped on the edge of the bed as Effy chuckled and the rest of them stared at him.

"You brought the tequila.." Naomi asked.

"What were they talking about?"

"Was there yelling?"

"Was Dad with them or was he still out with Kieran?"

Cook put his head in his hands. "Fuck.. slow down.. Yes, I brought the tequila.. Your mum has it blondie. Feel free to go get it yourself." He met Emily's eyes. "No yelling." He turned to look at Katie. "No Dad.. fuck.. Thank Christ for that.. I don't think I can handle him if he'd anything like your mum.. As for what they talked about.." He shrugged. "Haven't a fucking clue. I said I worked with you and your mum was 'bout ready to kill me. Gina gave her the Vulcan death grip and kept her on the couch."

Naomi made a face at the word work. And Katie grimaced. Emily gave him a warm smile and reached over to touch his hand. Effy simply closed her eyes and swallowed back her urge to walk down and talk to Jenna herself. As scared as she might have been at any moment of the fallout, she couldn't take the twins' parents being upset about any of it. She knew Rob might come around to some form of understanding but she was more concerned about Jenna and the effect it would have on Katie. She opened her eyes and looked at her twin who was busy worrying her thumb now.

"Alright it's been ace girls but I have to go.. I've a date." Cook nodded and got up.

That perked up their ears and Katie jumped to block his exit.

..

"They're not whores Jenna." Gina had finished her first glass and they were both half through the second. "You're being singularly minded in this. It doesn't make them dumber or worth less or make them any less complicit in the economical struggle of the times. They chose their career and are rather successful at it. It makes them a contributing member of our society in many ways." She took a drink and noticed that Jenna's cheeks were rosy thankfully. "It doesn't take away the teachings you've bestowed upon them.

"I didn't teach them to... I mean honestly Gina." Jenna knew her words were a little slurred. She looked at the glass and knew the taste of it had gone away. It no longer caused her to cringe. "They're.." Gina fixed her with another look. "Not whores.." She whispered it. "They're... I don't even know what the word is but they're still using their bodies.. sex.. to make a living."

"You aren't much of a feminist are you?" Gina waved her hand through the air. "Aside from what you aren't. They are simply using their understanding and perspectives of their bodies, and the psychology of it to facilitate a further learning of humanity in a very intimate setting. I don't claim to grasp everything there is to know about it. I'd be a fool to think I could. But I am beyond confident they don't take it lightly... what they do... they appreciate the person who comes to them as having special needs.. whether it is physical or mental.. and they help them keep going.. they help with the process of acceptance."

..

The bottle was on its last drops and Kieran was happily warm and proud of himself. While he was seeing a blurry version of Rob, he was still seeing him. He had melted into the garden chair instead of trying to launch himself off it in search of his girls. The moment Kieran started telling him a slightly edited version of the events that led them to the not so good doctor attacking the lot of them, he'd began almost retraining him until the alcohol, and he hoped his words, had a calming effect. He knew it was mostly the alcohol but he'd take the win regardless.

He couldn't imagine finding out months later if something happened to Naomi. She might not be his biological child but he saw her as his. It was bad enough getting the call that she'd been hurt. He and Gina had a moment of horror between them and as always, his rock pulled both their heads out of the muck and they came back. He smiled as he thought about all of them. His brood had expanded. He smiled.

"So... the.. the.. doctor.." Rob shook his head. Everything was fuzzy but he wasn't panicked any longer. He'd seen his girls. They were whole. They were alive. There was a sense of guilt at not having been there, at not being enough of a parent. But he couldn't change the past. He had to accept it and keep moving. He thought about going to them, but he felt too heavy. "He's gone.. no more.. no dang.. they're safe Kieran?" He knew he'd already asked but he needed to hear it again.

"They're safe Rob..." Kieran finished off his glass and set it down.

"Okay then.." Rob put his head back and looked up at the sky. Before long he was snoring away. Kieran wasn't far behind him.

..

"Hold it there.. A date? Not getting your dick damp?" She gave him a look that meant to whither him into opening his mouth and spilling.

"Crass Katie.." Emily said it but she was also looking at Cook with interest. He wasn't his usual self. He seemed nervous in a different way.

"Yes a date.. Now out of me way." He tried to nudge Katie but Naomi stood next to her. "Hold on there Cookie.. Since when do you go on dates?" She put a hand on his chest. She was curious about his demeanor. She thought it was a side effect of meeting Jenna but there was something else.

"I go on plenty dates thank you very much.. " He made a shooing motion and the girls ignored him and locked arms.

"No.. you don't.. You meet girls.. You do.. Yeah.. questionable things.. And then you escape.. There's no 'dates' Cook. Not in all the time I've known you." Katie made air quotes and cocked her head.

"Well maybe I'm turning a new leaf.. Becoming a new man and all.. Now get.. I'm getting a shave and a haircut before I go.."

"A shave and a haircut?" Effy piped up but didn't move from where she sat. "Hmm.. that's definitely a lot of effort." She crossed her arms and looked at him up and down, almost taking him apart. It was a good distraction from the current.

He looked at her and held up a hand, pretending to block her eyes. "Oi.. don't do that.. no getting the mystery eye shot going.. I don't need your magic touching me."

"Did you shave your chest? Your.." Naomi asked and pointed to his crotch.

He covered it with his other hand as if she could see him naked. "Really blondie.. This the thanks I get? I face the Kraken.. Sorry girls.. Your mum's lovely I'm sure.."

"No.. Kraken works." Emily said it but Katie nodded her agreement.

"But anyhow.. I come here.. Get almost killed for speaking.. politely mind you.. and you're putting me down? Nope Cookie isn't answering.. And leave little Cookie out of it."

Naomi was surprised and felt her mouth open and close. "Seriously cook what gives.. Since when are you so closed mouthed about a girl?" He'd never not been one to keep quiet.

"I know who it is." Effy spoke but there was no malice or mischief in her voice.

His head whipped around. "No.. you do not Effy.. You do not know anything about anything." She saw his eyes and could see actual concern. She tilted her head and gave the smallest almost imperceptible nod. Cook was relieved and took a deep breath. Then he faced the other two. Katie was trying to gauge the energy and information being passed between her girlfriend and Cook.

"Oh she knows.. She definitely knows.. Spill it Eff." Katie glared at Effy who was busy looking at her nails now.

Naomi looked at Cook and then moved Katie. "Come on Katie.. Let's give the boy some space. He'll tell us all about it after the fact wont' you Cook." He smiled and nodded at her.

"My hand to god blondie.. If it goes well.." He was practically beaming. "Then i'll need some of your help.. cause she's.. fuck.. she's something.."

"Open the door for her.. Get her chair." Emily piped up not even contemplating who but she could see there was an electricity in him that he didn't always carry. It warmed her heart.

"Aye.. I will babes.. promise.. I'll see you all tomorrow yeah?" He let himself out and Naomi could see the barest of blushes on his cheeks as he damn near ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Damn.. When did Cookie grow up?" Naomi voiced and Katie took her hand, squeezing it.

..

"Jenna.. for fuck's sake.. The process of self expression. I won't say it's something every parent wants.. cause I'm certain it isn't. But it isn't up to us. It is up to our children to choose their path in life. Wherever that may lead. We can guide. We can support. Listen."

"Listen? Only if they actually tell you."

"Be there for them. But ultimately.. it's their life.. their choices.."

"This isn't a.."

"Hush now." She slapped the table solidly enough to startle Jenna into silence. They had moved into the kitchen for refills and ended up staying there. The bottle of tequila was half gone and Gina could see Jenna listing like a boat going over. She needed to finish this quickly. Gina took a breath and gave her a small shake of her head. "I can only speak from my own perspective and my daughter. She's changed.. she's grown.. is it all having to do with the work she does? I don't know.. I've not asked her to explain who she is because it isn't up to me to judge or ask for such things. If she wants to share, I'll listen and then perhaps inquire if so afforded the chance.. But I know that as a child she was temperamental.. bossy.. unyielding.." She smiled at the memories. "She would shut out that which she found undesirable ..without giving an opportunity to actually understand about it all.. without trying to see the other side of things. Now... now she does.. She does.. she listens.. she speaks.. she helps.. she heals.." She met Jenna's eyes. "And she allows herself to be healed.. Your daughter.. Emily.. has had a hand in that.. You've raised brilliant women.. accept them."

..

Grace had mentioned a 7pm pick-up time and Cookie felt a little odd at her calling all of the shots. But it was a momentary feeling. He smiled to himself and looked in the mirror. He'd showered after the hair cut and added extra moisturizer to his face after. The hot shave had felt amazing and he reminded himself again to do that more often. He'd taken a habit of getting a good shave on his birthdays for a few years now. He'd made it a point to come to Bristol to do it. Something about the trip form London making it all the more special. He told himself he enjoyed it every time but he would promptly put it aside until the next birthday. After the move back to Bristol for Stonem House, he'd thought about doing it weekly but he never took the time. He'd given the barber a shock when he made an appointment.

Now he stared at his half naked self and rubbed a hand over his chest. He'd shaved it recently and it was still smooth. No need for another razor's pass. His balls had passed the test in the shower itself. Not that he expected anything. Not from Grace. He'd imagined it in the shower though and realized little Cookie was not going away. With a nod of his head and a shrug from his shoulders, he gave in to the imagination and released any and all energy before his date. Twice. He'd surprised himself but knew it was a good thing. At least now, he could concentrate on being nervous about the date and not worry that something unexpected would pop up in the middle of dinner.

He put on his shirt and did the buttons and gave it more thought, her taking charge. It wasn't much different than what he did at Stonem House. He gave himself to others, women. He catered to their whims and desires. His brain hit a stumbling block. Grace was part owner of the house now. Could they go on a date? Was it sexual harassment? Could he have turned her down? He shook his head at that. Cook knew he wouldn't have been able to turn her down. Not because she was part owner, but because she had made a huge impression on him. He threw the stupid thought about this being some form of sign-on bonus for her purchase price. While he knew that some people could be petty like that, she wasn't that kind of person.

The girls had been right. He wasn't one to go on dates. Not formal ones anyhow. His version of a date meant setting time, place and meeting there. Usually a shower and a shave of the important bits, not necessarily including his face. A quick trip to wherever, a few drinks and then a shag or more. Sometimes they didn't get past the bar's bathroom stalls or the back alley, though much further down past the dumpster smell. If the so-called date went well, they'd end up at the girl's place with a pizza. Indian if she was stacked. Knowing Grace, what little he had managed to find out, he expected she would need more than pizza. He blushed at the thought. He wasn't thinking about shagging her in a dirty stall. He was thinking about what he could offer her as a person. He wasn't too articulate when it came to real conversation and doubted she would like to hear about his tales of naughtiness. He was feeling nervous and almost called Naomi. He also thought about calling Liv. But neither would be able to help. He had to be his own man.

Cook had managed to get himself ready save for the tie which he was having trouble with when there was a knock at his door. He froze. Grabbing his phone as he walked to the front door, he saw that it was 7 on the dot. He gulped and reached the door in less than a second. He barely heard Katie's voice in his head about looking through the peephole or asking who it was. Even if this wasn't the house, she'd been adamant they paid more attention to their security. But his butterflies knew who it was. The door swung open and he started babbling.

..

"I'm not judging.. I swear but..you were happy to bury your head in the sand.. run off to Scotland and let them live their lives.. and now want to act outraged? Because your daughters aren't under your supreme control and tutelage?" She shook her head once as she tucked Jenna into the couch. They'd moved again in time for the full effect of the tequila to hit Jenna like a ton of bricks. Gina was still on her feet but was feeling rather tipsy. "No. You don't get to act this way. You are not superior here. Emily needed your understanding before.. Katie too.. Do you want to lose them? Do you want to further the damage?"

Jenna looked at her with a mix of emotions floating in her eyes. She swallowed. "No." She didn't say more. She had neither the bravado nor the false righteousness to try and say anything to oppose what Gina said. She knew she was right. It wasn't often she admitted her wrongs but this was as close as she would. At least with a stranger. She put her head down on the pillow offered to her. "I love my girls."

"I know dear.. and you can tell them that when you wake." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Jenna's temple like she would a small child.

..

"You didn't call.. no text.. I looked.. I had the volume turned up too.. no music.. and I never get dressed without music.. but I didn't want to miss your call... but you never called." He held the phone up as if to show her proof. Her eyes captured his and he finally took her in. She wore a silver gray short sleeved top with a matching skirt that went past her knees. A bit form-fitting. A sheer wrap was over her shoulders and a small matching purse to finish the look. Her hair was up but loose so it framed her face. "Blimey.. you're fucking ace.." He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry.. sorry.. I wasn't thinking.. it slipped out.. What I meant.. is.. shit.." He closed his eyes a second to avoid hers. When he opened them, she was still looking at him but there wasn't a hint of anger or annoyance. Her eyes were smiling at him. He was sure of that. "You look stunning." He gulped and felt the butterflies doing cartwheels. He was absolutely happy he'd taken care of himself a second time.

She gave him a smile and raised her hands to his neck. Her fingers worked on the tie as he stood there dumbstruck. "James.. I didn't call.. or text. Saw no need. We had a set time. I know where you live and this is.. much more personal don't you think?" She flipped his collar down and patted the perfect knot on his tie. "Dashing."

"There's a jacket too." He pointed behind him into the sparkling clean apartment. A team of professionals had come in while he was getting his haircut. While he was no longer living like a derelict, he knew it wouldn't pass muster for most women.

"You'd better get the jacket then. We have reservations." He hopped to and snagged the jacket off the couch. His wallet and keys were on the counter and he stuffed those in his pockets. He looked for his phone and frowned when he couldn't find it. Then he realized it was in his hand. He looked somewhat sheepish when he returned to her in the doorway. Thinking he should have asked if she wanted to come in was coloring his cheeks even more. "I should have asked if you wanted to.."

She put a finger on his lips. "Maybe if dinner goes well, you can give me a tour later." She took his hand and tugged on it gently. As they made their way out of the flat and eventually the building, the silence between them was good. It was light and not nerve wracking. It was comforting. She never let go of his hand. "YActually.." She handed him her keys. "I'm glad you think I look stunning." He pushed the alarm button and the doors to her vehicle unlocked. He opened the door for her. As he helped her into the seat, she turned and looked at him up and down. "But I think I prefer fucking ace to be frank." Her smiled was both lovely and seductive. He let out a howl of a laugh and nodded. There was a spring in his step as he made his way to the driver's side.

..

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. Gina popped her head in. Naomi and Emily sat on the floor playing cards while Effy let a sleeping Katie curl up around her on the bed. She was awake and running her fingers through her hair. Gina stepped in and walked to the bed as all of the open eyes looked at her. Her cheeks had a healthy glow but her gait wasn't that of someone drunk. Naomi lasered in on her. "Mum.. did you drink all of my tequila."

"My darling daughter." She sat on the edge of the bed. "It's in my home which means it's my tequila.. but no.. there's a fair amount left. More than the boys left of the scotch." She looked at her girls and felt proud. "Jenna is much more manageable when a little liquored up.. just a future point of reference." She giggled. "I can't say I'm all that sober but certainly not passed out on the couch or on the garden chairs out back." The girls put the cards down and turned all of their attention to her. Effy didn't move more than her hand as she continued stroking Katie's hair. "Upside to it.. your parents are up to date on all that's pertinent.. hopefully some of it sunk in more than other things and life will be a little rosier in the morning. Save for their hangovers.. but that's part of the plan."

Mum.. getting her parents drunk is.."

"Perfectly brilliant." Effy said softly.

"Not brilliant.. don't encourage her." Naomi shook her head and imagined the volcanic eruption to be had in the morning.

"Naoms relax.." Emily touched her hand. "Thank you Gina. I don't know that Katie or I would have been able to.. tell them everything."

"Luv but that's something the two of you need to work on." Gina smiled and knew she wasn't quite done imparting wisdom. "You two are amazing young women.. It's not easy to face your mum.. She's formidably stubborn." She giggled. "But it doesn't take away from being your mum and it shouldn't stop you from saying what you need to. I'm a mother." She looked at Naomi who was glaring. "I remember what it's like to be in the dark... it's not often easy. And what's between my little bundle of joy and I is different in some ways.. it's not that different." She looked at Emily then turned her eyes to Katie whose eyes were still shut.

"Mum says mean things." Katie mumbled against Effy who smiled at her response.

"Well isn't that an understatement but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. It just means she needs help understanding a different life than what she's used to.. what she's imagined and dreamt of... not all parents know what to do with their children. I'm still sorting it out with my own."

"Hey.. right here you dozy.." Emily slapped at Naomi's thigh and she yelped. One look from her redhead and she closed her mouth.

Gina laughed. "Oh I do love that you can put her in her place little one. Anyhow.. Tomorrow.. the two of you will sit with your folks and fill in whatever blanks are there.." Katie grumbled and buried her head into Effy. "Oh quit it.. There's a fierceness to the two of you and you'd better tap into it. Your parents deserve the best of you and it's time you showed them how good you really are... they also deserve to understand what you've gone through to get there." She looked directly at Emily when she said it. "I'm going to my bedroom and passing out a while. I imagine it'll be my own misfortune to suffer a bit of a hang over in the morning.. nothing like Jenna's I gather but still.." She stood and walked to the door. Turning as she held the doorknob. "Never let anyone bully any of you... no matter who they are.. there's strength in you.. use it." She left the door open and walked across the hall into her room. "Do be loves and get the boys blankets will you? I don't need them catching their death."


	39. Chapter 39

This is it everyone... almost done.. one more real chapter and then it's over.

Thank you to all who have taken the time to read, review, re-read... It's been an incredible journey. I've made lifelong friends because of Skins and couldn't imagine my life without them.

Shout out to marsupial as always for her undying, relentless support and affection. Thank you babes. You're the tops.

Also, read dietcokeandlime.. seriously..

JJ - thank you for being along on the journey. Sorry it took a little longer to publish..

Enjoy all... I hope it meets your expectations..

* * *

 _ _Emily reached into Naomi's very essence and touched her in a way she had never managed to reach another person. Not that she'd ever tried. Not that she wanted to. Naomi was all she wanted. In her, in this, Emily felt powerful, validated. Loved. She drank from her body with her fingers, her mouth. Her soul. They melted into one another without holding back, without end.__

Anchors Aweigh - Chapter 39

The girls had made themselves comfortable in Naomi's room the night before. The only deep discussion was who got the bed. Katie won that battle. As everyone emerged from their respective corners, the morning after proved painful in many ways. Jenna was hungover and less than agreeable until coffee was applied. Even then it was touch and go. Rob and Kieran weren't better off physically but much more tolerant of others. Gina wore sunglasses but other than that was her usual chipper self.

When the twins and their parents were sat in the kitchen, it took a half a second for everyone else to disappear. Rob looked at the girls, back and forth between them. His eyes were gentle and non judgmental. Jenna was a little more detached. She would glance at the girls only when she picked up her cup to drink. Katie and Emily alternated looking at each parent and said nothing. Rob cleared his throat and put his hands on the table, palm up. Emily smiled and took his left hand as Katie took his right.

"Right.. so.. we made a mess of things all around haven't we Jenna?" Rob looked at his wife who had a hint of red on her cheeks. The twins tensed slightly until their dad squeezed their hands. "Luvs you know we're proud of you yeah?" Emily looked at Katie who shrugged her shoulders. "Well we are.. no matter what.. everything we've.. learned recently.. it doesn't change that.. not really.. It's been pointed out how strong you two are.. and that makes us even more proud.. doesn't it Jenna?"

Jenna put her cup down and looked at Rob then at the girls. "Listen to your father girls." She finished her cup and stood to take it to the sink.

"Jenna.. haven't you anything else to add.. I mean.."

"What do you want me to say Rob?"

"It's ok Dad.. Mum doesn't.." Emily started out when Rob squeezed her hand again.

"I think your mum does.. have something more to say.."

"Fine." She began to wash the cup as she spoke. "Maybe I've been a tad.. harsh.. in the past.." Katie let out a derisive noise a little too loudly and she covered her mouth with her free hand. Jenna turned around and crossed her arms in front of her. Rob noticed her defensive stance and was ready to pounce to counter whatever she said. "Surely we couldn't have been that bad." He didn't have a chance as Katie spoke up.

"Mum.. please.." She started. "Look.. I.. you could have been a bit more understanding.. could have.. I don't know.. like not pushed us away.."

"I did no such thing."

"Uh.. yeah you did." Katie looked at Emily who was busy looking at her hand in her father's hand. She thought about not saying anything more. But it was time to stand up. "Like you could have.. been nicer to Emsy when she came out.. and maybe she wouldn't have.. well she wouldn't have kept things.."

"Katie.." Emily objected but her sister shook her head.

"No Emsy.. No more hiding and not saying what's right.. I think we deserve that don't you?"

Emily looked at her sister with heartfelt pride and nodded.

"Perhaps I didn't make the best decisions or rather.. accept things in a nurturing manner.."

"You think Mum?" Katie piped up again.

"Katiekins.. let your mum speak.. she's trying."

"Thank you Rob.." The twins both looked at her expectantly. For once, she wondered how much pain she'd actually caused them. "There are things.. we.. I didn't know how to deal with.. I'm trying.. more so now.. but it's still not something I have any idea what to do with."

"What to do with what mum?" Emily managed to ask.

Jenna looked at her. "I don't know how to be.. gay.. I don't know what to say or how to.." Rob groaned. "Oh for heaven's sake Rob.. just cause you're all.. whatever with the group.. it doesn't mean we all have that ability. I mean.."

"I've told you to come to the meetings luv.." Jenna made a noise and turned away from all of them. Her cheeks getting redder by the second. "They're lovely people.. same as you and me.. and it's not like you weren't friends with Grant."

"He's not a girl." Jenna turned back to them as she spoke.

"Mum.. I'm still me.. it doesn't change me.. and you don't have to be gay to understand me."

"I know that!" She rubbed at her temples. "But how do I.. I don't know how to be your mum.. how do I advise you.. how do I.. figure out what to say.." She covered her mouth when she realized she'd finally said it out loud. Emily let go of her dad's hand and stood up. She walked to Jenna and put her arms around her. It took a second for Jenna to hug her daughter back. When she did, she gave herself over to it. Rob smiled as did Katie.

..

"Good morning Cookie.." He heard her voice and found himself smiling before even opening his eyes. His arms were already wrapped around Grace tightly.

"Morning beautiful." He snuggled against her. "Your bed is way cozier than mine.. could be who's in it." He laughed quietly and found his lips kissing the back of Grace's neck.

"Always the flirt." She let out her own soft laugh and pushed her back against his chest. "Apparently your body is happy to be here."

He laughed loudly, knowing exactly what she meant. "Again.. it's the company.. little Cookie likes you as much as I do."

"Noted." She brought one of his hands to her lips. "I have to say." She kissed the back of his hand softly and Cook almost purred at the feeling. He wasn't experiencing the need to run out on the girl, the need to distance himself. "I'm rather fond of both little Cookie and big Cookie.." She giggled. "Well doesn't that sound perfectly wrong."

He laughed and nuzzled her neck, kissing his way to her ear. "I like wrong... perfectly or any kind.."

"Good." She turned in his arms and kissed him hard. She took his breath away as he was pushed on his back and mounted. He let out a groan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when she moaned. "Let's see what morning Cookie can handle."

..

The elder Fitchs went back home with a renewed sense of family unity after a bit more conversation, some tears. A lot more hugging. All wasn't forgotten but they'd made progress on the forgiveness part. So much so that when Katie received a dubious phone call about the wedding, she agreed for her mum to help. In hindsight, she knew she should have said no. That phone call went better than expected but still onerous.

"Katie.. you can't simply get married.. there needs to be registries, I mean your dress alone..finding the perfect dress sets the tone...then there's fittings.. bridesmaids.. will everyone be wearing dresses? There's the invitations.. can't forget those.. the hen night.. this all takes time..I taught you better. For heaven's sake.. it sounds like some sort of wanky hoe down."

"Mum.. we want to keep it simple. A huge thing.. well it isn't necessary..Effy hasn't that much in the way of family and..."

"Well her parents are coming aren't they? You mentioned ages ago they were separated but it's their daughter.."

"No her parents aren't coming... her brother might but even that's doubtful." She wasn't about to go into everything. Her parents had accepted a lot in a relatively short amount of time. No need to shock them even more. The conversation about Foster had gone smoother once her father knew the man was put down for good. He'd held on to Effy in a Fitch hug well past what she was comfortable with but the twins decided since she was about to become part of the official clan she might as well get used to it.

"And no extended.."

"No mum.. So it will really be small.."

"It can be small and elegant.. it needn't be a gala to be classic." Katie rolled her eyes then and prepared herself to be inundated with opinions and ideas. Some she shot down immediately. "We can invite family..."

"Mum..."

"Not all of them.. not more than my sister and your cousins.. and your father's brothers and sisters.. their children.. but everyone's grown.. will you want actual children there? Wait.. is the ceremony the same? Do we have a flower girl cause.." Effy walked over and put a full wine glass in front of Katie as she made faces at the phone. "Katie are you listening?"

She pulled the phone away from her face and screeched at it. Once she stopped, she took a drink from the wine and put the phone back against her ear. "Yes mum.. I'm listening.. no hen night.." Effy sat next to her and gave her a look. "Small wedding.. like totally small.. Only a maid of honor.. that'll be Emily.. and no the wedding isn't small cause I'm embarrassed cause I'm not but really.. it's not like we need every aunt and uncle, cousins we never see anyway.. they've not been a part of this and I think it's bloody hypocritical to up and invite them for a gift."

Effy smiled widely and whispered. "My Katie's all grown up."

"Fuck you Stonem.. No mum.. I'm telling Effy to go fuck herself.. not telling you.. and yes.. everyone's wearing a fucking dress. Well at least I am, Effy is and Emily.. not sure what Naomi will wear but whatever.."

..

It would be another week until her parents would be back for another visit. The wedding plans had solidified and become a center point in all of their lives. Her mum insisted on being there when she went dress shopping. While the girls preferred to have a smaller ceremony on the Stonem House rooftop, her mum's guest list made that impossible. They rented a hall. On they day they arrived, Effy made herself scarce by scheduling a meeting with her brother. Katie was forced to wrangle Emily into going with her and their mother. They left Rob at Naomi and Emily's place. He saw no need to visit a dress shop. In all of the hurry, Emily forgot to tell Naomi who was out for a run.

When Naomi walked into the flat, she expected to be by herself and damn near screamed when she found Rob sitting on the couch watching a footie game. After a round of apologies, she excused herself to shower and call Emily. The phone call was met with a bit of apologetic laughter. When she came out of the bedroom, fully dressed, Rob had already muted the game and was waiting.

"Naomi.. sit with me a moment.." Naomi froze in her tracks at Rob's request. She blinked. This was a first. She was about to have a talk with her girlfriend's father. Alone. Her brain was processing the probability of being able to run out the door before he got a hold of her and decided she was being silly. She nodded. She took a seat on the other end of the couch and her hands became one knot on her lap.

"Are you having a good visit? Have you had something to drink? Eat? I could run to the market.. or pick up something." Her voice squeaked and she went to stand but he raised her hand and shook his head no. She shut her eyes a second and tried picturing herself out the door again. When she opened her eyes, she hoped they were calmer than she felt.

"No need for food right now... and the visit's fine.. real good.. I wanted to talk to you about Emily."

"Emily?" Another squeak. She cleared her throat. "I think she's doing well.. I can talk about her.. loads..Nothing bad.. all good you know.. " She closed her mouth. The squeak had been bad enough. The rambling would be worse. She wasn't sure why she felt like her life was in danger in this moment but it was a terrifying sensation.

"Kieran.. he and I we had a good talk that last time..Explained a lot of things.. None that we need to cover.. but I'm wondering what your plans are?"

"Plans?" Naomi froze in place except for the cold sweat forming on her skin and slowly dripping down her back. Kieran's name and explanations left her feeling a bit dazed. Knowing him, anything could have come up. "I.. ehh.."

"No need to fret.. I just want to know what it is you want for your future.. for my daughter Emily's future..." Her words escaped her or rather jumped out the nearest open window and all Naomi could do was nod and blink. "I have to admit.. I never thought.. about talking to another girl about my daughter.. even after she came out to us.. it wasn't something I... well it's apparent I was shortsighted.. especially given Katie's development.. and everything I've learned over time." He smiled and Naomi could see his teeth normal enough but they seemed to sharpen as she continued to look. "Living together.. it's a good step.. shows some commitment."

"It does? I mean.. of course it does.. Our future.. well we're both employed.. I mean she works at a desk.. and I... you sure you don't want something to drink?" She stood up and went into the kitchen. An internal monologue went on. Words like breathe, calm, don't panic were repeated over and over again.

"Naomi." She jumped and almost dropped the glasses but managed to hold on to them as she turned to find Rob had followed her. "I get that I make you nervous.. and if you were a lad I'd be right 'appy about that.. but you being a lass.. makes things awkward.. I know you're good for her.. to her.. just don't hurt her." He smiled again as he put his hands in his pockets.

She smiled and relaxed her shoulders. "I promise to do my best Rob."

"Aye.. that's all I ask for.. and Naomi.." He smiled again. "Hurt her and I'll sick Jenna on you."

..

The music started. It wasn't the usual wedding march but rather a soft sounding tune with a woman singing in French. Effy stood by the officiant with Naomi by her side. Gina, Kieran and little Arthur sat in the front row. He almost insisted on giving the smirking brunette away but JJ managed to talk him out of it at the last moment. Cook and Grace sat in the second row of chairs with Liv and JJ. Rolling her eyes, Liv made gagging sounds every time Cook said something sweet to Grace. JJ giggled at her antics until little Arthur turned in his chair and gave them both a look. Effy's brother Tony was away and could not attend but had called to congratulate her on making her dreams come true. She was more than happy with that. Her side was otherwise made up of people from Katie's side. Anthea had not been invited and her father had opted to send a nice check when he declined. She would have torn it in half but Katie vetoed her. She said the least the bastard could do was spring for the reception.

Naomi stared over to where a breathtaking Emily stood waiting for the other bride. Rob and Katie appeared in view. Effy almost gasped silently but Naomi heard her and nudged her. A wicked smile crossed both their lips. Naomi's eyes knew she should be looking at Katie who did look like she was a true princess. For a brief moment she did but her eyes fell on Emily again who was staring at her twin with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. At one point she turned and their eyes met. The level of love flooding Naomi made her gasp herself earning her a nudge from the bride in front of her.

Katie walked to the right of her father who was reticent to let go when they reached the female officiant. While neither was religious, they'd agreed on having a progressive ceremony. Luckily their lawyer Chris knew of a lovely woman named Jal Fazer who was more than thrilled to do it for them on rather short notice. Short by Jenna's standards anyway. After a lengthy hug, Rob put Katie's hand in Effy's and went to sit beside a teary eyed Jenna. James and his friend Gordon McPherson sat next to them. More than once Jenna had pinched her son's arm and threatened both their lives if they continued to talk.

"Welcome all. Thank you for joining us in celebrating love. These two, Elizabeth and Katherine. I can't say that I've known them long but the love they share is evident in the way they look at each other, in the way their family and friends have gathered here. Maya Angelou once said that 'Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.' I think that from what I do know about these two, we can affirm that sentiment." She spoke a little more, recounting a bit of how long Effy and Katie had been in each other's lives. When it came time to recite the vows, she turned it over to them.

They looked at each other. With nervous hands, Effy took the ring from Naomi, placing it on Katie's finger as she spoke. "I, Elizabeth take you Katherine to be my wife.. to care for you above all others, for better or worse, in sickness and health until death us do part." Katie held back tears while shaking her head.

Emily provided the ring Katie placed on Effy's finger. "I, Katie take you Elizabeth to be my wife.. to care for you above all others, for better or worse, in sickness and health until they pry my Jimmy Choos off my feet.. I'm not saying the death part cause that's so bloody morbid babe." Effy laughed out loud and kissed her.

"Not yet." Jal whispered to them. The two separated but a smile remained on their lips. The officiant asked if anyone objected. JJ crossed his fingers that his son wouldn't choose this opportunity to speak out. The moment passed and Jal told them kissing was allowed now as she declared them married. Everyone rose to their feet as they clapped.

..

The reception proved to be a happy event. Food and drink seemed to be unending. They'd hired a dj as opposed to a live band. Katie wanted a wide selection of music. While not entirely a regretful decision, it proved entertaining. The older adults were more than happy to ask for music from their era which caused a fair amount of amusement. Dancing took on slightly dangerous turn after much alcohol. At some point, Cook danced to Taylor Swift's 'Shake it Off' with both Grace and Arthur. The spectacle brought happy tears to Effy's eyes. Not to be outdone in terms of being outrageous, James and Gordon had their ears boxed more than once by both twins for their inappropriate comments.

Halfway through the night, Katie ended up on Effy's lap looking on as her parents, Gina and Kieran danced. "Think we'll be like that when we're older?" Effy asked Katie.

"I fucking hope not." Katie said and laughed. "I want to keep my sense of rhythm until I'm in my 80s."

"They're not that.." Effy started to say when she witnessed Kieran doing some questionable dance move. "Yeah.. alright.. maybe a bit more rhythm.. But think you'll love me like that?"

"Babes.. that's like duh." The kissed slowly until they heard whistles. Katie flipped everyone off and remembered it was their wedding and not a night out at a club. "Shit.. I think they're supposed to whistle today." The two giggled as they kept kissing.

The music had taken a softer turn towards the end of the night. Emily put her arms around Naomi's neck as they took to the dance floor. Their eyes met moments before their foreheads touched. They let their bodies touch and sway to the music. The breathed the same air and their hearts found a rhythm to match. Naomi was the first to speak.

"You alright Ems?"

"Yes.. Are you?"

"I'm perfect."

"Good."

"Maybe you might want to do something like this.. at some point in the future..."

"It's possible.."

* * *

Next chapter will more epilogue with a time jump... there is a chapter 41 but it will be all of the teasers posted in one place.. telling you that ahead of time so when it's posted no one gets too excited.. or you could get excited.. Cheers...


	40. Chapter 40

This is it... last chapter..

Countless hours were spent pouring over words, research, dreams, hopes... you get this gist. This is two years to the day in the making.. I can never thank everyone enough for all of the kind thoughts, time and energy spent reading, enjoying, reviewing my little story.

Marsupial... last line...

(reminder that another chapter is being posted but it's only a recap of the teasers from each chapter.. thought I'd make it easy)

* * *

 _ _They lay spent. Their bodies wrapped around the other. Their breath and heart following the same beat and cadence. A small giggle escaped one and merged into the other.__

 _ _"They'll be looking for us soon." A groan that served both acknowledgment and disapproval.__

 _ _"Can't we stay like this.. for a little while?"__

 _ _"Yeah.. yeah we can."__

 _ _..__

Fair Wind and Following Seas - Chapter 40

 _Two years and six month after the wedding..._

"If Katie doesn't hurry up, I'm going to murder someone." Effy groaned. Emily laughed as she sat across from her in the meeting room. "Don't you laugh.. this is not funny." Naomi put a fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of Effy and backed away slowly. She took a seat next to Emily who couldn't control small bursts of laughter as she kept her eyes on a cranky brunette.

"Just drink your coffee slowly.. I'm sure she'll be here in time for the meeting." Naomi said as she immediately reached out for her own cup.

"You know Katie's gonna flip.." Emily piped up as she drank her tea and looked at the coffee in front of the surly brunette.

"Hush younger twin.. and she had better get here soon.. it's her fault I'm in this position." She grumbled as she took hold of the cup. Naomi watched as she took a sip from the beverage and then balanced it on her very pregnant stomach. Effy caught her eyes and tilted her head. She didn't care much about her size but was much more critical of anyone telling her what to do or not do.

"Nothing... absolutely nothing." Naomi bit her lip. She had debated who was scarier – Katie or her. Pregnant Effy won by a landslide. Emily giggled again as Grace and Cook walked in. She leaned into Emily and whispered. "Is it me or does she look way preggers than you ever did?"

"Fuck you Campbell." Effy growled as she drank a healthy sip from her cup.

"Ahh good morning ladies..happy as ever I hear." Cook was sharply dressed and Emily let out a whistle. "Thank you Emilio." Grace rolled her eyes as she took a seat. "What?" He looked at himself. His shirt pressed and tucked into custom tailored slacks and a designer tie.

"Your head gets any bigger and we'll need a bigger flat." Grace teased him.

"Hey.. you said I looked damn polished... in this getup." Naomi looked between them. He smoothed down the front of his shirt which fit him to perfection. She gave him two hours before the shirt was untucked and the tie scrapped. She knew he was trying to look the part of his new position but there was no changing the Cookie monster. Speaking of which, he had an extra spring in his step.

"You two had sex this morning." She declared.

Cook almost spilled the coffee he was pouring. "What? Says who?" Grace chuckled after meeting Emily's eyes.

"You did. Hmm.. and you're not even bragging about it.. Cookie's grown up." He blushed and flipped her the bird. She steepled her fingers as she looked at Grace. "You're not tired of him yet?"

"Heavens no.. he gets better every day." Grace let her hand linger on Cook's as he handed her her cup. He leaned in and kissed her.

"She still won't marry me tho.. hurts a lad's feelings.." He pretended to pout as he sat and put his feet up on the table. Grace ran a hand through his short hair and mouthed the word soon. "Yea yea.. I know. Where's Katiekins and Liv?"

"I'm right here twat." Liv came into the room and slapped his feet off the table. She gave him a look over and nodded in approval. "Good work Gracie. He looks rather presentable." He scoffed but she ignored it. "Sorry if I'm running behind.. took longer than I thought this morning.." She paused and looked around then made a noise in her throat. "Yeah.. next time we need to meet off-site.. Fucking looks like a maternity ward in here." Emily blushed and absently patted her barely showing stomach. Naomi shrugged and looked happily at her partner. This would be their second and Naomi didn't think she could look more beautiful. Cook smirked at the girls and missed the look and accompanying shake of the head Grace gave Liv. They made eye contact and had a whole conversation without uttering a single word. "Never mind.. where's Katie?"

"She's running an important errand." Naomi said as she nodded in Effy's direction.

"Painfully slow errand apparently." Effy uttered from the other end of the table.

"Uh no.. you don't get to bitch Stonem.. you wanted to get knocked up.. you got your wish.. just cause you're ready to pop.. fuck what are you 13 months or so?" Liv joked and earned herself a glare. "I guess we can wait a little longer.." As she was talking, Katie walked in with two dozen donuts and a pizza. She went right to Effy who looked like a lion about to devour a fresh kill.

"Oh thank fuck" Effy turned and took hold of the pizza box as Katie approached her. She opened the box and dug into a slice. She moaned at the taste of it. Liv glanced at her watch with an impressed look.

"I don't even want to know how you got a pizza at 8 in the morning." Katie laughed at Liv's comment as she put down the donuts in the middle of the table.

"You don't want to know who I had to threaten, harass and bribe, not in that order.. doughnuts are to make up for being late." She sat next to Effy and side-eyed the cup of coffee. "Babes.. what did we talk about?" She pointed to the cup.

"We talked about me drinking one per day if you want your shoes to remain in the closet.. and not end up a burning pile." She wiped at her mouth as she candidly replied. She gave Effy another look but knew it was a lost cause at this stage of the maternity to argue about caffeine consumption. She was simply happy to make the pregnancy as smooth as possible. It was a rough start given her need to consume anything and everything about babies. It took two months for Effy to snap and lay down some ground rules. Surprisingly, Katie took it as a good thing and agreed to it all.

"Alright.. so... let's get this rollin'. As you can see.. Cookie's big day as new receptionist..Emily trained him and will be watching over him for a bit before she heads off to play with cameras and shit." Naomi smiled and shook her head. Emily had decided to start taking photography courses part time after Haley was born. Gina and Kieran had been more than happy to offer their services for babysitting. Jenna and Rob were still in the process of moving back to Bristol to be closer to the grandchildren. "We've also got the new peeps working on their third week of appointments... so far doing pretty good. Michelle's defection from London worked out beautifully as she's managed to train them in terms of expectations and all. She's also racking up her clientele numbers."

Katie bit into a maple frosted doughnut. "I think it was brill.. changing the house up a bit.. having Maxxie and Alex in for gay men? Absolutely fab! Their tag team is the hottest thing ever." Everyone, but Liv, looked at Katie in shock. "What? We were checking out the talent.. pervs.."

"We?" Naomi asked curiously and looked around. Liv raised her hand. "You're joking?"

"What? Alex volunteered... He'd mentioned Maxxie and this dance routine they did at the strip.. I thought it was intriguing and I needed a wing man." Katie made a gesture as she kept eating the doughnut. "Wing woman.. anyway.. Figured she'd appreciate cock more than any of you.. except Grace but she was busy when we called her."

"Don't be dragg.." Cookie was about to protest when he got a stern look from Grace. He cleared his throat and grabbed a doughnut. "Katie these are um..ace.." He could feel a bit of a blush creeping up the collar of his shirt.

"Whatever.. anyway.. the two new girls Frankie and Mini are doing a bang up job.." Cook and Naomi giggled and Emily shook her head at them. Liv rolled her eyes but grinned wickedly all the same. "You're children.. the two o'you.. They're both bisexual so it opens up a whole world of.. well.. visual artistry and pleasures." She laughed at her words. Just then JJ burst in through the door.

"Sorry.. sorry.. But um.. I got you a triple venti latte, no whip.. and you left your lunch in the car." He walked up to Liv and handed everything to her. She looked at him with a mix of endearment and minor mortification. He turned to everyone else. "Hello." He waved once and then blushed. He looked at Cook and gave him a thumbs up while saying congrats. "I'm going to go now... parent teacher conference this morning.. apparently Arthur decided to stage a coup after someone giving him a speech about fighting the man." He faced Liv who smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you babe... Off with you.. and tell Arthur to keep speaking up." He almost tripped over his own feet as he left the room with a wave to everyone. "Not a word." She took the Phineas and Ferb lunchbox and put it aside. She saw Cook fighting off giggles as well as Naomi. As she made eye contact, she could see the amusement in everyone's eyes. "Fine.. fuck it.. have a laugh why don't you?" It was like a dam breaking and everyone including Effy was laughing at the lunchbox. After a few minutes and some dabbing at the tears of laughter, Cook cleared his throat.

"JJ's a good lad. Can't believe he thought enough to congratulate me on the receptionist gig." He touched Grace's hand as she looked at Liv.

"Ok.. what gives? That's twice.. The two of you have had a conversation twice.. without even speaking." Emily voiced as she got up to pour a fresh cup of tea. "Don't deny it." Cook looked at Emily then between Liv and Grace.

"James.. it's possible he wasn't congratulating you on the job.. it seems.. someone couldn't keep a secret." Grace held his hand and was stroking the back of it. Liv rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault you ain't talked with him yet.. I can't help talking to JJ when we're home."

"Talk with him who?" Cook looked at Grace who was blushing.

"So.. you know how I've been.. a little less than hungry in the mornings.." He nodded and frowned. "And all those appointments, the past month? I've been going to a.. physician." His eyes opened wide.

"Are you sick? Are you dying?" He stopped talking. "Wait.. no.. he wouldn't 'a said congrats if.."

"No James.. I'm not sick.. not really.. though I may have picked up a small.. traveler.." A chorus of no way, congrats and cheers came from everyone including Effy who had polished off half the pizza and her cup of coffee and was smiling happily.

"A traveler?" He looked at her puzzled until she took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Like a tapeworm?"

"Yeah a fucking tapeworm.. Oh my fucking.. you idiot.." Katie exclaimed. "She's pregnant!"

"Huh?" Cook looked to Katie then to everyone else before settling his eyes on Grace's. "For real? Like baby Gracie or baby Cookie?" He looked in her eyes with a smile on his lips then he looked at her stomach. "Hey in there.. I'm your Da!" Kate laughed and Emily shook her head. Naomi simply looked at her best mate with eyes full of love. Effy had a half smirk on her face. Terror struck Cook's face a moment. "We need to get married." Grace laughed and shook her head.

"Need? No. Be a little progressive in your thinking James." She touched his face. Then she went into her purse and pulled out a ring. "Want is different."

Cook looked at the ring as the girls applauded. "Not fair.." He took the ring, happiness spreading on his face, and put it on his finger. "Damn." Everyone but Effy was clapping.

"He's never getting any work done now." Liv sighed. She looked at her notes and was pretty much done with the rundown. Naomi was still working at Stonem House as was Katie though in diminished capacities. She'd taken charge of the place at their request. It had meant the world to her that she was awarded such trust and confidence even if she greeted the request with her usual nonchalance. Rules hadn't changed much. She'd added the new people as a way of opening up possibilities. Cook's move to reception both served to replace Emily and give him more time with Grace, though at the time of the conversation he hadn't realized why.

Naomi took Emily's hand and played with the ring on her finger. In the end, the two of them had eloped much to the chagrin of Jenna and Gina. They'd been given free reign to plan a party once the marriage had been revealed. It helped sooth the ruffled feathers even if the boys, Rob and Kieran, ended up in the A&E after attempting modified Highland games. It wasn't that they didn't want a big celebration. They loved the party. But it was more that the actual union between them was something they both wanted to do quietly. Katie was livid she only found out hours before the civil ceremony. She still managed to find haute couture for herself, Effy, Naomi and Emily. Cook was off on a romantic weekend and missed the ceremony but was around to celebrate after. Life was good all around.

There was a small sound from Effy and she squeezed Katie's hand. Emily noticed the movement and stared at them. Her eyes went wide. "Hate to break up the party Liv.. but I think I'll be leaving." Katie looked at Effy slightly puzzled, thinking she was objecting to Grace and Cook. "Babe.. bring the car yeah?" She was breathing a little heavier.

"Right now?" Katie asked, already getting up. Emily sighed loudly and stood up as well.

"Katie.. You might want to get the car." Emily moved around the table, meeting Effy's eyes which were filling with happy tears. "Pretty sure it's time."

"Time for what?" Realization hit and she started scrambling. "Oh shit.. now? You're sure?" Effy pointed to her lap which was covered with a growing wetness. "Shit.. shit.. ok.. your bag's in the boot already.. and.." It took only a few more seconds for everyone to catch on. A flurry of activity took place as Katie finally got the car and they got Effy into it. Emily opted to drive since she didn't trust her sister to remember where the hospital was in her current state. Effy had to remind her how to breathe. Naomi stayed behind with a promise to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

There were a couple of appointments for the day so Cook couldn't disappear to witness the birth. Not that he was paying too much attention to anything but Grace's belly. Naomi helped Liv re-arrange some of Katie's clients as they figured she would be out for a while. She was at the front desk as the boys and girls started arriving for their day.

..

"Naoms?" Emily spoke as they lay curled up in bed after a grueling day. Effy took over 13 hours of full on labor before giving birth to a little girl. The colorful language during it all was breathtaking. Katie was lucky to not have a set of balls cause Effy would have likely ripped them off at one point. They made quite the picture of a happy family after little Rose was swaddled and placed between the two. Katie had managed to scoot in next to Effy after the birth. "Naoms?" A sleepy Naomi hugged Emily tighter.

"Hmm.."

"This is pretty prefect isn't it?"

"Uh huh." Naomi nuzzled in from behind and lazily cupped one of Emily's breasts. A small smile crept up on Emily's lips.

"Perv... I'm trying to be serious here."

"I'm seriously copping a feel... and yes.. our family is pretty perfect." The girls giggled as they lay there. Pretty soon the baby monitor let them know Haley was awake. "You're being summoned."

"Uh no.. you copped a feel.. initiating intimacy means you get this round of diaper changes." Emily giggled as she nudged Naomi who groaned.

"Who came up with that stupid rule?" She grumbled.

"Says the woman who thought it wise to have more than one baby so close together."

"Right... one of those small print things yeah?" She laughed as she left their bedroom and walked into the nursery where a very happy set of brown eyes were looking at her expectantly. "Diaper... bottle and back to sleep." A huge grin followed by giggles erupted. "Yeah.. you're going to wrap me around your finger the moment you start talking aren't you? Just like your mum." Naomi picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Have I told you how much I love her? Hmm.. ok so I'm repeating myself but it needs to be said.. as often as possible." She put Haley down on the changing table as Emily listened in on the baby monitor in the other room and simply smiled.

To think this is where they would all end up would have been unfathomable as she'd stepped out of that cab so long ago.


	41. Chapter 41 - Teasers Recap

_Chapter 1_

 _She felt the cuff tighten around her left wrist. The buckle being fastened. She lay_

 _face down on the table, eyes closed, reminding herself to breathe. Movement around her and a cuff was placed around her right wrist. Her entire body trembled._

" _Ready to begin lil'Red?"_

Chapter 2

 _She felt the ice on her back and yelped in surprise. She was rewarded with deep laughter. The ice was carefully drawn down her back, lingering on her spine, sending shivers everywhere._

 _She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from gasping, wanting to seem stronger, more in control of her reactions. Her body wouldn't comply. She moaned a little to both the cold and the deliberateness of the act. Nothing was rushed. Even as the ice melted, another cube was quickly presented. Her back was on fire. All her nerve endings awake and alive._

 _She never expected the wax._

 _Chapter 3_

 _There was a trickle of melted ice on her skin. She was getting used to the feeling of the water crawling down her back when the heat seared into her shoulder. She couldn't help but cry out. Her mind vaguely recalling the candles burning on the shelf when she first walked into the playroom. She didn't have much time to think when the next bit of hot wax dripped on to her back. She felt her body react more to this sensation than to the ice. Her hips pushed against the table. Her arms pulled against the cuffs._

 _A single hand was placed at the base of her spine before the next burning sensation hit her skin. She bit into her lip._

Chapter 4

 _The hand on her back was infinitely soothing. It almost made her forget the sensations going through her. She still felt the hardness of the wax on her skin such a contrast from the melting ice minutes earlier. Another trail of wax was dripped down her back. She bit her lip and groaned. She didn't know if making noise was frowned upon or not. It hadn't been discussed or explicitly directed. The hand started slowly rubbing circles on her lower back. More wax dripped. She tried pushing her hips against the table again and the hand pressed harder down._

" _Do you want to get in trouble lil'red?"_

 _Chapter 5_

 _She froze. No, she didn't want to get in trouble. Did she? Could she handle punishment? Her brain stopped processing thoughts as more wax poured down her back. She groaned again but her hips didn't move this time. If she bit her lip any harder, she was sure she would draw blood._

" _That's a good girl."_

 _She felt more wax dripping, covering her back in long streams. She sighed, groaned, but didn't dare move._

Chapter 6

 _The wax seemed to stop. There was more movement around her but she couldn't tell what was happening. The hand on her lower back had disappeared. She didn't panic as she could sense the continued movement. She knew she hasn't been left bound and alone. The hand was back._

" _Lil'red... you've been a very good girl. But I want you to lay very still. I'm going to scrape the wax off and I'm using a knife."_

 _She stopped breathing._

 _Chapter 7_

 _The hand stayed steady on her lower back. A silent reminder that she was looked after, cared for. She felt the knife's hard edge start on the wax near her shoulder. Her brain tried not to think how sharp the knife was, what damage could be done if she moved. Would it hurt much to feel only the edge slicing down her skin. She could tell that it was more scraping happening than anything close to cutting. It still felt dangerous, wrong. She was tied down, wearing next to nothing. She had felt her body's response to each sensation. From the beginning, her nerves were on alert. She knew she was aroused and had a good idea that her tormentor could tell._

 _She shuddered as the knife kept mapping its way down and across her back._

 _Chapter 8_

 _She felt the wax scraped off completely. Her tormentor used a towel to wipe off what was left. The hands wandered up and down her back. Her skin so tender from all of the previous temperature changes. The touches were nothing more than butterfly sensations but she moaned. There was a laugh and she felt the other person lean down. A kiss gently placed on her shoulder, then another. A finger running down her spine, teasing the top of her knickers._

 _Chapter 9_

 _She gasped loudly and shut her eyes behind the blindfold. The finger playing with the band on her knickers. She could feel more kisses on her shoulders, a hint of teeth on her skin. She shivered. The voice in her ear, "Do you know how delicious you look lil'red? Laying here on my table.. tied down. Devastatingly delicious." She felt a kiss on her neck, a slip of tongue against her skin. She tugged on her restraints, wanting to reach out. More kisses along her neck, fingers still teasing the skin under the waistband, this time they inched further under it. She moaned and moved her hips._

 _Chapter 10_

 _"Hmm.. someone moved her hips.. I'm pretty sure I made it clear that you would get in trouble for that" the voice purred against her skin. Emily froze. Fuck, why hadn't she been paying attention. She felt the fingers under her waistband disappear. A hand was placed at the base of her neck. She held her breath. She felt the sharp sting of a hand coming down hard on her ass. She yelped and bit her lip once more. The sting becoming a warm sensation spreading through her entire being. The hand came down. This time she was ready and she barely whimpered. The warm sensation settling her once again._

 _Chapter 11_

 _She kept count in her head how many times the hand came down on her ass. 5... If the earlier play hadn't gotten her wet, this certainly had. She kept very still, hoping her tormentor was done with the punishment. Her breath was ragged. She wanted the blindfold to come off. She wanted the restraints to be undone. She wanted to be taken. She swallowed as she felt the hand slowly rubbing where she had been stuck. Tender, slow touches._

 _Chapter 12_

 _"You handled that well." came the voice in her ear again. She shivered. How did she come to love hearing this praise? The hand kept stroking her ass softly, reassuringly. A gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I know it stung but what else did you feel?" How could she express into words what she had felt? Being struck, reeling from it but being exhilarated and strangely comforted. How did she explain the wetness between her legs? Before the spanking, she knew she had been turned on immensely._

 _Chapter 13_

 _"I felt.." She swallowed. "I felt warm. Wanted, cared for." She answered._

 _"What else?" The squeezed her ass, kneading the flesh. She gasped. She felt the sting of the recent spanking beneath the skin. Her body flushed. "What else did you feel lil'red?"_

 _"I'm wet..soaked." She felt embarrassed. "I feel needy." She licked her lips._

 _"Needy for what?" the voice taunted her._

 _Chapter 14_

 _She didn't know how to reply to that. Did she know what she was needy for? Was it for individual attention? Was it for more physical sensations? Was it for more spanking? More pain? What was she needy for? She felt the warmth inside her. She wanted to answer, to earn praise. She wanted her knickers pulled off and for her body to be taken. She felt herself blush at that admission even if just to herself. She wanted all of that. But did she need it? What did she need?_

 _"You. I'm needy for you."_

 _Chapter 15_

 _"Say it louder lil'red." She felt the hands moving across her back. They seemed to be everywhere. "Say it louder."_

 _She took a breath and swallowed the huge lump forming in her throat. "You... I'm needy for you... please"_

 _In a flurry of activity vastly different from the slowness and deliberateness of everything before, she felt her restraints being undone. She felt herself being turned over. And she felt the searing kiss laid on her lips. Those hands that seemed to be everywhere moments ago cupped her face lovingly. The kiss passionate, decisive, needy in itself. Pure hunger was transferred to her via that kiss. She felt her own hands find themselves, reach out and grasp a shirt collar and pull the kiss further into her._

 _Chapter 16_

 _She wanted to rip off the blindfold. Even reached up to it but the hands stopped her._

 _"Don't. Leave it." She withdrew her hands and let herself be kissed. The lips on hers were soft but demanding. She could taste hunger, need that wasn't her own. She was surprised but enthralled by the sensation, the energy being presented her. She wanted her. Completely. She needed to feel skin on skin, need on need._

 _"Naomi, please.."_

 _Chapter 17_

 _Hearing her name in this room, uttered by this voice. She shivered violently. She knew what was being asked of her. This redhead.. this woman had waltzed through all her barriers, physical and mental.. without trying. She felt such a pull to her. A pull to care, protect, please.. How much could she give? How much was enough? Hadn't she acquiesced enough already?_

 _"Naomi, please.." there... Emily repeated it.. Such longing.. How much could she give? The truer question was how could Naomi refuse?_

 _Naomi stepped back and began removing her clothes._

 _Chapter 18_

 _Emily felt her absence immediately. Had she said something wrong? Her heart started beating faster and her nerves started reeling. Then she heard the movement. Rustling. She didn't leave. Maybe I did say wrong thing and there's more punishment. Her breath caught when she felt Naomi get on top of her, straddling Emily. She was naked. Naked, on top of Emily, and wet. She could feel it. Then she felt Naomi's hands on her wrists. Emily trembled._

 _"Mine." Naomi uttered a single word before kissing Emily, their tongues playing. Emily felt Naomi shift on top of her and one of her legs made her way between Emily's legs, pushing against her._

 _Chapter 19_

 _Emily moaned loudly as Naomi held her wrists and used her teeth on her neck. Naomi's leg rubbed and pushed against Emily's pussy. She knew she was soaking her leg. All of the sensations tonight had driven her mad. She wanted Naomi's mouth, her fingers everywhere. But she couldn't ask for them. She'd already asked for one thing and the blonde had capitulated on it. Emily knew she was back on Naomi's terms. No more asking or begging for anything unless told to. She felt Naomi's teeth on her breast._

 _Chapter 20_

 _Naomi heard Emily whimper as she alternated between sucking and biting the redhead's nipple. She knew it was driving her insane by the amount of Emily's wetness. The whimpering also gave it away, Naomi thought and smiled. She'd had lovers before. Enough of them to make her aware of the differences in every body, but until Emily, she'd never realized how one could map out someone, know them so well and still have them be a mystery. Emily... even her name gave Naomi chills._

 _Chapter 21_

 _Emily moaned loudly. Her level of desperation for release was reaching atmospheric heights. She bit her lip, trying to withhold any further requests. She wanted, needed Naomi to take charge. She loved feeling her blonde control her body. She took Emily's every need and desire as painted under her skin and in her soul and brought them out in vibrant colors like a fevered painter. It was such an overwhelming mix of emotions. When she felt Naomi move her body, her mouth further down on Emily's body, Emily shivered._

 _Chapter 22_

 _Naomi took her time kissing, licking. She was hungry for Emily but it would all prove pointless if she couldn't control her own needs. She was teaching Emily how to control herself, her desires, how to channel all of that into brief moments, touches. When Naomi was in Emily's presence, it proved difficult to think let alone control herself. She was beyond captivated by her. Naomi's hand palmed Emily's breast, squeezing, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She loved when Emily reacted to her. Naomi placed kisses along Emily's hip bone._

 _Chapter 23_

 _Naomi dragged her teeth up the same hip that her lips had just traced. She wanted Emily to shiver right down to her core. She heard the low moan she let out. Naomi teased the same hip bone by coming back down it using her tongue. She could tell Emily was barely holding it together. The need for more coming off her in waves. She glanced up and saw Emily's eyes shut and her bottom lip trapped by her teeth. "Keep your eyes open Emily." Naomi calmly ordered. Emily's eyes snapped open as Naomi smiled up at her. Then Naomi slid further down Emily and placed her mouth on Emily's pussy._

 _Chapter 24_

 _Naomi took in Emily's heavenly scent. Another sensation she would never tire of. She breathed her in before nuzzling her there. She heard Emily moan and her hips moved up only an inch. Naomi smiled at that. Even in the midst of this, Emily was listening to Naomi's command to not move. She placed soft kisses along the lips, letting her tongue play with the soft downy hair, teasing Emily. Naomi slid her hands down, along Emily's thighs down to her knees. When she brought them back up, she dug her fingers into the skin. Emily moaned, still looking down at Naomi, begging with her eyes._

 _Chapter 25_

 _Emily was in both heaven and hell. Naomi's mouth on her pussy was absolute pleasure except for the fact that Naomi was taking her time. She worked her lips and tongue slowly. She drew every bit of emotion out of Emily. Every bit of her honey too it seemed. She heard Emily's moans, her unspoken begging for more. Naomi smiled as she licked and sucked. The swollen and throbbing clit pushing against her tongue. She waste no more time in pushing in two fingers in deep, curling them as she couldn't push them in further._

 _Chapter 26_

 _Emily moaned loudly at Naomi's fingers inside her. She felt them touch that spot. She couldn't help but arch her back completely. She'd take whatever punishment her move might bring but her reaction was pure and natural. She was gasping for air as Naomi started fingering her slow and hard. Emily couldn't stop her body from reacting at Naomi's touch, her look. Even a glance had the power to melt her. But the direct attention, contact. It was always more than Emily thought she could handle but time and again Naomi had shown her that she had it inside her to handle this and more. Always more._

 _Chapter 27_

 _Naomi could feel Emily's wetness all over her hand. Her body was reacting to it in equal measure. She loved having control over her. Knowing which buttons to push, which way to move. She knew Emily couldn't control herself for too long if Naomi did certain things with her fingers. It brought a smile to Naomi's face. _The spasms in Emily told her it wouldn't take much longer. She loved this. The precipice. Waiting for Emily to reach the point where she couldn't help but be pushed off or jump. They could melt into each other like this. Breathing in the fire that was in them together. Naomi curled her fingers more as she pushed them further in._ _

_Chapter 28_

 _Emily could feel Naomi's fingers. They were pushing her to the edge. There was nothing for her to hold on to. Not mentally or emotionally to stop herself from going over. It had started since their first introduction. The energy between them mingling, exploring. This wasn't about sex. It was more. Emily had given herself to Naomi and she had accepted her. She had welcomed her into herself. The waves started low and spread out. She arched her back, unable to speak, unable to let her lover know what was happening. Emily knew that Naomi was aware but it was always her preference to say it. She heard Naomi gasp._

 _Chapter 29_

 _Naomi gasped at Emily clamping down on her fingers. She had known the orgasm was coming. She had felt it. But it was still impressive to watch her redhead climax. Her entire body involved in the act. Back arching, toes curling, hands grasping and gripping on to nothing. Her mouth slightly open. Her lungs barely taking in air. The slightest sheen of sweat on her skin. She could feel her own body reaching a climax._

 _Chapter 30_

 _Emily's breathing was ragged as she finally crested and fell into it. Her body convulsed and shuddered. She knew her pussy was likely crippling Naom's fingers but it wasn't something she could control. Her blonde had known exactly what to do and how to do it. She could feel her shaking over her. If she knew Naomi as well as she thought, Emily knew she was reaching her own orgasm. Their bodies had grown into a synchronicity that she had never bore witness to before much less partake in. She heard herself let out another moan as a second wave hit._

 _Chapter 31_

 _Naomi felt her own pussy clamping on to air. A small whimper escaped her lips at the beauty under her. She was perfect. For her, there had been nothing yet discovered or created that could match Emily. In any way. She was a priceless work of art, a scientific wonder, a literary masterpiece that spanned never ending volumes. She knew her mind would never be truly explored, they would only ever reach a few hundred layers, leaving the rest as virgin territory – always enticing and luring Naomi in._

 _Chapter 32_

 _She moaned as her body shivered and she felt her own climax ebbing. Her fingers slowly coming to a stop inside Emily. No words were said. Naomi removed her fingers carefully and slipped them into her mouth, savoring Emily's taste, licking and sucking them clean. She could see every noise she made with her mouth against her digits brought a small shudder to Emily's form and she smiled._

 _Chapter 33_

 _Emily couldn't fathom moving a muscle as her entire existence was holding on to this world by the barest tether. That tether was wrapped around Naomi who hovered above her in the most ethereal manner possible. It confused her in the fact that Naomi was above her but she felt like she was the one adrift in the clouds. She was aware of the concept of floating but hadn't ever experienced enough of it to ever get quite used to it._

 _Chapter 34_

 _"Come back to me lil'Red." She touched her face, kissed her cheek. The faraway look in her eyes told Naomi her lover was in pure ecstasy. This was the part of having this type of connection with another that always brought her back to this. She'd let her free of all things that kept her grounded save herself. Emily blinked and looked in Naomi's eyes. "Hi."_

 _Chapter 35_

 _Emily opened her eyes and focused on the beautiful blues above her. A lazy smile graced her face and she stretched much like a cat coming out of a nap. Naomi laughed and shook her head. Her hand stroked her cheek. Emily buried her head in Naomi's neck and wrapped her arms around her._

 _Chapter 36_

 _Naomi stroked Emily's hair, letting the feeling of complete love take over. She kissed her temple and continued kissing down her face until their lips touched. The fire between them, thought extinguished by the mutual climax, stirred. The embers burning brighter as if fed by oxygen. They moaned into the kiss. Naomi was the one to break first. "Wow.. lil'Red."_

 _Chapter 37_

 _ _Emily smiled and let her lips move along Naomi's jaw. Her voice was lost to the ever present hunger for the blonde. She let her hands move along her body. Curves at her fingertips. She wanted to taste all of Naomi. Her tongue darted out between her lips and she licked her way down her neck.__

 _Chapter 38_

 _ _Naomi groaned loudly. Her body quickly acquiescing to its need for Emily's hunger. The other side of it. It was no longer about meeting her needs with control and rigidity, or with sensory alteration and stimulation. No rather it was about her body giving way, giving permission to receive, to delight. To feel. To be itself willing to be vulnerable.__

 _Chapter 39_

 _ _Emily reached into Naomi's very essence and touched her in a way she had never managed to reach another person. Not that she'd ever tried. Not that she wanted to. Naomi was all she wanted. In her, in this, Emily felt powerful, validated. Loved. She drank from her body with her fingers, her mouth. Her soul. They melted into one another without holding back, without end.__

 _Chapter 40_

 _ _They lay spent. Their bodies wrapped around the other. Their breath and heart following the same beat and cadence. A small giggle escaped one and merged into the other.__

 _ _"They'll be looking for us soon." A groan that served both acknowledgment and disapproval.__

 _ _"Can't we stay like this.. for a little while?"__

 _ _"Yeah.. yeah we can."__


End file.
